My Little Pony: Season 9 (Special Version)
by Bvega42
Summary: The time has come to say farewell. As the final chapter begins of Twilight and her friends now face new challenges, as they could be nearing their final adventures. But they will always know that they'll get through everything together. And that nothing can ever take that away from them. And all good things must come to an end. But sometimes... the memories will live on.
1. The Beginning of the End - Part 1

Twilight ran down the streets to Canterlot, and Spike was flying behind her trying to keep up.

And soon, Canterlot appeared in view. And then flew to the city.

And then she flew pass the others who were waiting at the city's entrance of the gate. And then Spike flew pass them, and they ran after her.

"Oh, good." Fluttershy said relieved. "We're all here."

"So everypony got an urgent summons to the castle with no explanation?" Twilight questioned.

"Yup!" Pinkie answered. "I just love a good mysterious summons. What's it about?" She got next to Rainbow. "Do you think it's a surprise party?" She got next to Fluttershy. "Hey! Why are we running?"

"Because something could be terribly wrong!" Twilight said concernedly. "Somepony turned bad, another evil creature back for revenge?" She said fearing the worse.

"Don't you think you're bein' a little paranoid?" Applejack asked.

"Why else would the Princesses send scrolls in such a hurry?" Twilight remarked.

"Good point!" Rarity admitted. "They know better than to make us worry!"

"Plus, I like it when you run so fast, the walls get all blurry!" Pinkie said and glanced at the wall. And got her eyes in a swirl. "Wheeee!"

"Race ya!" Rainbow yelled.

She then took off like a shot, and Pinkie lost her footing. And starts rolling.

They approached the castle's entrance as Rainbow won and went in first. And soon followed by the others.

* * *

They soon entranced the throne room, and Rarity pants as she catches her breath.

And then Pinkie bumps into Spike and lands on the floor.

"Girls." Celestia said to them. "Thank you so much for coming."

And with Celestia and Luna was Tyrant.

"What's wrong?" Twilight exclaimed. "What can we do?"

"That's just it." Luna said. "Nothing's wrong! Everything's perfect!" She smiled.

"Did y'all call us down here just to tell us that?" Applejack asked as if they were brought here for nothing.

"With all due respect, majesties, you might want to save your urgent summons for matters that are a bit more... well, urgent!" Rarity said.

The 2 sisters giggled from that.

"Well, there is more to it." Luna explained. "Equestria is enjoying its longest period of harmony in recent years."

"And it's all thanks to you, Twilight." Celestia said. "And your friends of course."

"Who, us?" Spike smirked.

"Oh, pshaw." Rarity smiled and giggled.

"It's about time you noticed!" Rainbow beamed proudly.

"Thank you." Twilight said gratefully and bowed.

"Because of your efforts, there has been less and less for us to do." Luna said.

And then Celestia stood. "So, after much consideration, my sister and I have decided it is time for us... to retire!"

The whole group gasped in shocked, and Twilight had a panicked shocked look.

And then suddenly Discord appeared.

"Breaking news!" Discord said. "The royal princesses retiring! I have so many questions!" He then went up to the 2 sisters. "Who'll take over? Who'll run Equestria? Will it be someone tall, dark and handsome? Or will it be the Lord of Chaos?" He had an innocent smile.

But then Celestia gestured to Twilight

"Oh, fine." Discord groaned. "Go with the obvious choice."

Twilight made a panicked noise. "You're retiring?!" She exclaimed.

"Princesses can retire?" Spike frowned.

Celestia chuckled. "Of course we can."

"Everyone comes to a point where they should retire eventually." Tyrant said.

"I for one am looking forward to a little R&R, maybe a trip to Silver Shoals." Luna said.

"And you want me to take your place?" Twilight exclaimed.

"Mm-hm!" Luna and Celestia nodded.

"With the help of your friends, of course!" Luna added.

Twilight still concern, but her friends joined her side. And smiles a little better.

"We can't think of anypony more worthy." Celestia said and went up to them. "Over the years we've watched you grow, you've faced task after task..."

"...challenge after challenge..." Luna joined next to her.

"Countless adversities, yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it..." Discord complained.

"And you've always prevailed." Celestia finished.

"Seriously, Twilight." Tyrant said. "I've never seen anyone as brave, confident, determine, smart or as a little stubborn as you before we met."

"Thank you but that doesn't mean that I'm- that we're ready to do what you do!" Twilight said having doubts about this.

"Oh of course you are." Celestia assured. "I realized this is a lot to take in, but-"

"Nope!" Rainbow suddenly blurted. "Makes perfect sense. We're awesome!" She then gasped. "Does this mean we get all your powers?! Ooh, ooh, I call dibs on showing up in everypony's dreams!" She then turns to Tyrant. "And can I please try out that Plasma Cannon?!"

And then Twilight pulled her back with her magic. "You can't be ready to step into their horseshoes just like that?"

"Well, if the princesses think it's time to retire, we're not a bad choice." Applejack said. "We always have Equestria's best interests in heart."

"That's a fair point..." Twilight said and brought out a note and quill. "...which should be taken into consideration when we have a round table discussion-"

"Well, I'm in!" Rarity said. "Darlings, we'll need a complete wardrobe update! And I would love to pick your brain about mane maintenance when you have a moment."

"As long as we all have each other, I'm sure we can do it!" Fluttershy said confident.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered. "Protectors of Equestria" on 3!" She held her hoof out as the others joined her. "1... 2..."

And then they turned to Twilight and she sighs.

"If you're all on board, I guess I am, too." Twilight said and placed her hoof with the others.

"Protectors of Equestria!" They all cheered.

"It'll be a bit of an adjustment, but I imagine the transfer of power will be a lengthy process, which will-"

"Actually, we just need a few days to put together a little ceremony." Celestia said cutting Twilight off.

Behind them, Discord had a shocked look. Even Tyrant was a little surprised.

Twilight nervously laughed. "A few DAYS?!"

The rest of the Mane 6 groans knowing she's going into a panicked stage again.

"But that's so soon!" Twilight exclaimed. "Shouldn't there be some sort of training program that lasts weeks? No, months? If not years?!"

"Everything you've gone through over the years has been a training program." Celestia said.

"Okay, but there's gotta be a guidebook or a rulebook!" Twilight said.

"Yes, I have it right here." Discord said holding out a book. "How to Rule Equestria", by Nopony McPretendsmith." He flips through the pages, and closed the book.

Celestia and Luna glanced over.

"The friendship journal you wrote yourselves is a better guide than any we could provide." Luna hands Twilight a friendship journal.

But then Twilight starts hyperventilating.

"We have the utmost confidence in you." Celestia said.

"And we hope you have the same in yourself." Luna added.

Twilight continues her panicked hyperventilation, and then starts doing it through a bag.

"Oh, I'm absolutely certain she does." Discord said with sarcasm.

* * *

In Twilight's castle, she was still in a panic attack. And Blue was with them.

"I'm am not confident about this at all!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Well, that's what I thought." Discord said laying on the table. "I was being sarcastic before."

Applejack and Spike slightly glared at him.

"What? This is all so predictable." Discord pointed out. "Now's the part where you all tell little Sparkle here that everything is going to be fine, but she won't believe you."

"You're not helping." Blue said.

Discord groaned."Ugh. I don't need to be here for this."

With a snap of his fingers, and then disappeared.

"It's just... I know I said yes, but then they said "in a few days", and there's still so much to figure out!" Applejack escorted her to her sit. "It's all happening so fast!" She then starts hyperventilating through a paper bag again. "I think I need some-" Rarity then appeared with a glass of water, and took a sip. "Okay, I'll feel much better-"

"-once you make a plan?" Rarity smirked.

And then Spike appeared with some notes.

"Oh, wow." Twilight said amazed. "It's like you-"

"-knew you were going to react this way?" Spike questioned. "We did."

"Classic "Twilight-ing"." Pinkie appeared behind her throne.

"Twilight-ing"?" Twilight said stunned. "You... You made me a verb?"

Pinkie nodded.

"It's not a bad thing." Applejack pointed. "We just know you have a... process."

Then Rainbow went up to them. "Stage one - you get big news and you're like "NOOOOO!", but then you pace, and you chart, you worry..."

"It's okay." Fluttershy assured approaching them. "You go ahead and "Twilight", and we'll be here for you." She then held her hoof in comfort.

"You're all acting so calm!" Twilight pointed out. "But this is a big deal! What do we do if something big happens and the Princesses aren't there to help?!"

"Um, if you think about it, they literally almost never help." Rainbow remarked.

The group went silent and finally noticed they hardly do help.

"Huh." Applejack realizing that.

"I'd hardly noticed that." Blue admitted.

"And we still always win!" Pinkie added. "Like when Sombra almost took over the Crystal Empire, or when Chrysalis attempted to be Cadance, or when Tirek came back and absorbed all the magic, or the other time Chrysalis tried to take over, or with Cozy Glow and the school!" She then inhales. "And with Indom and Indrago! Am I missing anything?"

"Pony of Shadows." Rarity said.

"Starlight when she was evil." Spike added.

"Discord when he was evil." Fluttershy added.

"Do Flim and Flam count?" Applejack asked.

"See?" Rainbow said. "We've almost always done things without the princesses' help! Which make sense now, because it was all just training for you to take over!"

"And it worked!" Spike added. "I mean, if you think about it, there hasn't been a single villain that we couldn't defeated."

"Phew!" Twilight said in relief.

"Well, I do remember that magic incident where you were a little too careless when you thought Starlight's spell wasn't used right." Blue pointed out.

"I thought she did!" Twilight exclaimed.

"I know, and besides everyone always finds a way." Blue said. "But I can assure you that nothing will happen anytime soon."

"That's right." Said a voice.

Stepping in the room was Jake.

"And next time... They won't need to worry about coming for us." Jake said. "Cause we're gonna come for them."

* * *

Many miles away, deep within a forest. Trouble was beginning to brew.

Chrysalis was in a swamp working on a new plot.

"One day, you'll see!" Chrysalis hissed. "I will defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends!" She then cackled. "And they will pay for stealing my kingdom!"

As it turns out, she was talking to a tree stump with a Changeling craving. Since now she works alone.

And then she picks up a stump with her magic, and zaps it as a Changeling craving appeared.

And then suddenly a swirl of black magic appeared. And she disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depths of Tartaurus, Cozy and Tirek were still in their cells.

And Tirek marks out another day of how long he's been trapped again.

"Psst, Tirek!" Cozy called to him.

"It is Lord Tirek." Tirek reminded. "And what is it now?"

"I just wanna make sure you can see my best friends rock sculpture from over there!" Cozy gestured to a sculpture of Cozy on top of Tirek.

Tirek turns his back and groans.

And then suddenly the same black magic appeared and Tirek disappeared.

And then the same with Cozy.

And then her sculpture broke apart.

* * *

Deep inside a cavern, a stick draws a circle in the cave floor, and then a line and an M.

And then the circle glowed, and then a dark crystal grew out from the ground.

And then black magic appeared, and then swirled around. And then a red horn appeared as 2 green eyes appeared with purple flames.

* * *

In an unknown location of a forest. Tirek suddenly appeared, and then Cozy.

And then Chrysalis appeared and then turns to them.

"Lord Tirek!" Chrysalis exclaimed.

"A Changeling?" Tirek frowned and turns to Cozy. "See? She gets it."

Cozy just rolled her eyes.

"Chrysalis, queen of the Changelings!" Chrysalis announced as they went down the staircase. "Or at least I will be, when I'm restored to my rightful place!" And she approaches and confronts them. "Why did you summon me? What do you want?!" She snarled with her horn glowed.

Cozy yelped and hid under Tirek. "Oh, golly! We didn't bring you! I thought you freed us from Tartaurus!"

"Tartaurus?" Chrysalis questioned. "Whoever pulled you from there must have been somepony very powerful indeed."

And then someone laughing was heard. And then they turned and saw black magic swirling around.

And then appearing from the magic, was King Sombra.

"King Sombra!" Chrysalis exclaimed. "You have returned? Why did you bring us here?"

Tirek readies to fire.

"He didn't." Said a deep voice.

"It was us." Said another deep voice.

"But we can assure, it will be worth it." Said a 3rd deep voice.

"And finally getting what we want." Said a 4th woman's voice.

They turned and saw 4 figures appearing into view.

And then the 4 figures went up to them, and Sombra moves down as they approached.

And the 1st figure slams his hoof on the table in front of a marbled eye.

"It was I." He said revealing to be a Goat with a blue coat and big horns and a red ring around his neck.

"Along with us." Said a black and whited scaled Tyrannosaurus with a much larger one with 2 large horns. But his right horn was broken.

"You may call me... Grogar." The Goat introduced himself.

"And I am D-Structs and D-Stroy." The first T. Rex introduced.

"And I am Hella." Said a T. Rex sized gray dragon with a frill like structure. And with a spiked club on her tail.

Chrysalis and Tirek gasped in shock.

"The Grogar?" Chrysalis questioned.

"I thought you were a legend!" Tirek uttered.

"I've heard of you." Sombra said joining them.

"Who?" Cozy frowned and hovered.

And the 4 went up to them.

"I assure you, I am very real." Grogar said. "And you have all been brought here as part of my plan to rid Equestria of Twilight Sparkle and her friends once and all." He then laughed.

"I am so sorry, but the mane 'Grofar'?" Cozy frowned. "it just doesn't ring any bells." She then turns to D-Structs and D-Stroy. "And what kind of names are D-Strcuts and D-Stroy?"

Grogar angrily approached her. "GROGAR!" She falls back and he approaches her. "I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the heart of one so tiny." He then went back behind his table. "Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order?"

And then the bells around his neck ring glowed, and Grogar reaches his middle one and brought a yellow orb. And then gentle blows it as it nears Tirek and he consumes it.

And it was enough for Tirek to increase in size. And he flexes his arms, and kissed them.

"Grogar is ancient and extremely powerful." Tirek explained. "The land that will become Equestria was a mere collection of farms and pastures until he declared himself emperor of all he saw. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young."

"I have also heard of the first Emperor of Equestria." Sombra said hearing stories of him as well. "The "Father of Monsters"."

"I gave life to the foulest of creatures and allowed them to run wild, taking what they wanted and destroying the rest." Grogar said. "My reign was a glorious, fear-soaked epoch of darkness in Equestria."

"Ha! Until Gusty the Great rose up and banished you." Chrysalis uttered.

"That fool believed taking my bell would defeat me!" Grogar remarked. "But she only weakened me temporarily."

"Um, Tirek is old - no offense, you look great - but if he knew about you when he was young, we have super different ideas about what "temporarily" means." Cozy said.

"SILENCE!" Grogar yelled at her as she flung back onto Tirek's chest.

And she moves some hair from her face.

D-Stroy chuckled evilly. "Really, you have quite the curiosity, child. And since when have ponies started betraying their own kind?"

"I've spent millenia gather power, biding my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to seize control of Equestria!" Grogar said as he moves up to a higher spot. "And watching all of you. I've seen each of your humiliating defeats at the hooves of 6 puny ponies."

"I'm surprised even Indom and Indragon were killed when they defeated them." D-Structs said. "Surely you could've just stomped on them in your true form, Tirek. Me and my brother were banished from Isla Sauro, and never to be seen again."

"And do you know why they've always bested you?" Grogar asked.

"Because they cheat!" Chrysalis spatted out before Sombra said something.

"Because they are annoyingly lucky." Tirek complained crossing his arms.

"I'm just a kid, so..." Cozy said.

"It is because they work together." Grogar finally said. "Where one is weak, another is strong, and thus unified, they are a formidable force! But we shall use their own strategy to defeat them."

"But other than that, they do seem to have luck by their side." D-Stroy said.

"What are you suggesting?" Chrysalis asked.

"I suggest nothing." Grogar leaps onto the table. "I demand that you join me, and together, Equestria will be ours!"

"I don't do "ours"." Sombra said dismissively. "I only do mine." He then got on the table with his magic. "I will take back the Crystal Empire on my own, and I will destroy any pony who gets in my way!"

"Be our guest, then." D-Structs bluntly said.

"Such confidence." Grogar smirked. "Go! Try to take back your kingdom. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me!"

"And if I refuse this deal?" Sombra questioned.

"Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned." Grogar glared.

"And don't expect any of us to come to help." D-Structs added.

"Fine!" Sombra said finding it fair.

"From what we heard, Cadance and Shining Armor are now ruling the Empire." D-Stroy remarked.

"I'm fully aware of that." Sombra said.

"But, you might have something that threatens to be in your way." D-Stroy added.

"And what would that be?" Sombra asked. "Why bother me with that?"

"Because, they have an Alicorn daughter." D-Structs said.

Sombra had a stunned look from that, as well as Tirek.

"Not possible." Sombra turns to him.

"Well, it seems there's an heir in your way." D-Stroy remarked.

"But this is a waste of time, as I will crush those who defy me." Sombra said. "I will defeat all who get in my way! I'm-"

And then Grogar tiredly brought a yellow magically glow towards Sombra, and it sends him off.

"I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together!" Grogar advised and walks off.

Tirek and Chrysalis glanced each other.

"Well, working together sounds an awful lot like making friends, so... you 2 are in luck, because I know all about that!" Cozy smiled and sat on Tirek's left shoulder.

But then Tirek flicks her off and she hits the ground.

D-Structs evilly chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't get ahead of yourself Cozy. I've recently heard of how you tried to defeat Twilight and her friends. Using friendship as an advantage, and got them trapped in Tartaurus." And then placed his foot over her. "And I advised you of not doing the same with us! I can smell betrayal a mile away, and if I catch you even the slightest act. I will personally... end you myself. Do I make myself clear?"

Cozy gulped. "Yes!"

D-Structs lifts his foot off her. "You were all brought here because we all have a common enemy. Twilight. Alone, she defeated you. But together, she won't even stand a chance."

And then D-Struts turns to model of Twilight, and then stomps on it.

* * *

Unaware of the growing threat upon them, in the School of Friendship Starlight knocks on Twilight's office door.

"Twi!" Starlight called to her. "You in here?" She then opens the door and enters. "With the school closed for the summer, I didn't think anypony would be here-"

But suddenly a list was thrown into her face. And soon saw Twilight busy with other scrolls.

"So much to do, not enough time!" Twilight panicked. "No! I already did that! Wait, no, I didn't! Uggggh, not enough time!"

And then Spike went up to Starlight. "Help! She's spiraling!" He said hushed. "We're at the "my plan needs a plan" stage of a total Twilight meltdown!"

"Oh, got it." Starlight said hushed.

And then she went next to Twilight as she hurries through her scrolls. "Twilight." She tried to grab her attention.

"Did I write down "eliminate redundant lists" on my School of Friendship to-do list or my personal to-do list?" Twilight looking through her list.

"Twilight!" Starlight yelled getting next to her.

"Gah!" Twilight jumped and saw Starlight. "Starlight! Oh, good, you're here! I need to talk to you."

"Okay..." Starlight said uneasy.

Twilight then turns to her list. "Hang on, I had "talk to Starlight" written down on one of these. Just let me find it so I can cross it off!" She scrambles through her list making worried noises.

"Wow, you are "Twilighting" hard." Starlight pointed.

That got Twilight's attention. "You say "Twilighting", too? Well EXCUUUUSE ME! But this is the first time I've ever been asked to run a whole kingdom!"

"Uh, you're right, you're right." Starlight apologizing and chuckled. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah, here it is!" Twilight finding a section on the list. "I wrote it down." And then she reads the list. "Starlight, you have blossomed into one of the strongest, smartest, most caring ponies I know, and I can't think of anypony better to leave in charge of my castle and the School of Friendship! So what do you think?" She finished with a weird smile.

"What?!" Starlight exclaimed. "You want me to take care of the caste and run the school?!"

"Yes?" Twilight said uneasy.

"Uh... I can't!" Starlight panicked. "I'm not ready! Remember what happened the last time you left me in charge?!" She referred with Cozy. "And now you want me to do it PERMANENTLY?! What if I don't do the right things?!" She then starts hyperventilating. "What if-?!"

"Starlight, get a hold of yourself!" Twilight said. "You've risen to every challenge you've ever faced. You can do anything you put your mind to. You've got this."

Starlight then had a confident smile. "Hah! And so do you. See what I did there? You just said everything you need to hear."

Twilight made a sarcastic laugh. "Nice try. But running a school and running a country are 2 different things. Now, if you mind I have to send 7,432 things to take care of before I become the new ruler of Equestria!" She then starts hyperventilating again, and through a paper bag.

"It was a valiant effort." Spike said in defeat.

Starlight facepalms herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles to the north.

black clouds begin to surround the Crystal Empire.

In the city, everyone started running as dark crystals emerged violently from the ground.

A family of 4 quickly rushes into a house, and a young filly trips as a crystal emerges behind her. And then Sombra appeared and evilly smiled at the foal. And then her parents quickly came to her. And then a Night Fury quickly came to their aid, and fires a blast at him, but Sombra quickly dispels the blast. And then his eyes flashed, and then a green flash moves towards them. And they were under his control.

But suddenly a spears hits the ground next to Sombra. And he turns and saw 2 Crystal guards and Velociraptor charging at him. And Sombra turns and saw another pair with Albertosaurus coming at him.

Just before they could reach him, Sombra raised up over a crystal with his magic. And knocking them back, and then using his magic a dark helmet appeared.

One guard soon regains his senses, but then Sombra placed the helmet over him. And was soon under his control, the Albertosaurus soon recovers and he roars and then Sombra placed another helmet his head. And the dinosaur tried to shake it off, but was soon under his control.

With his own controlled army, Sombra makes his way to the castle.

And nearing the castle's entrance, Sombra then walks up a dark crystal ramp.

* * *

In the throne room, Shining Armor, Blue, Jay, Echo and Toothless with 2 other guards rushed in.

"The guard says Sombra's breached the castle!" Shining exclaimed.

"We don't have much time left!" Blue said.

"I got 2 dragons keeping the controlled ponies at bay." Toothless said. "But I don't know how long they can keep it up!"

Cadance quickly finishes a SOS letter to Twilight. "Hurry, Twilight! We need you!" She soon finishes the letter, and quickly sends it to Twilight. And she quickly rushes to them. "Do you have Flurry Heart?"

"I thought you had her." Shining said.

"Wait a minute, where's Jr?" Blue asked concernedly.

"I last saw her with Flurry in her room." Echo exclaimed.

The parents gasped with great concern, and without wasting a second they all quickly rushed to Flurry's room.

But when they opened the doors, they found Sombra holding both Flurry and Jr with his magic. And Sombra had a claw slash on the left side of face, likely from Jr trying to protect Flurry.

"Mama!" Flurry cried.

"Daddy!" Jr cried.

Cadance gasped she her horn glows ready to fire. But Shining quickly stopped her, and Jay quickly held Blue back.

"You won't away with this!" Cadance glared at him.

"Put our children down now!" Blue demanded.

"Oh, but I already have." Sombra smirked in accomplishment. "And did you 2 honestly thought you could keep this runt away from me forever?" And Sombra brought the foal and Jr into his hoof, and made sure Jr wouldn't scratch him. And Sombra brought his hoof near them, and Flurry angrily tries to bite him as well as Jr. And Sombra laughs.

* * *

Shortly later, Sombra firmly placed the Crystal Heart between 2 dark crystals over his now claimed throne.

"With the Crystal Empire now in my possession, there is nothing to stop me from ruling Crystal Empire!" Sombra firmly said.

2 minded controlled guards brought Cadance, Shining, Flurry, Blue, Jay, Echo, Toothless and Jr in chains and muzzles as they glared at him. And Blue looked eager of wanting to slice his throat open.

"Kneel before Sombra!" Sombra demanded.

The 2 guards pointed their spears at them, and not wanting to risk their daughters. They were forced to bow.

"Long live the king." Sombra sighed.

* * *

Unaware of the takeover in the Crystal Empire, Twilight paces back an forth in the throne room of her castle.

And then the rest of the Mane 7 rushed in.

"Thanks for coming so quickly-" Twilight said but was cut off.

Appearing suddenly was Discord as he knocks them aside.

"Sure thing." Discord said. "But if you're gonna be the ruler of Equestria, you may want to work on your penmanship." He then brought out a letter. "This looks like it says, "Cadance sent an emergency message. Sombra's back, and he's taking over the Crystal Empire"."

Twilight rushed to his face. "That's exactly what it says!"

"But... But how is that possible?!" Rarity exclaimed in disbelief. "I thought the Crystal Heart dispelled him into the ether!"

"I have no idea!" Twilight said. "But he's back, and it's up to us to save the said. Empire and my family and Blue's!"

"What was Blue and her family doing there?!" Rainbow asked.

"They were there visiting and Jr having a play date with Flurry." Twilight explained.

"Shouldn't somepony tell Celestia and Luna?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ooh, good point!" Discord said. "One of us should probably loop in the real rulers of Equestria."

"No." Twilight said. "If we're going to run Equestria, we'll need to handle things like this on our own."

The others were a bit shocked by that.

"Oh, Twilight!" Discord smirked. "Could this mean that you finally have the confidence to ascend to the throne like the princesses believe you can?"

"Maybe?" Twilight uneasily replied. "Unless you' consider taking care of Sombra for us?" She flew up to him with a begging smile.

The others turn to him with begging smiles.

"Oh, no-no-no-no!" Discord quickly said. "You're absolutely right!" He hands Twilight a cap, and trophy and award bill. "You need to learn how to handle these things on your own." He then rushes away. "Ta-ta!" He then pulls a invisible cloak, and then vanished into thin air.

"Handlin' things on our own is all well and good, but last time we defeated Sombra with the Crystal Heart." Applejack said.

"What if he already has it?" Spike said. "How are we gonna stop him?"

Twilight placed her things down and thinks. And glanced at her Cutie Mark. "The Elements of Harmony! With those, we can defeat anypony! Even Sombra!"

Then suddenly Discord pulls back a reality fabric. "Ah, no-no-no. You didn't need the Elements the last time you defeated Sombra. And I'm not sure that using them still counts as "handling things on your own"."

"My family is in danger." Twilight said. "I'm not taking any chances. And I consider Jr almost like family."

"She's got a point." Rainbow remarked.

"Ugh, fine." Discord groaned.

And then he pulls back the reality fabric.

"What's his problem?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight turns to Starlight. "Starlight, can you stay and take care of the school?"

"I've got you covered." Starlight assured.

* * *

Later, Twilight and the others teleported to the Tree of Harmony.

And then Twilight used her magic and brought the Elements down to each of them as their necklaces and crown appeared.

And then Twilight teleporteds away.

* * *

Back in the Crystal Empire, Sombra was snacking himself with some grapes feeling proud with the Empire reclaimed in his rightful place.

And Cadance, Shining, Flurry, Blue, Jay, Jr, Echo and Toothless were imprisoned in some dark crystals.

And Flurry angrily tried to fired a beam at him, but it didn't get pass the crystal's dark magic. And Sombra turns to them.

"It's cute that you think that will do anything." Sombra said.

"Lay a hoof on either of them, you'll be sorry of coming back." Blue snarled.

"It might not, but they will!" Cadance gestured to the entrance.

Sombra turns and saw Twilight and her friends rushed in the room.

"Cavalry's here!" Pinkie yelled.

And then they charged.

Sombra chuckled as if it was a joke. "How can I be surprised when I'm waiting to show all of you your greatest fear?"

His eyes then flashed green as his dark spell then caught them and hits them. And Twilight struggles to fight it, but was soon effected. And soon she saw all her friends and family placed in dark helmets under Sombra's control.

And even saw Celestia and Luna saying how she disappointed them. And turned into Daybreaker and Nightmare Moon.

"You should all surrender!" Sombra claimed. "Nothing can defeat your own fears!"

Then suddenly, Twilight's Element glowed, and she opened her eyes as they flashed. And soon it's magic brought the other's out of their trance.

"We didn't need to defeat them." Twilight said. "We just need to face them long enough to distract you!"

Confused by this, Sombra turns and saw Spike breathing fire at the crystal prison and then Cadance broke free. And quickly snatches back the Crystal Heart, and quickly flies off.

"Nooooo!" Sombra exclaimed and tries to take it back.

But then suddenly, Flurry fires a beam near him. And he turns as Flurry fires a beam keeping the mind controlled ponies at bay.

"It's cute that you think that'll do anything." Shining smirked.

And then Blue turns to Sombra and snarls at him for threatening her daughter. And Toothless growls as his dorsal plates split open and glowed blue.

Cadance soon placed the Crystal Heat back in it's place. And fires a beam at it, and soon it starts spinning again.

And a bright flash appeared, and spreads across the city and clears everyone under Sombra's control. And soon brought the entire Empire back to normal.

And everyone turned to Sombra.

"You may have won the battle, but I shall win the war!" Sombra growled.

And then Twilight's Element glowed, and then fires a rainbow beam at him as Sombra soon disappeared.

And he was soon gone.

"Yeah!" Spike cheered. "Whoo-hoo-hoo!"

And Twilight and the other landed on the floor.

"We totally just wipe the castle with that guy!" Rainbow smirked.

And then Flurry rushed and hugged her aunt, as well as Spike and Jr.

And then Cadance came back ready to fight, but soon saw Sombra was gone.

"Thanks, Twily." Shining smiled.

And he and Cadance hugged her.

"That was fun!" Pinkie beamed.

"And easy." Applejack added.

"As magical battles go, that was a cakewalk." Rarity said.

Then Pinkie appeared between her and Applejack. "Hmm... Cakewalk..."

And then she started doing a cakewalk, literally. And the Mane 6 giggled from that.

"We did handle this pretty well." Twilight admitted. "On our own."

Spike rushed to her. "Does this mean...?"

"I still don't feel like I'm 100% ready, but will I ever?" Twilight said.

"Knowing you? Nope." Applejack said.

"I have you guys, and we have the Elements." Twilight remarked. "And together, we've never failed. We'll be okay."

And they went around and hugged her.

* * *

Later, they returned to the Tree of Harmony, and placed the Elements back in their place.

"Once, again, Equestria is safe." Twilight beamed proudly.

And they begin to leave the cave.

"What should we do to celebrate?" Fluttershy asked.

"I vote for a cakewalk!" Pinkie beamed.

And they continued heading out.

But there is one important rule of a fight.

Never turn your guard down, until the opponent stays down.

Suddenly behind them, a dark crystal pops from the cave's ceiling. And a cloud of black magic appeared. And a red horn and green eyes appeared and hovered over the Tree of Harmony.

And then the ground starts to vibrate as the Mane 6 soon stopped and realized something was wrong.

"What's goin' on?" Applejack asked concerned.

"I don't know!" Twilight exclaimed and looked back.

And then, dark crystals violently erupted from the rock wall hitting the Tree. And then a huge crystal hits the Tree and shatters it like it was glass. And the Elements of Harmony fell through the air, and hit the ground and shattered into pieces as if they were nothing but regular pieces of gems.

And the Mane 6 gasped in horror as Equestria's most important power source is wiped from history.

And then the black cloud appeared, and then appeared was Sombra. And he evilly laughs.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, if Chrysalis didn't flew off with the Elements.**

**What happened in that moment?**


	2. The Beginning of the End - Part 2

Sombra continues to laugh manically and the Mane 6 looked in horror of the Elements now destroyed.

"What. Just. Happened?!" Rainbow exclaimed in shock.

"The Tree of Harmony can't really be gone, can it?!" Fluttershy exclaimed in panic.

"It can't be!" Twilight said.

"But it is!" Sombra firmly confirmed. "You thought you defeated me, but you led me right to the source of your power. Now that it's destroyed, nothing can stop me!"

Twilight sadly picks up 2 pieces of an Element, and puts them together hoping for something to happen. But nothing did.

"He's right..." Twilight in defeat. "With the Elements gone, I don't know how we can defeat him!"

"Then we'll just have to do beat him the old-fashioned way!" Rainbow yelled.

And then she, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy charged towards Sombra. But Twilight sadly sat down and continues trying to put together the 2 pieces hoping for something.

As the 5 got closer, Sombra then fires a beam at the ground as they stopped and dark crystal emerged from the ground. And soon surrounded them.

Twilight fired a beam at the wall, but nothing happened. She tries again, but nothing, even a 3rd try and gave it everything she got. But it didn't even crack.

"Ha! You're no match for me!" Sombra said walking around the crystal perimeter. "I will finally ruled the Crystal Empire!" But then he gasped having a better idea. "Wait... With you out of the way, I will rule all of Equestria!"

"No!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh, yes." Sombra evilly beamed. "And I think I know exactly where I'll start."

"Don't you dare say it!" Applejack glared.

"Your sweet, little hometown." Sombra said.

"You leave Ponyville alone!" Rarity glared.

"Or what?" Sombra questioned. "Without your Elements, it would be so easy to control you." His eyes flashed.

And his dark magic nears the Mane 6 as they cringed.

"But there's no point." Sombra said as the magic pulls back. "My conquering Ponyville is already your greatest fear!"

And he laughs manically as his magic swirls around him.

"No!" The Mane 6 exclaimed.

And then Sombra leaves the cave.

"What do we do?!" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know!" Twilight said unsure. "The Tree of Harmony grew the Elements! It kept the Everfree Forest under control! And now it's gone. Sombra will take over Equestria, and it's all my fault! I knew I wasn't ready to take the princesses' place, but I never thought I'd mess up this badly!"

Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy went to comfort Twilight. And then they turned to Pinkie.

"What are you looking at me for?" Pinkie asked.

"This is usually when you say something funny to lift our spirits." Rainbow said hoping she'll do something.

"Sorry." Pinkie apologized. "Nothing about this is funny to me."

Rarity starts tearing up. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to stay strong, but I just can't bear to think about poor Sweetie Belle under the spell of that monster!" She said fearing for her sister.

"Or those sweet little Cake Twins..." Pinkie sadly said.

"Or Spike, or Starlight..." Rainbow added.

"Or Angel... or anypony forced to do that monster's bidding!" Fluttershy said sadly.

Then suddenly Applejack was hit in the head by some dirt.

"What the-?" Applejack tilts the dirt off and turns to Twilight who's digging. "Twilight, what are you doin'?"

"We can't just stay here." Twilight said. "I don't have a plan, and I don't know what I'm gonna do once we get out. But we can't sit here and let Sombra makes slaves of everypony we love!"

"Let me help!" Rainbow volunteered. "I'm faster!"

And then she helps Twilight with digging a hole.

"I like digging!" Pinkie approached them.

And then she twirls a part of her mane, and starts spinning like a drill. And then she starts digging a tunnel underground.

"I've been known to get my hooves dirty!" Fluttershy joins them.

"Move over, y'all!" Applejack joins them and digs.

"Normally, I wouldn't dream of digging, but right now, SHOW ME THE MUDDY!" Rarity approached and moves them aside and digs as she went down the tunnel.

And then the others followed her.

Some distance away from the crystal prison, Pinkie emerges from the ground and shakes her head as the others pop their heads out.

* * *

Later, they quickly rushed by to Ponyville.

But when they finally reached the town, they gasped in horror that some dark crystals were poking from the ground. And a few ponies were seen under Sombra's control.

Applejack then noticed Apple Bloom as well under his control.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack called to her. But she didn't responded. "It's me!" She rushed to her little sister. "Look at me, sugarcube!"

But Apple Bloom didn't respond, and walks away.

"Twilight, you gotta free her!" Applejack pleaded. "Please!"

Twilight flew up and got in front of Apple Bloom. And tried to use her magic to snap her out of the trance. But then Twilight was flung back by it.

"I... I can't!" Twilight got back up. "Without the Elements, my magic isn't strong enough to stop Sombra's!"

And then Spike and Starlight walked by them, and were under Sombra's control as well.

"Spike!" Twilight exclaimed. And she runs up and got in front of Starlight. "Spike where are you going? Starlight?"

"We must lay siege to Canterlot." Starlight said in a monotone and completely under Sombra's control.

"No! Snap out of it, you 2!" Twilight yelled. "You're stronger than his magic!"

"Sweetie Bell, please stop!" Rarity begged as Twilight turns and saw them. "I can't get her to stop! I can't get her-!"

"None of us can." Twilight sadly said. "We can't reach them!" And she hugs Rarity.

Then suddenly they heard Pinkie screaming. And they quickly ran to find her.

They soon found her by Sugarcube Corner holding on to Mrs. Cake under Sombra's control. As well as Carrot Cake and the Twins pulling a cart with a cake.

And soon Pinkie lost her grip on Mrs. Cake's leg and sobs as the others rushed to her.

"He made them bake a black liquorice fruitcake that says "Congratulations to Our Favorite Supreme Emperor King Sombra" in green frosting!" Pinkie cried. "IT'S THE UGLIEST CAKE I'VE EVER SEEN!" And she sobs and clings on Rainbow.

"Twilight, this is bad!" Rainbow said. "Like, really bad!"

"I've never been so sad in my whole life!" Fluttershy sobbed.

"I don't know what to do!" Twilight exclaimed. "I don't know how to free them, but I don't know how to stop Sombra! Everypony was so sure I'd do such a great job! Well, this is exaclty what I was afraid of! Could anything else possibly go wrong?!"

"Well... With the Tree of Harmony gone, the Everfree Forest could grow out of control and threaten the town!" Pinkie said looking at something.

The others turn to her.

"Darling, that's oddly specific." Rarity remarked.

Pinkie then grabs hold of Rarity, and turns to the direction she's looking.

And they saw the plants from the Everfree Forest growing like mad. And nearing the town, and the Mane 6 gasped.

"Even if we figure out how to defeat Sombra and bring everypony back to Ponyville, if we don't stop the forest, there won't be a Ponyville to come back to!" Twilight said.

And then Rainbow quickly flew off and to a flower booth. And then snatches some garden tools.

And quickly rejoins with the others.

"Ahem." Rainbow cleared her throat as they looked up to her.

And she drops the tools, and each of them grabs one.

"For our friends!" Fluttershy said.

"For our families!" Applejack and Rarity said.

"For our home!" Pinkie and Rainbow said.

"For Equestria!" Twilight firmly finished.

The vinese grew closer to the town as the Mane 6 charged.

"EQUESTRIA!" They all yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sombra's mind controlled army is now entering Canterlot.

And Sombra moves to the front, taking the lead. And even some dinosaurs and dragon were effected under his control.

As they near the city's entrance, the Royal Guards soon saw them. And they reached for their horns, and were about to blow into them as Sombra fires a beam at them.

"You!" Sombra turns to Big Mac. "Break it down!"

Big Mac charges to the door and rams it. And after a few times, he breakthrough along with a Pachycephalosaurus.

And Sombra enters the city.

* * *

In the Canterlot Castle's throne room, the doors glowed black and then opened.

And Sombra was surprise Celestia and Luna aren't there.

"They've fled!" Sombra beamed. "Celestia and Luna are too cowardly to even stand against me!" And he went up to their thrones. "Equestria is mine!" And he laughs manically.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mane 6 were still attacking the plants.

Applejack bucks and stomps over some vines.

Rarity and Twilight fire beams at other vines. And Rainbow swung an ax at them.

And Fluttershy frees a Mouse, Rabbit and Ferret from a vine.

"Come on, everypony!" Fluttershy yelled.

Soon, the vines surround them, and Fluttershy shrieks in fear.

But then Applejack frees her with a plow. And the 3 animals quickly made a run for it.

"We've been at this for hours, but it's just growin' back too fast!" Applejack said tiredly.

"We have to keep trying!" Twilight yelled.

They charged at the vines again, but they flung them back.

But then suddenly, 2 beams were fired at the vines.

And they looked and saw Celestia and Luna in the air. And then they fired again at the vines.

"I know we're supposed to be able to handle things on our own, but I've never been happier to see 2 ponies in my whole life!" Applejack gratefully said.

Then suddenly, Star Swirl teleported next to them.

"Nopony is meant to handle this on their own!" Star Swirl said.

"Star Swirl!" Twilight turned to him. "The Tree of Harmony, it's-!"

"I know." Star Swirl said. "I alerted the princesses as soon as I could. I felt it happened. Like part of my essence just ceased to be."

"I know what you mean." Twilight sadly said. "I'm sorry."

Star Swirl brought her chin up. "Don't be. I've more than enough magic in me to keep the Everfree Forest under control."

"You can do that?" Twilight asked.

"The Pillars and I planted the Tree of Harmony." Star Swirl reminded. "Who do you think kept the Forest under control before it did?" And then he approached the royal sisters as they kept firing at the vines. "It will take time, but with the princesses' help, I can keep it at bay!"

And then his horn glowed as he rose in the air, and then he fires at the vines.

"Aw, yeah!" Rainbow cheered. "Go get 'em, beardy!"

Celestia and Luna continue to fire at the vines as Star Swirl joins them. And they started clearing a huge section of the forest.

"Sombra's back, and he's taken control of all of our friends!" Twilight rushed to Celestia.

"We've left Canterlot defenseless!" Luna exclaimed.

"Twilight, you must go!" Celestia demanded. "Defend Equestria, and we shall contain the forest!"

And Twilight heads to the others.

"At least now we're back to just 1 problem!" Pinkie said.

And then Twilight teleports herself and the others away.

* * *

And they teleported at the city's entrance, and they shriek as they saw a group of mind controlled ponies guarding the entrance.

"Aw, everypony all evilly!" Pinkie complained.

"Sombra's gonna force us to fight our way through our friends?!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Not if I can help it!" Rainbow yelled.

Rainbow flew pass the ponies, but then the Wonderbolts team also under Sombra's control appeared. And they blocked Rainbow's path. And then the Unicorns below her started blasting at her. And she was force to fly back to the others.

"Okay, guess we need a different plan." Rainbow said hiding behind Twilight's right wing. "Twilight?"

"I don't know!" Twilight said unsure. "I'm not prepared to fight against the citizens of Equestria! I guess that's one more thing I'm not ready to do..."

"Well, we'd better figure out somethin' quick, because none of them seem to have a problem with it!" Applejack said.

The drawbridge lowers, and they saw a group of mind controlled ponies, dinosaurs and dragons approaching them.

And then the other ponies charged towards the group as they got out of the way.

And then Rarity saw Fancy Pants under Sombra's control. And then he lifts up a large net ready to trap her.

"Oh, sorry about this, Fancy Pants!" Rarity apologized.

She then used her magic and removes his bowtie, and then blindfolds him. And then the net drops over the entire group. And Rarity secures the net, and Pinkie and Applejack hook the net on 2 crystals.

"We promise we'll let y'all out as soon as we can!" Applejack said.

And then they saw Rainbow and Fluttershy being chased by Royal Guards in the air.

"Ooh, will I go here?" Rainbow turns to the right. "Or here, or there?!"

Fluttershy tries to shake the guards chasing her, and then saw Rainbow and she nodded.

And then they flew towards each other, and the guards crashed into each other.

But luckily, Twilight caught them with her magic. And gently placed them down.

"Gotcha!" Rainbow smirked.

But then the Wonderbolts and a Nadder, Gronckle and Deathsong appeared.

And Fluttershy and Rainbow rejoins with the others as they were now surrounded.

"I don't know how long we can hold them off!" Fluttershy said.

"And holdin' them off isn't what we need anyhow!" Applejack added. "We need to get inside!"

"But we can't just leave them here, all possessed and Sombra-fied!" Rarity exclaimed.

"What do we do, Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here!" Twilight said.

Then suddenly, a plasma blast hits the ground knocking some ponies away. And then appearing from the smoke was Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Windshear and Voltage.

And the Mane 6 turns to them as they flew by.

And then Toothless circles back towards and dives through the air tucking his wings. And then then fires a blast near some ponies.

"Yeah, baby!" Toothless cheered.

And then Windshear fired some tail spines keeping some other ponies at bay.

And then Toothless hovered over the group. "We've got this! Go stop stop Sombra!"

And then Twilight teleports them away.

And then Toothless and his team started to attack as the mind controlled dragons confronts them. And then any other dragons that weren't effected appeared as well. And Voltage fires a blast of white fire, and nearby a 4 winged brown scaled dragon called a Stormcutter roars outs.

And then some Zipplebacks drop to the ground in a flaming barrel roll.

But then 1 Zippleback was caught in a net.

In the air, Toothless saw the dragon in trouble. And then he quickly turns and dives towards the dragon, and then fires a blast and freeing the dragon.

And Toothless flies up and saw the Zippleback flying out.

"Yeah!" Toothless cheered and spun. "Whoo-hoo!"

And soon he high fives a passing Night Fury.

Then on the ground, Jake, Nate and Spiny appeared in their Gipsy Avenger armor. And are joined with a Therzinosaurus in Saber Athena armor, a T. Rex in Bracer Phoenix armor, and an Apatosaurus in Guardian Bravo armor.

And they stood shoulder to shoulder.

"All Jaegers, advance and fire everything you've got on my command!" Jake ordered.

Then the Therzinosaurus deploys triple blades over her claws. The T. Rex deploys his shoulder guns and pads, and the Apatosaurus deploys his Arc Whip at his tail and deploys a shoulder blaster. And Spiny deploys his Plasma Cannon and his back wings flipped over, and Jake and Nate deploy their Chain Swords.

"GO!" Jake yelled.

And then they charged firing everything they got.

* * *

And they teleported inside the Canterlot Castle.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help our friends, but I didn't know what else to do." Twilight said sorrowfully.

"At least we're inside." Applejack said.

"Yeah! All we have to do now is defeat King Sombra!" Pinkie said unconvinced and laughed nervously.

"I... We..." Twilight uneasily tried to say something.

Then suddenly a green drop hits her face, and then they saw Discord floating down and eating a pickle.

"Oh, my. No Elements?" Discord said. "No princesses? Seems like you're in a bit of the pickle! Or are you in..." He then snaps his fingers, and a jar of jelly appeared. "...more of a jam?" He then dips his pickle and takes a bite.

"Discord? What are you doing here?" Twilight exclaimed.

"Well, I was going to hang these up all over the castle to celebrate your coronation, but apparently it's a nit premature." Discord explained with a drawing of Twilight. And he rolls it up and stuffs it in his ear.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Twilight gratefully said. "We could really use some all-powerful Lord of Chaos help right now!"

"Moi? Oh, I could possibly." Discord said.

He then walks off as they followed him, and then they got to a turn in the hall. And saw 4 guards at the entrance of the throne room.

And the guards soon spotted them.

"Oh, poodles!" Pinkie cursed.

And then the guards charged towards them.

"Discord, please!" Twilight pleaded.

Discord tossed his book away. "Oh, fine!" And snaps his fingers as his reading glasses vanished. "Just to be clear, I was really rooting for you to do this on your own and parlay that confidence boost into being the best protectors of Equestria you can be."

Then they noticed the guards coming up fast.

"A little less talking and a little more helping?!" Rainbow snapped.

Discord then snapped his fingers, and the 2 Pegasus guards were caught in a large spider web. And another fell down an open door in the floor. And the last a huge scoop of ice cream dropped on him.

"Thank you, Discord!" Fluttershy happily grateful said.

"I don't know what we'd do without you!" Twilight said as they head to the door.

Discord seemed a little touched by that.

* * *

In the throne room, Sombra was busy decorating the room with dark crystals.

And then the doors opened as the Mane 6 and Discord entered.

"Okay, "King" Sombra!" Rainbow said. "Time to give up the crown!"

Sombra turns to them and laughed. "Here to fight the good fight with nothing but your wits? Admirable, but foolish!"

He then fires a beam at them, but Discord deflects it with some batter. Sombra angrily fires again as Discord turned it to pink smoke.

"Well, I guess it's on me to be the MVP today." Discord said. "I was betting on you, and I do hate being wrong." He continues deflecting Sombra's beams. "Although if you think about it, I am your friend, so maybe you can win because friendship wins? Although Fluttershy should get most of the credit for that. She's my favorite."

Sombra smirked as he readies to fire again, and this time it was directly towards Fluttershy.

But at the last second, Discord got in front of her. And took the hit as he then knocked back and hits the floor.

Fluttershy gasped horrified. "DISCORD!"

They immediately rushed to him.

And then Sombra laughed. "Not event the Lord of Chaos can stand against me! I am truly the most powerful creature in Equestria!"

He then made a dark crystal throne.

"Discord!" Rainbow rushed to Discord on the floor still.

"We need you!" Twilight pleaded.

Fluttershy tears up. "Oh, please wake up, please wake up..." She begged and then Discord woke up and still alive. "Discord!"

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Twilight relieved. "We can't beat him without you!"

"You couldn't beat me with him, either!" Sombra pointed out and sat on his new throne and laughed.

Discord then coughs. "It would appear that you're on your own." He then snapped his fingers, but only had a weak magic spark. "I have nothing left to give."

"That's it, then?" Applejack said losing hope. "We're doomed?"

"Of course you are." Sombra spat out. "I can't believe it's taken you this long to realize it. Now, how shall I eliminate all this clatter in my throne room?"

The Mane 6 turned to Sombra and growled.

"Listen to me." Discord said weakly. "You don't need me. You don't need the princesses, and you certainly don't need the Elements." He coughs weakly. "Fluttershy, you always be kind. Applejack, you will always be honest. Rarity, you'll always be generous. And Rainbow Dash will be loyal as can be. Pinkie will always bring laughter whatever she goes. And Twilight..." He then coughs. "you are and always will be the embodiment of magic. You lost sight of what's in front of you. You're here, together, willing to give everything you've got for Equestria. Nothing and nopony can ever take that away from you, because that's who you are."

The Mane 6 were touched by that.

But then Sombra laughed dismissively from that.

"It's going to take more than a sentimental speech to save you." Sombra said skeptically.

"Discord's right." Twilight firmly said. "We've proven time and time again that the real magic is the 6 of us working together!" And she turns to Sombra as he approaches them. "With these girls by my side, I'm not afraid of you! I'm not afraid of what you can do or how much power you have!"

"You should be." Sombra smirked.

He then fires a beam, but blocks it with her magic shield. Ans was even knocked back a bit.

"You may knock us down, but we're gonna get back up again!" Twilight firmly said and approaches him.

Sombra then fires another beam, and Twilight shields herself as her friends join her side.

"And again!" Twilight firmly said.

Getting frustrated, Sombra fires again as Twilight deflects it.

"And again!" Twilight repeated. "As long as we're together, we will never stop trying to defeat you!"

And then Sombra fires again as Twilight did as well. And Twilight gave everything she got. And then a magic shield appeared around them.

"For our friends." Fluttershy joins her side.

"For our families!" Applejack and Rarity said.

"For our home!" Pinkie and Rainbow joins them.

"For Equestria!" Twilight finished.

Sombra continues firing as they floated in the air.

"No! This can't be possible!" Sombra exclaimed. "Your magic can't defeat mine!" He started quivering with fear. "I DESTROYED THE SOURCE OF YOUR POWER!"

"You can't destroy our friendship, Sombra!" Twilight said.

"And we keeping telling bad guys." Rainbow remarked.

"But y'all just don't seem to remember." Applejack added.

"Friendship is magic!" They said in unison.

Sombra fires a beam at them, but nothing happened. And then the orb around the 6 grew brightly as Sombra backs up. And then he starts to disintegrate.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sombra yelled.

And then the dark crystals cracked, and then broke apart.

And outside, a rainbow explosion sends a shockwave as it spreads across the land and clearing the dark crystals.

And freeing every pony, dinosaur and dragon from Sombra's control.

Once again, peace is restored.

* * *

Shortly later, Celestia, Luna, Tyrant, Blue and Toothless entered the throne room.

And they saw the Mane 6 comforting Discord.

"Aw, do you want more juice?" Fluttershy asked.

"Only if it's not too much trouble." Discord said weakly. "And it's red. And it's has one of those little umbrellas. And 2 cherries. No, no, actually, make it 3. And maybe, uh... some donuts?"

"I see you've made yourselves at home." Celestia finally said.

"Celestia! Luna!" Twilight approached them. "I know what you're going to say. I should have called you as soon as I knew how dangerous it was. A good leader knows when to ask for help, and I didn't. And because of me, the Tree of Harmony was destroyed. Equestria deserves somepony much better than me as its leader."

"You're right." Celestia said.

Twilight sadly sighs.

"About one thing." Celestia pointed. "A good leader knows when to ask for help, but a great leader has the courage to admit when they've made a mistake and the strength to make it right. Today, you have proven to me beyond any doubt that you will be a great leader."

"Will be?" Twilight questioned.

"Luna and I decided it may have been a bit unfair to thrust this upon you without giving you the time you need to prepare." Celestia said.

Twilight sighs in relief. "Thanks goodness! I really wasn't ready!"

"Not ready?!" Discord suddenly exclaimed. "So, Twilight's not taking over?! This was all for nothing?! I pretended to be very hurt and gave one of the most convincing speechesof my-?!"

"PRETENDED?!" Twilight and Fluttershy exclaimed in disbelief.

"What's wrong with you?!" Blue glared at him.

"Or course!" Discord admitted. "You don't think some "would-be king" could actually hurt the Lord of Chaos, do you? Anyway, as I was saying, I pretended to be very hurt to convince you that you didn't need anything but yourself to be the incredible leader I know you can be. And now it's not happening?!" He said to Celestia.

"It will. But when she's ready." Celestia said.

"How can she not be ready?!" Discord exclaimed. "What a waste of a perfectly wonderful speech! Ugh! Honestly, I don't know why I even bother." He then leaves and lifts up a picture window and closed it as he leaves.

"Ugh! So he could have ended the whole Sombra thing whenever he wanted?" Rarity angrily said.

"But he didn't, because he cares." Fluttershy said.

"That's Discord for ya." Rainbow pointed out.

"He sure has a weird way of bein' supportive." Applejack admitted.

"Super odd dude." Pinkie added.

Discord then appeared on the window. "I heard that!" And he disappeared.

And then they all laughed.

"Also, truth be told, Celestia and I had fun today fighting side-by-side with Star Swirl for our home." Luna admitted. "It's been years since we've gotten to do what you girls do. You all make it look so easy."

"Well, we are kind of an awesome team." Rainbow admitted.

"Every adventure is heart-pounding, but so rewarding." Fluttershy smiled.

"I guess for 6 remarkable ponies, a journey through life is a heart-pounding adventure." Blue said.

"I'm up for anything, as long as it's with all of you!" Pinkie said.

Rarity giggled. "Life certainly hasn't been dull since we met."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be." Applejack said.

"We are pretty incredible together." Twilight admitted. "And we would do anything for Equestria. I guess I know, when the time comes, as long as we're together, we probably-"

The group cleared their throats.

"We definitely got this." Twilight corrected and finished.

And they all hugged Twilight.

* * *

Meanwhile in Grogar's lair, Cozy has put together a trusting circle with Tirek and Chrysalis. And joining them was a gray Lizard name Skrap-It.

"Now I'll say something about Centaurs." Cozy explained. "Tirek, you say something nice about Changelings. And Chrysalis, you say something nice about ponies!"

"Never!" Chrysalis snapped.

"Enough of that child's play!" D-Structs said as he and his brother, Grogar and Hella returned.

"Let us hope the 3 of you will be enough for my plans." Grogar said.

"Aw, isn't it cute." D-Stroy said. "You 3 holding hooves and claws like friendly kids."

Tirek, Cozy and Chrysalis quickly let go of each other.

"We weren't doing anything." Skrap-It said.

"And what of Sombra?" Chrysalis questioned.

"Did he succeed?" Tirek asked.

"Hah!" Grogar approached his eye orb.

"Let's find out." D-Structs said.

The orb opens, and reveals Twilight and her friends defeating Sombra, and closes.

"Just as I expected." D-Structs said.

"So determined to take back his kingdom and title." D-Stroy said mockingly.

"And yet, he's defeated for good this time." Hella added. "He's not even fit to be a king."

"I'd say he gambled and lost!" Grogar smirked and knew it would happen. "But at least he can serve as a warning to those who doubt continuing with my plans. Unless any of you have doubts."

"Uh, not I." Tirek nervously sweated.

"Nope!" Chrysalis claimed.

"I'm good!" Cozy quickly said.

D-Structs evilly chuckled. "Good! Then let Sombra be an example in case you have second thoughts."

"So wise for you 3 to make the smart choice this time." D-Stroy said.

"Otherwise we'll all end up like what you did in the past." Hella warned.

"Then we shall join forces and work together to bring Equestria to its knees!" Grogar said and laughs.

And Tirek, Cozy and Chrysalis started laughing nervously.

"Soon, we'll destroy Twilight and everything she loves." D-Structs said.

"You know, I actually like this team of ours." D-Stroy said. "And you know what? I had an idea of 1 more member to add in our little group that will make us invincible. Because I know how to get rid of these puny 6 ponies, once and for all. But it will take all of us to do it like Grogar said."

"And what would that be?" Chrysalis asked.

They all turned to him.

"Oh, do I have your attention now?" D-Stroy questioned.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were all following D-Stroy out onto a plain. And some we're getting impatient.

"This is further than you said." Tirek getting impatient.

"Aww, are you getting tired?" D-Stroy asked sarcastically. "We can always stop and have that foal give you a foot massage."

"My pleasure." Cozy beamed and approached Tirek.

But Tirek pushed her aside.

"It can wait." Cozy said changing her mind.

"So touchy." D-Stroy said to Tirek. "You really must work on that." And he chuckled. "Come on, it's just up ahead."

"What is up ahead?" Chrysalis asked. "You're wasting my time."

"I thought you like to meet a friend of mine, that's all." D-Stroy simply answered.

And then, right in front of them was a sleeping Dreadnoughthus.

Skrap-It gasped in fear. "Th-Th... Th-Th...!"

"A Dreadnoughthus?!" Cozy exclaimed a little too loud.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Skrap-It yelled and started running.

But D-Stroy dropped his tail in front of him.

"Shh! We don't want to wake it up." D-Stroy said. "Before, we wake it up."

"That's your big plan?" Chyrsalis asked and scoffed. "You're not as clever as you think or what I thought."

"Says the bug pony who didn't took the Elements on that night when you had the chance, right then." D-Stroy remarked. "And yes, we know all about you."

"How will a Dreadnoughthus help with us?" Tirek asked.

"Well, me and my brother fought Kaiju just a little smaller than that thing." D-Stroy explained. "Point this, we know how to fight bigger game. And I know, how to control it." He then brought out some kind of headgear.

"What is that?" Cozy asked.

"Something I stole from a villainous pony." D-Stroy answered. "Who I won't mention by name. But together, we can use it to end those ponies. So... Are you in or not?"

Cozy, Tirek and Chrysalis seemed interested in this idea. And Grogar smirked in great interest.

"Get to the plan." Grogar said.

D-Stroy evilly chuckled.

A few minutes later, D-Stroy slams his tail on the sleeping giant.

"Raise and shine my terror-saur!" D-Stroy yelled.

Soon, the Dreadnoughthus fully wakes up.

"Yes, that's right." D-Stroy said. "Come on! Wake up and try to smash me!"

And then the giant woke up fully, and stood up and proving he wasn't happy as he bellowed angrily.

And then D-Stroy moves back as the giant followed him.

"Now!" D-Stroy yelled.

And then Tirek and Chrysalis came out of hiding, and then used to magic to trip up the Sauropod's front legs. And then he lost his footing, and falls to the ground with a massive thud.

"You see?!" D-Stroy yelled. "We're in charge here!"

And then the Dreadnoughthus swung his neck at the T. Rex knocking him back.

"You're going have to be faster than that, big brother!" D-Structs yelled.

As the Dreadnougthus begins to climb to his feet, Hella then flew down and lands on the dinosaur's back and the D-brothers pinned his neck and head to the ground. And then Cozy approached and straps the headgear on the dinosaur's head. And the gear has 3 vials of purple liquid, and then the Dreadnoughthus opened his eyes. And his pupils shrunk. And seemed to be drugged into obedience.

"Now, stay!" D-Stroy yelled.

And then, the Dreadnoughthus stood up obediently.

"Y-You did it!" Chrysalis exclaimed.

"Even I'm amazed." Tirek said.

"Now it's coming together." D-Stroy said and turns to the Dreadnoughthus. "Now, go! Attack Twilight!"

And then D-Structs slams his head against him. "No! Not yet."

D-Stroy chuckled. "Is that a plan I see forming in your head? Oh, I do hope it's better than the one I saw blowing up in Sombra's face earlier."

"If we send that thing in now, Twilight and her friends are likely to stop it." D-Structs said.

"So what we need to do, is make sure that all their togetherness..." D-Stroy said.

"Is their own defeat!" They all said in unison.

"Maybe you have grown up after all." D-Stroy said.

"So, when exactly do we strike anyway?" Cozy asked.

"So full of questions, child." D-Stroy said. "We will attack, when Twilight and all of this land get careless. Like the time she was when Chrysalis and her clones, and when you started your attempt with draining magic."

"That's exactly what I like to hear." Grogar agreed with him.

"And once we get Twilight out of the way." D-Stroy said.

"We... ruled the land." D-Structs finished.

"The land?" D-Stroy chuckled. "Oh, no. This... is only the beginning." He then turns to the south. "Go ahead and enjoy life, Twilight!" He yelled as if Twilight would hear him. "Enjoy it as long and peaceful as you want, but make no mistake! My team and I will end you! We will end ALL OF YOU!"

And D-Stroy's shout echoed across the plain.


	3. Uprooted

On a clear sunny day, Rainbow was in her Wonderbolt uniform and was flying. And Silverstream was following her very quick.

And they flew through the air, and soon Rainbow lands. And as well as Silverstream.

"Congratulations, Silverstream!" Rainbow flew up to her. "You're officially the first non-Pegasus Wonderbolt!" She hands her a Wonderbolt badge.

"Really?!" Silverstream beamed. "That is such an honor! I don't know how to thank you, Professor Dash!"

"Easy! You're kicking off our show right now!" Rainbow said. "So get up there and make me proud!"

Rainbow then flies off in the air, but Silverstream was sudden by that.

"Wait! I don't have my uniform!" Sliverstream slightly panicked.

Then suddenly, Ocellus appeared in a cap and gown. "Silverstream! Somehow, I missed a class all year, and the final is today! If I don't pass, I can't graduate!"

Then suddenly they heard screaming, and then saw Yona falling through the sky screaming her head off. She covered her eyes as she nears the ground. But strangely she felt she suddenly froze.

She opens her eyes and glanced around. And saw she was floating just a foot over the ground. And then she placed a hoof on solid ground, and stands. And sighs in relief.

And then Silverstream and Ocellus went up to her. And then Jr and Apato appeared.

"Whoa. That was weird." Ocellus said.

"Yeah. You stopped just a foot from the ground." Jr said.

And then Silverstream noticed something. "And that's even weirder."

And they moved over, and saw Smolder in a dress and make up. And drinking tea.

She soon noticed them, and quickly tossed the cup away. "Uh, this isn't mine!" She quickly removes the dress and smiles sheepishly.

"Okay. I'll pretend I didn't see that." Apato said awkwardly.

Then suddenly they heard a scream.

"That sounded like Gallus!" Jr exclaimed.

Gallus was in a small room and the door was closing.

"Make it stop!" Gallus begged. "Make it stop!"

He soon starts hyperventilating as the door was almost closed. But then it stopped just half an inch from closer, and then opens as Silverstream pulls him out.

And joins with the others as Rex, Scar, Patchi, Buck and Blaze appeared.

And then they saw Sandbar panicking, and he was trying to figure out each cupcake to chose.

But then, a bright purple flashed appeared as they joined him. And then the Tree of Harmony's spirit as Twilight appeared. Even though the Tree is gone, but it appears it's spirit has survived Sombra's wrath.

"Good. You have all answered my summons." She said.

"Wait." Silverstream said realizing something. "You mean this isn't my dream?"

"Friends must be dreaming together!" Yona said.

"More like a nightmare!" Gallus said from his small space problem.

"I know, right?" Sandbar said and looked at the cupcakes. "How do I pick just one? They all look so good!"

"That's your version of a bad dream?" Smolder asked dismissively.

"You're kidding, right?" Rex asked as if he was crazy.

"But why did you bring us here, Headmare Twilight?" Ocellus asked.

"I am not Twilight." The spirit said. "I am merely the messenger. You must all hurry. The Tree of Harmony needs you."

And then she placed her hoof on the ground, and then rainbow beams approached the Young 13. And each disappeared.

* * *

In each of their homes, they all gasped.

* * *

The next morning, in the School of Friendship. Twilight and Spike were getting things ready for the school year.

And Spike was finishing up polishing the floor. He soon finished, and looks at his reflection.

And he clicks his tongue. "Lookin' good."

Then suddenly Twilight teleported over him with a panicked look.

"Spike! I have horrible news!" Twilight exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked concerned. "Is the Crystal Empire under attacked again?!"

"What? No!" Twilight shook her head and brought a box with school supplies and brought out some highlighters. "We only have 20 highlighters! And they're all orange! How will everycreature color-code their notes?!"

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one that does that?" Spike smirked.

"Still, 20 isn't enough for the new school year!" Twilight said.

Spike flew up to her. "We got plenty of time to order more." He assured. "The friendship students won't be back until-"

Then suddenly the doors opened, and they saw the Young 13 entering the school.

"Uh, now?" Spike frowned confused.

When Yona appeared, she then tripped over a step. And tumbles down and stops next to Twilight.

"Well, this is a surprise." Twilight said. "Why are you all here so early?" She looks at some folders. "Did I send out the wrong back-to-school date?!"

"Oh, we're not here for school." Smolder said.

"Bit of a long story." Patchi said.

"Yeah. We're back 'cause the Tree of Harmony called us here." Sandbar explained.

Twilight gasped and turned to Spike uneasy, and turn back to the group.

"Don't feel bad it didn't reach out to you." Gallus said. "We kinda have a special connection with it after last year."

"Sure was crazy." Jr said.

"But the Tree couldn't have called you." Twilight said. "It's gone! Sombra destroyed it!"

The Young 13 gasped.

"When you mean gone." Rex said. "Do you mean, like, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone."

"Mmmmaybe next time, ease in with those truth bombs." Spike advised.

"What happened?" Jr asked.

"W-What about the Elements of Harmony?" Sandbar asked.

"Those are gone, too." Twilight sadly added.

"Oh man, Sombra must've followed you after you thought you defeated at the Empire." Jr said.

"But doesn't that mean the Everfree Forest will take over Equestria?!" Ocellus exclaimed.

"We've got that under control, and Sombra won't be coming back, so... some good news, right?" Spike said.

The Young 13 felt uneasy.

"Well... At least we won't have to worry about Sombra anymore." Apato said.

"Yeah, he really had me scared." Jr said remembering the encounter.

"Can we see the Tree ourselves?" Silverstream asked. "Or what's left of it?"

"As long as you promised to stick together." Twilight advised. "The Castle of the 2 Sisters isn't the safest, as you may remember." She reminded what happened last time.

"Yona not scared of Puckwudgies anymore!" Yona said. "Friends save whole school from evil Pegasus!"

"Yeah, I'm not scared of those Hedgehog things." Jr said. "And if Cozy thinks about coming back, I'll give her a piece of my mind!"

"She does have a point." Spike said to Twilight.

The Young 13 laughed.

* * *

Sometime later, the Young 13 arrived at the cave leading to the remains of the Tree of Harmony.

And they gasped in horrid shock.

"How could this happen?!" Gallus exclaimed.

They approached the Tree remains and Ocellus picks up a piece.

"If only we hadn't gone home for summer break." Ocellus said and wished they could've done something. "Maybe we could've saved the Tree."

"We were miles apart from each other, Ocellus." Scar said. "We've never gotten to the Tree in time if we did."

Smolder annoyingly huffs. "I wished that Sombra guy was still around, so we could teach him a lesson!"

"That not bring back Tree." Yona said. "Or Elements of Harmony."

"But, I did at least scratched Sombra's eye when he captured me and Flurry." Jr said to Smolder.

Silverstream then gasped having an idea. "Wait! We all saw and heard the Tree in our dream, right? How could it talk to us if it was really gone? Maybe if we close our eyes and think really strong friendship thoughts, the Tree will get better!"

"Eh, I've heard worse suggestions." Smolder shrugged.

"Me too." Rex agreed.

They all gathered around, and held each other's hoof, hand, claw, and foot. And remained silent for a few moments, waiting for something to happen.

"Is it working?" Sandbar asked in a loud whisper.

Yona looks at the still destroyed Tree.

"No." Yona said sadly.

"I guess the Tree really is gone." Ocellus said sadly.

"Then we need to do something to honor it!" Gallus said.

"Ah, good idea, Gallus!" Smolder agreed.

"But, how?" Jr asked.

"Hey, maybe that's why the Tree called us!" Sandbar said. "It must've used the last of it's magic to make sure we'd come here and keep its memory alive!"

"It did say it needed us." Ocellus remarked.

"But, how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Buck asked.

"Ocellus!" Yelled Thorax's voice.

"Was that Thorax?" Apato looked back to the cave's entrance.

Ocellus panicked, and turns into a rock with only her eyes showing. And lands on the ground.

But Thorax got to her, and Twilight was behind him.

"There are are! The hive has been worried sick!" Thorax firmly said. "Why did you leave without telling us? The last time you and your friends did that, it almost brought our kingdoms to war!"

"Uh, technically... It's was Neighsay's fault of his dislike of non-ponies." Jr uneasily corrected.

Ocellus changes back. "Uh, sorry, Thorax! It was an emergency!"

"Well, next time, ask before you run off." Thorax said. "Now, come on. Let's go home."

And then, he, Twilight and Ocellus begin to head out.

But then Smolder flew up to Thorax. "Wait! She can't leave! We have a... dragon quest!"

"But she's not a dragon." Thorax said.

He looks back and saw a dragon behind him.

"You know what I mean." Thorax said to her.

Ocellus changes back.

"This is quest for all Yona friends!" Yona said and went up to him. "Need to help Tree!"

"And it might take a while." Sandbar added.

"Can we stay, Headmare Twilight?" Silverstream asked and went up to her.

"It's just until we finish." Jr said.

Twilight turns over to Thorax, and he nodded and was okay with it.

"Well, as long as you get permission from your kingdom, I suppose it's all right." Twilight said.

"You want that permission in triplicate, or is one enough?" Gallus asked holding a few slips.

They all stared at him.

"What? I like to be prepared." Gallus said.

* * *

Later in the Dragon Lands, Smolder arm wrestles another dragon as some other dragons cheered.

And soon, Smolder won.

And Ember signs her slip, and Smolder flew up and Ember hands it to her.

And soon flies off.

* * *

In Yakyakistan, Yona's mother hangs a rug and dusts it.

And then saw Yona pawing the snow, and then charges at the 3 others rugs. And dusts them off completely.

Later, he mother heads inside and lies down for a nap. And Yona placed a pillow under her head, and some tea and a blanket.

Sometime later, it was snowing. And she heads out, and saw that Yona has cleared a trail.

And she approached her with a signed slip. And Yona hugs her.

* * *

In Griffinstone, Gallus heads to Grandpa Gruff's place.

He knocks on his door, Gallus was about to explain. But then Grandpa Gruff took the slip, and signs it and placed over Gallus' face and closed the door.

And then Gallus heads off.

* * *

In the Changeling Kingdom, Ocellus' siblings signed the form. And then her mother, and her father.

And soon she heads off.

* * *

Over at Mt. Aris, Silverstream explains to her family with some drawings.

And they soon signed it, and Silverstream happily hugs her family.

* * *

Later, the rest of the Young 13 met up back with Sandbar at the cave.

"Hey, you're back!" Sandbar rushed to them. "Great! Since I live locally, I figured I'd do a little cleaning up while you were gone." He leads them to the cave. "Give us a head start, you know?"

But then they all gasped in shocked.

"Sandbar, where's the Tree?" Gallus asked.

The entire has been cleared out.

"I got rid of it, to make room for a memorial." Sandbar answered.

"You did this?!" Smolder questioned.

"Uh, yeah." Sandbar said a little uneasy now. "That's what you guys were thinking, right?" He smiled nervously.

Smolder smacked herself.

"So not." Silverstream awkwardly said.

"Yep." Blaze nodded in agreement.

Ocellus flew up and looked around. "How can we remember the Tree if it's totally gone?!"

"Oh, it's not gone." Sandbar assured. "Look!"

And they followed him and he approached a small tree in the ground.

"I planted a new tree." Sandbar said looking at it.

Sandbar turns to them as they stared at him, and he grumbles uneasily.

"Sandbar, you know that's not the same tree, right?" Ocellus asked.

"But it's a symbol, y'know?" Sandbar said.

"There's just 1 problem. The Tree is actually crystal!" Rex said.

"Pony heart in right place." Yona said.

Gallus angrily growled. That doesn't matter! This cave was supposed to stay exactly the same so that future creatures could come visit and experience the memory of the Tree!"

"Sorry, everycreature." Sandbar apologized. "I thought I was helping."

"The Tree of Harmony is a huge part of Equestrian history." Smolder reminded. "If we're gonna honor it, we need to better than that."

"Anyone got any ideas?" Scar asked.

"Yeah!" Silverstream beamed. "Like lots of artwork that represent the symbolism and deep emotions of the Tree!"

"No!" Gallus denied that having a different idea. "Is should be a museum with all the Tree's history and artifacts."

"Or a really big and imposing monument, so everycreature knows how powerful the Tree was!" Smolder said.

"I think we should turn this cave into a place for creatures to reflect on the Tree's true gift - the Elements of Harmony." Ocellus suggested stacking some rocks on top of each other.

"Boring." Smolder rolled her eyes.

"I like my idea better." Silverstream said.

"What's more perfect than another tree?!" Sandbar asked.

"What would Headmare Twilight want?" Ocellus asked and thinks.

"We have to try something!" Patchi said.

"Yona!/Jr!" Gallus and Rex said in unison.

And they turned to them which they've quiet.

"You've been awfully quiet." Gallus said. "Which idea do you like best?"

"Yona like when friends not argue." Yona said uneasily. "M-Maybe friends listen to each other and... make plan together?"

"It might help." Jr said.

The others glanced each other.

"Naaaah." They all said.

And they all went off with their own ideas.

And Yona groaned.

"What should we do?" Jr asked.

* * *

Later, Sandbar placed small rocks around the small tree.

"Hey, little guy." Sandbar said to it. "Need a drink?"

He then pours some water to it.

"Step right up!" Gallus' voice suddenly rang. "Walk this way! Welcome to the one, the only, magical Tree of Harmony Museum!"

Sandbar was surprised by that, and nearly dropped the pitcher as the water spills out of it. He sets it down and grabs some ear muffs and hangs it over the sapling.

At the cave entrance, Gallus has set up a museum like entrance with posters and other things as Rex helped out. And Yona and Jr were looking at something. And 2 ponies appeared.

And Gallus and Rex went in the ticket stall.

"Come, see the birthplace of the Tree!" Gallus announced and flew to a poster of the Tree. "Grown from the tears of a Basilisk and tended day and night by pony magicians! This is truly one of the Wonders of Equestria!"

"Uh, Gallus? None of that actually true." Yona pointed out.

"So?" Gallus shrugged. "Honoring the Tree means giving it a story that creatures will care about."

"Makes things interesting." Rex added.

"It already has a great story!" Sandbar remarked.

"Yeah, but mine makes more sense." Gallus said.

"Whatever." Sandbar said dismissively. "Can you keep it down? My sapling doesn't like the noise."

"Good!" Gallus said annoyed. "It doesn't belong in the Tree's memorial anyway."

He then turns back to the 2 tourist ponies.

"And if you think is great, just wait until you see the mystical Cave of Harmony!" Gallus announced and leads them away.

* * *

Over the edge of the ravine, Smolder was pushing a boulder to the edge.

And soon, it fell over the edge and hits the ground.

Smolder flew over to it, and then kicks a piece off of it. And blasted a flame at it.

And then Yona and Jr appeared.

"What dragon doing?" Yona asked.

Smolder flew up and starting punching the rock.

"Making a memorial statue of the Tree." Smolder said punching the rock. "When creatures see this, they'll be super impressed!"

"Uh, look like rock, not tree." Yona pointed.

"I'm not finished yet!" Smolder snapped. "And honestly, I'm kinda having a hard time remembering what the Tree looked like. I can't believe I'm already forgetting."

"We'll come up with something." Jr assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cave Silverstream was printing different colors and patterns on the wall. And Apato was helping her.

"Hmmm... Needs more loyalty." Silverstream said.

She then picks up a bucket of yellow paint. And then splashes it and almost hitting Yona and Jr as they appeared.

"Careful, Yona! It's not dry yet." Silverstream said.

"What Hippogriff painting?" Yona asked.

"It's the Tree, silly!" Silverstream smiled and flew up to the other paintings. "See? These are the emotions its loss and made me feel, dancing with the representation of Elements of Harmony!" And flew down to them.

"I didn't know you had a skill of painting." Jr said.

And Yona raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I should label it." Silverstream suggested.

Then suddenly a shadow cast over them, and then some water drop down in front of them. And they looked up and then saw water splashed over them.

Silverstream shook the water off her and they looked and saw Ocellus as a large flying creature holding a fountain.

"Oops! Sorry!" Ocellus apologized.

Silverstream glanced down at her painting, and then saw there was a brown color mixed from the other colors.

"Oh, no! Brown isn't an Element of Harmony!" Silverstream exclaimed trying to fix it.

Ocellus struggles to fly straight with the fountain, and then Yona helps it straight.

"Thanks, Yona!" Ocellus said as they moved carefully to a spot. "This fountain is heavier than I thought."

And soon they set down, and Yona looks over and saw some wind chimes and it looks like the area to mediate.

Ocellus changes back and joins with Scar, Buck, Blaze and Patchi.

"It's for creatures to look at as they honor the Tree's memory in quiet thought and contemplation." Ocellus explained. "I got some help and guidance from the counselor at our feelings forum back home. Only positive energy will bloom here."

"Wait! You can't go yet!" Gallus' voice yelled.

"Was that Gallus?" Jr frowned.

And then the 2 tourist ponies were seen running away.

But then Gallus quickly lands in front of them.

"There'a a whole puppet show of the time the Tree tested us in the catacombs under the School of Friendship!" Gallus said with some puppets.

The 2 ponies glanced each other unsure.

And then Smolder flew over them with a rock statue of the Tree.

"Hey, stop!" Gallus flew after her.

And the 2 ponies ran off.

"You can't bring that hunk of junk into my museum!" Gallus flew towards Smolder.

"It's not for your museum." Smolder turned to him. "It's for my tree memorial."

And then she flew inside the cave.

But then Gallus caught it.

"So leave it outside!" Gallus tries to pulls away.

"It belongs in here!" Smolder pulled it back.

But then a rock branch of the statue snapped off, and Gallus lost his grip and it dropped over Ocellus' fountain. And then the water over the wall, and then drenched Silverstream and messed up her painting.

And then the rock started rolling towards Sandbar who was busy with his sapling. But he didn't noticed it because he had ear muffs on.

But at the last second, Yona quickly pulled him out of the way. And with his sapling.

And then the rock hits the wall.

"Uh, oh." Gallus said.

And they all saw the entire place was a mess.

Silverstream then gasped. "What did you do?!"

Ocellus picks up a rock shaped Element. "My meditation garden is ruined! Why couldn't you've been more careful?!"

"This never would've happened if you had all listened to me!" Gallus glared at the others.

"And made the Tree some kind of roadside attraction?!" Sandbar said. "Uh, no thanks!"

Silverstream hyperventilates through a bag. "Headmare Twilight is gonna be so mad when she sees what you guys did to the Cave of Harmony!"

"Yeah, like some rainbow art project was better?" Smolder sarcastically said.

"Not cool!" Sandbar glared.

"It's impressionism!" Silverstream said getting angry.

"I'm just glad the Tree isn't here to see this." Ocellus said.

"This is all your fault!" Smolder glared at Sandbar.

"I give up!" Gallus said.

Yona then grunted. "QUIET!" She and Jr yelled. And then Yona stomped the ground. "Friends doing this the wrong way. All remembering Tree of Harmony for what Tree was, not what Tree is!"

Jr then started gibbering like mad. "You 11 are acting crazy! I should compare you, to a Skua!"

"You mean 'gone'!" Smolder pointed.

"No!" Yona snapped. "Yona mean even thought Tree not here here, Tree here. In hearts Tree made friendship even closer." She then unrolled a sheet of paper which is a drawing of them with the Tree.

"That's right!" Ocellus getting the picture. "We ran away to be together right above this spot! The Castle of the 2 Sisters!"

"And later on, the Tree tested us to show us we're stronger as a team!" Sandbar added.

"Though it was Cozy who made us felt uneasy that day." Rex merely pointed.

"It did call us all here." Smolder remarked.

Silverstream gasped. "You mean the Tree of Harmony lives on in our friendship!"

"Wow." Gallus said amazed. "I can't believe we just got schooled by a Yak."

"Yaks know things not forever." Yona said. "That's why smash and rebuild."

"I thought you smash just for fun." Patchi said.

"I think we took care of the smashing part." Ocellus gestured to the damaged.

"Then maybe we should start building. Together?" Gallus suggested.

The others nodded.

"Just one problem." Smolder said. "We still haven't decided what we should do for the Tree.

"Ideas, anyone?" Buck asked.

Yona thinks of one. "Yona have idea."

And then Yona drags out a cart with some of the Tree remains.

"The Tree! Where did you find it?!" Ocellus exclaimed.

"Oh, I didn't move it too far." Sandbar remembered.

They then turned to him.

"It was kinda heavy." Sandbar said.

"And you're just mentioning this now?" Gallus glared.

"This would've been useful an hour ago!" Apato said.

"What important is that Yona bring back branches so friends can rebuild!" Yona said.

"Rebuild what, exactly?" Smolder questioned.

"Ooh-ooh-ooh, I know!" Silverstream beamed. "Something that represents what the Tree is! The gateway to our friendship!"

"Yes!" Yona beamed and placed 2 crystal pieces over her. "What ponies call it? Club... home?"

"A treehouse!" Gallus corrected.

Ocellus gasped."That's a great idea!"

"I know the Tree would've liked that!" Smolder said.

"Uh-huh!" Yona nodded.

And they begin to clear the mess.

"Help me with this piece!" Sandbar trying to move the fountain.

Yona helps him as they begin to push it out. And soon they begin to clean up the other things and washing the paint.

Once done, Silverstream draws on a blueprint.

_We celebrate our friendship_

And then Ocellus appeared.

_We celebrate the tree_

And then the others joined.

_The memories inside us_

And then a drawing of a treehouse is shown on the blueprint

_We'll build for all to see_

And they begin building.

_The tree brought us together_

_(Brought us together)_

_And even though it's gone_

_(Even though it's gone)_

_Our monument of friendship_

_(Monument of friendship)_

_Can make the gift live on_

_A piece from me, a piece from you_

_We'll use the tree and we'll make do_

_If things don't fit, there's lots of glue_

_Friends don't quit in the end_

_And together, we'll see this through_

_It's hard to say farewell_

_To something you hold dear_

_But goodbye isn't forever_

_As long as we are here_

_The tree is in our (ahh-ahh-ahh)_

_Its roots have grown deep in our hearts_

_(Deep in our hearts, deep in our hearts)_

_Its branches raise our spirits, together we're all bound_

_Forever it stands, lost but now it's found_

_So lift a beam and build it strong_

_Work as a team, it won't take long_

As Silverstream paints a yellow line, she accidentally got some on Yona's tail.

_Hey, Silverstream, I think it's wrong_

_We'll live the dream and sing our song_

_And make the tree something all can see_

_In a place where we belong!_

Soon, they all gathered around, and the treehouse was finished.

"Well? What do you think?" Sandbar asked.

It's, uh... kinda messy..." Ocellus said.

A Bat flies off.

"Yeah... like a bunch of different parts all smushed together." Smolder added.

"Oh, it's just like us!" Silverstream hugged Sandbar, Smolder and Rex.

"It almost looks it might break any minute." Scar said.

"Yona think it perfect!" Yona smiled.

"Let's give it a try." Gallus approached the treehouse.

And then the Young 13 approached the treehouse, and all giggled in enjoyment.

Then suddenly the treehouse glowed and the ground shook.

"Whoa! What's happening?!" Sandbar exclaimed.

"It looks like magic!" Ocellus said.

"Everycreature out!" Smolder yelled.

The Young 13 quickly rushed out of the treehouse. And then it began to grow and soon went through the rock ceiling.

And a new tree like structure grew within the Castle of the 2 Sisters.

And the Young 13 rushed outside and into the Castle. And then they saw a Treehouse structure of the Tree.

"How did this happen?" Gallus exclaimed.

And then a glow appeared, and then the Tree of Harmony's spirit as Twilight appeared.

"Because of you." The spirit answered. "The Spirit of the Treehouse would have perished without your selfless deeds and caring. Whenever you seek solace, come here. Your friendship, and the friendship of future generations, will always be safe within these walls."

And then she disappeared, and the door opened.

Then suddenly Twilight and Spike teleported and appeared.

"We felt a burst of magic all the way over at the school!" Twilight exclaimed. "Is everycreature okay?"

"A little confused, but definitely okay!" Silverstream assured.

And then Twilight gasped of seeing the Treehouse. "Where did this come from?"

"We were gonna ask you the same thing." Smolder said.

"It looks like part of the Tree of Harmony." Spike said. "But how? I thought it was destroyed!"

"It was." Ocellus said. "But when we used broken parts to build something new, this happened."

Twilight glanced at the Treehouse and smiled. "The Tree has always been good at surprises." She then flew up near it. "When Star Swirl planted the Tree's seed, he didn't know what it would grow into. I guess the Tree is still alive, changing and adapting to be whatever Equestria needs."

"A cool place to hang out?" Gallus flew up next to her.

"Something tells me this is more than that." Twilight said and lands. "It seems the Elements of Harmony may still be with us in their own way."

Spike sighs in relief. "That's actually really reassuring."

"But why did the Tree need our help to become something new?" Silverstream asked.

"I'm not sure." Twilight admitted. "If I had to guess, I'd say your friendship is more powerful than you know."

"Oh, Yona know." Yona said. "Yona just need to remind friends."

"Yep." Jr nodded.

"So, who's gonna give us the tour?" Spike asked.

The Young 13 tries to think who.

Twilight giggled. "Why don't we all go together?"

And then they all entered the Treehouse and explored.


	4. Sparkle's Seven

At a normal day at the School of Friendship, Spike flew to the school in a hurry.

* * *

While inside her office, Twilight was signing some papers as Starlight held them.

And then the door opened as they saw Spike with a scroll in his hand.

"Twilight! Look at the scroll I just got!" Spike said excitedly and opens it.

And it reveals a picture of a silver toy crown with a symbol of a 8 pointed star and on the bottom right corner shows Shining Armor's Cutie Mark.

Twilight excitedly gasped and flew over to him. "Do you know what this means?"

"Uh-huh!" Spike nodded.

Then Starlight joins them. "Uh, I don't." She said not getting the picture. "What's so exciting about a toy crown?"

Spike then laughed. "This is no "toy crown". It's the hard-won helm of the Sibling Supreme!

"When Shining Armor and I were small, we competed over everything." Twilight explained.

* * *

As a filly, Twilight flew a kite as little Spike as on her back.

And then Shining Armor bluntly appeared, and knocked her kite aside with his with his Cutie Mark. And Twilight glared at him for that as he winked.

And then her kite landed over Spike's head, and ripped a hole through.

* * *

Sometime later, Twilight was sculpting and modeling some clay. And soon made it into a vase.

Shining Armor tried to do it was well, but it didn't stayed together since he was supposed to keep his hooves on it as it finished spinning.

* * *

_"To keep it friendly, our parents gave us gold stars every time we did something special."_

Twilight Velvet placed a chart with Twilight's and Shining's Cutie Mark and hangs over a wall.

And each placed a gold star on the chart.

* * *

At a table, Shining Armor splits an apple in 2 and gave one half to his sister.

_"Sharing..."_

Shining was about to eat his half, but then Spike appeared. And decides to splits his and gave it to him.

* * *

Twilight excitedly ran home after school, and showed her parents her test with a perfect grade.

_"...getting good grades..."_

Shining Armor soon appeared but with a sad look. And then showed his with a failed grade.

* * *

_"...even telling a really funny joke."_

Later, they were in the living room as they sat on a couch. And Shining used a lamp as he told a joke. And they laughed.

* * *

_"And at the end of each wee, we'd add up the stars."_

Twilight and Shining looked at the chart, and clearly saw Twilight had more. And below them, Spike drew a picture of him and some stars as if he was in it as well.

_"The Sibling with the most would win the Crown of the Sibling Supreme - and bragging rights - 'til next time."_

Soon Night Light and Velvet appeared, and he placed the Crown on his daughter's head.

And Twilight smiled happily.

* * *

The memory fades as Twilight smiled at that moment.

"Guess that explains your loves of charts and so much else." Starlight said realizing now.

"I always wanted to be Sibling Supreme one day." Spike said at the thought and reads the scroll. "Meet me at Celestia's castle to decide who deserves the crown once and for all."

They happily turn to each other.

"Race you there!" They both said in unison.

And then they excitedly rushed out of the office, and raced to Canterlot.

"Guess I'll watch the school?" Starlight poked out of the office.

* * *

Twilight and Spike raced to Canterlot, and to the castle.

And soon, they entered the throne room. But then they suddenly landed with a halt and horror as the first thing they was Celestia and Luna, and Shining Armor with the Crown on his head. Toothless, Tyrant, Blue and Echo were with them as well.

"You're wearing it?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Huh, now I get the whole competing thing." Blue said.

"Look, I know you've always held a grudge because I left home with this." Shining said with a near accomplished looking smile.

"Grudge?" Twilight scoffed. "What grudge? Just because you've had it for way longer than you should have and I never got a chance to win it back!" She smiled innocently.

"I see a grudge." Blue whispered to Echo.

Echo laughed lightly a bit.

"With the return of Sombra, Princess Luna and I felt it was time to reinforce the castle's defenses." Celestia explained.

"I said we could do it ourselves, but some ponies are a bit stubborn." Luna said a bit annoyed and glared at Celestia.

Celestia momentarily glanced back to her with a small glare.

"So I asked our old Captain of the Guard to handle the job." Celestia went on and gestured to Shining.

"I've taking the security here to a whole new level." Shining explained.

"Things have changed since Sombra's round 2 event." Tyrant said. "So, every Shatterdome we have has been put to high alert and been like that since."

"The only thing I need now is somepony to test it." Shining said and went up to his sister.

Twilight gasped realizing what he meant. "You want me to break into Celestia's castle?"

Shining nodded. "If you can get past our defenses, steal the crown, and get out, you'll be Sibling Supreme forever!" And he sets the crown on Celestia's throne.

"For-ev-er..." Twilight smiled as the crown reflected on her eyes.

"But!" Shining said snapping her out of her trance. "If you fail, I keep the crown."

"Deal!" Twilight shook his hoof. "Wait. Are you sure this counts? Mom and Dad aren't giving us any stars."

"I will represent their authority." Celestia informed. "And thank you, Twilight. Your help will reveal if there are any holes in our security."

Luna annoyingly rolled her eyes and nickers.

"And there aren't." Shining turned back to his sister. "I've designed a multi-tiered, impenetrable, triple-backed-up line of defense."

* * *

Eariler, Shining met up with Star Swirl earlier with a chest.

_"The castle is surrounded by shards of Queen Chrysalis' throne."_

He opens it, and reveals old shard fragment reminds of Chrysalis' old throne.

_"Thanks to Star Swirl, its anti-magic powers are now tuned to stop anycreature from using a spell to get outside."_

Star Swirl then used his magic surround the shards around the castle's base.

_"You can't fly in, either."_

And guard placed a huge fan and it turns on.

_"Giant fans keep anycreature from flying too close to the castle."_

A bird struggles as it flies through the maze of fans, bit soon lost control.

* * *

One of the entrances has been sealed off by bricks as Shining checked on the process with the 2 guards. And the bird walks near then completely dizzy.

_"Plus, the entrances to the tunnels below the castle have been sealed, so there's no underground access."_

And he soon checks on the inside.

_"And even if you could get in - which you can't - I've doubled the ranks of security. Ponies protect every hallway and door, which can only be opened with royal guard medals. And thanks to Tyrant and Blue, we've recently got some new recruits. And now we even have those Jaeger armor for ponies as well."_

Shining marches across the hall looking at every possible entrance. And got to an entrance, and placed his medal over a red symbol and the door opens.

* * *

"Even if you brought an army, the throne room is the safest spot in Equestria." Shining explained as they moved up to the thrones. "I rigged a floor trap to activate at the slightest touch."

He then gently placed his hoof on a section of floor near Celestia's throne, and then a hidden floor trap opens up. And Twilight and Spike looked down is it leads to a long drop and Toothless fires a small blast down the tunnel and saw how far down it goes.

"But say you avoided the floor - still no luck, because I've employed nature's alarm system." Shining added.

High above hiding behind the pillars, appeared a swarm of geese.

"Geese?" Spike frowned turning back to him.

"You can hear their honks all the way to Ponyville." Shining informed.

Then a hidden goose behind the crown appeared and snaps at him.

"Plus they bite." Shining advised and laughed nervously.

"Plus, we've also added a little something within the walls of the throne room." Tyrant said. "Recently, we've added a special kind of metal in most areas. And is able to withstand any kind of attack and strike. And it's the strongest kind we have."

Shining then hands Spike a large hammer. "Give it a try."

"Uh, okay." Spike said.

He flew to a section of wall, and readies the hammer and prepares to swing.

"You might want to cover your ears." Blue advised.

Twilight then covers her ears.

And then Spike swung the hammer and hits the wall. And then instantly, a loud metal gong rang as Spike was left vibrating from the impact.

Soon the ringing faded to silence, and Twilight then had a puzzling look.

* * *

Later after heading home, Twilight has explained the situation to the others in the throne room.

"So that's what we're up against." Twilight said.

"Whew. That's a barrel and a half of obstacles." Applejack said. "Plus a bushel and peck of impenetrability."

"And all of this to win some fillyhood competition with your brother?" Rarity questioned.

"It's more than that!" Twilight protested. "Okay, it's exactly that." She admitted. "And to protect Celestia's castle!" She brought a model of the castle.

"If it means that much to you, Twilight, we're in." Fluttershy said.

"I was already in!" Pinkie cheered. "Come on, who doesn't want to hang with geese?!"

"Of course we'll help." Rainbow said. "But how?"

"Shining Armor may have come up with some great security, but he'll never guess Twilight's plan." Spike said.

"We play to our strengths and defeat all of the security measures." Twilight explained. "That way, if one of us fails, the others will still have a shot at getting the crown." She then turns to Pinkie. "Pinkie, you'll distract the guards with a surprise party."

"Yes, sir, Twilight, sir!" Pinkie saluted.

"Apple, you'll buck your way into the sealed tunnels." Twilight turned to Applejack. "Rainbow Dash, if anypony can outfly those wind turbines, it's you."

Rainbow winked.

"Rarity, you'll sew us guard costumes so we can sneak past security." Twilight turns to Rarity. "Then Fluttershy will disable the throne room alarm by charming the geese."

And Fluttershy clapped.

And then suddenly, Spike burps as a letter appeared.

And he reads it. "It's from Shining Armor." He then reads through it. "Dear Twily, hope your idea isn't just..." He then reads through it. "Tunnels? He guessed your whole plan!"

"What?!" Twilight exclaimed and takes the letter. "Pinkie party, Rarity costumes... "Signed, the future Sibling Supreme"?! Oh, come on!" And she angrily grumbled.

"Twilight, darling, nopony know you better than your own brother." Rarity reminded.

"So you're saying I should give up?" Twilight inquired.

"I'm saying your brother will win." Rarity said. "No matter how brilliant your plan is, no matter how many variations you try, it will be something your brother expects, and he'll always win! Unless... when the perfect chance comes along, you do something he can't expect." She then approached her. "Then you'll win."

"You've been practicing that speech, haven't you?" Spike asked.

"A little bit." Rarity admitted. "It felt like I rushed. Did I rush it?"

"Absolutely not." Applejack shook her head.

"Oh, no." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, it was fast-ish." Pinkie said.

"We have to do the opposite of what Shining Armor expects." Rarity explained. "Therefore, Twilight cannot mastermind the plan. But I can!"

They all looked at her completely stunned.

"That's... definitely unexpected." Applejack admitted and broke the momentarily silence.

"Uh, how is you making a break-in plan the opposite of Twilight doing it?" Rainbow inquired.

"Because my plan is for each of us to devise our own unexpected part of it." Rarity explained. "Allow me to demonstrate."

And then her horn glowed and flashed.

* * *

In the world of Shadow Spade, ponies were in a bar.

And then, a Rainbow Dash counterpart enters the bar as Rarity as Shadow Spade enters.

"We're looking for a pony with information." Rarity informed.

And then the ponies quickly zipped off, leaving the bartender the only one remaining as he was cleaning the counter.

And Rainbow flew to a sit. "We got questions, and you're gonna serve us up some answers, juice jockey!"

"Where is the secret entrance to the passages under Canterlot Castle?" Rarity inquired.

"Shining Armor seal 'em all." The bartender explained. "There's no secret entrance."

"There's always a secret entrance!" Rarity snapped.

And then Rainbow grabs around his shirt. "So make like a glass of O.J. and spill!"

Then Pinkie suddenly jumped into the scene. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! I know what I can do!"

She then zips off."

* * *

_"You're gonna need a lookout, so I can be your eye in the sky."_

Pinkie hops onto different planets in space.

* * *

And the others stared at her.

"What?" Pinkie shrugged.

"How about somethin' a little more down-to-earth?" Applejack suggested. "Like, I distract the guard ponies with a farewell performance my alter ego, famous country-western superstar Apple Chord!"

Twilight and Spike glanced each other.

"I didn't know you had a alter ego." Twilight said. "And why would she be giving a farewell performance?"

"Well, it's a long story." Applejack blushed. "Back on the farm, playin' music was about makin' her family smile. Word of her talent spread, and soon, Apple Chord was playin' real shows. The more she played, the bigger those shows got. But she missed playin' for her family... So one day, she gave it all up. Seein' her family smile was all she ever wanted from her music. Of course, Apple Chord could come out of retirement for a farewell concert this one time."

The others just stared.

"Wait." Rainbow frowned. "Did you just make all that up, or did that actually happen?"

"Um..." Applejack glanced around unsettled.

"Doesn't matter." Rarity quickly said. "It's perfect. Fluttershy? Spike?"

"Well, I guess the opposite of what I'm good at is..." Fluttershy then gasped. "...being in small spaces."

"I always wanted to be a super-spy." Spike said. "Is that the opposite of anything?"

"Mm-mm." Twilight nodded. "I guess I'm the only one left that still needs a plan."

Rarity laughed at that. "Oh, on, darling. That is the plan. You shall do nothing!"

Twilight gasped.

"Shining Armor definitely won't expect that." Spike said.

But Twilight wasn't completely sure of this.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Blue and Echo were secretly thinking their own plan to get the crown.

"Any ideas, Blue?" Echo asked.

"I'm thinking." Blue said. "Wait, I know something."

And then they got a section of wall with to 2 levers.

"Pull the lever, Echo." Blue said.

And then Echo pulls down the right lever, and then suddenly a trapdoor drops open under Blue and she fell through.

"WRONG LEVER!" Blue yelled.

And then a splash was heard as Echo looked down through the trapdoor.

"Oops." Echo said.

And then Blue appeared angry and wet and with a crocodile on her tail.

"Why do they even have that lever?" Blue angrily said and then whips the crocodile off her.

And then she approached her.

"Get you of my way!" Blue said and pulls the other lever.

She pulls it, and then the wall flips and they landed on a 2 seated roller coaster cart.

_"Please remained seated, and keep your arms and legs inside at all times."_

And then they went down a track, and as they went up loop section, the cart stopped midway.

_"The ride has stopped momentarily, please remained seated."_

And they remained silent as they waited.

"Hey, what's the whole point of the roller coaster, anyway?" Echo asked breaking the silence.

"Eh, it's just for fun." Blue shrugged.

And then they went down the track again, and came to a stop and landed by a section with 2 levers.

"Pull the lever." Blue said.

Echo pulls the right lever, and then suddenly a pillar drops on top of Blue as her tail was sticking out and was raised stiffen straight up.

"Wrong lever." Blue said strained.

The pillar lifts up as Blue tries standing straight.

"Maybe they should label these." Echo said sheepish.

Blue shook her head, and pulls the other lever and the wall flips as they entered a secret room.

"Okay, how it be done?" Blue said. "I know, first we'll get to the throne room. Then, we'll switch out the crown with a fake, and then put that crown inside a box. And then we'll put that box inside another. And then mail that box to us, and when it arrives. I'll smash it with a hammer."

"Uh... And Twilight gets the crown how exactly?" Echo asked.

"Okay, it seemed like a good idea at the start." Blue admitted. "Okay, we'll go with the first part of switching the crown with a fake. Let's go."

And then they got to the wall with 2 levers.

"Pull the lever." Blue said.

Echo pulls a right level, and then suddenly a giant vase drops over Blue.

Blue sighs inside it. "Other lever."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shining Armor and the guards were at their stations outside the castle.

And then suddenly, a stage appeared, and then the curtains opened and revealed Applejack dressed as Apple Chord.

"Applejack?" Shining frowned and went over to the stage. "What are you doing?"

"Applejack?" Applejack said acting as Apple Chord and laughed. "Who's that? My name's Apple Chord, and I've got a couple of songs to play for ya. Calp your hooves if you know 'em! And a one, and a two, and a..."

_My love is like a barrel_

_A barrel full of hay_

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the castle, Spike was testing the wind. And a hot air balloon is getting ready as Fluttershy and Pinkie were in it.

And soon, the balloon takes into the air.

"The Wonderbolts did a fly-by, and the only way past those giant fans and into the castle ducts is here." Rainbow explained and gestured to a section of map. "But there's no room for mistakes!"

"Just like space travel!" Pinkie said with a helmet on.

And puts one on Gummy who was with them.

"Uh, Pinkie?" Fluttershy a little confused. "We're not actually going into space, right?"

Pinkie giggled. "No, silly! I'm dropping you 2 off a s soon as we're close to the fans! Then I'm going into space!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was over at an area by the castle.

And then she bumped into her brother.

"You're up to something, Twily." Shining looked at her suspiciously.

"Nope." Twilight said causally. "Just looking at the flowers." And she picks a flower and sniffs it.

"Right." Shining said skeptically and backs away.

Twilight a flower again, and Shining came back momentarily. And she innocently waved as he then truly leaves.

And as soon as he was out was hearing range.

"Ooh! Maybe Rarity's plan will work!" Twilight quietly beamed.

"Canterlot!" Pinkie's voice suddenly yelled.

Above her, Pinkie's balloon was flying through the air as it somehow got a rip.

"We have a problem!" Pinkie screamed.

The balloon continues flying all over the place as Twilight flew after it.

And meanwhile, Applejack acting as Apple Chord was still distracting most of the guards.

"I know that one's a crowd favorite." Applejack said. "What say we play it one more time? And a one, and a two, and a-"

Then suddenly a big flash of purple flew by them with a smaller purple flash behind it.

And they turned and watched Twilight trying to catch the balloon.

"A distraction's a distraction." Applejack said quietly.

And then her guitar shot a suction dart, and hits a guard pony's badge. And it pulls back as Applejack hid it under her hat.

And Twilight pulls the balloon behind a wall.

"Where's Spike and Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "Did they make it into the castle?"

"They jumped out right before the balloon went -" She blew raspberries as the balloon deflates." -but that's all I could see without being in space, where I didn't get to go!" She cross her hooves angrily.

"Let's hope Rarity and Rainbow Dash had better luck." Twilight said a little doubtful.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity dressed as Shadow Spade and Rainbow approached a shop.

But soon noticed it was closed.

"What's this? Closed?!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Oh, the seedy juice is always closed around this time." BeauDe Mane said.

"Then how are we meant to shake down ne'er-do-wells for information?!" Rarity demanded and grips his vest.

"What sort of information do you need?" BeauDe Mane asked.

"Um, the location to a secret entrance to the passages under Canterlot Castle." Rainbow said.

"You mean that one?" BeauDe Mane pointed somewhere.

Nearby, were 2 guards standing by a sealed tunnel.

"Yes, thank you." Rarity released him and fixes his bow-tie. "That will do nicely."

They quickly hid behind a bush, and they peaked over and strangely saw Luna and Toothless landed near them. And the 2 guards saluted and flew off, and then strangely Zephyr appeared in a guard uniform.

"Zephyr Breeze?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

And then Rarity looked as if she had an idea. "Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, darling, this couldn't be more perfect!"

And then they ducked under the bush.

"How is this perfect?!" Rainbow asked. "He's the most annoying pony in Equestria, and he's totally obsessed with me, and we have to come up with a way to distract-"

And then Rainbow noticed the smirk Rarity had, and raised her brows.

And she immediately realized why.

"Oh, no." Rainbow denied. "Oh, no-no, no way! Unh-unh!"

Unfortunately for Rainbow, Rarity had her in a fancy dress and mane style completely much of her annoyance.

Zephyr meanwhile fixes his mane, and then Rarity used her magic and pushed Rainbow over to him.

"Wha...? Rainbow!" Zephyr beamed. "I knew you'd come running when you heard I got this job!" He placed his helmet on. "The mares love a pony in uniform, am I right?"

"Not really?" Rainbow groaned.

But then Rarity emerged form the bush with a face as Rainbow glared at her.

"I mean, eh, totally." Rainbow said reluctantly. "Why don't you step into the light so I can see how... ugh... handsome you look in it?"

As Zephyr beams as he followed Rainbow, Rarity in the bush moves over to the sealed tunnel. And then she quickly got to work as starts removing the bricks.

"I told the sarge that gold kinda clashes with my aura, but apparently, they aren't big on input." Zephyr bragged. "Still, I totally managed to rock the look, don't you think?"

"Yep." Rainbow said with a forceful smiled and glanced at Rarity. "You're real guard material."

"I'm part of the castle team now, so I'm basically-"

Zephyr then stepped on Rainbow's dress, causing her to be pulled back and bumped into him.

"Whoa! We got a swooner!" Zephyr said and then caught her before she fell. "It's good you're finally being honest with your feelings for me, Rainbows."

Rainbow gaged at that tone, and at this point more likely to kill Rarity if this isn't over soon.

"The truth is such a gift." Zephyr said and Rainbow got to her feet. "Like, I had to follow my bliss to see guarding is my calling."

Rainbow glanced over as Rarity has finally finished with the tunnel, and gestured her to hurry.

"Like, look at me go." Zephyr continued. "I'm gonna walk over here, and I go whoo! Over there! And I go, "Yeah!" And sometimes, I just stand like this and look real cool, and I go down the hallway and go, "Unh, unh, unh, unh, unh!" He took several poses.

And Rainbow and Rarity went down the tunnel.

"One... Don't ever do that to me again." Rainbow glared at her. "And two... Don't ever do that to me again."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the throne room the geese were sleeping at their posts as Spike and Fluttershy appeared outside the window. And Spike used his to trace a circle and catches it before it fell.

"We'll have to glide to the throne." Fluttershy hushly said. "No flapping."

And then Spike and Fluttershy silently glided in the throne room. And near the throne, but the goose hiding behind the crown woke up and saw them and they hit the floor. And soon the other geese woke up, and saw them.

And they started honking as Fluttershy accidentally stepped on the hidden trapdoor. And then they both fell through as it closed, and the geese continued honking. And Luna peaked through the door.

"Sister! Another false alarm from Shining Armor's guard geese!" Luna called to her sister.

* * *

Outside, Celestia was with Shining and Tyrant and then they walked inside.

Behind a wall, Twilight was getting concern.

"We should have heard by now!" Twilight said. "Something must have gone wrong!"

"Probably, several somethings." Pinkie said.

She managed to patch the balloon, and tries blowing it back up.

"No lookout, no distraction, and no word from the ponies inside!" Twilight said concernedly. "I'm starting to think this whole operation might be a giant flop!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the throne room Shining was struggling to restrain the honking geese.

And it wasn't until Tyrant lets out a thunderous roar and silencing them.

Meanwhile, underneath them Fluttershy and Spike were still trapped.

And Fluttershy was hyperventilating like crazy. "Oh, no!"

"Gee, Fluttershy, I thought your whole small spaces thing was just part of the plan to be unexpected." Spike said.

"Once, I got trapped in the Castle of the 2 Sisters, and Angel Bunny and I were separated!" Fluttershy explained the night of the Castle of the 2 Sisters-Mania. "Now whenever I'm in a tiny room, it's all I can think about! I was so worried he felt alone and forgotten!"

"I know what that's like." Spike sighed.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy turned to him.

"I was always excited to be a part of Twilight's and Shining Armor's rivalry, like I was their little brother." Spike said. "But they never really thought of me that they."

"I know they both have a special place in their heart for you, but sibling dynamics are hard." Fluttershy said. "Trust me."

"Right. Zephyr Breeze." Spike said knowing who she meant.

"Honestly, he could learn a lot from you being a little brother." Fluttershy said.

Then suddenly a wall opened in front of them as they saw Rainbow pulling a torch which is a secret lever. And Rarity was with her.

"I am sick of being lost in these slimy corridors, too!" Rarity complained. "But you shouldn't pull every lever you come across! Half of them are traps!"

"And the other half might open a secret passage to the castle!" Rainbow added.

"IT'S NOT WORTH THE RISK!" Rarity shouted. "Oh, hello, Spike." She glanced to him and Fluttershy and turns back to Rainbow. "Even if we did find our way back to the castle, we'd still have all of those guar-Spike? Fluttershy?!"

Spike and Fluttershy went over and hugged her.

"Uh, what are you guys doing down here?" Rainbow asked.

"We, uh, kind of fell through the floor." Spike said.

"I don't think our plan is working." Fluttershy said.

"We've both hit dead ends." Rarity admitted. "Perhaps we should return to the outside and reevaluate."

And then a group of mice rushed by.

"Eugh!" Rarity groaned in disgust.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Said a familiar voice.

"No! We are not lost!" Another voice protested.

"Is this... Blue?" Rainbow frowned.

"I think she's with Echo." Spike said.

And then Blue and Echo appeared and were arguing back and forth.

"Guys!" Rainbow yelled.

Blue and Echo then turned to her.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Blue asked.

"Trying to get the crown in the throne room, and got lost." Fluttershy said.

"Same." Echo said.

"Hey, there's 2 levers right there." Spike gestured to a wall section. "Maybe it leads somewhere."

And then they went over to them.

"Pull the lever, Spike." Rainbow said.

Spike pulls the left lever, and then suddenly a giant vase drops over Fluttershy. And leaving the group stunned.

"That happen before to Blue." Echo said.

"Um, other... lever, maybe." Fluttershy said from inside.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the castle, Twilight was pacing back and forth and hyperventilates like crazy completely out of ideas as Applejack and Pinkie were with her.

"Psssssst!" Called Spike

Twilight looks over and saw a drainage cover opened as Spike waved his hand.

Twilight went over to them. "What are you all doing out here?"

"In retrospect, our plan might have been too unexpected." Rarity explained uneasily.

"Every part of it failed?!" Twilight gasped. "Oh, now I'll never get the crown!" She drops flat to the ground on her back.

"Maybe we should go back to doing things the Twilight way." Spike suggested climbing out.

"You mean totally expected way?" Twilight said getting up.

"It may not be a surprise, but you have a pretty good record for planning things." Spike said.

Twilight turns to the others as they nodded.

"Then I guess it's worth a try." Twilight said thinking it might work. "Thanks, Spike."

"What are little brothers for?" Spike smiled with his arms out for a hug.

"Okay!" Twilight turned to the others. "You all know what to do!"

* * *

Nearby, the guards were at their posts keeping watch.

And then suddenly strangely to them, a balloon appeared and floated by.

And then it exploded as presents and a party set appeared.

And excitedly, the guards went over for a look.

And Pinkie secretly disgusted as a pinata watches. And taps a large wrapped present, and then Rarity dressed as a guard rushed to the doors.

"At least one part of our expected plan worked unexpectedly." Rarity said and used the badge to open the door.

And she quickly enters inside.

Meanwhile, Rainbow flies through the fans holding Fluttershy.

And then flew by the unsealed tunnel as a pony was resealing it. And a Pegasus guard and Toothless stood by Zephyr as he was now fired.

"To be fair, it was never made specifically clear to me what "guarding" actually means, so this is on you." Zephyr said.

Toothless snorted smoke at him, and he walks away.

Close by, Twilight, Spike and Applejack were over by some rocks.

"I'm strong, Twilight, but not even I can buck through solid rock." Applejack said.

"That's why I brought a specialist." Twilight said.

And then Maud stepped out of the bush, and she taps her hoof on the rock testing for a weak spot. And she marks a spot at it's weakest. And then Applejack stretched her back hooves, and then bucks the rock.

And Twilight and Spikes enters a tunnel, and Applejack followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity approaches the doorway to the throne room.

"Next shift." She said to the guard in a deep voice. "You're on break."

The guard saluted and heads out.

Once gone, Rarity approaches the window and opens it, and Rainbow and Fluttershy flew inside.

And Rarity used the badge to unlock the door, and they entered inside as the geese started honking.

"You've been glaring so hard." Fluttershy flew up to them. "Who wants a feather massage?"

And then the geese turn to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Blue and Echo were in a tunnel underneath.

"We mapped this out when we got lost down here." Spike said. "The lever to the secret hallway entrance should be... here."

He then pulls the lever, and through the tunnel.

* * *

And Spike pulls back a tapestry, and enters the throne room as Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow were calming the geese.

And then Pinkie appeared still as a pinata.

"I can't believed this worked!" Rainbow said stunned.

"I guess sometimes the best plan is the one you expect!" Spike said.

"And we have the fake crown as a replacement so they won't even noticed." Blue said with a fake replica.

And Twilight happily eyes the crown.

"All I have to do now is fly over and take the crown, and I'll be Sibling Supreme forever!" Twilight beamed.

Be just before she was about to fly up there, Shining, Celestia, Luna, Toothless and Tyrant unexpectedly appeared behind the throne.

"Not exactly." Shining smirked.

"Oh, come on!" Twilight angrily groaned in defeat.

"Gotta admit, it was unexpected for you to do everything exactly how I thought you would." Shining said approaching her. "But you should know by now there's no way to beat the true Sibling Supreme!"

"I am sorry, Twilight, but it looks as though Shining Armor has truly won the crown." Celestia said.

"That's the thing about looks." Spike suddenly said. "They can be deceiving." He suddenly brought out the crown and placed it on his head.

"Spike?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"How in Equestria did you it?!" Shining asked completely shocked.

"Come on." Spike said flew up to them. "You 2 don't think you have the only sibling rivalry. I had an inside pony help."

And then they turned to Luna at her throne stroking a goose, and Toothless next to her.

"It wasn't hard to miss there were some disagreements on the whole security thing." Spike explained.

* * *

_"I said we could do it ourselves, but some ponies are a bit more stubborn."_

_"So, while Shining Armor went on and on about his improved security measures, Luna, Toothless and I struck a deal."_

Unknowingly, as Shining was explaining the security, Spike went over to Luna and Toothless, and he whispered to their ears. And they both nodded.

_"They put Zephyr in charge of the catacombs and helped keep Celestia out of the castle hallways. Once Luna was onboard, I just had to do my part and make sure we struck to Twilight's plan so we'd all get to the throne room at the same time"_

Secretly, as Fluttershy and Spike left the balloon, Spike rips a section of balloon with his claw.

_"I knew Shining Armor would let it play out until the last possible second. Then, while everyone was distracted by his gloating, all Luna had to do was float the crown over to me."_

While Shining was busy gloating, Toothless secretly lifted the crown with his tail. And then tossed in the air, and Luna teleports the crown over to Spike, and he hid behind his back until the right moment.

* * *

Everyone was completely shocked if his stunt.

"You little sneak." Blue said.

Celestia then clears her throat. "I, uh, apologize, for not listening to your concerns, sister." Celestia said forceful to Luna. "It seems we need to make adjustments to account for threats inside the castle as well as out. If you agree?"

"If you think it's worth discussing." Luna said forced.

And then they begin to leave.

"I'd better keep an eye on them." Tyrant said and follows.

"So, if Twilight and Shining Armor failed, who gets the crown?" Rainbow frowned.

Spike sighed and takes the crown off.

And Twilight and Shining glanced each other.

"The true Sibling Supreme." Twilight happily said and placed the crown on Spike's head. "Spike."

"Huh?" Spike frowned.

"The little brother we've always had." Shining smiled.

And then they hugged, and the rest of the Mane 6 joins in.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, it's been busy.**

**And a big hand out of this 200th episode version.**


	5. The Point of No Return

A peaceful day in Ponyville at the School of Friendship, and Derpy flies over to the school airlifting a large package.

Spike was near the entrance reading a comic, and then heard something and turns and saw her coming in fast.

"Whoa!" Spike quickly ducks.

Derpy flew over him, and hits the ground.

"Twilight, mail's here!" Spike called out.

And then the doors opened as Twilight came out as well as Jr who Twilight is looking after while her parents were away on a meeting. And then Twilight gasped of seeing Derpy pancaked on a pole and then slid down.

And then Twilight went over to her. "Are you alright?"

Derpy then stood up and turns the package right side up.

"We just had a really heavy delivery today." Derpy said.

"I can see that." Jr said. "Maybe should work on your landing."

And then Spike rushed next to the package. "Is it a deluxe set of special edition Orges and Oubliettes figurines that I'm totally surprised by and have been hinting that I need forever?" And hugs it.

"Well, it's for Twilight." Derpy explained uneasy to him.

"Awww..." Spike sadly sighed.

"Thank you." Twilight smilied.

"You're welcome!" Derpy replied and flies off.

And then Twilight looks at who sent the package. "Huh. It's from Princess Celestia."

And then suddenly Spike burped as a letter appeared.

"So is this." Spike said grabbing it. "Really? She couldn't have put it into the box?"

"Guess it was full." Jr said.

Twilight took the scroll from Spike and reads it. "My dearest Twilight, I have been conducting a thorough cleaning the castle, and I came across a few items of yours in your old room. I thought you might want them back." I didn't even know I'd left anything!" She then opens the box revealing dozens of items, and brought out a picture frame with glued macaroni. "Awww, look! Remember this? It's the macaroni picture frame Cadance helped me make when I was a filly!"

The frame showed a family photo of her with her brother, Spike and her parents when she was young.

"That's actually cute." Jr smiled.

"Who could forget a masterpiece like that?" Spike muttered quietly sarcastically.

And then Twilight slammed the frame against him clearly hearing him.

And then Twilight brought out an old Star Swirl figure. "My G1 Star Swirl figure!" And brought out some scrolls. "And some of my favorite school scrolls!" She hands them to Spike as he fell to the ground. "And here's my extra extra credit report on "The Impediments of Using Magic in Everyday Chores"! Ha! Still so true!"

"Is my Smash Fortune comic in there?" Spike wondered as he climbs onto the box's rim. "I've been looking for that for years. Whoa, whoa!" He then falls in the box.

And then Jr climbs onto it. "I wonder what is in there."

And then Spike moves a few things aside as lifts up a library book. "Or this."

Twilight sets the scroll down and turns to the book and looks as she recognized it.

"Oh, no!" Twilight panicked. "Oh, no! Oh, no!" She then grabs it.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked. "It just looks like an old library book."

"Exactly!" Twilight stated. "It belongs to the Canterlot Library!" And she looks through it. "That means it's..." She then brought the date slip as her's was not checked. "...overdue!"

"So, it often happens." Jr said thinking it's not a big deal.

"You don't understand, guys!" Twilight protested. "I have a perfect library book return record!"

Spike cleared his throat. "Had a perfect record." He corrected.

"Alright, alright." Jr said. "When was the last time you even saw that book?"

"Twilight then groaned. I've never turned in a book even a minute late! And this one has been overdue since I left for Ponyville!"

* * *

Twilight then thinks back nearly the time she went to Ponyville nearly 9 years ago.

As usual, in the Canterlot Library she got a few books of her interest, and went to the counter to the librarian who is an elderly mare with a grayish-purple coat color and light pinkish and white mane and Cutie Mark of an opened book, and yellow eyes named Dusty Pages as she checks out the books.

And she opens the 3rd and last book and stamps the card.

"Make sure you bring this one back on time." Dusty Pages reminded. "We've got a long waiting list of ponies who can't wait to read it."

"I promise I won't let you down!" Twilight promised.

"Oh, of course, you won't, dear." Dusty winked. "If there's anypony I can trust to take care of a book, it's you, Twilight Sparkle. After all, you still hold the "Best Book Borrower" title."

She then turns to a picture frame showing Twilight smiling with a book.

"Oooh!" Twilight blushed happily. "I hope I do forever!"

And then she leaves to head home.

* * *

And then sometime later, on the very day Twilight discovered the old prophecy of Nightmare Moon. And as she looked through some books, the book that she burrowed from the Canterlot Library as landed under a desk.

* * *

"And then Celestia sent me to Ponyville, and I forgot all about this!" Twilight said holding the book. "Dusty Pages prided herself that no books were damaged or lost on her watch, and I failed her! I failed myself!"

"Twilight, come on." Jr said. "That was nearly 9 years ago, a lot has happened since. Look, all we have to do is just return it and everything's fine."

"I take it we're going to Canterlot?" Spike asked.

Twilight then stuffs the book and Jr into her bag, and then quickly took to the air.

"The sooner, the better, I guess." Spike groaned.

And then he flies off after her.

* * *

The trio soon reach Canterlot, and landed just outside the Canterlot Library. But then Twilight gasped and grabs Spike and zips into a bush.

And they peaked out of the bush.

"Uh, why are we hiding?" Spike asked. "Don't you wanna return your book?"

"Yes." Twilight said and turns to him. "But what if somepony sees me in there? I'm the Princess of Friendship. Everywhere I go, ponies recognize me. I'll stick out like a sore hoof."

"Princess Twilight Sparkle in a library?" Spike said incredulously. "Stop the presses!"

"Didn't you basically lived in a library till Tirek came and got your castle?" Jr reminded.

"A late book is a big deal, Spike." Twilight said. "What if Dusty Pages revokes my library card?" She brought out her ID card. "Or bans me from ever entering the building again?!"

And then Spike climbs out of the bush. "Don't you already have most of those books in your collection at home?"

"Yes, but the ones in there have a special Canterlot Library-y smell!" Twilight smiled.

"You sniff books?" Spike and Jr frowned.

"You don't?" Twilight said and then ducks as a Unicorn trots by. "I used to live in a library. If I'm not a good example of proper book borrowing behavior, then what kind of princess am I?"

"One that makes mistakes like everypony else." Spike flew up to her. "Trust me. Once you return that book, you'll feel way better."

"Thanks, Spike." Twilight said.

"Relax, Twilight." Jr assured. "All we have to do, is go in, explained the long overdue thing, return it, and we're out. Easy."

"Let's go!" Twilight stepped out of the bush.

And then a Unicorn came by, and Twilight panicked and rushed into the bush. And then came out giggling nervously.

"Let's just get this over with." Jr said.

And then they begin to head inside the library.

* * *

They entered inside as Twilight teleported and hid behind a pillar, and then teleported by a table. And then under a table with 2 reading ponies.

And then Spike and Jr got to the counter as Twilight appeared and then gasped the librarian wasn't Dusty Pages. But a blue/green Unicorn, and then she held a vase covering her face and went up to her.

"I have a book to return." Twilight said in a deep voice.

"Oh, boy." Jr groaned.

And then the librarian turns to Twilight and recognized her. "Princess Twilight!" She exclaimed. "So good to see you!"

Twilight groans and sets the vase down.

"Need some recommendations from the new release section?" The librarian asked.

Twilight then turns to a cart with some book and gasped. "Is that the new edition of Mooncurve's Seven Theories on Bending Time! I have been waiting for the release sin-" Spike and Jr then poked her to bring her senses of why their here. "Uh, I mean, uh, no books today! Thanks!" She chuckled.

And then the ponies around them gasped in shock.

"But I do need to speak with Dusty Pages about a..." Twilight then clears throat. "sensitive matter."

"Dusty who?" The librarian frowned.

"Dusty Pages?" Twilight nervously laughed. "The head librarian? She's worked here forever." She then brought the book out and shows a photo of Dusty to her.

"I'm sorry, princess." The librarian apologized. "I don't know her. Now, was there some other way I can help the library's Best Book Borrower?"

And then she dusts the photo frame cleaning the picture frame of Twilight.

And Twilight giggled nervously.

"Just ask where to return an overdue book!" Spike said hushed looking at a comic. "It's no big deal! It happens all the time!"

"Not to me it doesn't!" Twilight said hushed and then holds the comic up.

"Oh, hurry up with this, Twilight." Jr said hushed. "We don't have all day!"

"Fine." Twilight sighed and gave out. "Fine!" She then realized something. "Oh, no! I didn't even think about the late fine! A book out this long will probably cost a thousand bits!"

"Okay, that's it." Jr gave out. "Spike!"

Spike then quickly grabs the book from her bag and brought it out.

"She- I mean, we have an overdue book." Spike explained and placed the book on the counter.

The librarian laughed. "Well, that's no problem at all. In fact, it happens all the time."

"See?" Spike turns to her.

The librarian then came back with a row of cards.

"I'll just find it in the card catalog." The librarian said and looks through them. "Uh, number 189-oh-5, got it!" And she looks at the card. "Oh, wow. Yeesh." She then cringed. "I haven't seen a book this late in... well, ever" She then clears her throat.

"Yeah, it's kinda of a long story." Jr explained. "Anything we can fix that?"

"You need to go and see First Folio in the Grossly Overdue Book Return Office for Ponies Who Should Know Better." The librarian explained.

"Don't pull any punches with those names, do you?" Twilight asked feeling guilty and placed the book in her bag.

"And that office would be...?" Spike asked.

"In the basement." The librarian said. "Because of the shame." She whispered.

She then leaves as Twilight slams her head against the counter.

* * *

They then headed down to the library's basement to meet First Folio.

And then Spike's right wing got caught in a web.

"Whoa." Spike said and then pulls free. "Looks like nopony ever goes down here."

"Nopony except undependable rule-breakers who deserve all the horrors this hallway holds!" Twilight complained.

"And faithful dragon companions." Spike quickly rejoins her. "Uh... hey!" He noticed a door. "It looks like First Folio left a note on the door!"

"Abandon hope, all ye who enter"?" Twilight sarcastically guessed.

Spike and Jr went up to the door and looks at the note.

"Out to lunch on Restaurant Row"." Spike reads the note. "Guess we'll have to try back later!"

"No!" Twilight stopped him. "I can't wait another minute to return this book! In the time it took us to get there, I racked up another..." She then thinks. "17 bits in late fees! We're going to lunch!"

"Good, 'cause I'm starving!" Spike said and licked his lips.

Twilight then arched a brow.

"Oh." Spike realizing something. "You mean to find First Folio."

And then Twilight rushed off.

"Can we at least get takeout?!" Spike ran after her.

* * *

Sometime later, their search has lead them to the Tasty Treat restaurant.

"Tell me if you see any librarian-type ponies." Twilight said.

"Twilight, we tried try this at 3 other restaurants already!" Spike said.

"And my late fines are already up another 26 more bits!" Twilight added.

And then Twilight walks off.

"Wow, I'm surprised she's keeping track." Jr sarcastically said.

And Spike sobbed mockingly.

Spike looks around for any librarian ponies.

"Waiter, we're ready to order." A Unicorn mare named Pretzel mistaking him for a waiter and with a friend.

"Oh, uh, I'm not actually-" Spike tried to explained.

"3 samosa, 2 curry specials... Do you think that's enough for the 2 of us?" Pretzel asked.

"Hm." Spike shrugged and brought a notepad out. "Well, I would probably order some naan as well. For the table?"

"Sounds great." Pretzel said.

Twilight soon noticed Spike taking the pony's order.

"Twilight? Is that you?" Asked a familiar voice.

Twilight turned and saw one of her Canterlot friends, Moon Dancer.

"Moon Dancer! How've you been?" Twilight beemed. "I'm just visiting. No real real reason. Heh."

"Well, it's good to see you!" Moon Dancer beamed. "I'm just meeting my friend, First Folio. for lunch." And then she went to a table with a mid-aged Unicorn with a sand colored coat, purple and light purple mix mane and reddish yellow eyes. "Do you want to join us?"

"First Folio?! Yes!" Twilight beamed. "I mean, thank you."

"Princess Twilight, good to meet you!" First Folio beamed. "Did you know your picture is still up in our library as the Best Book Borrower?"

"Yeah... I was hoping I could talk to Dusty Pages about that." Twilight explained.

"Oh, Dusty Pages left the library moons ago." Moon Dancer sadly said. "Didn't you know?"

"Mm-mm." Twilight shook her head.

"What happened?" Jr asked. "Did she retire or something?"

"Oh, I heard she was forced to leave." First Folio explained sadly. "It's so sad. She loved the library."

"Wait. Forced to leave?" Twilight said in shocked.

"Yuh-huh, uh-huh, yeah." First Folio nodded. "She had a perfect librarian record. Until one careless pony didn't return a book, ruined it all."

And then Moon Dancer noticed Twilight looking panicked and nervous.

"Are you okay, Twilight?" Moon Dancer asked concerned.

"Uh-huh." Twilight nodded nervously replied sweating. "Would, uh, excuse me?"

And then she zipped off and rushed pass Spike with a tray of food next to a table. And then he spun fast like a top and stops and holds the tray still.

"That's why you only order spicy if you can take it." Spike said to the pony.

He then sets the tray on the table and he and Jr rushed after Twilight.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Spike asked.

"Dusty Pages isn't working at the library anymore because I didn't return this book!" Twilight said and brought the book out. "Spike, I think I got her fired!"

Soon they were rushing down the street of Canterlot.

"Twilight, the library is that way!" Spike reminded.

"Change of plans." Twilight said. "We're going to Dusty's house. She used to invite me over for tea all the time."

"But what about your late fees?" Spike asked.

"They're not as important as making things right." Twilight protested.

"Wait." Spike frowned. "So you're not going to return the book?"

"No. Dusty Pages is." Twilight said.

"And how exactly is she?" Jr asked.

"It's my fault she lost her job." Twilight said. "So if I give her the book, she can get her old job back. It'll fix everything!"

And soon they got to Dusty's house.

Twilight sighed and then knocked the door.

But strangely instead of Dusty, a large stallion pony came out.

"Didn't you see the sign?" He said he gestured to a sign. "No salesponies!"

"Oh, I'm not selling anything." Twilight explained.

"No carolers either." The Meathead pony said. "No surveys, no petitions, no free literature..."

And he went inside and closed the door, but Twilight quickly used her magic and stops him.

"No problem." Twilight said. "I'm just looking for somepony who used to live here. I'm pretty sure this was her house."

"Dusty Pages?" The pony frowned.

"Yes!" Twilight beamed.

"Hold on." He said and went inside to get something.

Twilight, Spike and Jr turned to each other.

"She moved to... Silver somethin'." The pony explained with a large bag. "Shoal, Seas, Surfer, whatever. When you find her, give her this."

And then a bunch of scrolls drops on top of Spike.

"It's been stackin' up for years!" The pony said. "And tell her to change her address!"

He then went back inside.

"I best guess she moved to a retirement place." Jr theorized.

* * *

And soon they begin searching wherever Dusty Pages might be.

And Twiligth brought out a map and they flew down to a town and knocked a door as a pony came and Twilight showed a photo of Dusty but sadly she didn't recognized her.

And soon they turned a mine but the mining pony doesn't know her.

And strangely they even tried Silverstream.

* * *

And eventually they arrived at a town.

"Silver Stable Community: For the best golden years"." Twilight reads a sign. "This has to be it!"

"I hope so." Spike said and brought out the map. "It's the last "Silver" spot on the map we haven't looked."

They soon entered inside and Spike struggles as he flew holding the heavy bag.

"Whoa!" Spike gasped amazed. "This place is-"

"Terrible, I know!" Twilight cutting him off. "There's not a bookshelf in sight! Poor Dusty..."

And they went up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me!" Twilight said.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Do you have a resident named Dusty Pages?" Twilight asked and shows the photo to her.

"Oh, yes." She said. "Her apartment is in the next complex, ground floor."

"Thank you!" Twilight said and they to the direction pointed.

* * *

They were soon outside and looking for Dusty's room.

"I can't believe that my carelessness sent her here, when she could be happily surrounded by millions of wonderful-smelling books!" Twilight said.

"You realize that might be just be a you thing, right?" Spike asked.

And they continued looking for her room, and then Twilight backed up and saw her picture on a door.

"There she is!" Twilight gasped. "Here we go."

She then sighed, and knocks on the door and they waited. And they waited for a few moments as nothing happened, and she check her watch.

And then Twilight groaned angrily.

"Maybe she's out somewhere." Jr suggested.

"She's bound to be back soon." Spike said. "Maybe we should just wait here."

"No. We are fixing this now." Twilight protested. "This place isn't that big. We can find her."

And then she turns and heads out.

"'No. We are fixing this now'." Jr sarcastically copied Twilight.

And she and Spike followed her.

* * *

The trio soon got to a dock and saw a group of 3 elderly ponies doing some painting.

"Sorry to interrupt you plein air painting, but we're looking for Dusty Pages." Twilight explained. "Have you seen her?"

"Sure have!" Apple Rose replied.

And she turned back to her painting.

And Twilight for her to say something and then sighed.

"And...?" Twilight asked.

"She had to leave early to get her fengi de ti session." Apple Rose explained.

"Which is right before she leads the woodworking class with me." An old stallion said. "Then she's on to windsurfing."

"Ooh, and don't forget theatre rehearsal!" Apple Rose reminded. "Dusty's leading the role. Again." She said a bit upset at that.

"Then there's her band practice later." The elder stallion added.

"Thank you!" Twilight said.

And they turn and walked away.

"Wow. Dusty sounds like one busy pony." Spike said.

"Oh, she's just filling her days with distractions to cover the pain of losing the best job ever!" Twilight said. "But not for long!"

"Oi." Jr rolled her eyes.

* * *

They soon went over to fengi de ti session, but have just missed her.

And then checked the woodworking class and just missed her as well.

And they even checked the windsurfing ponies as they joined then looking her. But they haven't seen, and as Twilight looked around, they suddenly lost balanced and then fell into the water.

And later they checked the theater rehearsal group. And they haven't seen her.

* * *

Later they entered a building and saw a group of elderly ponies playing a band.

And then Twilight saw the mare playing the guitar was Dusty.

"Dusty Pages, finally!" Twilight beamed. "Come on, Spike!"

"Wait." Spike quickly got in front of her. "She looks pretty happy up there."

They turned and seems really enjoying herself.

"Yeah, she looks like she's enjoying herself." Jr said.

"Trust me, it's all an act." Twilight protested not buying it. "She'll be happier when I deliver the news that she can go back to working at the library!"

She then went towards the stage.

"Yeah, I have my doubts." Jr bluntly said.

The ponies continue playing when then suddenly Twilight used her magic took them away and they turn to her.

"Care to take 5, everypony?" Twilight asked.

"Ah! Twilight Sparkle?!" Dusty beamed. "My stars!" She then turns and nods to the other ponies as they leave. "It's so wonderful to see you! What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking all over Equestria for you!" Twilight said.

And Spike dragged the bag over to them.

"I need to tell you something." Twilight said.

"Well, you brought my mail!" Dusty beamed looking at the scrolls and letters. "Oh, thank you!" She hugged Twilight and chuckled.

"No." Twilight said and got free her grip. "I mean, yes, we did, but that's not why we're here. I let you down, and I can't forgive myself until I set things right."

"I don't remember you doing anything wrong." Dusty frowned.

"You told me to take care of a special book I checked out from the Canterlot Library, and I never brought it back!" Twilight said.

"It was you that had that book out?" Dusty gasped. "The one that broke my perfect record?"

Twilight sadly nodded and brought the book out. "But now you can bring it back to Canterlot Library and get your job back!"

"No, thank you!" Dusty suddenly denied. "I don't ever need to see that library again! Now, if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

She then grabs her mailbag and leaves.

* * *

Sometime later, they were at a table as Spike had a drink and snapping his fingers as a band was playing. And Twilight had her head on the table.

"Do you mind?" Twilight asked turning to them.

And then the band continues.

"I don't understand." Twilight said. "If Dusty Pages won't go back to Canterlot Library and explain everything, then she won't be able to get her job back. Even worse, her record will remain imperfect!"

"And yours will, too?" Spike asked.

"Well, yeah!" Twilight said. "But that doesn't matter any more!"

"Really?" Spike and Jr said dryly.

"Well, maybe a little bit." Twilight admitted. "Oh, no, bits!" She suddenly remembered. "The late fines! How much do I owe now?!"

Spike brought out an abacus and he and Jr sort out a possible amount.

"Uhhh... you don't wanna know." Spike said.

Jr nodded.

Twilight groaned smacking herself. "It would've been worth all the bits in Equestria if I had made things right with Dusty! I wish I knew why she won't go back!"

"Why don't you ask her?" Spike questioned.

"She didn't seem to want to talk." Twilight said.

"You surprised her, and she probably had something else on her schedule." Spike said. "That thing is packed! Come on. What have you got to lose?"

"Now that I've messed up this much?" Twilight said. "Nothing. You're right, Spike. It's worth a try. Where do you think she went? Crochet? Bingo?"

* * *

Later they went through some kind of food fight.

"A squishy fruit-food tournament?" Twilight said in disbelief.

Ad few pieces of food landed near them.

"Hey, everypony!" Spike called out waving a white flag. "We come in-"

And then Twilight ducked as a tomato hits Spike.

"Eh, pieces." Spike said.

"Uh-oh." Jr said.

And then they were quickly covered in food as Twilight quickly teleported them away.

And appeared behind a rock as they hid.

"It's like a war zone out there!" Jr exclaimed.

And then they peaked their heads out from the rock.

"Stop!" Twilight yelled. "We just want to talk to Dusty Pages for a moment! Please?"

"TIME OUT!" Dusty yelled out in a tree and then drops down near them. "Next time, you should rent gear."

"We're not actually here for the game." Spike said.

"I was hoping you'd give me another chance to talk to you about the library book." Twilight said.

Dusty sighed. "This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Jr bluntly said.

"Mm-hmm." Twilight nodded. "I know I ruined your life by not returning my book on time, and I will do anything I can to make it up to you. Even promise to never take a book out of a library again, if that's what it takes."

And then everyone gasped in shock by that.

And then Dusty started laughing as they glanced each other.

"That is not the reaction we expected." Spike said.

"Twilight, dear, you've got it all backwards!" Dusty said. "I'm not upset with you!"

"You're not?" Twilight said.

"No! If I'm mad at anypony, it's me." Dusty said.

And then Dusty went over to a log as they joined next to her.

"All those years I spent hiding away in that library, trying to be perfect." Dusty explained. "When your book never came in, I felt something exhilarating!"

"What was it?" Twilight asked.

"Freedom." Dusty answered.

"From books?" Spike wondered.

"From perfection!" Dusty answered. "I was too stubborn to know when to call it quits! It took your mistake to make me realize that I wasn't living the life I wanted!"

"You mean you weren't fired?" Twilight said. "You left the library because you wanted to?"

"Twilight, your late book was the best thing that ever happened to me." Dusty said. "Now I'm not afraid to try thing I might fail at. In fact, sometimes messing up teaches me more than getting it right!"

"You sure you don't want to return it and get that perfect record back?" Twilight asked holding the book out.

Then suddenly a fruit hits the cover of the book.

And Twilight let out a strangled scream.

"Hey!" Jr yelled.

And Twilight turns the book.

"Ah, good." Dusty said relieved. "It was a yellow one. You can still see the words."

"But it'll have a stain!" Twilight said.

"That doesn't change the truth inside it." Dusty said. "Wait. Did you even read that thing?"

Twilight blushed awkwardly. "Actually, uh, no, I guess I didn't."

She then turns and removes some of the smashed food off the cover.

"Perfection"." Twilight reading the title.

"And the next part?" Dusty said.

"The Impossible Pursuit"." Twilight reads the other part.

And then Dusty, Jr and Spike laughed.

"Oh. That might've been useful to look at earlier." Twilight said.

* * *

Later after saying goodbye, they went back to Canterlot and met with First Folio.

"Uh-huh..." First Folio looks through a list. "Your total fees come to..."

"However much it is, I'll cover it." Twilight said nervously. "Uh, do you have a monthly payment plan?"

"28 bits." First Folio said.

Twilight, Jr and Spike gasped in shock.

"That's it?!" Spike exclaimed.

"Yah-huh." First Folio replied. "Most ponies don't know that it caps at a month. Probably 'cause we don't tell them."

"You mean... we've traveled across Equestria for 28 bits?" Jr said and then glared at Twilight.

Twilight sheepishly laughed and then brought out 28 bits and sets them on the table.

"Thank you. Your account is back to normal." First Folio said. "Although we will be taking down your Best Book Borrower picture."

"Um, is that really necessary?" Twilight asked. "Heh. It just seems so permanent. Heh. I mean, I did return the book, after all."

Spike cleared his throat.

"Twilight?" Jr sternly said.

"Okay." Twilight gave out. "Letting the perfection go." And she sighed. "You want me to reshelve this for you?"

"No, it's an old edition." First Folio said. "We've already replaced it with a new copy."

"In that case, can we keep it?" Spike asked. "It might be a good reminder to have around."

"You sure?" First Folio asked. "It's got a stain."

"That's what makes it perfect." Twilight said and held the book.


	6. Common Ground

_"Highlights in the world of sports! Buckball fever has swept Equestria! What started as a backyard hobby for fruit farmers and the like has blossomed into a literal phenomenon, with something for everypony. Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies alike can't get enough of this breakthrough sport."_

Fan ponies at a stadium watch a game of buckball as Pinkie's team plays against another team.

_"And with it's popularity still on the rise, buckball fans want -nay, demand-and institution catering to their new obsession. And the ponies of Appleloosa answered the call, delivering a state-of-the-art locale where fans Equestria over can celebrate their passion: the Buckball Hall of Fame. Though given the game's recent nature, the only inductees so far will be the members of the current championship team from Ponyville."_

In a theater, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Snails were watching a short film of the latest buckball news.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Pinkie whispered loudly to Fluttershy.

"I think they have a pretty good idea." Rainbow said from behind a row.

All around them, the entire room stares at them excitedly.

"A pretty good idea about what?" Snails asked eating a bag of popcorn.

Rainbow, Pinkie and Fluttershy glanced each other.

* * *

After the film was over, they headed outside.

"I can't believe the ponies of Appleloosa built this place." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, especially after their team lost to us." Pinkie agreed. "They must really love buckball."

"Oh, my gosh!" a young Earth pony colt chuckled and appeared. "It's you! I can't believe you're you! I mean, here! I mean, Team Ponyville! Yeah!"

"Yep, it's us." Snails said.

"How much for an autograph?" The fan asked and brought a poster.

"Bits for autographs, eh?" Snips said having an idea of getting money and then turns to Snails. "Snails, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"What is the sound of one hoof clapping?" Snails asked.

"Yeah! I mean, uh, no!" Snips protested and turns to a crowd. "How many of you would pay for an autograph from my best friend Snails?"

And then the ponies brought some bits out and approach Snails.

"Wow! That's a lot of writing." Snails said.

And Rainbow, Pinkie and Fluttershy went off elsewhere.

"I'm so proud they decided to honor us." Fluttershy said. "I never thought I'd get to be in anything like a Hall of Fame."

"Me, neither!" Pinkie said. "Unless you count a Royal Order of Party Planners Memorial Library, which I don't, because every party planner gets one of those eventually."

And then they saw a few ponies playing a buckball match which were from the other team.

And they turn over to Snails autographing several things.

"I hope Snails finishes signing autograph soon." Fluttershy said hopefully. "We can't play without him. And if we lose or forfeit 1 game, we'll be out of the tournament."

"Well, he better get his flank over here then!" Rainbow said. "You have to win the first few games without me cheering you on."

"Oh, why?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow sighed and turns to them. "Applejack was too busy to come, so she made me promise to go to all the museum exhibits and tell her about them. I'm gonna try to get in first and beat the crowd so I can get back to the tournament faster."

"Ooh! Then you'd better hurry." Pinkie advised. "Looks like there's already a line."

"What?!" Rainbow looked behind her.

Rainbow flew over and saw some tents left by ponies camping out last night. And then pulls on the doors only finding them locked.

"The doors aren't even open yet!" Rainbow said and then landed to the tent closest to her. "What kind of sports fan camps out for a museum?"

"The real question is what kind of sports fan doesn't?" A familiar pony came revealing to be Quibble Pants.

"Quibble Pants?" Rainbow gasped.

"Rainbow Dash, fancy meeting you here." Quibble said and placed a cap on.

"Fancy meeting me?" Rainbow frowned. "I'm a sportspony. Of course I'd be here. What's fancy is you being here. If "fancy" meant confusing."

"There's nothing fancy or confusing about it." Quibble said. "Y-You can't keep me away from that... that buckball rink. I'm... I'm the biggest fan there is."

"Uh, it's a buckball field." Rainbow corrected. "And you are?"

"Oh... sure." Quibble said. "What w-with all th-the bucking and the balling, uh, uh, on the buckball field, w-which is where they play buckball. I-I-I wanted to be first inside to experience the grand history of the sport. I-I mean, I guess only a fan would understand that."

"Whaaaa...?" Rainbow frowned.

"Oh, prefect timing." Quibble said.

And then a Unicorn mare with a pink coat and lighter pink shade mane with some white and a light blue streak and aqua eyes, Cutie Mark of a sun and gust of wind with a light blue scarf around her neck appeared.

Along with a little Pegasus foal with a light purple coat, blue mane with 2 pink streaks and purple eyes and Cutie Mark of a flaming horse shoe next to her.

"Rainbow Dash, I'd like you to meet Clear Sky, the most amazing pony I've ever met." Quibble introduced her.

"Um, you've met Daring Do, so that's probably an exaggeration." Rainbow said. "No offense." She said to Clear Sky.

"None taken." Clear Sky assured. "When it comes to describing your special somepony, a little exaggeration's normal." And she turns to Quibble. "And I feel the same way about you."

And they nuzzled each other, and the foal had a disgusted look.

"And who's this?" Rainbow asked.

"This is my daughter Wind Spirit." Clear Sky introduced.

"And she is pretty amazing, too!" Quibble said and placed her on his shoulders.

"Wind, did you thank Quibble for camping out so we'd be first in line?" Clear Sky asked.

"Thanks." Wind said unenthusiastic.

"No problem." Quibble said. "I-I-I probably would have done it anyway." He placed her down on a chair. "I mean, I... I can't wait to see the..." He looks through a brochure. "...evolution of the buck basket from farm to field"! That... That sounds just, I mean, oh, wow! There... There is a lot to see!" He shows the brochure to her.

Wind then looked over to the crowd of ponies on the highest platform of the stadium watching the game.

"I'd rather see the game." Wind said.

"Oh. Well, I... I mean, sure." Quibble said a bit uneasy. "T-T-That makes sense. We could just go to the tournament instead."

"No!" Clear Sky protested and brought Wind back over with her magic. "Quibble planned this whole thing for us, and you could be a little more appreciative!" She said firmly.

And then the doors of Hall of Fame opened.

* * *

And soon, they were looking around the exhibits.

And Rainbow went up to Wind.

"I kind of wanted to skip the museum, too." Rainbow chuckled.

And then she noticed Quibble looking back which wasn't helping.

"But I promised a friend that I'd check out all the exhibits." Rainbow said.

"Ugh! All of them?" Wind complained.

"You, know, I-I'd like a chance to catch up with Rainbow Dash." Quibble approached her. "Why don't we split up? We'll... We'll cover more ground that way, and..."

And then Wind walked off as her mother went with her.

And Quibble looked upset.

"So... you and Clear Sky, huh?" Rainbow nudged him teasingly.

"Oh, yeah, she's great." Quibble said. "Honestly, I've never been happier..." And then he suddenly panicked and grabs her. "Which is why I need your help!"

And then he zips off with her and behind a exhibit.

"I don't know what any of this stuff is!" Quibble gesturing to the exhibits.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked.

"See this?" Quibble asked and grabs a buckball. "I-I don't know what it is."

"A ball?" Rainbow frowned.

"W- And this?" Quibble grabs a basket. "I-I- No idea!"

"It's a basket." Rainbow said. "How do you not know what these are?"

"I'm not even 100% sure what bucking is." Quibble said. "I literally know nothing about buckball or any other sport!"

"Well, I figured you weren't the sportiest pony in Equestria." Rainbow said.

"But Wind Spirit is, and her dad was some big athlete, too." Quibble remarked. "I-I can't complete with that." he tossed the ball into the basket, but bounced away as Rainbow went to get it. "I really want things with Clear Sky to work out, but if Wind doesn't like me, I-I might as well give up."

And the ball lands on the basket.

"Uh, why?" Rainbow asked.

"They're a family." Quibble said. "Even if it's okay with Clear Sky, I wouldn't ask them to make me a part of it if Wind Spirit isn't on board."

Clear Sky glanced over to him waved to him, and Quibble smiled back and waved.

"I thought if I could convince Wind I was a big buckball fan, we'd have something to bond over, but I'm... I'm pretty sure she's on to me."

"Here." Rainbow tossed a ball to him.

Quibble struggles but caught it.

"Give it a shot." Rainbow said holding a basket up. "It's easy."

And then Quibble got up and readies to throw the ball, but then he lost balance and then falls back into a basket and struggles to get out.

"Yeah, I don't think she's fooled." Rainbow said.

Wind glanced over to them, and narrows her eyes.

"Could... Could you talk to her?" Quibble asked hopefully. "I-I mean, you're a famous sportspony. Y-You'd know what to say. Maybe you could talk me up a little."

"Ha! No problem." Rainbow assured. "I've totally got your flank."

And then she flew off to Wind as Clear Sky appeared and helps him out of the basket. And managed to get him on his feet.

Meanwhile, Wind looks at some balls as Rainbow joins next to her.

"Trust me, the game's a lot harder to play with apples." Rainbow said.

"You play?" Wind inquired.

"Who do you think taught them?" Rainbow said gesturing to a photo frame of Pinkie, Fluttershy and Snails. "Of course, being a Wonderbolt takes up most of my time, so I don't get a chance to practice as much as I'd like."

"Wait. You're Rainbow Dash?" Wind beamed. "The Wonderbolt? Whoa, my dad was a great flyer, too."

"Hmm, you don't say." Rainbow said. "You know, Quibble pretty sporty, too."

And then they turned and saw Clear Sky struggling to pull the basket off Quibble.

And then finally pulls it off as Quibble was flung forward and hits the wall.

"If you say so." Wind said skeptically.

Rainbow then smacked herself with her left wing.

"Rainbow Dash?" Said a familiar voice.

Rainbow looked over and saw Echo and Jr.

"Be right back." Rainbow said.

And then she went to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, just a little aunt and niece time." Echo said.

"Yeah, and we thought of checking out the game." Jr said. "Who's your friends?"

"Oh, Quibble, Clear Sky and Wind Spirit." Rainbow said and then she had an idea. "Say. Any chance you can help out with something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Echo asked.

* * *

Sometime later after filling them in, they were looking at the gift shop as Quibble bought something.

"I think I've seen enough of this museum for 3 Applejacks." Rainbow said. "Let's go watch some buckball!"

"That sounds awesome!" Quibble beamed. "Oh, but first, I got you a little surprise." He said singsongy to Wind.

Clear Sky sets the bag down, and Wind reached in and brought out a big book.

"Oh. A book." Wind said unimpressed.

"Oh, not just any book." Quibble said. "It's a buckball almanac. This thing has every buckball fact and statistic ever recorded!" He looks through the book.

"Wow." Wind replied sarcastically.

"I know!" Quibble said. "I never realized there was so much math in buckball. I-I mean, this game's got more numbers than Ogres and Oubliettes." He laughed a bit.

"Thanks?" Wind frowned.

"I think it's a slight improvement." Echo whispered to Rainbow.

"Maybe." Rainbow whispered.

"I-I-I guess I could hold it for you." Quibble said. "You know, so you don't have to carry it."

"Can we go to the game now?" Wind asked.

"Sure, honey." Clear Sky said.

"Why don't take her and Jr and you guys catch up?" Echo suggested.

"Thank you." Clear Sky said.

And Echo, Jr and Wind headed to the game.

And Quibble felt a little ashamed.

"Listen, Q, this trip was a lovely idea, and the book was sweet, but you don't have to try so hard." Clear Sky said. "Everything's gonna be fine."

She then kissed his cheek and heads off to catch up.

"Not even my presents are in the ball court." Quibble said sadly.

"Uh, do you mean "ball park"?" Rainbow corrected.

"Do I?! I don't know!" Quibble exclaimed. "One thing's for sure: Wind is never gonna like a pony like me." He then drops flat on the ground.

"Of course she will." Rainbow said and helped him up. "She just needs to see the sporty side."

"I don't have a sporty side." Quibble remarked.

"Everypony has a sporty side, and we're gonna find yours." Rainbow said. "By the end of the day, I am gonna turn you into the sportiest pony in Equestria!"

Quibble then quivered nervously.

* * *

Later, they caught up with the others as Wind excitedly flew ahead.

"Look, I'm not saying it's a terrible idea, but it's a terrible idea!" Quibble said. "You can't turn me into an athlete it's impossible!"

"It's either that or be yourself and bond with Wind over comic books and role-playing games." Rainbow said.

And they turned to Wind as she flew up and over and lands behind a line and laughed.

"Hey, you're quite at flying." Jr said.

"Uh, I have a 17 charisma, all right?" Quibble said. "Don't you think I tried? She doesn't even like Daring Do. She thinks she's not athletic enough."

"What?!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Wow. We need to get started on "Operation" Sportify" ASAP."

And then she Quibble off somewhere to get started.

* * *

They were soon on a buckball course.

"To figure out what your sporty side is, we just need to see what your skills are." Rainbow said balancing a ball on her left wing. "Everypony's got something. Speed!"

And then she quickly flew around Quibble.

"Strength!" Rainbow appeared next to him.

And then she lifts Quibble up in the air and hovered.

"Agility!" Rainbow said flying over some cactus.

And she joins back near him.

"Heh. Of course, some ponies can do it all." Rainbow said.

"You're amazing, but what about me?" Quibble asked.

"Right." Rainbow getting back to the subject. "We should probably start small. I'll pass the ball to you, and you just pass it back to me, okay?"

"Okay. Uh-huh." Quibble replied.

Rainbow then got to the ball, and she simply gently kicked the ball as it rolls over to Quibble.

And Quibble gets ready to kick it back.

"And... buckball!" Quibble swung his hoof.

But he missed, and fell to the ground.

"Ow." Quibble said.

"Okay. Maybe agility not your thing." Rainbow said.

* * *

Later, Rainbow rallied up Snips for a race.

"Ready?" Rainbow asked.

"If I say no, do I still have to run?" Quibble asked.

"Yep." Rainbow replied.

"Can we get on with this?" Snips asked. "Snails and I did so well with the autographs, we decided to expand."

Close by, Snails was signing some autographs still.

"And these souvenirs are not going to sell themselves!" Snips said.

"Remember, think speed." Rainbow said.

"Got it." Quibble said.

"On your marks, get set..." Rainbow said.

"Speed. Speed." Quibble getting into the zone.

"Go!" Rainbow yelled and blew her whistle.

"Speed! Speed! Speed! Speed! Speed! Speed! Speed! Speed!" Quibble sprinted down the track as a dust cloud formed and came to a stop. "Whew!" He then laughed. "Okay! What a race, right?" He looked back.

But then he noticed that he didn't even moved an inch, and Snips was at the other end of the track.

"Oh. So much for speed." Quibble said.

"Eh, this was fun, but I've gotta get back to work." Snips said.

And then he and Snails walked off.

* * *

Later, Rainbow was routing Quibble as he was lifting.

"Come on, Quibble." Rainbow cheered. "You got this!"

"I... got... this!" Quibble said strained as he lifted.

And then it was revealed he was lifting 2 books.

"I... Ugh!" Quibble drops the books tiredly. "This is hopeless. I... I don't have any skills. Not agility, not speed. I-I can't even lift more than 1 book, and I love books!"

"If we had time to train, I know I could mold you into the perfect sportspony." Rainbow said.

Quibble then got up and some books slipped off.

"Or at least a sportier pony." Rainbow groaned.

"Who knows how long that would take?" Quibble said. "I-I need to get Wind to like me now."

And then they heard a crowd cheering as they glanced to the stadium.

"Maybe you're not the best athlete in Equestria, or the most coordinated, or the fastest, or... even a little bit strong." Rainbow said.

"I-I'm sorry, wait." Quibble said not getting it. "Is this supposed to be making me feel better? Because it's not."

"But none of that matters because I just figured out how to sportify you!" Rainbow said.

* * *

Later in the stadium's field, Pinkie passes and bucks a ball over to Fluttershy as she got it with her tail.

And Fluttershy threw the ball over and it lands in the basket as Snails held it while sniffing a flower.

_"And with that score, the stars of Ponyville advance to the next round. If they keep winning like this, they'll never get off the field."_

"Wow!" Wind beamed. "The players from Ponyville are so good!"

"They sure are!" Quibble said approaching them.

"Quibble, where have you been?" Clear Sky asked. "I was hoping we'd all watch the tournament together."

Rainbow peaked her head behind a wall as Quibble turn to her. And Rainbow gestured him to keep going.

"Oh, I've just been arranging for us to hang out with a few of my close friends." Quibble explained. "From Team Ponyville."

And that actually sparked Wind's interest.

"That is, if Wind's up for it." Quibble said.

Wind and Clear Sky glanced each other, and Quibble smiled.

* * *

Shorty later, they were brought to the field as Rainbow opens the gate.

"This is wonderful, Q, but I still feel like you're trying too hard to get Wind's approval." Clear Sky said a little concern.

"This is so great!" Wind beamed. "Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are the best players out there!"

"Well, you can thank Quibble." Rainbow said. "Wonderbolts, buckball stars... He's friends with the sportiest ponies around, so he must be pretty sporty, too, right?" She playfully nudged her shoulder.

"Ooh, so this is Quibble Pants." Pinkie beamed and rushed over to Quibble. "Rainbow Dash told us all about how you 2 spent a whole Daring Do convention geeking out together about books!"

"And even though at first she thought you were the most annoying fanpony she ever met, you 2 eventually became friends." Fluttershy said joining them.

Wind frowned a bit confused by that.

"Uh..." Quibble scratched the back of his head.

"I guess even sportsponies agree." Clear Sky said. "Quibble's a pony you like more and more over time." She placed her hoof around.

"Ugh." Wind rolled her eyes. "Knowing sportsponies isn't the same as being one." And she turns to Pinkie and Fluttershy. "What's it like playing in front of all those fans?"

"Um..." Fluttershy tried to think.

"I'll guess you'll find out." Rainbow said.

"What do you mean?" Wind asked.

"Yes, what do you mean?" Quibble asked arching a brow.

"I think it's time we told Wind about your next surprise." Rainbow said.

"Q, Wind really doesn't need any more surprises." Clear Sky said.

"Is it another book?" Wind asked.

"A - books are awesome." Rainbow stated. "And B - this is way more awesomer than that! For the tournament halftime show, you and Quibble are gonna play a game of buckball against Team Ponyville!"

"We're WHAT?!" Quibble exclaimed.

"Uh-oh." Echo and Jr said in unison.

* * *

Sometime later, a practice round occurs as Quibble was nervously sweating.

And he waved to Wind and she threw a ball over to Snips as he caught it in a basket.

And then Wind grabs every ball, and then twirls around like a top and throwing the balls up as well. And Snips caught all of them.

"Wow, you're really good at this." Jr said impressed by her skills.

"Uh, you should probably stretch." Rainbow said.

"No amount of stretching is gonna make this okay!" Quibble said nervously of this idea. "What were you thinking?!"

"Look, you wanted to impress Wind Sprint, and this just made sense." Rainbow said.

"Really?" Quibble said. "How does me making a fool of myself in front of her, Sky, and a billion buckball fans make sense?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Dash?" Echo asked.

"Don't worry, I've got your flank." Rainbow assured. "I already talked to Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. They're totally gonna make you look good."

She glanced back as Pinkie waved.

"Oh. Okay, well, maybe this isn't the absolute worst idea ever." Quibble said a little better.

"If you're sure, Rainbow." Echo said. "I still have my doubts with this."

"Relax." Rainbow said assuring. "Everything's okay."

_"Mares and stallions, foals and colts! Put your hooves together for today's halftime presentation, as buckball's biggest stars take on a team of fans just like you!"_

And the crowd cheers on.

And soon the referee blew his whistle and tossed the ball as they waited, and then the ball came falling down as Pinkie quickly pulled Quibble's leg up. And the ball bounced over and landed in Snails' basket.

And the crowd cheered.

_"And that's one of Ponyville champs! Looks like these fan don't know what they signed up for!"_

Soon the next round came, and the whistle was blown.

And Fluttershy quickly caught the ball in her tail, and swung it fast over to Pinkie, and her mane caught and tossed towards the basket. But Wind quickly caught it, and saw Quibble waving out.

"Oh, no." Fluttershy said flatly. "Quibble's wide open, and I'll never get there in time to block."

And then Wind tossed the ball to Quibble, and he nervously shuts his eyes and then readies to buck. But he missed the ball by an inch, and it rolls over to Rainbow.

_"Ooh! Looks like our fan team needs more work on their passing!"_

* * *

And soon, the next round starts.

And Fluttershy twirls like a top and throws the ball, and Wind quickly bucks the ball up into the air.

And Quibble sees an opportunity, and quickly rushes to the right spot as the ball falls.

And Fluttershy gasped, and Pinkie squealed a bit.

And Quibble readies to kick as the ball got closer. And then he bucks the ball leaving Fluttershy and Pinkie gasping.

And the ball landed in the basket.

_"And the fan team finally scores! ...For the other side. _

Quibble winced and glanced back as Wind narrowed her eyes.

_"That makes 3! Team Ponyville wins!"_

And Wind shook her head.

* * *

Later Quibble discusses with the referee with the buckball almanac.

"It says very clearly on page 647 of the buckball tournament rules that "a goal is scored when an Earth Pony sends the ball into a basket"." Quibble said looking through the page. "But it doesn't say which basket!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everypony knows you're not supposed to score in the other team's goal." Rainbow said.

"But the rules don't say that!" Quibble gesturing to the book. "If that goal is ours, it's only 2-to-1, and we can keep playing."

"I don't want to!" Wind angrily said. "You're not a sportspony! It's not fun playing this game with you!"

And then she runs off away, and Clear Sky turns to Quibble.

"I was just... trying to get her to like me." Quibble said.

"I know!" Clear Sky said. "But I told you you didn't need to. You and I have to rethink all of this."

And then she turns and leaves.

And Quibble whimpered and sighed, and sadly leaves.

* * *

Later, Rainbow found Quibble outside the stadium reading the almanac.

"What are you doing out here?" Rainbow asked.

"Apparently this book is as close to sports as I'll ever get." Quibble said sadly.

"Come on." Rainbow said. "That goal you scored for the other team was amazing."

Quibble sighed. "Thanks for trying, Rainbow Dash, but I think we can both agree the whole sportify idea was a big flop." He placed the book.

"What?!" Rainbow exclaimed. "We haven't even gotten started! I've got, like, 7 more top-notch ideas to turn you into a super-sporty pony!"

"Wind's already made up her mind, and so have I." Quibble sighed. "Time to throw up the towel."

"It's "throw in the towel"." Rainbow corrected. "And that's ridiculous! You can't just give up!"

"Wind and Sky deserve a pony they both like in their lives." Quibble said. "Besides, Sky wants to "rethink things", so I'm just beating her to the lunch."

"It's "beating her to the punch", and it's barely a sports reference." Rainbow corrected again. "How do you not know that?"

"Because... I! Don't! Know! ANYTHING! About! Sports!" Quibble shouted. "And pretending I did just made things worse."

"So you should stop pretending!" Rainbow said. "Look, you are terrible at sports. You're uncoordinated, slow, weak-"

"Okay, again, not really making me feel better." Quibble said.

"And you're completely clueless about anything having to do with athletics." Rainbow said. "But maybe I'm not the pony you should've come to for help."

"Oh." Quibble feeling a bit better.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clear Sky and Wind were in the Hall of Fame, and Echo and Jr were near them.

"I wish we didn't even come here." Wind said.

"Quibble thought you'd like it." Clear Sky said.

"Well, I don't, and I don't like him." Wind said. "Why do you like him?"

"Because he's kind, and smart, and his friends certainly seem to care about him, which is always a good sign." Clear Sky said.

"I don't care how many ponies care about him." Wind said. "They're not gonna make me forget about Dad."

"Oh, Sweetheart." Clear Sky placed a hoof on her daughter's shoulder. "I know Quibble's trying too hard, but he doesn't want you to stop loving your dad. He just wants you to like him. And I think maybe there's enough room in your heart to do both."

And then Quibble appeared.

"Hey, there." Quibble said. "Glad I found you, because I have a confession to make. I know it's to hard imagine, but I'm... really not all that sporty."

"No!" Clear Sky gasped in mock horror as if she knew.

"I'm sorry I was trying so hard to convince you otherwise." Quibbled apologized. "I just really wanted us to get along, but I guess it backfired. Do you think we could start over? Maybe we could watch some of the tournament together, and you could teach me some sports stuff?"

Wind turns to her mother, and she nodded. And Wind turns back to him with a smile.

* * *

On the field, Pinkie bucks a ball over and lands a score in the basket.

"Okay. That's their ball." Wind said.

"I'll try to remember that if I ever decide to play buckball again." Quibble said. "But I probably won't. Oh, look. Pinkie Pie's gonna flip and triple bounce the ball into the goal."

And then Pinkie did a front flip, and bounced on her tail and hits the ball against her head. And the ball flies through the air and into the basket.

"How did you know that?" Wind asked completely surprised.

"It's right here." Quibble brought out a section of the almanac. "Pinkie flips and triple-bounce bucks over 80% of her shots from the northwest section of the field when the wind is blowing from the east."

"Huh. I guess this book's kind of cool after all." Wind said.

And she takes a look in at as Quibble forms a tear in his eye. And then he turns to Clear Sky.

"Look, Sky, I know you're thinking of calling it quits between us, and after today, I don't blame you." Quibble said. "But Wind and I just made a connection!"

"Calling it quits?" Clear Sky frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You said you wanted to rethink things." Quibble reminded.

"Yeah!" Clear Sky said. "Things like having your friend help you pretend to be a sportspony so Wind would like you."

"Wha- I-I don't- I- Oh!" Quibble nervously stuttered. "I-I didn't... What?!"

And then Clear Sky turns to Rainbow.

"Say wha-?" Rainbow nervously laughed. "Wha...?! Hah! Nah!"

Echo and Jr glanced each other, and innocently whistled.

"Mom, look what Quibble showed me!" Wind said and shows her the almanac. "When Fluttershy flies higher than the other Pegasus, Pinkie scores 92% of the time," and it just happened!"

"Wow!" Clear Sky beamed impressed. "You better watch out, or you're gonna start to like books."

"I guess that wouldn't be so bad." Wind said.

And Quibble beams happily from that.

"Huh." Clear Sky said. "Looks like you didn't need sportiness, famous ponies, or lavish gifts to bond with Wind after all."

"Technically, he still needed to buy her the book, but that's it." Rainbow remarked.

And then Quibble, Clear Sky and Wind started laughing.


	7. She's All Yak

A day at the School of Friendship, and a poster was placed on a wall which was a dancing flier as Twilight placed it on.

"See?!" Silverstream gasped. "New posters! We never had those underwater!"

Twilight turns and saw the Young 13 approach her as they excitedly chattered.

"What is it?!" Jr excitedly asked. "Come on, you gotta tell us."

"I won't keep you in suspense any longer." Twilight said. "We're bringing one of Ponyville's oldest traditions to our school - the Fetlock Fete."

"The what-lock what?" Smolder frowned.

"It's a pony dance party!" Sandbar explained. "They're the best!"

"I'm ready!" Ocellus beamed.

"I'm in!" Jr beamed.

And then Ocellus changes into a pony.

"You don't need to do that, Ocellus." Twilight giggled. "This year, the event's at school and open to everycreature. We're calling our dance the Amity Ball."

"Even better!" Ocellus beamed and changed back.

"Yona not know Amity Ball dance." Yona said. "Yona only know traditional dance of Yakyakistan. Go like this!"

And then she shows them the dance which is jumping around smashing and finishes with a hoof-stand.

"Ball dance like that?" Yona asked.

And then she slipped and hit the floor.

"Not exactly." Sandbar laughed. "It isn't just one dance. It's a whole night of them. Plus an awesome party!"

"And we'll have all the old Fetlock Fete traditions - the Pony Pal Contest, the lucky pot dinner. You'll love it! So, like this says, "get your pony pal and come along"."

"Want to go." Smolder asked Gallus. "I've got nothing better to do."

"You had me at "dinner"." Gallus snapped his fingers.

Silverstream giggled as Smolder snapped her fingers.

"Now, who wants to help me hang more posters?" Twilight asked.

"Me!" Silverstream and Jr volunteered.

"Sure!" Ocellus beamed.

And then most of everyone begins to head out.

And then Yona looks at the trophy.

"Hey, Yona, want to be my pony pal?" Sandbar asked. "We can enter the contest together."

"But Yona yak." Yona said. "Yona not pony."

"So?" Sandbar said.

"Pony, pony, more pony." Yona said gesturing to the pony pairs on the trophy and poster.

"Aw, that's just a poster." Sandbar said. "Come on! It'll be tons of fun together. Promise."

Yona then thought about it.

"Okay." Yona agreed. "Yona go with Sandbar."

"Great!" Sandbar beamed and shook her hoof. "I'll get the tickets. See you later!"

And he leaves and laughed and rushed off.

"Yona not let Sandbar down!" Yona said. "Yak best at being pony pal! But Yona not sure how if she not pony."

Then suddenly Yona was hit by Rarity hanger.

"Ooh! Oh, terribly sorry, Yona." Rarity apologized and removes the cart off her. "All these dresses I'm sewing for the dance have me completely frazzled."

"Dress?" Yona got up and panicked. "Yona need dress for dance?! Yona have lots to learn about being best pony pal."

Yona fears this might be tougher than she thought.

* * *

Later, Rarity was at her place sewing a dress and then knocking was heard and made Rarity yelped.

And then the lower door opens as Yona peaked her head.

"Yona interrupting?" Yona said.

"Oh." Rarity laughed. "Well, not interrupting exactly. More like blocking the flow - uh, stopping me from what I'm doing - so, yes, interrupting!" She laughed nervously. "Now, what can I do for you, Yona?"

"Yona not know yak need special pony dress dance." Yona said entering the room. "Yona no can wear what Yona always wear?"

"Yona could - I mean, you could." Rarity said setting her sewing glasses up. "But the Fetlock Fete or whatever Twilight is calling it - it's all about a tradition. There's a certain way to do everything at the dance."

"Yes! That what Yona want to learn!" Yona beamed. "How to do all the pony things, even if Yona has to wear dress."

"Well, uh, y-y-yes, if that's what you really want." Rarity said.

"Mm-hmm!" Yona nodded as Rarity measured her. "Yona be best pony pal for Sandbar!"

"In that case, at an elegant affair like a pony dance, one must converse in a sophisticated fashion." Rarity said and brought out a bowl of Brussels Sprouts. "Talking with Brussels Sprouts in your mouth helps you to learn to ar-ti-cu-late." She said elocuting. "Take a mouthful, and repeat after me."

Rarity then stuffs 3 Brussels Sprouts in Yona's mouth.

"How kind of you to ask me to tea." Rarity said elocuting.

"How kind of you to ask me to tea." Yona said muffled.

"May I offer you a glass of punch?" Rarity said elocuting.

"May I offer you a glass of punch?" Yona said muffled.

"The weather is quite agreeable today."

"The weather is quite agreeable today." Yona said muffled.

And then Yona chews the Brussels Sprouts and swallows them. And then belches.

"Yona like Brussels Sprouts!" Yona beamed.

"Let's move on." Rarity said.

* * *

And then they went to dress picking.

"We will need to do something about your hairstyle." Rarity said. "But first, let's find the right dress!"

And Rarity brought some dresses over.

"Now, purple taffeta, frosted chiffon..." Rarity looks through them and then gasped. "Gold brocade! One of my favorites!"

"Yona like brown." Yona said.

"Blech... Earth tones." Rarity said a bit disgusted. "They're so..." She nervously laughed. "...earthy, aren't they? Don't worry. We shall find something to make you stand you."

"Yona not want to stand out." Yona said. "Yona want to fit in."

"Quite." Rarity sighed. "And by the time we're through, it'll be like you've been going to pony dances your whole life."

_The more you know how things are done_

_The more confident you'll be_

_There's more to a dance than just having fun_

_And there's no better teacher than me_

"Rarity!" Rarity beamed.

"Oh, Yona see!" Yona said.

"When I'm finished with you." Rarity said.

_You'll start to fit right in_

_Listen to me when I say_

_Once you learn the pony way_

_You'll start to fit right in_

_Right in!_

_No need to wait another day_

_To be part of our smart soiree_

_The perfect dress_

_A color all the rage, but still unique_

_Now loose the braids_

_Try a style more fantastique_

And Rarity starts to change Yona's style.

_Here's what we'll do:_

_A horn-icure and a de-frizz_

_We'll dry shampoo this_

_Whatever yak part this is_

And then tries some hairstyles.

_Too curly, too blue_

_Too retro, too new_

_Too Twilight, too furry_

_We'll find one, don't you worry_

_Choose what you want to be and be it_

_Picture you to see and see it_

_I'm the mare to gurarantee it_

_You'll fit right in_

_My plan, my grand design_

_Your friends will thrill to find_

_A new you that's to divine_

_Yeah, you're gonna-_

_Yona gonna-_

_Fit right in_

_Right in_

_Listen to me when I say_

_Once you learn the pony way_

_You'll/I'll start to fit right in_

_Right in_

_Yak not waste another day_

_To be part of your pony..._

_Waaaaayyyyy_

_Yak not waste another day_

_Fit... right... in!_

And then Yona slipped and tumbled down a staircase. And Opalescence landed on her head and leaves.

"I almost forgot!" Rarity gasped. "The most important part of the ball!"

"Oh." Yona scoffed and laughed. "Yona already have pony pal."

Oh, not that, darling." Rarity said. "The dancing! And I know precisely who can help!"

She then winked and they headed off.

* * *

And they soon met with Rainbow, Fluttershy and Angel in the School of Friendship's gym.

"Uh... Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy good at dancing?" Yona frowned.

"Don't be so surprised." Rainbow said flying over to them. "I'm awesome at everything! Except for baking." She thinks back to the Yakity-Sax events trying to cheer Pinkie up.

"There are 2 traditional dances that everypony does at the Fete." Fluttershy explained. "After a few days of practicing with us, you'll know them both."

"And fit right in!" Yona beamed.

"Absolutely." Rarity said. "We'll start with the slow dance, the Pony Cotillion. That's Fluttershy specialty."

"Oh, I wouldn't say specialty." Fluttershy laughed nervously hiding her blush. "It's just fun. Here, Yona. I made you a chart."

And Angel unrolls a chart of dancing steps.

"All you have to do is follow these dance steps." Fluttershy explained. "You'll learn them in no time."

And Fluttershy turns to Angel and nods.

And Angel turns on a recorder as it plays.

"Now, just start walking." Fluttershy said.

And Yona got on the chart, and Fluttershy guides her through the dance steps.

"Step on whatever color I name." Fluttershy instructed. "Let's begin. Blue, red, step ahead. Green, black, now step back." She went along with the rhythm. "Now you try."

"Blue, red, step- ah, oh!" Yona struggled to get the steps right. "No. Um, Yona start over. Blue, red, green, black, yak step back?"

"Good!" Fluttershy said. "Now, black, green, red, and blue." She went in the rhythm. "Red, black, hold 1 and 2. Red, blue, red once more. Green, black, blue, red, 3 and 4."

Yona struggles through the steps, and then yelps and got her legs tangled.

"Yona feel like she has 4 front feet!" Yona yelped.

And then she fell and hits the floor.

And then Angel appeared and did a dance move.

And Rarity sighed.

"Ooh. Um, maybe we should try this again later." Fluttershy suggested.

"Don't worry, Yona." Rainbow assured and flew over her. "That was the hard one. Mine's way easier."

Rainbow turns to Angel and winks, and Angel went over to the record and flips over the album. And it starts playing an uptembo pop.

"A little dance called the Pony Prance!" Rainbow said. "The key to this one is speed!"

And then Rainbow flew around and did a dance move.

"Come on, Yona, try it!" Rainbow said. "Just get with the flow and let yourself go!"

And soon Yona started dancing, and then she started moving around the room and knocking things over.

"Oh, my!" Rarity said.

And Yona even accidentally hits the record.

"Whoa, there!" Rainbow flew up avoiding getting ran over by Yona as she pass by.

And then Yona stops and pants catching her breath.

"YONA LIKE TO FLOW AND GO!" Yona yelled.

And then a ring hanging from the ceiling fell and hits the floor.

* * *

Later, Rarity brought Yona to Sweet Apple Acres at they met up with Applejack and Pinkie.

"Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, Yona." Applejack said. "Rarity tells us you need some help gettin' ready for the big dance."

"Some". Ha! Indeed." Rarity said. "And we only have a few more days."

"Well, you've come to the right place." Pinkie said. "Because if you asked me what my favorite part of the dance is, I'd say everything about the dance! But especially... this!" She brought out a cupcake bucket hooked to the tip of her mane. "The Fetlock lucky pot dinner!"

"It's part of the Ponyville dance tradition." Applejack said. "Everypony brings a dish to share, and we swap 'em without knowin' whose is whose."She brought out an apple bucket and switches with Pinkie. "Although my lucky pot probably gives me away." She laughed.

"You can cook anything you want!" Pinkie said. "Like, can I suggest, oh, I don't know, maybe... CUPCAKES?!"

"Uh, I already told Yona a little bit about the tradition." Rarity said. "She's even brought her own lucky... bucket."

"Yak buckets are best buckets." Yona said. "Yona think make traditional yak dish - tree root stew!" She then brought a bucket of tree root stew.

Yona sets it down as Pinkie and Applejack had grimace looks.

"Extra fiber." Yona said. "Mmmm. Ponies like?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Pinkie said. "So, just in case, let's get baking?"

And then Pinkie hops inside, and Applejack quickly walks off with the tree root stew.

* * *

Inside, Pinkie brought some ingredients out.

"Flour, milk, sugar, butter, icing." Pinkie said quickly. "Then we mix, and we beat, and we pour into pans." She pours the batter into a pan and placed the tray in the oven. "We bake..."

And she brought out the tray with cupcakes once done.

"And now you try it!" Pinkie brought out a bowl.

Yona then grabs a bag of flour, and rips it with her teeth as it lands in the bowl. And then Yona let out a large sneeze as the flour flies everywhere and it clears as Yona's face was white. And even Pinkie was completely white.

"Well, that's 1 way to mix it." Pinkie said.

"Let's try somethin' simpler." Applejack suggested entering inside with a bucket of apples, and placed an apple on the table. "I'm sure we sure can do somethin' with these."

And then Yona lifts her hoof up, and then slams it on top of the apple smashing it.

And Applejack clears her face from the smashed apple.

"O-kay. Applesauce it is." Applejack said.

And Rarity smacked herself.

* * *

A few days later after after helping Yona with dancing and everything else, the Mane 5 were asleep at Rarity's place as Yona has finally got down the dance moves.

"Blue, red, step ahead." Yona said rhythmically and turns to a minor. "How kind of..." She said elocuting. "Green, black, Yona step back." ...to ask Yona to yea." She turned to the minor again. "Black, green, red, and blue. Red, black hold one and 2. Red, blue, red once more. Green, black, blue, red, 3 and 4!"

Rarity soon woke up, and then clears her eyes and saw her. And then shakes Rainbow and Applejack up as Fluttershy and Pinkie woke up and they all saw her.

"Look!" Rainbow beamed. "She's dancing!"

"How 'bout that?" Applejack said amazed. "And she's good!"

"Yona, if someone at the part tells you they're thirsty, you say..." Rarity testing her.

"May Yona- um... May I offer you a cup of punch?" Yona said elocuting.

"By Celestia, I think she's got it!" Rarity beamed.

"She's really got it!" Pinkie beamed.

"Yona, you did it!" Applejack beamed.

"You dance great!" Rainbow beamed.

"And are so well spoken!" Fluttershy happily said.

"You'll be the hit of the ball!" Pinkie beamed.

_You've mastered so many pony ways_

_And grown a lot in the past few days_

_You've shown a turn that has earned our praise_

_And now I fit right..._

_...in_

_You fit right in!_

* * *

Later that night, at the School of Friendship as the students have gathered for the Fetlock Fete.

"Hello, everycreature!" Spike greeted with a microphone and DJ outfit and dragon head. "I'm your DJ, Scales-n-Tail, spinning your favorite tunes all long! So welcome to the Fetlock Fete- I mean, the Amity Ball!"

And the students cheered.

And Applejack finishes polishing the trophy.

And near the entrance, the other Young 13 were hanging with each other.

"I'm just glad I"m here with you guys." Gallus said. "Least I'm not the only non-pony in the crowd."

"You're still not worried about that, are you?" Sandbar turns to them. "Like Headmare Twilight said, this is a dance for everycreature. There's no pony pressure."

Gallus, Ocellus and Smolder glanced each other and giggled.

"You should've told Yona that." Ocellus said.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Sandbar asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Silverstream asked with a plate of cupcakes and chips. "Our teachers have been helping her get ready for the dance! She's been taking lessons." She then placed a chip in her mouth and raised her brows teasingly.

"She's gone full pony for the dance." Smolder smirked.

"I also think you might be in for a surprise when she gets here." Jr said.

"All for you." Gallus said pulling Sandbar's bow-tie and lets go.

And Sandbar drops back a bit.

"For me? Why?" Sandbar asked fixing himself.

"You're about to get your answer." Rex said.

"How kind of you to ask me to this soiree, Sandbar." Said an elocuting voice.

Sandbar looks behind him and was in for a shock.

And saw Yona in a green dress with some make up, and purple wig. And with a lucky pot.

"Uhh..." Gallus, Ocellus, Silverstream, and Smolder frowned.

"What?" Smolder frowned.

"You look so weird!" Silverstream said.

"I... don't think that's what I had in mind." Jr said.

"Yona?!" Sandbar exclaimed.

"Quite. Oh, I do hope I make a good pony pal for you." Yona said elocuting.

"Uh, of course you do." Sandbar said as the others were urging themselves from laughing. "But, Yona, you didn't need to do any of... this."

"And why are you talking so funny?" Smolder asked.

"I'm guessing Rarity helped you the most, huh?" Scar said.

"I am not "talking funny"." Yona elocuting protested. "I'm fitting in."

"Could've fooled me." Gallus said.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad." Patchi said.

And then Rarity appeared.

"Yona!" Rarity beamed. "You look absolutely scrumptious, darling. Uh, why don't I get that for you?"

And Rarity brought Yona's pot to the table with the other lucky pots.

"You made a lucky pot?" Sandbar frowned.

"Precisely like ponies prepare!" Yona said elocuting.

"It's pretty." Jr said looking at it.

And then a microphone feedback was heard as they turned to Twilight in the air.

"Welcome, everycreature, to our school's 1st annual Amity Ball!" Twilight announced. "For those of you who've never attended a Fetlock Fete, we can't wait to show you some of our fun traditions on this special night!"

And the students cheered.

"So, Spike..." Twilight flew over to him.

"Uh, Scales-n-Tail?" Spike smirked.

"Uh, right. Scales-n-Tail." Twilight and turns to the crowd. "Let's get this party started!"

And then she hands Spike the microphone.

"Oh, yeah, party ponies!" Spike greeted. "It's time to raise the roof and stomp your hoof for the traditional first dance of the night, the Pony Cotillion!"

And then Spike plays the record as ponies started dancing.

"Ah! Yona know this one!" Yona beamed.

"You do?" Sandbar frowned a bit surprised.

"Indeed!" Yona said elocuting. "Green, black, then step back." She did the moves. "Shall we?" She offered her hoof.

And Sandbar took as they made their way.

And Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie and Applejack watched as they walked by and watched as they danced.

"Wow!" Sandbar chuckled amazed. "How did you learn this?"

"I had good teachers." Yona said elocuting.

And Yona glanced to the 5 and winked.

And Yona continues dancing, and then she placed a hoof on her dress and then trips and stumbles back hitting the table. And the bowl of punch was tossed up, but luckily it landed on Yona's head without spilling.

"Yona!" Sandbar gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Yona never practice dance with dress on." Yona said. "Uh... I mean, may I offer you a cup of punch?" She asked elocuting holding a cup.

And she tips her head as the punch pours into the cup.

"Time to shake things up a little!" Spike announced. "That's right, everycreature! It's the Pony Prance!"

And then Spike sets the music on.

And Yona sets the punch bowl back on the table.

"Uh, maybe we should sit this one out." Sandbar said.

"No!" Yona protested elocuting. "I do so love the Pony Prance!"

And then Yona pulls Sandbar to the dance floor.

And the ponies danced enjoying themselves, and as Yona danced, the wig suddenly got loosen and then was blinded. And Yona tries to shake if off to see and accidentally knocks Sandbar into some ponies to the floor as Twilight rushed to them.

And then Yona was suddenly running around trying to get the wig off and crashed into the table and Rainbow caught the punch bowl. And soon the entire room was shaking from Yona's struggles, and the Young 13 quickly rushed to Yona to help.

"It's okay, Yona!" Sandbar said.

"Just stop bouncing!" Smolder said.

"We got you!" Gallus said.

"Yona, hold still!" Jr said.

But Yona continues trying to shake the wig off as her braids smacked them.

"Wig... come... off!" Yona said running and shaking her head to get it off.

And then Yona finally gets the wig off, but then she gasped and saw she was running towards the lucky pot table. And she quickly skids to a stop but crashed into the table as food was spent flying and hits the Young 13, and Twilight quickly used a magic shield before it hits anyone else.

And soon Twilights sets her shield down.

"Well, that was... food spoiling." Buck said clearing his face.

"What a calamitous yak-ccident!" Rarity said.

And they turned to Yona on the floor still.

"Yona!" Sandbar rushed to her.

"What happened?!" Ocellus exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Silverstream asked.

"Are you hurt?" Jr asked.

And then Yona turns to them crying.

"No!" Yona bawled. "Yona not all right! Yona want to be alone!"

And then Yona runs off and leaves the school crying.

And a banner came loose and lands on the floor.

* * *

Yona was now in the Treehouse of Harmony feeling sad. With only a bird nearby to keep her company.

_Yona sad..._

_Yona sing sad song..._

_Sad Yona..._

And the bird tweeted and flies off.

"Yona no blame bird." Yona said. "Yona no want to be around Yona either."

_Yona sad..._

_Yona sing sad song..._

"Yona?" Sandbar called out.

And Yona saw Sandbar and panicked gasp and duck. And soon Sandbar appeared by her.

"How Sandbar find Yona?" Yona asked.

"I know you pretty well by now." Sandbar said. "I figured you'd come here. Besides, it's where I'd go if something like that happened to me."

"Sandbar mean something awful and embarrassing." Yona said sadly. "So awful, Yona cannot come down from treehouse ever!"

And then Yona quickly ties herself to a beam.

"Will Sandbar bring food and water?" Yona asked.

"You know, it really wasn't that bad." Sandbar said. "I don't think anycreature hardly even noticed."

And then Yona gave him a look.

"Well, maybe 1 or 2 didn't." Sandbar scratched the back of his head. "If they happened to be in Canterlot for the day. But anyway, it's all over now, so... will you come back to the dance with me?"

And then Yona sadly slumps lose from the ropes and to the ground.

"Yona disappoint Sandbar." Yona sadly said. "Yona not make very good pony."

"Why would you think you disappointed me?" Sandbar asked. "And who said anything about having to be a good pony?"

"Yona just want to do all the right pony things and fit in at dance!" Yona said. "Then maybe Sandbar and Yona win best pony pals contest. Instead, Yona win worst pony ever."

And Yona slams her head against a beam.

"That's not true." Sandbar denied.

"Really?" Yona turns back to him. "Sandbar, name 2 ponies worse than Yona."

"Cozy Glow and Sombra." Sandbar simply answered.

And then Yona realized he was right.

"Okay, Sandbar right." Yona chuckled. "They worse."

"Yona, it doesn't really matter if you're a great pony or a horrible pony." Sandbar said. "You're the best Yona I know. That's why I asked you to the dance."

"Really?" Yona asked blushing.

"I never wanted you to be anything other than what you are." Sandbar said. "My friend, Yona, the yak."

And then Yona hugs him. And a shooting star flashed across the night sky.

"So, what do you say?" Sandbar asked. "Let's go back to the dance?"

And Yona smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile in the School of Friendship, everyone was mainly cleaning up the mess.

And then the doors were opening as they saw Yona and Sandbar.

And Yona still felt ashamed of what happened.

"Don't worry." Sandbar said hushed. "I'm with you."

"We all are." Gallus said as the Young 13 joins them.

And they hug each other.

"Yona! Are you all right?" Pinkie asked as the Mane 6 near them.

"We were so worried when you disappeared like that." Fluttershyy said.

"Yona fine, but... Yona sorry." Yona apologized. "Not mean to make such a mess and ruin the pony dance."

"It's not your fault, sugercube." Applejack assured.

"It's the opposite." Rainbow said. "If anything, we should be apologizing."

"I thought we were just teaching you how to have fun at the dance." Pinkie said.

"We never meant to try to turn you into something you're not." Rarity said.

"Is okay." Yona said. "Friend help Yona feel better." She gestured to Sandbar.

"And that's why we're giving you this." Twilight said and holds out the trophy as one pony was brown and shaped into a yak.

"Huh?" Sandbar and Yona frowned.

"No way!" Sandbar beamed. "The Pony Pal prize!"

"From now on, it's the annual Amity Ball Award for Friendship!" Twilight announced.

"No pony-ness required." Applejack said.

"We all decided you and Yona totally earned this." Rainbow said.

And Rainbow hands the trophy to them, and hooks it to Yona's right horn.

"Your actions tonight exemplify the true meaning of friendship." Rarity said placing the trophy down.

"Congratulations, you 2!" Twilight said.

And the students cheered.

"Yona! I'm glad your back!" Spike appearing from the crowd and fixing his helmet. "Everypony wants to learn that crazy dance you did!"

And the students nodded.

"Yak dance?" Yona said surprised. "Is easy! Yona teach... if everycreature want to learn?"

"It would be an honor." Rarity said.

And Spike got the DJ station.

"You asked for it, and DJ Scales-n-Tail is gonna deliver!" Spike announced. "Everycreature join Yona for... the Yakyakistan Stomp!"

And soon the record started playing a fast paced Middle Eastern music.

And soon Yona started stomp dancing and Sandbar joins her.

And within no time, everyone started joining them and stomp danced.


	8. Frenemies

In Grogar's lair, Grogar looked through his orb as D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela stood by as it reveals a bluish bell with a printing of an eye on it. And in which is Grogar's bell.

And then they heard a throat clearing as they turned to Cozy.

"What is it, now?" D-Structs asked.

"I don't want to tattle on my good friend Tirek, but... you might like to know he left food out." Cozy stated. "Again."

"I'll deal with it when I'm done." Grogar said.

And then Cozy walks off as they turned to the Orb again.

"Don't trust anything that nosy little Pegasus says!" Tirek angrily said appearing.

"I don't trust anything any of you say." Grogar said.

"If you don't mind, we're busy with something." Hela said losing her patience.

"Hmph!" Tirek angrily walked off.

And then they turned back to the Orb, but then Chrysalis' hoof appeared over it.

"Are you planning on attacking anypony anytime soon?" Chrysalis asked. "If not, I don't know why I'm wasting my time here. I am a queen, you know?"

And then she flew off and then Grogar angrily snorted.

And then Chrysalis flew to a room where Cozy and Tirek are.

And then D-Structs entered the room and saw Skrap-It sleeping on the table. D-Structs angrily growled and then stomped his foot, and the loudness was enough for Skrap-It wake it quickly.

"I'M UP!" Skrap-It yelled.

"Skrap-It! "D-Structs snapped. "I told you to keep an eye on them so they won't disturb us!"

And then Skrap-It hid behind a lantern.

"Now in my fairness, D-Structs." Skrap-It said nervously. "I was watching them, but then a felt a little tired and closed my eyes for a minute."

D-Structs angrily growled.

And then Grogar, D-Stroy and Hela entered the room.

"I'm leaving, since it's impossible to accomplish the work I need to do here." Grogar said. "I suggest the 3 of you come to some kind of accord."

And then Cozy, Tirek and Chrysalis started arguing. And then Grogar shot magic at their mouths sealing them.

"I don't care how, but you must learn to work together!" Grogar said. "Only then can we accomplish what you so greatly desire - the defeat of Twilight Sparkle and her friends!"

"You want your hive back." D-Structs turned to Chrysalis. "You want control of this School Twilight has." He turned to Cozy. "And you want to absorb every once of magic of this land." He turned to Tirek. "And soon, it will be worth the wait of getting rid of Twilight once and for all."

* * *

Sometime later after Grogar, D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela left, Cozy was setting something up and hangs a banner.

"Nothing says "teamwork" like an inspirational banner." Cozy beamed.

And the banner has the entire group with smiles.

"When Grogar sees this, he'll realize there's no way he could survive without me!" Cozy beamed.

And then she heard Tirek grunting, and she flew over and saw him lifting weights getting himself ready for when the day arrives to attack.

"You're gonna have to exercise a lot to get as big as you were when you absorbed the life force of all those ponies." Cozy said next to him.

Tirek ignored her and continues lifting as Cozy sat on the bar.

"Anywho, Grogar wants us all to work together, so I've scheduled a team meeting." Cozy said. "Doesn't that sound fun?" She turned to him.

Tirek is now losing his patience.

"And since Grogar and D-Structs left me in charge..." Cozy said.

"No, he didn't." Tirek protested.

Cozy giggled. "Someone's a real grumpy-taur today." And she patted his forehead. "If we aren't meeting, I guess I could just stay and offer positive and inspiring-"

"Fine!" Tirek gave out and sets his weights up. "I'll join your meeting. Just leave!"

"See you soon!" Cozy said.

And she flies off.

* * *

Cozy went down a staircase to meet with Chrysalis and Skrap-It.

"It's been weeks, and Grogar's done nothing!" Chrysalis said.

"Now I understand you're impatient with this." Skrap-It said. "But you heard D-Structs, it's too soon. If we attack now, Twilight and her friends will easily defeat us with just a snap of my fingers. We're trying to be smart with this attack."

"It's not healthy to hold on to all this rage!" Chrysalis angrily said.

Cozy peaks behind a corner as Chrysalis and Skrap-It were discussing with each other.

"I could lash out at any moment." Chrysalis said.

"D-Structs promised you'll get your hive back." Skrap-It said. "But these things take time! And by then, you can lash out as much on Twilight as much as you want."

And then Cozy approached them "And how are you doing this fine-?"

"How do you think I'm doing?!" Chrysalis snapped in her face. "I'm ready to exact my revenge!" She then turns back to Skrap-It. "See what I mean?"

"I can relate to anger issues." Skrap-It nodded. "You should've seen D-Structs in his early days of being banished. Not a happy time."

"Being cooped up with nothing to do is the worst!" Cozy said.

Skrap-It sighed and shooked his head. "What is it this time, Cozy?"

"You know what you need?" Cozy said and then suddenly appeared in front of Chrysalis. "A team meeting!"

"I don't do meetings." Chrysalis bitterly said.

"Grogar and D-Structs left me in charge." Cozy said.

"No he didn't." Chrysalis protested and turned to her.

And then Skrap-It burst into laughing.

"Grogar... And D-Structs?!" Skrap-It laughed. "Put you in charge?!" He laughed hysterically. "A foal?!" He continued laughing. "Oh... priceless! Those 2 aren't stupid enough to do that!" He then wipes a tears off him.

And Chrysalis turns back to Cozy. "And even if they did, Chrysalis obeys no one."

"There'll be cupcakes." Cozy said singsongly.

Chrysalis and Skrap-It turn to each other.

"What flavor?" Skrap-It asked.

* * *

Later, they joined with Cozy at her meeting.

"Grogar wants us to work together to defeat our enemies." Cozy explained standing on 3 crates on each other. "Which means we need to trust each other."

Chrysalis chews on a cupcake she's eating as Tirek started absorbing her magic. "If we are to trust one another, perhaps inform Lord Tirek to STOP TRYING TO ABSORB MY ESSENCE!"

Tirek halts the process and spits it on a cupcake.

"I wasn't doing anything of the sort!" Tirek lied. "How dare you!"

"How dare I?!" Chrysalis angrily said. " Do you know to whom you are speaking?" She got to his face.

She then picks up the cupcake with the spat out energy and eats it.

"How could I not?" Tirek said. "You tell your lizard every 5 minutes."

"Hey! Watch your tone." Skrap-It warned.

"This is why Grogar and D-Structs left me in charge." Cozy said.

"NO! HE! DIDN'T!" Tirek, Chrysalis and Skrap-It yelled.

Cozy angrily growled.

"Huh?" She noticed something.

And she turns to the banner and thought of something.

And then she joins with the others.

_I think I know a way that we can grow_

_Time to try something new, something better_

_No more solo, trust is the way to go_

_And all we need to do is work together_

"Ah, please!" Tirek said dismissively.

_No thanks, no way, I feel the need to say_

_I'm smarter, stronger, and I don't need you 2_

"Ha!" Chrysalis spat out.

_Stronger? Okay, I guess we'll downplay_

_How bad you got your rear end handed to you_

And then they turned to Cozy on the crates.

_It's time to try a better way to be bad_

Tirek groaned.

"Oi." Skrap-It rolled his eyes.

_Do we really need a better way to be bad?_

_United as one_

_Teamwork? Please, what a fad_

_Combined all our strength, we'll go to any length_

_Once we have a better way to be bad_

And then Cozy blindfolds Chrysalis and spins her.

_Let's go begin, this time we're gonna win_

And then she pushed Chrysalis off a ledge doing a trust fall with Tirek below them.

But Tirek sidesteps and Chrysalis hits the ground.

_The ice you're on is thin, so watch what you say_

Then Tirek was blindfolded as Chrysalis helps him nears a staircase.

_I know you're in, I think I see a grin_

And then Chrysalis shoves Tirek as he fell down the staircase.

_For all this pain and torture, I swear you'll pay_

Tirek angrily grips Cozy and shook her.

Later, they were on a tightrope.

_This time, we've got a better way to be bad_

And then Cozy flew up and caused Tirek, Chrysalis and Skrap-It to lose balance and fell into the water below.

_Sounds like a long shot, this "better way" to be bad_

Cozy then stood on their heads.

_United as one, we'll make those ponies so sad_

_If we say "okay", would you just go away?_

_Once we have a better way to be bad_

Cozy then kicks a Twilight doll to a pile of her friends.

_We want to break their friendship_

_We want to make them weak_

_You want revenge on Starlight_

Chrysalis rips the Starlight doll.

_You want that huge physique_

Cozy moves a mirror to Tirek as it shows his true form.

_So let's increase our chances_

_By working as a team_

_To crush our enemies to dust_

_And laugh as they all scream!_

They all laughed evilly.

_I think I see a better way to be bad_

_Just put me in charge, make me queen, you'll be glad_

_No! Listen to me, I'm the best of us 3_

_Then you'll see a better way to be bad_

"Wait!" Cozy exclaimed.

_This is my thing, a better way to be bad_

_You shall do as I command, I will rule this triad!_

_Hey! This is my song!_

_Sorry, not any longer!_

_A better to be bad_

_Now you're making me mad_

_Won't the ponies be sad?_

_That would make me so glad_

_Now we've got a better way to be baaaaaad!_

And they finished in a tango pose.

"Hey! You stepped on my cue!" Cozy said to Chrysalis.

"Well, I did not! You stepped on our cue!/ Ah, your rhythm was way off!/ Oh, you think you're so cool just 'cause you're a queen!" Cozy, Chrysalis and Tirek argued.

Skrap-It shook his head.

And then Grogar, D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela came back.

And then D-Structs roared loudly.

"ENOUGH!" Grogar roared.

Cozy, Chrysalis and Tirek cringed and turns to them.

"We left you alone for 1 minute and you still can't come to your senses!" D-Structs angrily said. "And all we have are just little children!"

"I had hoped by now you would've resolved your differences, but apparently not." Grogar said.

"Perhaps if we knew what the plan was, we would be better able to prepare!" Chrysalis angrily said.

"Assuming you even have a plan." Tirek said.

"Of course I have a plan!" Grogar retorted.

"Honestly, I've seen better cooperation in dinosaurs during the Kaiju War." D-Stroy said. "I doubt that you 3 would last even a minute against a Leatherback."

"It took sometime but we found something." Hela said.

"I have located an object of power, and it occurs to me this is the perfect test." Grogar explained. "The 3 of you will work together to retrieve it. Against this item, those ponies won't stand a chance."

"And once we have this item, we're going to use to fight Twilight." D-Structs said. "And kill her."

"I have come close to ruling Equestria several times." Chrysalis said. "Perhaps I should be the one to lead us."

"I nearly drained all the magic of Equestria!" Cozy pushed her aside. "That was good!"

"I absorbed all the magic of Equestria!" Tirek pushed Cozy aside. "I could feel it flowing through my body as I grew!"

And then he, Chrysalis and Cozy started arguing.

And Grogar, D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela growled impatiently angry.

"ENOUGH!" D-Structs roared.

And then Grogar's horns glowed and then a magical black shock wave pins the 3 onto the wall.

"Each of you failed to defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends!" Grogar roared. "My power is greater than all of yours combined. This is but a fraction of it!" He raised his left hoof at them threateningly.

"Me and D-Stroy have killed Kaiju bigger than you 3!" D-Structs growled. "And then attacking one without Jaeger armor was the whole reason why we're banished in the first place! You 3 won't be any different!"

"And because of your defeats, Twilight and her friends live to see another day!" Hela added. "Have you 3 forgotten what happened to Sombra?!"

"If you want something done, do it properly and eliminate them!" D-Stroy said. "Well, unlike you. I just don't want Twilight gone, I WANT HER SMASHED!"

"Understood?!" They all yelled.

Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy nervously nodded.

And then Grogar released them as they dropped to the ground.

"Well, you try saying that to the foal who think you and D-Structs put in charge." Skrap-It said.

And then D-Structs turned to Cozy, and then angrily growled.

"Is this HUMOROUS?!" D-Structs roars and pins Cozy his foot heavily. "I'd warned you not to use that innocent friendship advantage on us. I'm way too smart for you to tricked! Now... This is my last warning. Do it again, and I won't promise I'll make your death quick. Understood?"

Cozy gulped nervously. "Yes!"

D-Structs narrowed his eyes having heavy doubts on her.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret." D-Structs threaten and got off her. "Because you won't always Tirek to watch your back. Because one day, I could be chewing on it."

Cozy gulped.

"Now you shall retrieve the rest of it." Grogar brought the subject back.

And then the bells on his collar glowed, and then black and yellow magic loomed over them.

"Thousands of moons ago, the self-righteous Gusty the Great, unable to best me face-to-face, stole my Bewitching Bell." Grogar narrated his story of being defeated. "A tailsman containing much of my own magic. The Bell cannot be destroyed, so Gusty hid it in a place it has taken me millennia to discover - an enchanted cave high atop Mt. Everhoof, protected by magical winds that prevent anypony from reaching its peak. There, the Bell has remained until now."

"And this is where your test comes in." D-Structs said.

"Scale Mt. Everhoof." Grogar ordered. "Bring me back my Bell."

"Once the Bell is in our grasp, Twilight won't even stand a chance against us." D-Stroy said.

Chrysalis then laughed. "The ease of this task is laughable."

* * *

The next day, Cozy, Tirek and Chrysalis along with Skrap-It stood in a forest a with Mt. Everhoof a few miles away.

"Well, it sounded easy." Chrysalis uttered.

And the 4 looked at the distant highest point of Equestria.

"Scale the mountain..." Tirek said.

"...retrieve Grogar's Bell..." Chrysalis added.

"...together!" Cozy finished beaming in a purple coat and hat and scroll of paper. "I dew up a detailed plan with several visual aids to show how we can..."

And then Chrysalis, Tirek and Skrap-It headed off.

"...ditch each other and do it alone." Cozy finished upset. "Maybe when I'm waiting for them at the top, then they'll appreciate me."

Cozy then drops the scroll and begins the long trip to Mt. Everhoof's summit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrysalis was all ready far away, but soon the wind grew harder to fly through.

And soon Chrysalis decided to make the rest of the trip on foot and flies down to the forest floor.

And she begins hiking as several eyes watched her. And then a shadow appeared with red eyes as Chrysalis smugly glanced back, and then quickly turns and hissed loudly at it.

And then the shadow and other eyes flee in terror.

"As if anything on this mountain is scarier than I." Chrysalis smugly said and chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tirek and Skrap-It looked at the distant mountain and saw the clouds that spiral around it.

And then Tirek grabs some dirt and blows it at the wind. And then it came back hits Tirek in the face as he coughs and spits some dirt off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cozy was hiking on a trail up the mountain and then noticed a house ahead and then an elder Earth Pony with a red brown coat, red brown eyes, white and gray mane with a cloak and bucket on his head appeared.

"Halt! Who goes there?" He said.

And then he saw Cozy.

"A pony?" He exclaimed. "There ain't been ponies around here in I-don't-know-how-many moons!"

Cozy soon saw him, and had an idea and then fake cries herself and approaches him.

"Oh, golly, good sir." Cozy faked whimpered. "I'm just a poor lost pony looking for help."

"Aw, don't fret, little filly." The Earth Pony assured. "Ol' Rusty Bucket here, at your service."

"I'm so glad I found you." Cozy said. "I need help getting to the top of the mountain."

"Uh, no can do, ma'am." Rusty denied shaking his head.

And then Cozy's expression lowers to a angry look, likely that was the first her innocent advantage way failed.

"WHY NOT?!" Cozy shouted.

And then distant rumbling was heard.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Rusty said lowered. "This here's avalanche territory. I'm the guardian of this here mountain. It's my job to keep ponies from ponies heading up. Nothing at the top but dangerous snow, dangerous ice, and dangerous wind. Basically, it's dangerous."

But Cozy wasn't about to give up just yet with her way.

"It must get lonely all by yourself." Cozy innocently said. "Maybe I could be your friend?"

"Aw. I'd love a friend." Rusty said touched.

"So, now that we are friends, you could help me up the mountain." Cozy said.

"Hmm, uh... a real friend wouldn't ask me to do something I'm not supposed to do." Rusty said and brought out a Friendship Journal that Twilight published a while back. "Says so right here in the Journal of Friendship, written by Twilight Sparkle and her friends."

And then Cozy angrily tense up.

"ARE. YOU. KIDDING ME?!" Cozy shouted at the top of her lungs.

And her shout echoed and sending birds flying off and was heard for miles near and around the mountain.

"Shhh!" Rusty hushed her.

And then Cozy turns and leaves.

"I didn't want to be friends anyway." Cozy said.

"Awww..." Rusty sadly groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrysalis was still making her way up the mountain.

And she begins to walk across a frozen lake, and then she slips over the ice but manages to get a footing.

And then Chrysalis hovers, and then changes into a Cragadile. And falls through the ice and in the water, and begins to swim across the lake.

And soon reached the other side and smashed through the ice, and crawls onto the lake shore. And then changes into a mountain goat, and begins climbing up the slope covering more ground.

And soon reaches the top of the ridge and saw Mt. Everhoof close by.

"Almost there." Chrysalis said.

And she continues off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tirek breaks off some branches off a tree and gathers some leaves and vines.

And then gathers them into a pile in a clearing as Skrap-It sorted them out.

And Tirek looks around and heads off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cozy was still trying to get pass Rusty.

And she tries flying over his house, but then she was caught by the strong wind currents and tries to fight them. But was soon thrown back and hits the snow.

And Rusty shook his head.

* * *

Later Cozy tries climbing up, but then fell through the snow pile and pokes out.

"Nope." Rusty shook his head. "Not that way neither."

Cozy narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Later, Rusty stood by the entrance of his house and yawns.

And Cozy smugly begins to sneak across the side of his house.

And then Rusty stretches and his staff hits some snow over him. And then some snow came falling down on top of Cozy.

And Cozy's eyes opened through the snows, and then the snow quickly melts as she sizzles angrily red.

And then Cozy went up to him having enough.

"I TRIED BEING NICE!" Cozy angrily yelled.

And then distant rumbling was heard.

"Shh-shh-shh!" Rusty quickly said. "Now, just calm down there, filly."

"YOU calm down!" Cozy angrily said. "Ponies are supposed to do WHAT I ASK THEM TO DO! IT'S, LIKE, MY THING! OKAY?!"

And then some snow was heard, and then a giant snowball appearing rolling down the hill. And then it lands on Cozy before she even had the chance to move, and the snowball rolls down the mountain as she screams and soon fades.

"Meh." Rusty shrugged.

And Rusty went back inside his house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrysalis was now near the peak of Mt. Everhoof with only a few miles away.

"Apparently I don't need anypony else." Chrysalis smugly said.

And then she changes into a Roc and begins to fly to the over the ridge. But then she was struggling through the wind currents and she manages to get a talon on the next ledge. But then was flung back before she could get a grip, and hits against a rock.

And Chrysalis got up and angrily groans and kicks some snow.

* * *

Hours later at night, Tirek has set together a fire and a chair.

And he placed some logs in the fire, and then he and Skrap-It saw some bushes rustling.

And then Cozy emerged out panting.

And then Tirek and Skrap-It started laughing.

"It's not funny, Tirek!" Cozy glared at them.

"Didn't make it to the top?" Tirek smirked. "Surprise, surprise."

"You didn't make it to the top either." Cozy smugly remarked.

"I didn't try to." Tirek said.

"What?!" Cozy exclaimed.

"It took about 5 minutes to deduce that Grogar was right." Tirek said. "None of us could make it up alone. So, rather than subject myself to the elements, I decided to let you 2 face the danger, take what you learned, and use it to my advantage." He then sat in his chair and laughed.

"Yeah, that innocent friendship advantage you used to trick Twilight and her friends to trap them." Skrap-It said. "Sound familiar?"

"I put up with your "I'm smarter than you" attitude in Tartaurus!" Cozy angrily said. "But I'm over it!"

"I'd had enough of you trying to manipulate me with insincere, syrupy sweetness." Tirek said dismissively. "At least now we can see the real you."

"This is not the real me!" Cozy yelled. "I'M CUTE AND LOVABLE!"

"No, you're not." Tirek scoffed. "You're annoying, and you snore."

Nearby, a large serpent like creature slithers through the forest.

"Yeah, louder than a dinosaur stampede." Skrap-It said.

"I do not snore!" Cozy protested angrily.

And then Tirek and Skrap-It mock-snored at Cozy.

"It least I don't talk to my Gram-Gram and mommy in my sleep." Cozy said mockingly.

"Don't you dare bring Gram-Gram into this!" Tirek angrily said.

"Ohh! Leave my mother out of this!" Skrap-It angrily said on Tirek's head.

And then suddenly an Ophiotaurus appeared from the trees roaring at them as they turn to it.

"This is your fault!" Cozy, Tirek and Skrap-It angrily said.

And the Ophiotaurus roared at them.

The 2 nervously backed away from the Ophiotaurus as it confronts them.

And then another roar was heard as they turned and saw female Ophiotaurus. And soon the male turns to her, and the female made a gesture to invite him over.

And soon the Ophiotaurus was soon love-struck, and slithers over to her.

"Quick! It's distracted!" Cozy said. "Let's go!"

"Wait." Tirek said stopping her.

"For what?!" Skrap-It asked.

And then female Ophiotaurus roars, and then changes revealing to be Chrysalis. And then starts absorbing and consumes the love from the Ophiotaurus as he grew weaker.

And soon Chrysalis slurps up the last of the love, and the Ophiotaurus drops to the ground.

"Mmmm... So much love." Chrysalis said happily. "I haven't eaten this well in ages."

"So gross." Cozy gaged in grimace.

"Just so we're clear, I didn't save because I like you." Chrysalis said turning to them. "I did it because... because I..."

"Neeeeeeed us?" Cozy flew over to her smiling.

"Yes." Chrysalis said bitterly gritted.

"Clearly I was right to wait." Tirek said. "Now tell me everything you learned today. Leave nothing out."

* * *

Later, Chrysalis had the Ophiotaurus wrapped in a cocoon and she crawls around it.

And Cozy who was roasting a marshmallow turns to her.

"Why are you doing that?" Cozy asked. "Didn't you already drained it of love?"

"I always save a little for the next day." Chrysalis said and sat down on a log.

"You cocoon all of your... meals?" Cozy questioned.

"Of course." Chrysalis answered.

"So when you pony-napped Twilight and the others, you cocooned them." Cozy said about the To Where and Back Again events of her round 2 attempt.

"Yes." Chrysalis answered. "Until that sow Starlight Glimmer freed them, corrupted my subjects, and stole my hive!"

"I hate to break it to you, Chrysalis." Skrap-It said. "But I think it was the lack of acting that made Starlight suspicious of you drones."

"Well, I didn't think Starlight was worth replacing as a drone." Chrysalis said.

"Those ponies have weaknesses." Tirek said. "I used that turncoat Discord. Tricked him into helping me capture his so-called "friends"."

"Discord was really something until friendship ruined him." Chrysalis sighed disappointed.

"Yeah, he would be so much help right now if he didn't reform." Skrap-It said. "That guy is such a mess of chaos, D-Structs, D-Stroy, Hela and I have been secretly watching Twilight after the Crystal Empire returned. And seen every move and trick Discord did. He even one time fake of being sick, and got Twilight and Cadance on a wild goose chase. And they almost got eaten by a giant worm. And it wasn't until after Tirek's defeat we've decided to wait for the right moment."

"You should've seen Twilight's face when her friends appeared in bubbles around me." Tirek said referring for the moment to exchange them for the Alicorn magic. "She was all..." He then messed with his face and pulling and exaggerated groaned.

And Cozy, Skrap-It and Chrysalis laughed.

"Oh, that was a good one." Skrap-It said. "In fact, you 3 should've seen the look on Twilight and Cadance's face when that worm roared at them. I even thought their lives flashed before them."

"She's so stressed out all the time." Cozy said.

"When I posed as her former foal-sitter, I thought she was going to implode!" Chrysalis said referring the Canterlot Wedding events of her round 1 attempt.

And the 4 laughed.

"I wish I could've seen her face when I nearly erased all the magic from Equestria." Cozy said.

"All magic was little excessive, don't you think?" Tirek said.

"You do realize that almost brought total destruction to the world, right?" Skrap-It asked. "Giant meteor, opening the Breach, infecting some Jaeger armor, and your mind Precursor effected."

"Eh, I think big." Cozy shrugged. "And believe I had nothing to do with the asteroid. Besides, it would've been worth it just to see Twilight and her friends bow down to me!"

"Indeed it would." Tirek agreeing with her. "Who wouldn't love to see those prissy ponies realize they lost everything?"

"Oh!" Skrap-It chuckled. "I can only imagine the look on Twilight's face."

And then Chrysalis changes to Twilight.

"I'm a pathetic pony princess!" Chrysalis said mockingly. "I made a detailed list of all the ways I'm a failure!"

And then Cozy, Tirek and Skrap-It burst into laughing.

"Can you imagine with Twilight saw that?!" Skrap-It laughed. "She would totally be offended."

"You know, working with you 3 may not be the worst thing." Tirek said.

"Perhaps..." Chrysalis said slightly agreeing. "...as long as it results in the complete destruction of our enemies."

"It won't be for too much longer." Skrap-It smugly said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Cozy said. "Do the pathetic princess thing again!"

And then Chrysalis changes back to Twilight, and did mockingly things as Tirek, Cozy and Skrap-It laughed.

* * *

The next day, the 4 hiked up the trail and soon near Rusty's house as he came out.

And then Chrysalis changes into a female Ophiotaurus and roars.

And soon an avalanche was triggered and Rusty was soon buried under the snow.

And the 4 laughed as they headed up

And then Rusty popped out of the snow. "I'm okay!"

* * *

The 4 continued up the mountain as Tirek grabs some vines.

And Cozy flew ahead and saw a trail.

* * *

Later as they continued hiking, a log was in their way.

And Chrysalis changes to an Ursa Minor and moves the log out of the way.

* * *

Soon they were climbing up a slope, and then Cozy slipped and but Chrysalis got her hoof in a hole in her hoof and pulls her up.

* * *

And soon, they made it to the ridge where Chrysalis got to yesterday.

And using the vines he gathered, Tirek ties one end to a rock. And Cozy grabs the other end as Chrysalis changes into a Rock, and she grabs Cozy and flies off and then quickly throws Cozy to the other ledge once close enough.

And Cozy quickly ties the end.

And Chrysalis changes into a Spider Monkey and climbs across the rope as Skrap-It followed and Tirek as well.

And soon made it to the other side.

* * *

And soon, they finally made it to the cave where Gusty has hidden Grogar's Bell.

And Chrysalis flew towards the cave to get the Bell. But then was zipped back by a source of magic.

Tirek and Cozy near the spot, and Tirek placed his hand out and was zipped.

"Great!" Skrap-It complained. "Gusty must've used a spell to prevent anyone from getting the Bell if they did make it up here."

"Can you absorb it and make it go away?" Cozy asked.

"I can only absorb magic from living beings." Tirek stated.

"That would've been useful earlier." Skrap-It said.

"Like her?" Cozy gestured to Chrysalis.

Chrysalis' eyes widen.

"Betrayal!" Chrysalis angrily said.

"Not betrayal. Teamwork." Cozy corrected. "If Tirek absorbs your energy, he might be strong enough to break through."

"And then?" Chrysalis questioned.

"Then... he gives it back." Cozy said.

"I do?" Tirek frowned.

"Mm-hmm." Cozy nodded.

"Hmm. It does sound fair." Skrap-It said.

"How do I know you won't take my magic and leave me?" Chrysalis asked having doubts.

"Would we do that to you?" Cozy said.

Chrysalis gave her a look.

"Okay, normally, yes, we would." Cozy admitted.

"I'll give you your magic back." Tirek said promising.

"Do it." Chrysalis said.

And then Tirek started absorbing Chrysalis' magic and he started growing to his true form.

And once done, Chrysalis drops to her knees on the snow.

"So... much... power!" Tirek beamed and kissed his arm. "Welcome back, baby!"

And then he blasts at the magic shield, but was only able to make a small hole through it.

"It's not big enough for me!" Tirek said.

"Maybe not you!" Cozy said.

And then she flew through the gap.

"Keep it open, or I'll be trapped forever!" Cozy said.

And then she quickly flew into the cave to get the Bell.

"Would that be terrible?" Chrysalis asked weakly.

Tirek chuckled as he kept blasting keeping the gap open.

"Can't... hold... much... longer!" Tirek said struggling to keep it open. "HURRY!"

And then Cozy shot out through the gap at the last possible second. And lands in a pile of snow.

"Ta-da!" Cozy shot out holding the Bell.

"My magic." Chrysalis said.

Tirek seemed reluctant to give it up, but in the end he gave it up and back to Chrysalis.

And Chrysalis got back up.

"I-I wasn't sure you were going to give it back." Chrysalis said.

"Neither was I." Tirek admitted. "But working together seemed smarter than to continue fighting."

"When we helped each other, it felt better somehow." Cozy said.

"I haven't felt like this since before I lost my hive." Chrysalis said. "Having others who will be there for you is... pleasing."

"All of these years taking power from ponies..." Tirek said.

"When you use your powers to help others..." Cozy said.

"Yes, it feels... NOOOOOOOOO!" Chrysalis quickly brought her senses back.

"Whoa!" Tirek and Cozy bringing their senses back.

"The Magic of Friendship is like a disease!" Chrysalis angrily said. "An infection that spreads to those around you! I watched it infect my hive! I will not let it get me!"

"Same." Cozy agreed.

"Obviously." Tirek said.

"Oh, good." Skrap-It said relieved. "I almost thought it was gonna get me."

"But... Grogar said we have to work together." Cozy reminded.

"Grogar is too powerful." Chrysalis said. "Something must be done about that. Let Grogar think we're his loyal servants. In the meantime, we'll hatch our own plan."

"Ooh... I love a good backstabbing!" Cozy smugly said.

"After that, we can go back to trying to destroy each other!" Tirek said.

"Double-crossing Grogar, huh?" Skrap-It said. "But what about D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela?"

"Hmm. I'm not completely sure about those 3, yet." Chrysalis said unsure. "But they do also seem to be the true brains of the 4. Especially D-Stroy."

"I guess until we can fully trust those 3, we'll play along." Tirek said.

"In the meantime, what do we do with this?" Cozy asked about the Bell.

And the 4 think of what to do with the Bell.

* * *

Later that night, they all returned to Grogar's lair.

"You WHAT?!" D-Structs roared.

"You failed to retrieve the Bell?!" Grogar angrily roared and stomped his hoof.

"W-W-We're sorry, almighty Grogar." Cozy apologized.

"We worked together as you asked." Tirek said.

"We just aren't powerful enough as you." Chrysalis said.

"There was a magical shield blocking the cave." Skrap-It said.

Grogar's horns glowed heavily as D-Structs angrily growled. And then Grogar angrily shouted and fires a blast at a wall leaving in it as D-Structs angrily roars out loudly and some birds flew away near it.

And leaving Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy terrified by the outrage.

"Obviously!" Grogar angrily said. "At least you finally did as you were told and worked together."

And then Grogar heads out angrily.

And then D-Structs angrily turns to them as they had nervous looks.

"Fail us again, your lives are gonna depend on it." D-Structs warned.

Tirek, Cozy and Chrysalis nervously gulped.

And then D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela begin to leave, but then D-Structs stopped momentarily and glanced back at them suspiciously.

And then heads off.

"Of course!" Cozy said.

"Whatever your command!" Tirek said.

"Forget about that old bell." Chrysalis said slyly. "You were right. We're so much more powerful... when we work as a team."

And they glanced behind them as the Bell was tucked hidden in a crevice.

* * *

Later that night, Skrap-It informs D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela.

"So... those fools actually did retrieve the Bell?" D-Structs said.

"Yes." Skrap-It said. "Impressive, huh?"

"Hmm." D-Structs pondered. "You're not smart enough to join them."

"No, but I'm smart enough to fool them." Skrap-It said.

"Impressive, Skrap-It." D-Structs said. "I will give you that."

"And you want to hear the best part?" Skrap-It said. "I know those fools are coming up with a plan. And it involves with getting rid of Twilight."

"Really?" D-Structs smirked and chuckled.

"If anything, those 3 will double-cross Grogar." D-Stroy said. "Including us."

"I say we take them out, right now!" Hela said.

"No!" D-Structs quickly stopping her. "Not yet."

And D-Stroy chuckled. "Is that a plan I see forming in your head? Oh, this should be good."

"If we tell Grogar now, we'll be back to square 1 to end Twilight." D-Structs said.

"So what we need to do, is until that moment comes." D-Stroy said.

"Is come with our plan." Hela finished.

"Remember, you can take out as many of Twilight's friends as you want." D-Structs said. "But Twilight... is mine."

And then he turns to Skrap-It.

"Skrap-It, I'm putting you in charge of watching those 3." D-Structs said.

"Okay." Skrap-It nodded.

"You're gonna watch those 3, and keep a close eye on them." D-Structs instructed. "And let us know when their double-cross occurs."

"I won't let you down." Skrap-It saluted.

"Are you sure of doing this?" Hela asked having her doubts. "It's likely we're including as well."

"Likely, but maybe in the end will team up." D-Structs said. "Besides, there actually is strength in numbers. And we'll attack when the time comes. And then, kill Twilight."

And then D-Structs evilly laughed.


	9. Sweet and Smoky

A peaceful clear sunny day at the School of Friendship, and inside Smolder knocks on the door of the teacher's lounge as Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike were inside.

"Uh, Headmare Twilight?" Smolder opens the door. "Sorry to bug you in the Teacher's Lounge. Is it okay if I miss class?"

"Mm-hmm." Twilight nodded going over some sheets. "You can make it up tomorrow."

"Actually, I'll be gone for a week." Smolder stated.

"A week?!" Twilight exclaimed. "In the middle of the semester?"

"Oh, is everything all right, Smolder?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not exactly." Smolder said and sighed. "My brother's been having a hard time since I left for school. I want to go home and check on him. He's a really sweet guy, and the other dragons can be kind of rough."

"Did you say "sweet guy" and "dragon" in the same sentence?" Spike asked hovering next to her.

"Yeah." Smolder said and nudged him. "He's sort of like you, Spike."

"Awww..." Spike said blushly.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother, Smolder." Twilight apologized. "But the Dragon Lands are really far for you to go by yourself. And I'm not sure about you missing so much class."

"Hey! What if she got a school credit for it?" Spike said. "Kind of like a... a kindness field trip? I'll go with her.

"Thanks!" Smolder smiled. "The Dragon Lord is way too busy for personal problems when it's baby dragon hatching season."

"Baby... dragon... hatching season?!" Fluttershy beamed with full interest and gasped. "All those cute little snouts poking out of those adorable little shells?! Teeny, tiny, twitchy tails?! Can I go too?!"

And she smiled big with wide puppy like eyes at Twilight.

"Well, you are the perfect pony to lead a kindness field trip." Twilight said.

And she saw Fluttershy, Spike and Smolder with pleading smiles.

And Twilight sighs in defeat.

"Fine." Twilight said. "But I'm gonna expect a full report when you get back."

"How many pages?" Smolder asked.

"I was talking to Fluttershy." Twilight corrected. "Hatching season sounds fascinating!"

And then the 3 laughed.

* * *

Sometime later, Spike, Smolder and Fluttershy and even have Toothless with them as they enter the Dragon Lands.

"Okay, I made a list of what cheers me up when I'm down, so if your brother's like me, he's gonna love it!" Spike said looking through a list. "What should we do first? The Smile Song? The sharing circle? Or friendship bracelet weaving?"

"That sounds like a lot." Toothless said.

"I'm not sure those are the kind of things my brother's gonna be into." Smolder said.

"Well, what would make your brother happy?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just having Spike and me accept him for who he is will make a huge difference." Smolder said. "Dragons who appreciate his more sensitive side."

"I got it!" Spike said. "Show tunes!"

"Yeah, no, but good try." Smolder said.

And they continued off leaving Spike stunned.

* * *

They continued following the trail as they were soon in the Dragon Lands.

And then Fluttershy sniffs the air and soon found a pungent odor from the lava and volcanic vents.

"Oh! Uh... That's an interesting smell." Fluttershy said covering her nose.

And Smolder inhales a good breath of the scent and sighs happily.

"The stink of sulfur." Smolder said. "Sharp rocks under my claws." She sighed happily. "It's good to be home."

"I can't wait to meet your brother, Smolder." Spike said. "We're gonna be best buddies. I just know it."

"He usually hangs out near here." Smolder said. "I'll go try and find him."

And then Smolder flies off to find her brother.

And then Spike flew over a rock and set his backpack down.

"Spike, do you mind if I take a peek at the cute little baby eggs?" Fluttershy asked.

"No problem." Spike said bringing a blanket out and knitting tools. "I'll stay here and finish this comfort blanket. It'll be like a hug every time Smolder's brother wraps it around himself."

"Awww. I'm sure he'll love it, Spike." Fluttershy said.

And then Fluttershy went off to see the dragon eggs.

"Why don't I go with you?" Toothless said and followed her.

And Spike begins knitting the blanket.

* * *

Fluttershy and Toothless followed a trail trying to find the nesting area.

And then Fluttershy gasped.

"Oh... my... goodness!" Fluttershy beamed excitedly.

In front of them was the nesting area as it was filled with nests with a clutch of eggs. And even some Isla Sauro's dragons have made it home here, and some were by their nests watching them. And one of them was a mother Razorwhip.

And Fluttershy over to one of the nests.

"Good morning, little one." Fluttershy said to an egg. "I've come a long way to meet you. Did you know there's a whole wide world out here waiting to say hello? Did you? Oh, did you, boo?" She said in a baby talk.

"It can't answer you." A voice suddenly said.

Fluttershy looked and saw it was Ember.

"It's an egg." Ember said.

"Ah, Dragon Lord Ember." Fluttershy bowed respectfully. "How nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too... uh... Which 1 are you again?" Ember asked. "The party 1? Apple Dash? Or was that the country 1?"

"Fluttershy." Fluttershy properly introduced. "The one who loves creatures. Are... all these ours?"

"What?!" Ember exclaimed blushing. "No! None of them are. Watching over eggs is just part of the glamorous life of a Dragon Lord."

"I think it's wonderful." Fluttershy said.

"As well as it's a huge responsible." Toothless added.

"Yeah? Then maybe you can help." Ember said.

"I'd love to!" Fluttershy gasped. "Just tell me what to do!"

"I don't know." Ember said uneasily.

"How come?" Toothless asked.

"It's my 1st time being in charge." Ember said. "Dad wasn't big on sharing Dragon Lord details. It's kind of a "burn or be burned" job."

"Well, I'm sure you're doing great." Fluttershy said.

"Not really." Ember said. "The eggs should've hatched by now. But none of them have even cracked."

"Oh, dear." Fluttershy said. "Maybe they're lonely? Don't you worry. Auntie Fluttershy's here. And the Dragon Lord and I are gonna do everything we can to welcome you into this world."

"Really? How?" Ember asked.

"Um... I have no idea." Fluttershy said.

"Hmm. This could take a while." Toothless said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike was still knitting the blanket for Smolder's brother.

And he was soon finished.

"Now, that's a thing of beauty." Spike said accomplished.

And then a shadow appeared, and Spike looks up as then saw a group of 4 dragons as one went towards him.

"Whoa!" Spike panicked.

And then got on his knees with the blanket out in front of him.

"Well, if it isn't our little pony friend Spike." Garble said.

"That's Equestria's official friendship ambassador to the Dragon Lands to you!" Spike said. "And I'm not little! I had the molt. See?" He then shows his wings.

But Garble and his gang laughed.

"Oh-ho-ho, runt's got wings." Garble mocked. "I'm soooo impressed. What's that supposed to be?" He asked gesturing the blanket.

"Nothing!" Spike quickly hid it behind his back.

And then Garble grabs the blanket and shakes Spike off.

"Looks like a baby blanket to me." Garble said teasingly.

"It's not a baby blanket." Spike protested. "It's a... comfort blanket."

Garble and his gang stared for a moment, and then burst into laughing.

"Awwww. Did you pony pals make it for you with friendship and gumdrops?" Garble asked mockingly.

"No. I made it." Spike firmly said. "And by the way, knitting's a lot harder than it looks."

"Check out the baby blanket, guys!" Garble said and swung the blanket. "It's a lot harder than it looks!" And then he flung the blanket to Fume.

And Spike went to get back, but Fume threw it back to Garble.

"Got your bwanky!" Garble mocked and tossed it to Billy.

"Aw, little baby crying?" Billy mocked holding Spike back.

Soon, Spike was in a monkey in the middle game, in which he was the monkey in question.

"Bet he broke a claw and everything." Billy mocked and laughed.

"Give it back!" Spike demanded. "It's for my friend!"

And then Garble and the dragons laughed so hard that they breathed fire. And the flame changed from purple and then blue as Spike ducked.

"Cut it out!" Spike said. "You know laugh fire's are dangerous! It can-!"

And then Garble lifts the blanket up and it caught fire and flames up.

"...do that." Spike said.

"Garble!" Smolder's voice called out.

And they turned and saw Smolder.

"Smolder?" Garble said suddenly happy. "What are you doing here?" He rushed to her.

And the 2 did a special shake.

"How's it scalin' brah?" Clump asked.

And then Spike flew up to Smolder.

"We'd better get out of here before your brother shows up." Spike whispered. "Garble isn't very nice to sensitive dragons."

"But Garble is my brother." Smolder said.

"Your brother?!" Spike exclaimed.

"Got a problem with that, pony-boy?" Garble asked.

"Oh, brother." Spike nervously said.

And he quivers as his teeth chattered.

And Spike nervously whimpered.

"I've missed you, bro." Smolder said gently pushed Spike aside. "We got a lot of fun to catch up on. There's no lava diving at school."

"Good luck gettin' Garble to do anything." Clump said.

"Heh, yeah." Billy said. "He's gotten so weird since you left. Hiding and moping around..."

"I have not!" Garble snapped.

"Have so!" Clump, Billy and Fume said in unison.

"Easy, guys." Smolder said getting between them. "I learned at Twilight's school ganging up on each other isn't half as cool as you think."

"Awww. Pony school made you soft." Clump mocked.

And then Smolder pulled him down to her level.

"Want to try me and find out?" Smolder challenged.

"M-Maybe later." Clump nervously gulped.

And Clump smiled nervously.

"So, uh, let's get diving." Spike said. "What do you say?"

"Better stay here, shrimp." Billy said. "Lava might ruin your blanky-wanky."

"Let the wimp tag along." Garble said and punched Spike's shoulder. "Then we'll have somedragon to dunk!" And he smacked his shoulder and laughed.

"Hmph. Only gonna warn you once." Smolder said. "Spike's my friend. You mess with him, you mess with me. Besides, he came here to hang out with you, Garble."

Garble then uneasily glanced around and to his gang.

And the 3 dragons laughed at that, and laugh fire again.

"Awww. How sweet. Ha!" Billy mocked.

"Let's go do dragon stuff." Clump said. "Garble can have fun with his new friend."

And the 3 laugh fire again as they leave.

"But I'm not having fun!" Garble said as they flew off. "And he's not my friend!" And he angrily growled.

"Eh, just ignore them, "Gar-Gar"." Smolder said.

Garble's eyes widen from that.

"Smolder!" Garble turned to her. "Not in public!" He gestured to Spike.

"Oh, it's okay to have a nickname." Spike assured. "Sometime's I'm called "Spikey-Wikey"."

"Seriously? You're admitting this?" Garble said and smacked himself and turns to Smolder. "I am not hanging out with him."

"Give him a chance, Garble." Smolder said. "You guys have a lot in common."

Garble then annoyingly groaned. "Fine. Race you to the lava pit."

And then Garble takes off into the air.

"Wait." Spike said holding Smolder from flying off. "I thought you said your brother was sweet."

"All the tough guy stuff is just an act." Smolder said. "He's a big marshmallow."

"Yeah, not seein' it." Spike said.

"Well, maybe a burnt marshmallow." Smolder admitted. "Smoky on the outside, but squishy inside. He just needs friends who can appreciate that part. Like you. You're not changing your mind about helping me cheer him up, are you?"

"Me? 'Course not!" Spike said and laughed nervously.

And then Smolder flies off and Spike sighed.

* * *

Later, Garble, Smolder and Spike stood at the edge of a pool of lava.

"Okay! Lava jumping!" Smolder said. "Just like old times, huh, Gar-Gar?"

"Yeah. Just like old times." Garble said. "Except for 1 little annoying thing." He turned to Spike.

"Scales away!" Smolder rushed to the pool.

And she jumps into the lava pit.

"Come on in! The lava's fine!" Smolder said.

And Garble sighed.

"You know, whenever I'm feeling a little down, it always helps if I do something with a friend." Spike said. "How about we jump together?" He extended his hand out.

But then Garble tail swatted Spike into the lava. And he sinks down.

"Ooh..." Smolder winced. "Spike? You okay?"

And then Spike came up.

"Uh, I know there must be something worse than lava up your nose." Spike said and then sneezed some lava out. "I just don't know what it is."

"Cannonball!" Garble yelled.

And they looked up and saw Garble on a cliff over the pool. And then he jumps off and hits the lava and Spike went under.

"Woo-hoo!" Garble cheered and laughed. "Oops?"

He then swims off as Smolder dove under and came back up with Spike.

"Ah!" Spike started coughing up lava. "Swallowing lava. Swallowing lava's definitely worse." He said strained.

"My bad." Garble said insincere.

And Garble swims on his back as Smolder rolled her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the nesting area, Fluttershy was reading a story to a clutch of eggs.

"...And then they all lived happily ever after"." Fluttershy finished the story and closed the book. "Time to come out, little ones."

She then baby talks to the eggs, but none of them even stir.

"Maybe you'd like a song?" Fluttershy suggested and took a deep breath.

"I think you might be encouraging them to stay in." Ember said. "Dragons aren't much for touchy-feely stuff."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Fluttershy apologized.

And then a rattling sound was heard.

And they turned to the eggs.

"Goodness." Fluttershy gasped. "Why are the eggs shaking?" And she then gasped. "Are they finally hatching?"

"I wish." Ember said. "They've been doing that for days. I'm sure it means something, but it's probably not good."

* * *

Back with Spike, Smolder and Garble, they were having cupcakes. Though Garble doesn't seem kin with the idea.

"Try this." Spike said holding a red velvet cupcake. "Red velvet. Guaranteed to brighten anycreature's spirits."

And then Garble coldly smacked it out of his hand and hits the ground. And Garble stomps it and flattens it.

"Feelin' better already." Garble smugly said.

And Spike was sadden from that.

* * *

Later, the 3 were out flying.

"I dunno about you, but a change of scenery always turns my frown upside-down." Spike said.

And then Garble pushed Spike aside into a cloud.

And Garble sticks his tongue out and flies off.

"I will be the bigger dragon." Spike said under his breath. "I will be the bigger dragon. I will be the bigger dragon. I will be the bigger dragon."

And he flies off to catch up.

* * *

Later, they were gathered up in a group.

"Sometimes, just hearing what someone appreciates about you can make you feel better about yourself." Spike said.

"I'll go first." Smolder volunteered. "Spike, I think it's nice that you're trying to cheer up Gar-Gar."

Garble only groaned.

"Thank you, Smolder." Spike said. "My turn. I like how you always let everycreature know how you're feeling, Gar-Gar."

"Only Smolder gets to call me that!" Garble angrily snapped with a fire breath.

Spike lets out a pained groan as his head was charred.

"Thank you for speaking your truth." Spike said.

And he falls back and groans.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Dragon Lands, Clump, Billy and Fume were by a pool of lava.

"More fresh lava comin' up!" Clump said.

And the 3 moved a rock aside as lava from the pool started draining.

And Spike, Smolder and Garble appeared below.

"Okay. New activity." Spike said. "Who wants to make vision boards?"

"Hey, Garble, Smolder!" Billy called out.

The 3 looked up and saw him.

"Surf's up!" Billy yelled.

And then Billy surfs down the flowing lava. And soon pass by them as Clump and Fume followed.

"Let me show you how it's done!" Garble grabs a flat rock.

And he surfs down the lava.

And Smolder as well grabs a flat rock.

"You coming?" Smolder asked Spike.

"I'll... catch up with you." Spike said.

Smolder nodded and surfs down the lava flow.

And then Fluttershy and Toothless appeared.

"Spike!" Fluttershy sighed. "There you are!"

"Hey, Fluttershy." Spike greeted.

"For a land that's all rocks, this place is surprisingly easy to get lost in." Fluttershy said.

"How are the baby dragons doing?" Spike asked.

"The eggs won't hatch." Fluttershy said. "They just keep shaking. I'm starting to think the dragons are too scared to come out."

"Ember said they've been shaking for days." Toothless added. "But they all should've hatched by now."

"I was hoping you could help." Fluttershy offered. "If you're not too busy cheering up Smolder's brother."

"Not a chance." Spike said. "Smolder's brother is Garble."

Fluttershy then gasped in shock.

"The only thing that cheers him up is to make me miserable." Spike sadly said.

"Hey, Spike!" Garble called out.

They turned and saw Garble and his gang hovering over the lava.

"Want to play lavaball?" Garble asked.

And then he grabs some lava and threw a ball of lava towards Spike and he quickly dodges it.

"Excuse me, but that's not a very nice game!" Fluttershy said glaring at them.

And then they started throwing more lava balls at him.

"Ah! Nearly got you!" Clump smugly said.

And then Toothless lets out a loud roar.

"ENOUGH!" Fluttershy yelled as it echoed.

And then Garble, Clump and Fume dropped their lavaballs from the the firmness of Fluttershy's shout.

And then Fluttershy clears her throat.

"Don't you fools know it's not nice to pick on smaller dragons?!" Toothless said.

I mean, leave me friend alone please." Fluttershy said. "Spike came all this way to cheer up Garble, which was a very kind thing to do."

"Awwww, do you need cheering up?" Billy said mockingly to Garble.

"Wrong's wrong, Garble?" Clump asked teasingly. "Did some somedwagon hurt your wittle feelings?"

"No!" Garble protested. "I-I don't know what she's talking about! Spike's the one who's gonna cry!"

"Hey!" Smolder called out.

And they turned to her.

"Are we lava surfing or what?" Smolder asked.

"Uh, yeah, yeah!" Garble said and laughed nervously. "Let's go hang with a real dragon, not a pony wannabe!"

And the gang laughed as they flew down.

"See? It's no use." Spike sadly sighed. "Why don't I see what I can do about the eggs and you cheer up Garble? At least he listens to you."

And Spike follows Toothless to the nesting area.

"Just you wait, Garble." Fluttershy said firmly. "You're dealing with Fluttershy now, and she's packin' a whole lifetime of kindness!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the nesting area, most of the eggs were still shaking but with no signs of hatching. And Ember was trying everything she could try of getting them to hatch.

"Oh... Coochie-coochie-coo." Ember tried sweetly and groaned. "Coochie-coochie-coo. Coochie-coochie-coo! Coochie-coochie. I said coochie-!"

"Uh, what are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Spike!" Ember gasped and got up.

"Hi, Ember!" Spike greeted.

"Shouldn't you be doing whatever it is you do at Twilight's school?" Ember asked.

"I wish." Spike said. "It's a long story." And then he saw the shaking eggs. "Wow. These eggs really do look scared."

And the eggs around them continue shaking.

And Spike press a hand on the ground in one of the nests. But then noticed something.

"Wait." Spike said. "Aren't the hatching grounds supposed to be hot?"

"Uh, of course." Ember replied. "There's a lake of molten lava under them. That's why the eggs are laid here. The heat makes them hatch."

"Then something's wrong." Spike said. "I don't think the eggs are shaking because they're afraid. They're cold."

And Ember placed a hand on the ground of the nest. And realized the ground was cooler than it should be.

"You're right!" Ember exclaimed. "But what happened to the lava?"

"The lava chamber below must've somehow drained." Toothless said.

"I might have an idea." Spike said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy flew around looking for Smolder and Garble.

"Garble! Smolder!" Fluttershy called out. "Anydragon there?"

She continues looking around, and then she heard bongos.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy said. "Are those... bongo drums?"

And Fluttershy followed the playing bongo sound and then saw Smolder with Garble with a french hat and shirt playing bongos.

"Fire, dragon." Garble said in a poet way. "Wig and waggin'. Feelin' like I be saggin'."

"Oh, yeah. I dig." Smolder said snapping her fingers.

And Garble continues playing his bongos.

"Ragin' lava. Balaclava." Garble chanted.

And then Fluttershy went up to them.

"Huh?" Smolder frowned.

"Aah!" Garble panicked.

And then he quickly throws the hat and shirt away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clump removes another rock from a pool of lava.

"Fresh lava comin' up!" Clump said.

Below him, Billy and Fume were in a pool of lava and started relaxing.

And nearby, Spike, Ember and Toothless appeared.

"See? I wondered where that lava was coming from." Spike said. "They must be draining it from the underground lake."

"Those careless brainless idiots." Toothless growled.

Ember angrily growled and flew down to them.

"Put that rock back!" Ember demanded. "Immediately!"

"Uh, yes, Dragon Lord Ember!" Clump quivered.

"How long have you been removing these boulders?" Ember demanded as Toothless appeared.

"Uhhhh... a while." Clump answered.

"And any reason why for so long?" Toothless questioned. "And chose your answer very carefully."

"It made our lava pool so nice and warm-like." Billy explained nervously.

"Isn't lava hot enough?!" Toothless growled.

"It's supposed to be heating the eggs!" Ember angrily growled. "Now they'll never hatch!"

Clump, Fume and Billy nervously gulped at their unknowingly careless mistaken and slowly lowered into the lava.

But then Toothless pulled all 3 of them out and holds them up.

"Now what... are we going to do with you?" Toothless glared at them.

* * *

A few moments later, Clump, Fume and Billy tried to close up the drainage from the pool.

"Sorry, Dragon Lord Ember!" Clump tried to apologized.

"We'll put the lava back!" Billy said.

"Here you go, lava!" Clump tried pushing the rock back. "Come on! So difficult!"

And then Clump was hit in the face by lava from Billy scooping the lava back in the pool.

"And liquid-y!" Clump said.

"I don't think it works that way." Spike said. "The hatching grounds can't be the only warm place in the Dragon Lands. There's got to be somewhere else we can take the eggs."

"You know how fragile those things are?" Ember reminded. "No way we'll be able to move them all safely."

And she growled and turns to Clump.

"You! Go and bring all the dragons to the hatching grounds!" Ember ordered. "We'll have to the make the heat ourselves!"

And Clump, Billy and Fume flew to find some dragons.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing sneaking around here, pony?" Garble asked.

"Sneaking?" Fluttershy said. "Looks to me like the only one sneaking around is you, Garble. Why didn't you tell me you were a poet?"

"I'm not!" Garble protested.

Fluttershy then glanced to the bongos and gasped of having an idea. And grabs them.

And Garble and Smolder turn to each other.

And then Fluttershy started playing.

"Words. Rhythm." Fluttershy chanted. "Sometimes rhythm. Weird punctu... ation. Sure sounds like poetry to me."

"It's okay, Gar-Gar." Smolder assured. "Fluttershy won't think you're soft for being a poet. And neither would anydragon who was your real friend."

Garble soon sighed in defeat.

"'Kay, fine." Garble gave out. "But I'm not a flowery, namby-pamby poet! I'm a beat poet. Dig?"

"I totally feel you." Fluttershy said.

"And you better not tell my friends about it!" Garble said.

"But why?" Fluttershy asked. "If I was a poet, I'd want to share my creations with everypony."

"I'm the only 1 Garble will perform for." Smolder said. "He hasn't written any poetry since I left. That's why he's been so sad."

"I need to create." Garble said. "But if the other dragons ever found out I like this junk, they'd make fun of me forever."

"Is that why you pick on Spike?" Fluttershy asked. "To make your friends think you're tough?"

"Wait." Smolder frowned. "You've been picking on Spike?"

"Uh... only when you're not looking." Garble confessed. "But if I didn't pick on Spike, they'd just pick on me! And he is kind of a weakling."

"Hmph!" Fluttershy angrily got to his face. "I'll have you know Spike is stronger than you are any day!"

Yeah, right!" Garble said dismissively. "That little cupcake-making, blanket-cubbling pony-dragon?" And he laughed. "Give me a break!"

Fluttershy gasped from that.

"First of all, there's nothing wrong with being a pony!" Fluttershy said. "Second, Spike isn't afraid to be who he is, no matter what you or anycreature thinks! That's real strength! Not like some dragons I know."

"For a pony without a horn, she's sure got a point." Smolder said.

"I've been looking all over for you guys!" Spike said suddenly appearing. "We need your help! Hurry!"

And then he zips off as they followed him.

* * *

Back at the hatching area, every dragon started breathing fire over the eggs hoping to warm them up.

But were having no luck.

"I've ordered everydragon to warm up the eggs, but they still won't hatch." Ember said. "I don't know what else to try."

"Those eggs would've hatch... if 3 certain dragon didn't kept messing with the lava pool!" Toothless shot a glare at Clump, Fume and Billy.

"We can't give up!" Spike said. "There's got to be something we can do!"

"How about we wrap the eggs in a bunch of baby bwankets?" Clump mockingly suggested and laughed.

"Yeah!" Billy laughed. "The wimp can knit 'em up quick-like!"

And they laugh fire.

"Hey, watch it!" Spike said avoiding the flames. "That laugh fire could burn somepony!"

And the 3 dragons continue laughing as Garble appeared, and then noticed steam appearing over a nest from the purple flame.

And then Garble had an idea.

"Burn... Good idea, Spikey-Wikey!" Garble said.

And then Garble zips off and then came back in his poet shirt and hat and bongos.

And then Billy, Fume and Clump immediately stop laughing and saw him.

"Eggs, come." Grable chanted. "Burst into that light. Break through shells that bind."

And Spike snaps his fingers.

"Break free, explore." Garble continued. "Stuck!... Between rock and... hard place."

Billy, Fume and Clump turn to each other confusingly. And then started laughing like crazy and laugh fire as well.

And as well as the other dragons.

And their flames were over the eggs.

"Freedom, come!" Garble chanted. "Don't be shy! Look those others in the eye!"

And the dragons continued laughing like crazy as their flames turn blue.

And Garble saw that his idea was starting to work.

"Stake your claim!" Garble chanted. "Don't stop! Just do! Be the one and only... you!"

And the dragons continued laughing as then a cracking sound was heard.

"Spike, look!" Fluttershy said.

One of the eggs in the nest in front of them started cracking, as well as soon with the other eggs of the clutch.

"What?! Huh?!" Spike exclaimed. "Their laugh fire's so hot, it's hatching the eggs!"

"Come to light!" Garble chanted. "Proud to be! Open up! Bam! Be... free!"

And the dragons continued laughing, and soon one of the eggs finally hatched as soon as with the other eggs.

And soon the dragons stopped laughing.

"You did it, Gar-Gar!" Smolder beamed. "You performed in front of other dragons!"

"And it was super lame!" Billy laughed. "What kind of weakling writes poetry?"

"The hero of the Dragon Lands!" Ember said hovering above him. "That's who!"

"And because of you're careless stunt, you nearly cost a whole next generation of dragons from existence!" Toothless added glaring at them.

"Yeah!" Smolder said. "Garble saved our eggs because he was strong enough to be who he is, whether you like it or not. I grew up thinking it was okay to make fun of differences. But my friends have taught me to celebrate them."

And the other dragons turn to each other and nodded.

"And from now on, in my kingdom, that's exactly what we will do." Ember declared and turns to Garble. "Now, if you don't mind, can you teach me how to write poetry like that? It's pretty cool."

"Uh... yeah, sure." Garble said. "No problem!"

"Yeah, me, too!" Billy said.

"I want to learn!" Clump said.

"Take a number, guys." Spike said.

And Fluttershy hovers holding 3 baby dragons.

"I'll take them all!" Fluttershy giggled.


	10. Going to Seed

The sun raises over the fields of Sweet Apple Acres, and soon a rooster crows out.

And inside, Applejack placed down a dog-dish down with pancakes as Winona started eating.

And Applejack hands a plate of pancakes to Granny, Big Mac and Apple Bloom.

"I know we've had this day marked on the calendar for quite a while, but it's finally here." Applejack said happily.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied half awake.

"Sure is." Apple Bloom beamed.

"What?" Granny frowned.

"The Confluence." Applejack said. "A harvest a hundred moons in the makin'. When every apple comes ripe at the same time. Big Mac's been up late workin' on this schedule so we can be sure not to miss a single tree. All it'll take now is a few days o' hard work. Who's with me?"

And then they turned to Big Mac already sleeping again on his pancake and spilling syrup.

"That looks like a lot of work." Apple Bloom groaned.

"Aw, don't worry, chick-a-bidee." Granny assured. "We got this Conflence under control. I got us some help."

"That's great, Granny!" Applejack beamed placing her hat on. "Twilight and the others are too busy at the school to lend a hoof. We could sure use some more muscle. Who'd you get? Braeburn? Honeycrisp?"

"Even better." Granny chuckled.

Applejack frowned a bit confused, and then meowing was heard.

And she turns as the door opens with dozens of cats on top of each other. And then they pushed free from the doorway and then reveals Goldie Delicious.

"Howdy, y'all!" Goldie greeted.

One of her cats stood on top of Big Mac's head, and then it's claws scratched his ear. And Big Mac woke up, and then falls back and hits the floor.

"Mm-hmm. Now, that's how you wake a pony up." Goldie said.

"Goldie Delicious!" Apple Bloom beamed and hugged her.

"Granny told me y'all could use a helpin' hoof with this here Confluence, so I came a-runnin'." Goldie said.

"Well, with a harvest this big, we're grateful for all the help we can get." Applejack said. "I guess."

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

"It's too bad y'all ain't ever caught the Great Seedling." Goldie said. "He'd have granted you a perpetual harvest, Confluence or no."

And Applejack and Big Mac laughed.

"The Great Seedlin'?" Applejack chuckled. " Well now. I haven't thought about that old mare's tale for years."

"The Great Seedlin' ain't no mare's tale!" Goldie snapped. "He's a magical Earth spirit... All the colors of the harvest that travels from farm to farm daring ponies to catch him. And those that have the ingenuity are rewarded with crops that are always in bloom. And he's as real as you and me!"

And she narrowed her eyes as Apple Bloom had a big smile.

But Applejack had a dismissive look on her.

"As I'm up to recall, Apple Bloom used to love settin' traps for the Great Seedlin' when she was a young'un." Granny said and laughed.

And even Big Mac couldn't help but laughed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she's overgrown the whole thing by now." Applejack said. "Right, Apple Bloom?"

And then they suddenly realized Apple Bloom was already gone.

"Or maybe I'm big enough now to finally catch him!" Apple Bloom beamed with a helmet on and materials. "Who's with me?!"

And she beams happily.

And Goldie couldn't help but admire her determination.

But Applejack narrowed her eyes dryly.

"Apple Bloom, you haven't hunted for the Great Seedlin' since you your little." Applejack said. "Why would you want to start again now?"

"The Confluence is so big!" Apple Bloom beamed. "He's bound to show up! And if we catch him, he'll make all the apples ripe all the time! Right, Goldie?"

"Mm-hmm." Goldie nodded. "That's right, young filly."

And Apple Bloom laughed.

"Just imagine." Apple Bloom beamed. "Sweet Apple Acres would be the busiest orchard in Equestria! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do!"

And Apple Bloom heads outside.

"Don't forget we have actual work to do, too!" Applejack reminded.

"Nothin' like a little filly enjoyin' the harvest." Goldie chuckled.

"I don't mind Apple Bloom havin' fun." Applejack said. "But there's honest-to-goodness work to do that doesn't have a thing to do with an old legend."

"Aw, quit worryin', sugar booger." Granny said. "Apple Bloom can hunt for the Seedlin' all she wants. If you're so fret-a-fied about work, why don't you and your brother get to buckin' your own selves?"

"Granny's right." Applejack said and grabs the map of the orchard.

And Applejack turns to Big Mac sleeping and holding a cat.

"Come on, sleepyhead." Applejack said. "Let's get to work."

"Eeyup..." Big Mac yawned.

And then the cat finally pulls free from Big Mac's grip.

* * *

Later towards mid-morning, Apple Bloom was on the hunt of the Great Seedling.

And she rushed by Applejack and Big Mac bucking apples from trees.

And then Big Mac bucks a tree, and the tree flop and pulls up as every apple was in the bucket.

And Applejack turns to him, and Big Mac teasingly raised his brows. But then Applejack simply did a spin and hits 3 trees. And every apple from them fell into the basket.

And then Granny was heard chuckling as they turn to her as she was pushing a bucket to a tree near Goldie.

"...and if you had 2 o' them, it would've been a "pair of pears"!" Granny said.

And the 2 elderly ponies laughed.

And Goldie bucks the tree but only to fall and land on her back. And Granny rushed over to help her.

"As much as I appreciate her volunteerin', I'm not sure how much help Goldie's gonna be." Applejack said unsure.

"Oh, now, that reminds me of the time Dottie - that's my Cheetah, you understand - she found out where I keep the catnip." Goldie said.

And she and Granny laughed.

"I love hearin' her and Granny spinnin' yarns, but it looks like the harvestin's up to us." Applejack said. "You're gonna have to redo that schedule."

And she walks off to another row of trees.

"Eeyup." Big Mac sighed.

And Applejack saw Apple Bloom nearby setting a trap.

"And as much as I'd rather Apple Bloom were helpin', I guess there's no harm in her huntin' the Great Seedlin' for a day." Applejack said. "Right?"

And then she turns and saw Big Mac sleeping and leaning against the tree.

"Big Mac!" Applejack yelled.

And then Big Mac jumped and backs up and then accidentally steps in 1 of Apple Bloom's snare traps. And then was pulled into the air

"Gotcha!" Apple Bloom jumped out from a bush with a net.

And saw that it was only Big Mac.

"Awww." Apple Bloom sadly said. "You ain't the Great Seedlin'."

"Nope." Big Mac said.

And Applejack smacked herself.

* * *

The next morning, they were having breakfast as Applejack readies another batch of pancakes.

"We fell behind a bit yesterday, so we need everypony at their best." Applejack said.

Goldie moves her plate aside from her cat, as another took one of them.

"It that's your brother's best, we might be done for. Mm-hmm." Goldie said.

And then Big Mac enters the kitchen, but looks like he hasn't slept last night.

And then he drops flat on the floor.

"He was just up late workin' out a new schedule so we can stay on track." Applejack said and holds out the chart.

And then Apple Bloom excitedly appeared.

"I didn't sleep either!" Apple Bloom excitedly said. "I was too excited! I can't wait to see if I caught the Great Seedlin'!"

And then Apple Bloom rushed outside.

And Goldie turns to Applejack with a smugly look.

"I hope you're ready to cheer Apple Bloom up when her traps come up empty." Applejack said sternly.

"Everypony!" Apple Bloom came back. "Come quick! You got to see!"

And they followed Apple Bloom down a trail.

"What in blazes is all the excitement about?" Applejack asked.

"Look!" Apple Bloom beamed.

In front of them in a clearing, was a bunch of apples gathered in a symbol of some kind.

And everyone was shocked by that.

"The Great Seedlin' did this!" Apple Bloom beamed. "Didn't he?!"

"Well, braid my mane!" Goldie said amazed. "These sure look like Great Seedlin' tracks to me!"

"Ha! I knew it!" Apple Bloom beamed. "He was here! The Great Seedlin' was here! Ain't that amazin', Applejack?!" She hugged her.

And she rushed off.

"Yeah... Amazin'..." Applejack said and glares at Goldie.

And Goldie laughed.

Apple Bloom hops excitedly near the apple pile as everyone else went up to her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Apple Bloom gasped. "I just can't believe the Great Seedlin' was really here!"

"Neither can I." Applejack said narrowing her eyes.

"What do you think it means?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, it looks like a challenge." Goldie laughed. "The Seedling wants you to know that he was here, and he's daring you to catch him. Mm-hmm."

"You think I still have a chance?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You're an Apple, ain't ya?" Granny said and winked.

"Why, if you set enough traps, you're bound to catch him." Goldie said.

"You're right!" Apple Bloom beamed. "And that's just what I'm gonna do! Look out, Great Seedlin'! Here I come!"

And she rushed off giggling.

And Granny and Goldie laughed.

"Now, why would you go and do a thing like that?" Applejack said to Goldie.

"A thing like what?" Goldie asked

"You know what I mean." Applejack said. "We got enough work to do without you distractin' Apple Bloom by makin' some apple tracks and pretendin' the Great Seedlin' did it."

Goldie then gasped deeply offended.

"I did no such thing!" Goldie denied.

"What in the tater tarnation would make you say a thing like that?!" Granny angrily asked.

"Well, somepony did it." Applejack said. "And she seems to be enjoyin' this quite a lot." She glared at Goldie.

"I'm enjoyin' it because Apple Bloom's enjoyin' it!" Goldie said.

"Uh-huh." Applejack said skeptically. "And I suppose you 2 didn't do it either?"

"Nnnope." Big Mac shook his head.

"O' of course." Granny said. "But I suppose it could've been Goldie's cats! Why don't you ask them?"

"Have you considered that maybe it was the Great Seedlin' after all?" Goldie asked.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Applejack said sarcastically.

And she turns away and got back to work.

"I swear, sometimes I think she's part mule." Granny said.

* * *

Applejack got back to the barn and placed a few apples in a bucket.

And saw some things being throw inside.

"Apple Bloom?" Applejack went inside.

She then enters and then a net drops over her.

"You know where there's more rope?" Apple Bloom asked. "I've got a lot of traps to make if I'm gonna catch the Great Seedlin'."

And she tossed away a toy shark.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Applejack said removing the net off. "I know you're excited, but we sure could use your help today. Are you sure you want to spend time tryin' to catch somethin' that... might not even be real?"

"What?" Apple Bloom frowned. "But the Great Seedlin' is real. You saw the tracks. You think those appeared all by themselves?"

"I don't know who made the tracks." Applejack said. "But I don't think it was the Great Seedlin'."

"Why not?" Apple Bloom asked.

And Applejack removes her hat.

"Because the Great Seedlin' is just somethin' to make the harvest fun for young'uns." Applejack said. "And you're old enough now to know that there's a time for fun and there's a time for work."

"but catchin' the Great Seedlin' is helpin'!" Apple Bloom said. "He can make the trees blossom all the time!"

"All right." Applejack sighed. "How about this? If you help me with the harvest today, I'll help you set traps for the Great Seedlin' tonight. Deal?" She extended her hoof.

"Woo-hoo!" Apple Bloom beamed. "Yes! It's a deal!" She shook it and hugs her.

And Applejack hugs her.

* * *

LAter that day, they were all out bucking and collecting the apples.

And as Applejack was pushing a bucket of apples, she noticed some placed in a swirl shape.

"Kinda looks like those Seedlin' tracks, huh?" Applejack asked.

"Sure." Apple Bloom said. "If there were hundreds of apples in a bunch of different lines."

"Well, if enough apples fell or got knocked down by the wind maybe." Applejack said. "Or animals."

And Goldie and Apple Bloom glared at her.

"I'm just sayin' there's a lot of possible explanations." Applejack said.

"And 1 o' them is the Great Seedlin'!" Goldie said.

"And the rest of 'em ain't!" Applejack firmly stated.

"That ain't what you thought when you was a foal." Granny said.

"What does that mean?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Your sister was plumb loco about catchin' the Great Seedlin' when she was your age." Granny said. "Same as you are now. Worse, even."

"Oh, is that so?" Goldie said. "Do tell, Granny?"

"Well, it must've been the last Conflu-inky, I reckon." Granny said. "I was supposed to keep an eye on your sister, but..."

* * *

_"...she was slipperier than an apple seed."_

Years ago when Applejack was Apple Bloom's age, she excitedly rushed out of the barn and heads to the orchard.

"Applejack!" Granny called out. "Get your flank back here! You're supposed to be sortin' in the barn!"

"Sorry, Granny!" Applejack said. "I got to check my traps, or the Great Seedlin' might get away!"

And Applejack rushed over to the trees, and checks over the traps.

"Now, where'd I put that trap?" Applejack wondered.

And then a twig snapped, and then she suddenly fell into a pit trap.

"Bust my buns." Granny said walking by. "Where's that young'un get to?"

Applejack soon wakes up and saw she was 20 feet down the hole.

_"She spent the better half of the day stuck down stuck in that trap!" _Granny said and laughed.

And above her, the others were busy working.

_"And missed out on helpin' with the harvest because I was chasin' somethin' for little foals." _Applejack said. _"I felt guilty everypony else had to work harder because of me. So I decided right then and there I was too old to waste any more time on Great Seedlin'."_

And Applejack tears up, and then fuses up knowing that the Great Seedling was nothing but a myth.

* * *

"Oh, we finished the harvest just fine." Granny assured. "But we laughed about that story for years!" And she laughed.

"I'm still laughin'!" Goldie laughed.

"I'm sorry that happened, Applejack, but it won't if you and me set traps together like you promised." Apple Bloom said. "Plus, we'll get 'em done twice as fast and won't miss out on any of the harvest!"

"Then let's get to work." Applejack said.

And Apple Bloom happily gasped, and hugs her and soon heads off.

* * *

Later, Apple Bloom sets another trap and carefully tests the trip line.

But it was on a hair trigger, and then the rope snaps and the cage falls down. And Applejack quickly rushed over as the cage drops over them and knocking the apples out of the 2 buckets.

And they both poke their heads out from the apple pile.

* * *

Later, Apple Bloom finishes covering a pit trap. And Applejack soon fills another basket.

And then 2 of Goldie's cats appeared rushing from the bushes. And then Winona came out chasing them.

And the cats ran across the covered trap, but Winona fell through.

* * *

Later, Apple Bloom sets another snare trap as Applejack loads an apple filled barrel onto a wagon.

And the 2 hid behind a tree.

And then Granny and Goldie appeared, and walked closer to the snare. But step over through the rope without triggering it. And as well with Goldie.

And then suddenly a twang was heard as the trap went off.

And they saw it was Big Mac as he was hanging upside-down.

And soon, Applejack and Apple Bloom couldn't help but laugh.

And later, they started setting up more traps.

* * *

Hours later at night, they were finishing up setting a trap.

"It sure was fun settin' up all those traps together." Apple Bloom laughed.

"I forgot what a good time it could be." Applejack admitted and laughed. "If any 2 ponies can catch the Great Seedlin', it's us."

And they begin to head back to the house for the night.

I can't wait to check in the mornin'." Apple Bloom beamed.

"Now, there's still plenty of harvestin' to do." Applejack reminded. "So promise me you'll help, even if all our traps are empty."

"I promise." Apple Bloom said. "So long as you're ready for the bountiful harvest the Great Seedlin's gonna give us when 1 of our traps nab him!"

"Deal." Applejack laughed.

And Apple Bloom high-fives her and rushed off.

And they went inside.

* * *

The rooster crows out early the next morning.

And then Apple Bloom and Applejack excitedly rushed out.

"Come on, Applejack!" Apple Bloom beamed. "If we hurry, we can check every trap and still stay on schedule!"

"Now that's what I like to hea-" Applejack said and froze.

And they both saw a huge apple symbol.

"Whoa." Applejack said amazed.

"I don't believe it!" Apple Bloom gasped.

And she rushed off as Applejack shook her heard, and then Big Mac tiredly appeared pulling a cart with Granny and Goldie.

"This must've taken all night." Goldie said.

And then Granny smacks Big Mac awake.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said.

"Nothin'!" Apple Bloom said coming back.

"Huh?" Applejack frowned.

"I checked all the traps near the tracks!" Apple Bloom said. "Every one was sprung, but they're all empty!"

"Every trap sprung?" Applejack said. "No way critters did this. Or the wind. I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but... maybe the Great Seedlin' really was here!" She smiled.

"So, you finally ready to admit the Great Seedlin' might be real?" Goldie inquired.

"I can't think of anything else that could've laid out these tracks and sprung all our traps." Applejack said.

"And if he left this many tracks behind, he's practically beggin' us to catch him!" Apple Bloom beamed.

"I ain't never seen anything like this before." Granny said.

"Well, tell us what you have seen!" Applejack said. "Goldie, you too! We need to know it all if we're really gonna catch him!"

"Sure, Goldie and I'll tell you all about the Great Seedling all day." Granny said. "While we work."

"Work?" Applejack frowned. "Apple Bloom and I don't have time for work today! We've got to set up traps in every row! Even the carrots! Just to be sure!"

"Yesterday you said the Great Seedlin' was just somethin' to make the harvest fun for young'uns." Apple Bloom said.

"That was before I though we could actually catch him!" Applejack beamed. "Besides..."

Big Mac walks by and yawns.

"...Big Mac can make time in the schedule for us to set traps, right?" Applejack smiled.

"Uh... eeyup?" Big Mac said.

"Great! Get to it!" Applejack hands him the chart. "Apple Bloom and I are gonna go capture us the Great Seedlin'!"

And she and Apple Bloom rushed by Granny and Goldie.

* * *

And Big Mac spent most of the day bucking and harvesting the apples by himself.

And he bucks 1 tree, but was empty as he looks over the chart.

And then Applejack and Apple Bloom appeared.

"Whew! All right!" Applejack said. "Just 1 more hill to go!"

"What's wrong, Big Mac?" Apple Bloom asked.

Applejack looks at the chart.

"Huh. Is this right?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Applejack said. "How can all these trees be bare if we haven't bucked 'em yet?"

"Seems like more work of the Great Seedin' to me." Goldie said.

"How do you mean?" Apple Bloom asked.

"The closer you get to catchin' the critter, the more mischievous he gets." Goldie said.

"You're saying the Great Seedlin' is takin' our apples?" Applejack asked.

"Yes." Granny said. "Sounds like he's fixin' to throw you off the scent."

And then the barrel she was pushing on the wagon tips over, and some of Goldie's cats rushed off.

"Have you ever heard of anypony actually catchin' him?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, there are stories." Goldie said. "But it's hard to say for sure. He's quite a trickster. Guess that's why the reward is so great if you can trap him."

"Well, his tricks have given me an idea." Applejack said. "Settin' traps is 1 thing. But I reckon if we keep watch over the trees that haven't been bucked, the Seedlin' won't know what hit him!"

"That's a great idea!" Apple Bloom beamed. "Anypony else want to stay up with us?"

"Ah, no." Granny said. "A pony like me needs her beauty rest. But you young'uns have a good time."

"My kitties can't sleep unless they're curled up on my haunches." Goldie tittered. "But I can't wait to see the Great Seedlin' with my own eyes once you catch him."

"Guess it's just you and me." Applejack said.

And the 2 sisters rushed off.

And then Big Mac tiredly and annoyed rips part of the chart off and heads off.

* * *

Hours later at night, Applejack looks through binoculars as the entire farm was riddled with traps. And night chorus was filled with distant bellows of Brachiosaurs.

And she and Apple Bloom were up on a platform in a tree.

"Too bad nopony else wanted to come out." Apple Bloom said. "But I'm glad we're doin' this together."

"Me, too." Applejack chuckled. "It's been a long time since I was on a real Seedin' hunt. And this is the 1st time doin' it with my little sister."

"When did you start tryin' to catch the Great Seedlin'?" Apple Bloom yawned.

"I couldn't have been much more than a foal." Applejack said. "I remember our parents tuckin' Big Mac and me in and tellin' us all about the Great Seedlin'. And I got so excited , I could barely sleep. So I-"

And then Apple Bloom started snoring as she saw her already asleep.

"Don't you worry, sugarcube." Applejack said. I won't let him get away."

And Applejack got back to watching.

* * *

2 hours later, Applejack was asleep as she snored.

And then a sound was heard as Apple Bloom woke up.

And Apple Bloom saw some apples being knocked off 2 trees.

"Applejack, wake up!" Apple Bloom whispered and shook Applejack up.

"Huh?" Applejack woke up. "W-What is it?"

"I think a trap went off!" Apple Bloom whispered.

"Well, let's go check it out!" Applejack said.

* * *

The 2 quietly looked around the trees trying to spot the Great Seedling.

"See anything?" Applejack asked.

"Mm-mm." Apple Bloom shook her head.

"Don't scare him off." Applejack said. "We got to lead him into one of the traps."

"I'm not worried about scarin' him." Apple Bloom whimpered nervously.

And then a silhouette of a deer shadow rushed by behind them.

And Applejack and Apple Bloom looked around and heard a twig snap, and they went behind some bushes. And they peaked over and saw a shadow by a tree, and bucks it as some apples drop to the ground.

And then some cans clatter from a rope behind them.

And they looked around as then a shadow looms over them from behind.

And then an apple drops on Apple Bloom's head and she looks up and saw it.

"I THINK THE GREAT SEEDLIN'S HUNTING US!" Apple Bloom screamed.

And then she takes off running and screaming as the shadow ran off.

"Apple Bloom! Wait!" Applejack yelled.

And she ran after her.

Apple Bloom ran as fast as her legs can take her, and dodges a few traps. And then got caught in a snare trap and was hosted up.

And soon Applejack appeared and looks around.

"Huh?" Applejack frowned and turns to her.

And she hurries and unties her.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom whimpered.

And they saw the shadow close by and coming towards them.

Applejack quickly frees Apple Bloom, and they quickly rushed off.

And they ran through the trees as the shadow was behind them.

And they soon got to the barn, and Applejack tries to pry the board holding the main doors closed. But found it was stuck.

And they looked back as the shadow walks through the net of the entrance. And the 2 sisters huddled together in fear.

And then the shadow steps into the moonlight, and then was revealed to be Big Mac sleepwalking with a night hat with apples, and branches stuck on it making it look like antlers.

"Big Mac?!" Applejack and Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"He's been harvestin' in his sleep this whole time!" Applejack said.

"Big Mac is the Great Seedlin'?!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

And the shout was enough to wake Big Mac up and then steps on a skateboard and stumbles backwards as he tries to process what was going on. And soon fell into a pit trap.

And Applejack and Apple Bloom looked down to him.

"Y-You okay, Big Mac?" Applejack asked.

"Nnnope." Big Mac replied.

And then Applejack and Apple Bloom started laughing as Big Mac couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The next day, after fishing Big Mac out from the hole. They explained the whole thing to Granny and Goldie as the last of the apples were gathered.

"...And thanks to all of Big Mac's late-night work, we brought in the whole harvest with time to spare." Applejack said.

"No wonder you were so tired all the time." Goldie said.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

"I'm glad we solved the mystery, but I really wanted to catch the Great Seedlin' before I get too old to try." Apple Bloom said.

"You know what, sugarcube?" Applejack said. "You're never too old to be a filly. There will always be work to do, but havin' fun together is somethin' you never grow out of."

Winona pants as some cats pop their heads from the barrels, and they ducked as Winona turns to them. And frowns as she turns away as the cats came out again.

"Well, looks like you don't need me anymore." Goldie said getting up. "Time to get home before Dottie gets in the catnip again. I have stories about that, I'll tell you what."

"We're glad you came, Goldie." Applejack chuckled and hugs her.

"Sure are!" Apple Bloom said and hugs her. "Come back next year!"

And Goldie whistled out and brought her bag out, and all of her cats scrambled inside the bag.

And she begins to head out and then saw a carrot in front of her.

"Oh. Looks like you forgot to clean up the carrots." Goldie said.

And then Applejack and Apple Bloom saw a trail of them.

"Huh. Big Mac wasn't harvestin' the carrots." Applejack said. "Just the apples."

And Big Mac shrugged with a 'I don't know' sound.

And then Applejack and Apple Bloom saw the same symbol but made from carrots.

"You know what this means?" Applejack asked excitedly.

"Time for another hunt!" Apple Bloom beamed.

And they ran off.

"Look out, Great Seedlin'!" Applejack yelled. "Here we come!"

And the 2 sisters jumped into the air.


	11. Student Counsel

A peaceful day outside Ponyville, and Starlight and Trixie walk up a hill.

"I know how hard you've been working lately, so I figured you could use a break." Trixie said.

And the 2 soon arrived to a picnic all set up.

"Trixie, this looks amazing!" Starlight gasped. "But my job doesn't really seem like work."

And then a chiming sound was heard, and they looked and saw a blue bracelet on Starlight's left front hoof glowing.

"Oh!" Starlight said. "Speaking of..."

And then she teleports away.

And Trixie sighs and sat down and pours herself a cup of tea, along with Starlight's. And sets them both a cucumber sandwich. And she waits patiently as she took a sip of her tea.

And then Starlight came back. "Sure, being counselor for the students at Twilight's School of Friendship is demanding, but-"

And then her bracelet flashed again.

"Oh. 1 sec." Starlight said.

And then she teleports off again.

Trixie then took another sip of her tea, and adds some sugar in it and stirs it.

And then Starlight came back again.

"What was I saying?" Starlight asked. "Oh, right. Being able to use the experiences of my checkered past and help young students feels pretty great." She then picks up her cucumber sandwich. "Oh, yum!" And she took a bite. "Mmm, thanks!"

"Of course I feel nothing but admiration for the work you do, but it is a little all-consuming." Trixie said. "And I miss spending time with you."

"What are you talking about?" Starlight asked. "We're spending time right now."

"Well..." Trixie said.

And Starlight took another bite of her sandwich.

And then her bracelet chimed again.

"Hold that thought." Starlight said with a mouthful.

And then she teleports away again.

And Trixie angrily growled losing her patience. And then placed a cucumber sandwich in her mouth, and eats it.

And then Starlight came back again.

"Sorry." Starlight sighed. "I cast a spell on the door to my office so this bracelet goes off whenever there's a knock. Yona is having the worst time with her braids lately." And then she took a sip of her tea. "Anyway, you were saying?"

And then Trixie barely keeping her nerves together jugs down her teacup.

And Starlight nervously laughed and smiled.

* * *

Later at the School of Friendship, Starlight was in her office as Echo was assisting her today.

And at the moment, they were seeing Silverstream.

"I totally respect my younger cousin's decision's to stay seaponies, but they've never been on dry land." Silverstream said. "Preparing for a visit with is almost as much work as the research assignment Headmare Twilight game me on hazardous fauna of the Everfree Forest!"

And Starlight leans aside a bit as there were other students waiting for their turn. But some were now starting to get impatient now.

"How would you describe a shower to creatures who live in water?" Silverstream asked. "So far, I've got "warm" and "steamy". Actually, steam has water in it."

"Silverstream, there are a lot of students who want to see me today." Starlight said.

"I just need a few shower adjectives.. that don't rely on the wet part." Silverstream said.

"Ugh! Hurry up Silver, we don't have all day!" Rex angrily groaned.

"I've been standing here for almost a half hour now!" Apato complained.

"Can you please hurry up, Silver." Scar said losing his patience. "We're dying out here."

And Starlight sighed.

"Well, there's "clean", "relaxing", um..." Starlight said.

"Relaxing"... I don't know." Silverstream said unsure. "A nap's relaxing, too. "Warm" and "clean" are okay. Wow. I have to give this some more thought."

"Silver, we're killing us out here!" Jr said losing her patience. "Can't you just come back later?"

And Starlight started escorting her out.

"Oh. Okay." Starlight said. "Well, I'm here to help. My door is always open."

And Silverstream heads off.

"Oh, finally!" Blaze said relieved. "I thought she never leaves."

And Starlight begins to head inside as the Unicorn begins to head in. But then was suddenly pull back by Trixie's magic as well as the other students in line.

"Except for today, of course." Trixie said and enters the office.

And she closed the doors as the Unicorn sadly whimpered.

"Oh, come on." Jr complained.

"If we leave now, we can finish everything before sundown." Trixie said.

"Trixie, I-I can't leave." Starlight said. "It's almost spring break. Twilight and the others have already left to celebrate the spring solstice in Canterlot, and I have to help the students with any issues before they head home for the holiday."

"And Tyrant had Blue and Jay to help out at the Shatterdome to train some rookies." Echo said.

And then her bracelet chimed as their was a knock on her door.

And the Unicorn peaked his head inside.

But Trixie closed the door.

"I know you're busy, but I hope you haven't forgotten about the Spring Solst-astic!" Trixie reminded.

Starlight only blinked.

"The party Maud and Mudbriar are throwing?" Trixie added.

Starlight then uneasily glanced back.

"Sunburst is coming to town?" Trixie added.

And Starlight uneasily tapped her hooves.

"You and I promised to make the cake?" Trixie added getting annoyed.

"How could I possibly forget about that?" Starlight scoffed and smiled nervously.

And her bracelet chimed again as their was a knock.

And the Unicorn peaked in, and then Trixie turns to him with a hard glare and growled. And he uneasily backs away and closed the door.

* * *

Later, Starlight and Trixie were out wandering through town.

"Nopony is saying your job isn't important, but plans you make with your friends are important, too." Trixie said.

"I know." Starlight sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forgotten. Obviously I need to be available to my students, but that doesn't mean I can't help with all the things we have to do."

"Good!" Trixie lightly snapped.

"Great!" Starlight beamed.

And Trixie light scolded.

"So... what are all the things we have to do?" Starlight asked.

Trixie whined as she brought out a list. "Maud needs streamers for the decorations. Sunburst wants us to pick up genuine pre-Equestrian spring solstice chafing dish from the antique shop."

"Of course he does." Starlight uttered.

"Mudbriar wants a bouquet of flowering sticks - whatever that means." Trixie added. "And I thought we were both looking forward to Mrs. Cake teaching us the secret recipe to her famous spring solstice cake." She shot an angry glare back at Starlight.

"Oh! I-I totally am!" Starlight chuckled. "But we could just buy a cake from her, right?"

"We could... but then we'd miss out on baking together." Trixie remarked. "Plus, the time I spent flattering and convincing and begging her to share the recipe with you for nothing! And we promised to make a cake, not buy a cake! And the Great and Powerful Trixie KEEPS HER PROMISES!" She got to her face.

"Okay!" Starlight nervously smiled. "Why don't we split up these jobs? I'll get the streamers and the chafing dish. You-"

And then her bracelet chimed.

"-get started on those sticks, and I'll be right back!" Starlight said.

She brought the list to Trixie as he narrowed her eyes.

And Starlight nervously laughed.

"You know, why don't I just hang on to this?" Starlight suggested. "Don't want to forget the things I just said I'd take care of. Because I am totally gonna take care of them!"

And then she teleports to her office.

* * *

And Trixie meets up with Rose at her shop for the flowering sticks.

"Could it be plum blossom?" Rose asked.

"I have no idea." Trixie said.

And then suddenly Starlight teleportedly appeared and Trixie jumps back with a yelp as Rose drops the flowers.

"Whoops!" Starlight said. "Heh, Sorry, Rose. But I need a bouquet of flowering sticks, stat!"

"I thought I was getting the flowering sticks." Trxie reminded.

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure what they are." Rose said.

"No one is." Trixie said.

"Right. Got it." Starlight said smacking herself. "You get the sticks. I'll get the streamers-"

And then her bracelet chimed.

"-riiiight after I take care of what I'm sure is an even smaller student problem than the last one!" Starlight said and laughed nervously.

And she teleports back to her office.

And then glue was heard squirting as Trixie turns to Rose gluing flowers on a stick.

And Trixie only shrugged.

* * *

In Starlight's office, Silverstream was talking with her again for the 3rd time.

"I think I have the shower thing under control." Silverstream said. "But I can't figure out how to describe a towel."

"It's something you used to dry off, Silverstream." Echo said.

* * *

After dealing with Silverstream, Starlight got some streamers and heads to the paying counter.

And then her bracelet chimed.

And she teleports off to her office.

* * *

In her office, Starlight was talking to Gallus, Smolder and Scar as his head was charred black.

"Now, Smolder, I understand the school can be a bit drafty, but that doesn't mean you can breathe fire anywhere you want!" Starlight said.

"And nearly turn my head into a MARSHMALLOW!" Scar angrily turn to Smolder.

And Gallus turns to Smolder with a book, and opens it as the pages were a crisp. And the pages fell out of the book.

And Smolder lightly smiled.

* * *

After dealing with them, Starlight with to get the chafing dish.

"What do you mean Trixie already picked up Sunburst's genuine pre-Equestrian equinox chafing dish?!" Starlight exclaimed. "That was my job! I think. Wait. Was it?"

And then her bracelet chimed.

And Starlight annoyingly groaned.

And teleports off to her office.

* * *

And Starlight deals with Ocellus having a changing problem as she changes to an Earth Pony.

"Ocellus, it's perfectly normal for a Changeling to struggle with identity issues, but-" Starlight said.

"Counselor Starlight!" Silverstream called from outside.

And the door opens as she peaks in.

"When you're done, I need some synonyms for the word "dry"." Silverstream said. "Or, really, just help explaining the concept."

"Just get a dictionary from the library to help you Silverstream." Echo said. "Is your problem honestly that big?"

* * *

Close to sunset, Mrs. Cake leaves Sugarcube Corner and closes for the night.

And then Starlight teleported.

"Wait, Mrs Cake!" Starlight cried. "You can't close! Trixie and I need to learn the recipe of your equinox cake!"

"Oh, it's fine, dear." Mrs Cake assured. "Trixie was already here. I told her everything she needs to know."

"What?" Starlight said sadly. "No! Aww! The Great and Powerful Trixie might keep her promises, but the Busy and Distracted Starlight sure doesn't. I promised to help her today, and I haven't done a single thing."

And she slumps to the ground sadly.

"Oh, that doesn't sound hard, dear." Mrs. Cake said." A-And I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, but your hoof is glowing."

Starlight then lifts her head and saw her bracelet chiming.

"Of course it is." Starlight dryly said.

And she drops her head and telelports to her office.

* * *

And Starlight arrives in her office, and soon saw it was Trixie with an angry look.

And Starlight turns the light on.

"Trixie?" Starlight frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"It's the 1 place I knew I could find you." Trixie said.

"I am so sorry about today." Starlight apologized. "I'm just so-"

"Busy. I know." Trixie cuts her off. "Obviously your students are more important than your friends."

"That's not-!" Starlight tried to say.

And then there was a knock on her door as her bracelet chimed.

And then the door opened as Silverstream entered who was strangely still here.

"Starlight, you have a minute?" Silverstream asked.

And Starlight saw the disappointed look on Trixie.

"Actually, Silverstream, I don't." Starlight said. "Besides, I need to lock up the school for the holiday, and it's time you caught the train home. I'm sure a smart and capable student like you can figure out the solution to any problem over the break. But for now, the counselor's office is closed." She removes her bracelet off.

"Starlight? You still here?" Echo's voice called.

And then Echo appeared.

"I saw your office light on, and thought you were working still." Echo said and then saw Silverstream. "Silverstream, what are you still doing here? You should've been halfway home by now. Come on, I'll take you to the station." She leaves the room.

And Silverstream sadly follows Echo and closed the door.

"I have a cake to bake." Starlight said.

And Trixie smiled.

* * *

Later, they were all at Maud's place as the party was set up.

And the spring solstice cake was placed on the table. And Sunburst pokes his hoof on a sharp point on the cake.

"Yow!" Sunburst yelped and rubs his hoof. "Is this cake supposed to be so sharp?"

And then Trixie angrily growls.

"I mean, it looks really... interesting?" Sunburst nervously said.

"Technically, it's not symmetrical or aesthetically pleasing." Mudbrair pointed out.

Trixie then angrily growled.

"Maybe it's not the best cake." Starlight said trying to calm her down. "But we made it together, and that's what counts."

"I'm glad you brought it." Maud said in her usual deadpan tone. "And everything else. I'm very excited. This is going to be the most perfect party ever."

"And with all of your students home for the holiday, I won't have to worry about you being summoned to your office in the middle of it." Trixie said.

"Mm-hmm." Starlight nodded. "Nothing is gonna take me away from this party." And she took a sip of her drink.

"Hello?! Starlight?!"

And then Starlight spits some of her punch.

And then suddenly Terramar appeared looking concern.

"Starlight?!" Terramar called out.

"Sorry. This is a private cavern." Maud said.

"Is Starlight here?!" Terramar asked. "I was told she'd be here!"

"What's wrong?" Starlight asked.

"I'm Terramar, Silverstream's brother." Terramar introduced. "I've been looking for you. Silverstream is missing!"

Starlight then gasped in horror as Trixie just bluntly chewed her food.

"I don't understand." Starlight said. "Silverstream didn't come home?"

"Mm-mm." Terramar shook his head. "I was supposed to meet her at the Mt. Aris train station, but she never showed up!"

"That doesn't make any sense." Echo said. "I walked Silverstream to the station myself."

"It's a long way between Ponyville and and Mt. Aris." Sunburst said. "She could be anywhere."

"Our parents are leading teams of Hippogriffs and seaponies, searching the land and sea between here and our home." Terramar said. "They sent me to check the school."

"But the school's closed." Starlight said. "All the students are gone."

"Are you sure?" Terramar asked. "I know she had a big project due for Twilight. Do you think she might've stayed to finish it?"

"She never told me about a project." Starlight said.

"Well, to be fair, you closed your office the last time she came by." Trixie remarked.

"Really?" Starlight said giving her a light glare.

Trixie made a short laugh.

"What kind of counselor turns away a student with a problem?!" Terramar angrily asked.

"The kind with too much on her plate!" Trixie said. "Starlight has always gone out of her way for her students. And I mean always."

"Silverstream came by the office a dozen time today, but it was all on when heads home and wanting her cousin to visit dry land." Echo said.

"Except apparently when it matters." Starlight said. "This is all my fault! You all go back to the party. Terramar and I will check the school. We'll find your sister." She extended her hoof.

And Terramar took it and she teleports off with him.

"I should've known it couldn't last." Maud said. "Party perfection is more of a Pinkie thing."

"I guess you have a point there." Echo agreeing with her.

"Mm. I wasn't going to say anything, but these flowers are just glued on, so technically, it wasn't perfect already." Mudbrair said holding a stick with glued flowers.

The 4 of them just stared at him.

"But that's probably not important." Mudbrair said setting the stick down.

* * *

Starlight and Terramar soon arrived in the school's courtyard.

"You check the grounds, and I'll look inside." Starlight said.

And they rushed off to found Silverstream.

* * *

Starlight soon checks her office.

"Silverstream?" Starlight called out.

And she looks around her office, but there was no sign of her.

And she teleports elsewhere.

* * *

And she teleports into Pinkie's classroom and looks in Pinkie's cannon.

"Hello?" Starlight called.

* * *

And Starlight appeared in the library.

"Anycreature?!" Starlight called out.

* * *

Terramar surfaced after checking the short river as Starlight appeared.

"She's not down here." Terramar said.

"I don't see her anywhere." Starlight said.

And Terramar changes back to a Hippogriff.

"Did you check her room?" Terramar asked.

And then Starlight teleports them both away.

* * *

And appeared in Silverstream's room.

But saw that Silverstream hasn't been here for a while.

"Well, she's not here." Starlight said.

"No, she isn't." Terramar said. "But look at this." He held out a book.

And Starlight looks at the section as it was on Cockatrices.

"A Cockatrice?" Starlight frowned.

"Could that be what her project was on?" Terramar asked.

He entire desk has some information on Cockatrices.

"You don't think she went into the Everfree Forest to find a Cockatrice by herself, do you?" Terramar asked fearing the worse.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Starlight said.

And then Starlight teleports off leaving Terramar, and he grabs a book.

And then Starlight came back as she laughed nervously.

And she teleports them both away.

* * *

Outside by Twilight's castle and the school, Trixie, Sunburst, Echo, Maud and Mudbrair rushed towards the school.

And then Starlight and Terramar appeared as they crashed into each other.

"What are you all doing here?" Starlight asked.

"We came to help." Sunburst said.

"We couldn't let you handle this alone." Trixie said.

"Technically, she wasn't alone." Mudbrair pointed out.

They all stared at him.

"But we wanted to help anyway." Mudbrair said.

"Thanks. All of you." Starlight said gratefully. "But the students are my responsibility. I'm the 1 who didn't do my job when it actually mattered."

"I... might share a bit of the blame for pressuring you into leaving work early." Trixie admitted.

"But I don't want to ruin your party." Starlight said.

"We can still have a party." Maud said. "A search party."

"Can we talk about this later?" Terramar asked. "Silverstream might be in the Everfree Forest alone!"

Trixie and Sunburst gasped.

"Of all places, why there?!" Echo exclaimed.

"We think she went in to do research on cockatrices." Starlight explained.

"What?!" Sunburst exclaimed. "The gaze of the cockatrice is known to petrify any who dare to cross its path! And the reptilian birds are elusive and solitary! W-Where would we even start?!"

"I have a lot of experience telling ponies that I have experience with the dangerous creatures of the Everfree Forest!" Trixie said. "Follow me!"

And then she zips off and leaving the group as Starlight shrugged and they followed her.

* * *

They followed Trixie into the Everfree Forest and they soon came to a fork in the trail.

"The Great and Directionally Astute Trixie says we go left!" Trixie said.

And they followed her down the left trail.

* * *

A half hour later, they across the same fork after following Trixie.

"Weren't we just here?" Maud asked.

"Trixie, do you have any idea how to find a cockatrice?" Starlight asked.

"No." Trixie answered. "But usually, when there's a dangerous creature in the forest I don't want to meet, this is how I meet them."

"We might need a more concrete plan." Sunburst said.

"Hmph. Suit yourself." Trixie said.

"Um, according to Silverstream's research, the cockatrice prefers rocky terrain and ample shade." Terramar said looking through a book.

"Rocks and shade." Trixie said. "Hmm. I can't imagine where we'll find that in a forest."

"Actually, rocks aren't the most hospitable environment for shade trees." Maud said.

"Technically, pine trees like Pinus cembra or Pinus sylvestris can grow from narrow crevasses or cracks in a rocky rhizosphere." Mudbrair said.

"You complete me." Maud said.

"There's some pine trees over there!" Starlight said pointing out at a distance.

And they followed her.

* * *

At a rocky plateau, a whole flock of cockatrices went about their usual business.

And then the group peaked over from a cliff above them.

"I thought you said they were solitary!" Starlight whispered to Sunburst.

"They are!" Sunburst whispered. "This must be some kind of migration."

"At least there's no sign of Silverstream." Terramar whimpered. "I can't imagine getting caught in the middle of that flock."

"What has that child gotten herself into?" Echo wondered.

"It's just lucky we're all over here and they're all over there." Trixie whispered.

And then a loud hiss was heard behind them, and they looked and saw 3 cockatrices.

"Uh-oh." Echo whispered.

"Technically-" Mudbrair spoke.

"Don't even say it!" Trixie snapped in a whisper.

"Whatever you do, don't look at them." Starlight said blocking her face. "Their gaze can turn you to stone."

"So what do we do?" Terramar whispered.

And then the 2 cockatrices charged towards them.

"RUUUUUN!" Sunburst yelled.

And they quickly ran as Starlight teleports off somewhere as 1 of them chased Terramar.

* * *

Sunburst ran through the forest screaming with his eyes closed.

And then he crashed into a tree and stumbles back as his horn was bent. And he shakes his head and fixes his horn.

And then Starlight teleported in front of him.

"Sunburst!" Starlight said.

And then Sunburst fires a beam in surprise as Starlight ducks.

"Stop! It's me!" Starlight cried.

"Starlight!" Sunburst finally opened his eyes. "I'm so sorry. We have to get out of here."

"I know." Starlight said. "Hang on."

And then Starlight teleports them both off.

* * *

And appeared back at the trail fork.

"We can't leave Silverstream might still be in the forest." Starlight said. "Stay here. I'll get the others."

And then Starlight teleports off to find the others.

"Be careful!" Sunburst said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, Trixie and Terramar were cornered by a group of cockatrices.

"The clucking is coming from everywhere!" Terramar said keeping his eyes shut.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie fears no cluck!" Trixie said.

And then she brought out a smoke bomb and throws it as smoke spreads around as Starlight appeared and went up to them.

"Come on!" Starlight said.

And then she teleports them all as the smoke clears and leaving the cockatrices looking around.

* * *

And Starlight, Trixie and Terramar appeared back with Sunburst and Echo who arrived earlier.

And Sunburst jumps with a fright when the 3 appeared.

And Starlight teleports off to find Maud and Mudbrair.

* * *

Maud bucks some rocks at a trio of cockatrices, and then Starlight appeared and narrowly avoids getting hit by a rock.

"Maud! We've got to get out of here!" Starlight said.

"I'm not leaving him." Maud said.

And then she shows Mudbrair was turned to stone.

Starlight gasped and then teleports them away.

* * *

And they rejoined with the others.

"Mudbrair's been turned to stone?!" Sunburst exclaimed.

"I didn't think I could love him any more." Maud said.

"We've got to get out of here!" Trixie said.

"But we haven't found Silverstream!" Terramar said. "We can't leave yet!"

And then they saw the cockatrices coming at them.

"Well, we can't stay here!" Starlight said. "Come on!"

And they quickly ran off as Starlight carries Mudbrair as the cockatrices chased after them.

They quickly hid behind a bush as the flock flew by them. And once they were gone, Starlight peaks through the bush, and then a cockatrice hidden inside was seen as she screamed.

And the group ran as the cockatrices chased them.

And soon they ran through the bushes, and saw the bridge leading to the remains of the Castle of the 2 Sisters.

"This way!" Starlight said.

And they ran to the castle, and shut the doors at the last second.

"Now what?!" Trixie asked.

"Let's hope Silverstream found a good place to hide." Sunburst said. "There could be hundreds more cockatrices on the way. If this really is a migration, it'll take a full lunar cycle to complete."

"Ohhh. I have to get word back to our parents that Silverstream could be surrounded by those terrifying birds!" Terramar said.

"And as handsome as Mudbrair is now, we should probably catch 1 of them to turn him back to normal." Maud said.

"And how are we suppose to do that?" Echo asked.

"This is all my fault." Starlight groaned. "I'm never taking time off from my counseling duties again."

"That seems a little extreme." Trixie remarked.

"Really?!" Starlight snapped. "If I hadn't galloped off to a holiday celebration, Silverstream would be safe with her family, and you'd all be enjoying Maud's party! Instead, my student is missing, we're surrounded by a flock of petrifying chicken-snakes, and Maud's boyfriend was turned into a hunk of rock!"

"You got the "hunk" part right." Maud said.

"And to top it off, we have no idea if Silverstream even came to Everfree at all!" Starlight added. "But I have no idea where else to look!"

"Has that always been there?" Trixie suddenly asked.

"What?" Starlight turns to the Treehouse. "Oh, that's the students' treehouse. Apparently it grew from the Tree of Harmony and-" And then she gasped. "Of course! That should've been the 1st place we looked!"

And they rushed over to the treehouse.

And Maud drags Mudbrair following them.

* * *

Starlight and the others soon went inside and soon found Silverstream working at a desk.

"Silverstream! There you are!" Echo said. "You have a lot of explaining young lady!"

And then suddenly a purple cockatrice appeared.

"Silverstream, look out!" Starlight yelled.

And then Silverstream finally turns to them as the cockatrice turns to them and hissed.

"Counselor Starlight, no!" Silverstream cried.

And the the cockatrice hissed as it charges and Starlight's horn glowed as she blocks her face.

"Wait!" Silverstream yelled.

Starlight fearfully lowers her hoof and saw the cockatrice perched on Silverstream's right hand leaving the others confused.

And Silverstream lightly scratches her as the cockatrice lightly clucked.

"This is Edith." Silverstream introduced. "She's helping me with my project."

"I... don't understand." Starlight frowned.

"After you encouraged me to solve my own problem." Silverstream explained. "I decided to get my project done before I left. That way, I could really focus on my family during my visit. The school was closed, so I came here."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Terramar asked. "Mom and Dad are worried sick!"

"Silverstream do you not realize that it's already night?" Echo asked gesturing the night sky.

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry!" Silverstream apologized. "Once Edith volunteered to help, I guess I lost track of time. Cockatrices are really friendly if you know how to interact with them."

And Silverstream scratches under Edith chin as she lightly clucks.

"I can't believe you figured out how to trigger her nesting response." Sunburst said astonished.

"They are really fascinating creatures." Silverstream said. "Did you know that they migrate to the Everfree Forest once a year? Can you imagine what would happen if you stumble on a whole flock of these?"

And they glanced each other.

"Well..." Echo said uneasily.

"I have a few ideas." Starlight said.

And then they moved aside showing Mudbrair as Silverstream gasped.

"Next time... try rattlesnakes." Echo suggested.

* * *

Sometime later after freeing Mudbrair, they all returned to Maud's cave.

"I'm sorry you got turned to stone looking for me." Silverstream apologized. "But I'm glad Edith was able to turn you back."

"How do you tell the difference?" Sunburst ashed hushly to Trixie.

Trixie simply shrugged.

"I have mixed feelings about it." Maud said.

"Technically, I will always be a stick pony." Mudbrair said. "But the experience has given me an even deeper appreciation for the density and permanence of rock."

"Swoon." Maud smiled.

"Silverstream and I should get going." Terramar said. "But I wanted to thank you for everything you did to help find her."

"I just wish I hadn't abandon her in the first place." Starlight said feeling guilty.

"Starlight, you didn't abandon her." Trixie said.

"I might as well have." Starlight said. "Even though it turned out all right, things could've been a lot worse."

"You can't be expected to supervise your students every second of every day." Sunburst said.

"I'm not so sure." Starlight said.

"I like that you're always available, but it kind of makes it okay to come to you with stuff that maybe isn't super important." Silverstream said.

"Like with describing showers and towels?" Echo merely said.

"Of course being a school counselor is a big responsibility." Trixie said. "But always being at work isn't fair to anypony. Especially me."

"Do you think if I had set times to see me, it might help you decide what you really need to talk about?" Starlight suggested.

"To be honest, you really weren't very helpful with the other stuff anyway." Silverstream admitted.

"Yeah- Wait, what?!" Starlight exclaimed.

"Happy Spring Solst-astic, everypony!" Trixie beamed. "Who wants a piece of Mrs. Cake's famous-?" She then brought a spatula to the cake, but it bents as if the cake as rock solid.

"Petrified dessert?" Sunburst finished.

"You had me at "petrified"." Maud said.

And then Trixie started laughing, and as well as with the others minus Maud.


	12. The Last Crusade

A peaceful day in Ponyville, and a Unicorn colt named Skeedaddle with a grayish coat, and blue and yellow mane and blue eyes hurries down a trail beaming.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Skeedaddle yelled out as he rushed through the town. "Cutie Mark Crusaders! Cutie Mark Crusaders! Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"We're at my house!" Scootaloo called out.

And Skeedaddle skids to a stop and saw Scootaloo at her house.

And he hurries over to it, and opens the door.

"I got my cutie mark!" Skeedaddle beamed.

"You did?" Sweetie Belle said astonished.

"That's great, Skeedaddle!" The 3 said in unison.

"Yeah! What's it for?" Scootaloo asked.

And Skeedaddle shows his cutie mark of a knot-tied rope.

"Knot-tying!" Skeedaddle said. "And I never would've gotten it without all of you!"

"Did we suggest knot-tying?" Apple Bloom asked.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle frowned as they think.

"First, I tried sailing, like you said." Skeedaddle said to Sweetie Belle. "Next, I tried fishing, like you said." He turned to Scootaloo and then to Apple Bloom. "Then, I tried rowing, like you said. But my oar broke. So I used my fishing line to tie it back together, AND I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" He then squeals happily. "I can't wait to tell everypony!"

And then Skeedaddle zipped off excitedly.

And Scootaloo closed the door as she and Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom cheered.

"Oh, how exciting." Aunt Holiday said. "You 3 truly have a gift for helping ponies."

Aunt Holiday is a middle aged Earth Pony mare with a light yellow coat, reddish color mane and red orange eyes and a light blue scarf. And cutie mark of a sailboat.

"Aw, thanks, Aunt Holiday." Scootaloo said. "But I'm not sure we can take credit for this one."

"Of course you can." Aunt Holiday said. "You encouraged that colt to try new things. And because you all because you all believed in him, he succeeded."

"I could use that kind of help. Huh." Aunt Lofty said looking through some drawings.

Aunt Lofty is a mid-aged Pegasus with light yellow coat, blue eyes, blue and sky blue mixed mane, light purple sweater, and cutie mark of a needle and thread.

And Scootaloo laughed.

"Come on, Auntie Lofty." Scootaloo said. "You already have your cutie mark."

"Lot of good it does me." Lofty said. "I can't decide what theme to give this quilt. Ah, I've run out of inspiration.

"How about apples?" Apple Bloom suggested. "Puppies? Kites!"

"Or cotton candy!" Sweetie Belle suggested. "Or ballet!"

"What about a Wonderbolt quilt?" Scootaloo suggested.

"See?" Lofty laughed. "Leave it to you 3 to come up with more ideas than I've had in a year! Now, that's talent."

And then a cuckoo clock went out.

"Goodness." Holiday gasped looking at the time. "We'd better get going, or we'll miss the train home." She got up and turns to Scootaloo. "I left you plenty of food for the weekend."

"And I left you cookies." Lofty added and chuckled.

And the Crusaders gasped excitedly.

"The Cakes will stay with you tonight." Holiday informed. "Then Rarity, and Rainbow Dash after that. Remember, we're just a few stops from Ponyville if you need us."

"She knows, Holiday." Lofty assured. "See you next week, slugger."

And they begin to head out.

"Bye, Aunt Holiday!" Scootaloo waved bye. "Bye, Auntie Lofty!"

And she closed the door.

"Your aunts are so nice." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah." Apple Bloom said. "It's really cool they watch you while your parents are gone."

"I know." Scootaloo said. "I just wish they live closer. Nopony bakes like Auntie Lofty."

And then there was a knock on her door.

And Derpy leaves as Scootaloo opens it and picks up and looks through a postcard.

And then Scootaloo gasped excitedly. "They're coming home today!"

"Who?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"MY PARENTS!" Scootaloo beamed happily.

* * *

Later, the 3 of them were at school as Cheerilee was teaching.

"Today, we're gonna learn about the Pegasus Weather Factory." Cheerilee said.

And then she saw Scootaloo by the door looking outside.

"Once everypony is in their seats." Cheerilee informed.

And Scootaloo rushed over to her desk.

And Cheerilee got to her lesson.

"The factory specializes in snow, rain, sunshine, and..." Cheerilee then clears her throat. "Scootaloo? May I help you?"

Scootaloo was looking out through the window hoping to see even a glimpse of her parents.

"I... just noticed your erasers needed dusting." Scootaloo laughed nervously.

And then she beats 2 erasers clearing them as dust flew around as Cheerilee and the other students coughed.

"Why don't we hold off on the lesson until after lunch?" Cheerilee suggested. "How about show and tell? Does anypony have any-?"

"MY PARENTS ARE COMING HOME TO PONYVILLE TODAY!" Scootaloo excitedly beamed.

"Wait. They don't live here?" Snips asked.

"Nope." Scootaloo stated. "Their jobs are way too important for that. They travel to the farthest, most dangerous places in Equestria to study unknown plants and fierce creatures. And what they learn helps pony science and medicine. I'd go with them, but it's too dangerous. Once, my mom wing-wrestled a wyvern, and my dad got trapped in a chimera's cave for 3 moons! He still has the scars to prove it." She drew a line of chalk on her face.

"You're making that up." Snips scoffed. "Nopony has that kind of job."

And then suddenly there was a loud thud, and then suddenly the door flung open as a cragadile and a young Deinosuchus at the same size enters the classroom and growls.

And then the students screamed as the 2 chomps down on some of the desks. And the students quickly got on the counter of the classroom away from them. And then they turned to Scootaloo and Cheerilee as she quickly grabs Scootaloo and got on top of her desk.

"It's a cragadile!" Cheerilee cried.

And the cragadile and Deinosuchus charges towards them.

And then suddenly a pony lunges onto the 2 and wrestles them like as if he was the pony version of Steve Irwin.

"Easy, there Marshmallow!" Said the stallion with a tan brown coat, dark purple mane, dark purple eyes, adventurer hat with crocodile teeth, rope and shirt, and cutie mark of a map and camera holds down the 2. "Time you were in your crate for your nap!" And he ties the rope around their jaws.

And the 2 struggled to fight free.

And then a Pegasus mare with a light tangelo coat, pale with light grayish gold and goldish white mane and tail, and purple eyes, cutie mark of a compass and green shirt.

"And that means now, mister!" She said firmly.

And the cragadile and Deinosuchus gave out and the 2 went back into their crates. And the stallion closed the door and the 2 high-five each other.

And Scootaloo soon turns to them, and then happily gasped and rushed to them.

"Mom! Dad!" Scootaloo happily squealed and hugs them.

"Still think she's makin' it all up?" Apple Bloom turned to Snips.

"Nuh-uh." Snips shook his head as the other students jumped off the counter.

And they all got back to their desks.

"Everypony, meet my parents - Snap Shutter and Mane Allgood!" Scootaloo introduced her parents.

"Heh. Sorry to make such an entrance." Snap Shutter apologized. "Just brought back a few mates from our last adventure."

"We couldn't wait another moment to see Scootaloo!" Mane Allgood said. "I hope we didn't interrupt anything."

Cheerilee was still on top of her desk as her hooves were shaking still from the fright.

"No, I, uh... think... class is dismissed." Cheerilee said.

* * *

The students soon left the school as Scootaloo was with her parents.

"Crikey! You're nearly as tall as me now, Scoot!" Snap said as Scootaloo was a little taller from last time they saw her.

"Aw, come on, Dad." Scootaloo smiled.

"Oh, Scootaloo. We missed you." Mane said happily.

"Me, too, Mom." Scootaloo said and hugs her. "Did you get all my letters?"

"And read them 20 times!" Mane said. "But they're never as good as the real thing. It's so good to see you."

"I say we celebrate with ice cream sundaes." Snap suggested. "They don't have those in the jungle, that's for sure."

"Why don't you all come?" Mane offered. "Our treat."

And Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle join by Scootaloo and smiled.

* * *

And later they were all at a cafe as Scootaloo explained what happened last time she saw them.

"And Princess Twilight said we're such good friendship tutors, she might even lets us teach a class!" Scootaloo said.

"Good on ya, Scoot!" Snap said happily.

"What an honor!" Mane said.

"I can give you a tour of the school if you want." Scootaloo offered. "I mean, if you're staying for a while this time."

"Oh, you'll be seeing plenty of us." Snap said.

"Really?" Scootaloo beamed.

"Mm-hmm." Mane nodded. "Because we've taken a new job assignment that will let us live together!"

"I can't believe it!" Scootaloo beamed happily. "That's awesome!"

"All right, Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom beamed.

"Woo-hoo!" Sweetie Belle cheered.

"We never planned to be away for so long in the 1st place." Snap said. "We just kept discovering things that could help Equestria. And nopony else had the experiecne to finish our job."

"But with all that's happened lately - the dinosaur's arrival, Sombra's return, the destruction of the Tree of Harmony - we decided our family should be together." Mane said.

"This is the best day of my life." Scootaloo said happily.

"We'll stay in town for the weekend so you can pack your things." Snap said.

"Wait, what?!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"We're all moving to Shire Lanka!" Mane announced. "That's where our new job is."

"But... my friends are in Ponyville." Scootaloo said.

"You can come back and visit 'em." Snap assured. "Or they can take the train to us. There's 1 every month."

"But Scootaloo can't leave!" Apple Bloom hugging Scootaloo.

"We've been together our whole lives!" Sweetie Belle said hugging them.

"It'll be a big change for everypony." Mane said. "But it'll be a good change. Give it time. You'll see."

"The only thing I see... is the end of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Scootallo said tearing up and sniffed.

* * *

Sometime later, they were gathered at their clubhouse fearing this is their very last gathering.

And Apple Bloom bangs a gavel.

"I now call our last ever Cutie Mark Crusaders meeting to order." Apple Bloom sniffled. "First item of business..." She then cries. "CRY!"

And they all cried.

"You can't let the blank flanks down just 'cause I'm gone." Scootaloo cried. "You got to keep being CMC's without me."

"How?!" Sweetie Belle sniffed. "There's only 2 of us!"

"Maybe you can a find replacement for me." Scootaloo sobbed.

"NO, WE CAN'T!" Sweetie Belle screamed. "You're the only... you!"

"Nothin's gonna be the same!" Apple Bloom sobbed. "Who's gonna ride their scooter ahead of us everywhere we go?"

"Or... Or put on plays with us?" Sweetie Belle sobbed. "Or go camping with us? Or just hang out with us?!"

"Well, it's worse for me!" Scootaloo sobbed. "I have to say goodbye to both of-!" She clings to them.

And then the door opens as they saw Rainbow.

"Guess who just got 3 front-row tickets to the Wonderbolts show next week!" Rainbow held out 3 Wonderbolt tickets.

And then the 3 started whining, and then started bawling like mad.

"Uh, that is not the reaction I was expecting." Rainbow said.

"Thanks for the tickets, Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo sniffled. "But I can't go."

"Her parents are makin' her move super far away from Ponyville." Apple Bloom said.

"What?!" Rainbow exclaimed. "No way! Scootaloo belongs here!"

"And now we'll probably never see her again!" Sweetie Belle sobbed. "It's hopeless!"

And the 3 started crying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Rainbow said. "I cannot believe you're giving up so easily. You're the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Solving tough problems is what you do."

"We are pretty good at coming up with ideas." Scootaloo said.

"That's right." Sweetie Belle said. "When we work together, we're unstoppable!"

"I can't believe we didn't think of it before." Apple Bloom said. "It's list time, y'all! 1st question - why do Scootaloo's parents want to move to Shire Lanka?"

"That's where their new job is." Scootaloo said.

"What if we get them a job here instead?" Sweetie Belle gasped.

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom said. "They like dangerous creatures, right? We got to have some of those around here. Like, uh, Timberwolves!" She shows a section of Timberwolves in a book.

"Dad knows all about those." Scootaloo said. "And cockatrices and bugbears. They only study super rare animals."

"Then maybe we need to give them an animal nopony's ever heard of!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Uh, then how would we hear about it?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Because we're making it up!" Sweetie Belle said. "Come on!"

And then the 3 rushed outside.

"Sooooo... you want these tickets, or...?" Rainbow asked confused.

* * *

Later, Scootaloo leads her parents to the Everfree Forest.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Scootaloo said. "The tracks of the mysterious Everfree banshee beast!"

In front of them were a trail of footprints.

"Hmmm... They're like nothing I've ever seen." Mane said.

"Legend says it has 5 claws and 3 wings." Scootaloo said. "And it's suuuuper dangerous if you get too close. If only somepony could prove it exists."

"Hmmm... Easy enough." Snap said. "We'll follow the spoor."

And he and Mane started following the tracks.

And then Scootaloo quickly got in front of them.

"I think I heard something this way." Scootaloo gestured to some bushes.

And they looked over and among the shadows of the trees, a silhouette of a long necked creature appeared and moves off.

They saw it and Snap was able to get a picture of it and Mane brought out a notepad and they started to head towards it.

And some distance away, the creature was actually a costume that Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom were in. And the head of the costume was a cat head as Sweetie Belle tries to keep it up with her magic.

"So the plan is we let 'em get a picture, then we hide again." Apple Bloom said. "Right?"

Sweetie Belle struggles to keep the head up and then a twig snapping was heard.

And nearby, Snap and Mane came out from the bushes and Snap got a picture of it.

And then they started coming towards it.

"Now the plan is... run!" Sweetie Belle said.

And the 2 started running, but Apple Bloom started running faster. And then were blindly running towards a tree, and the costume got caught on it. And then it rips as they were thrown a bit as Apple Bloom landed into a bush.

And soon Snap and Mane appeared much of their disappointment. And they turned to their daughter.

"Guess you solved the mystery." Scootaloo laughed nervously.

"We'd better get back." Mane said. "There's a lot to get ready before the house goes up for sale tomorrow."

And she and Snap head off.

And Scootaloo sadly whined.

* * *

The next day, Scootaloo marks down another day as she was only a day away from moving.

"Don't worry, Scootaloo." Sweetie Belle said. "We have a new plan to keep you in Ponyville."

"We just got to show your parents we're a set of 3." Apple Bloom said. "Then they'll have to let you stay here with us."

And then Apple Bloom took a picture with the camera she has.

* * *

In a red room, Snap was packing up and then he noticed 3 photos in a container of water.

And then he hangs them each, and soon the photo revealed of showing the Crusader's cutie marks.

* * *

In Scoot's room, Scootaloo finishes packing a box.

"Scoot, are these yours?" Snap asked and sets the photos on the box.

"Yeah." Scootaloo said. "Thanks, Dad. We're sending them to the Pony Book of Records."

"We're the only 3 ponies in Equestria with the same cutie mark." Sweetie Belle said.

"The chances of that are so rare." Apple Bloom said. "It means we belong together forever.

"Yeah, but you don't have the same cutie mark." Snap informed.

"Sure we do." Apple Bloom short laughed. "Look!"

"Well, this part is the same." Snap said gesturing to the badge of of the cutie mark. "But the picture inside each is different."

And he was right, Scootaloo's has a wing in the middle, Apple Bloom had an apple, and Sweetie Belle had a star with a song note in the middle.

"I think it means you'll stay best friends no matter where you go, and that's really special." Snap said.

And he walks off.

"But... we... "Scootaloo sadly sighed. "How do you argue with that?"

* * *

Later, they were all back at the clubhouse.

And Scootaloo sadly sighed.

And then the door opens as Apple Bloom came in.

"All right, y'all." Apple Bloom said. "Time to take things up a notch."

And she brought out a vial with a purple substance from her bag.

"With prune juice?" Scootaloo frowned.

"It's a potion I mixed up from Zecora's book." Apple Bloom explained. "Prune is only 1 of it's ingredients."

"What's it do?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"On this potion, please depend." Apple Bloom reads a book. "Any separation, mend. Friends together "til the end." We just got to dab a little on our hooves. Sounds perfect, right?"

"Better than perfect!" Scootaloo beamed.

And Sweetie Belle opens the vial, and each place a drop on their hooves.

And they waited for a few moments.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Sweetie Belle asked.

And then their hooves started shaking, and then near each other. And then a magical rope appeared and ties the 3 of them together.

"Is this the something that's supposed to happen?!" Sweetie Belle asked.

"The book didn't really say." Apple Bloom admitted.

And then they try to move, but they struggled and soon tripped and fell.

"Thanks for trying, Apple Bloom." Scootaloo said losing hope. "But I might as well face it. I'm gonna have to leave Ponyville."

"Don't give up, Scootaloo." Apple Bloom said encouraging. "This just gave me an even better idea how to keep you here. Come on!"

And then they got up and tried to move again, but fell near the entrance.

"Maybe we'd better see Zecora about fixing this first." Sweetie Belle suggested.

* * *

The next day after Zecora frees them, Scootaloo marks the final day before moving.

"We're running out of time." Scootaloo said.

Apple Bloom then chains herself to the post of the for sale sign. As well as the others.

"This has to work!" Scootaloo said.

And then Mane came out with some boxes and loads them onto the wagon.

"Scootaloo, I know you're having fun with your friends, but we need to get all our things to the station." Mane said.

"We can't miss tomorrow's train." Snap said. "It's the only 1 this month."

"Then you just have to go without me!" Scootaloo said firmly. "I'm staying with the CMCs!"

"We're chained to this post!" Sweetie Belle said.

"And nothin' and nopony is gonna move us!" Apple Bloom added. "No matter... what." And then the post was lifted up by a unicorn.

And Snap and Mane glanced each other.

"We just sold the house, Scoot." Snap stated. "I know this is hard to accept, but just-"

"It's more than that!" Scootaloo snapped. "It's not fair! You're making me pick between my family and my friends!"

"Oh, Scootaloo." Mane said gently. "Moving away won't stop you 3 from caring about each other. Why don't you sleep over with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom tonight? It'll give you a chance to say a real goodbye."

"But I don't want to say goodbye!" Scootaloo said. "You're changing my whole life without even asking how I feel!"

And then Scootaloo runs off crying.

And Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle ran after her as Snap and Mane turn to each other concerned.

* * *

Later, Scootaloo sat alone at the station losing all hope.

"Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom called out.

And then Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle ran up to her.

"Where are you going?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"To stay with my aunts." Scootaloo said tearing up. "You heard my parents. There isn't another train to Shire Lanka for a month. If I'm not on it, they'll have to go without me."

"Then we're comin' with ya!" Apple Bloom said.

"Are you sure?" Scootaloo frowned surprised by that. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Rarity won't be mad." Sweetie Belle said.

"Applejack neither." Apple Bloom added. "I bet she'd do the same thing for her friends."

Scootaloo smiled and hugs them.

"You're the best, you know that?" Scootaloo said.

"We're the best." Apple Bloom said.

"Together!" Sweetie Belle said.

And they each high-five each other.

And then the train whistle was heard, and then the Friendship Express appeared.

* * *

Towards sunset, the Crusaders finally arrive at Holiday's and Lofty's place.

And Scootaloo knocks on the door.

And Holiday opens the door and was surprised to see her niece.

"Scootaloo!" Holiday gasped. "What a nice surprise."

And then Lofty appeared.

"And I've got a surprise for you!" Lofty said.

Scootaloo turns to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom only shrugged.

And then Lofty came back and reveal a quilt of cutie marks.

"You 3 inspired me to finish my quilt." Lofty said. "See? Cutie Mark Crusader-themed!"

"We loved hearing stories about all the ponies you've helped." Holiday said. "So Lofty decided to celebrate the special job you 3 do."

And then Scootaloo sighed sadly.

"It's... still a work-in-progress." Lofty said.

"It's not your quilt we're sad about, Auntie Lofty." Scootaloo said. "Mom and Dad are back. And they're making me move to Shire Lanka with them!"

"Snap and Mane are back?" Holiday frowned. "They didn't tell me that."

"Oh. I think the mailpony delivered your letter to my house." Scootaloo said and brought them the postcard. "I love my family, but I love being with my friends, too. I don't want to have to choose."

"Well, then why don't your parents stay in Ponyville?" Lofty asked.

"Their job is too important." Scootaloo said.

"That's it!" Apple Bloom said having an idea.

"Is this another potion idea?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No." Apple Bloom said. "Scootaloo's parents are the only ponies in Equestria that can do what they do, right?"

"Right..." Scootaloo said.

"Well, so are we!" Apple Bloom said. "Our cuties marks prove it!"

"Yeah... Our job is to help other ponies find their purpose!" Sweetie Belle said.

"And nopony else can do that!" Scootaloo said. "So if my parents split us up, it'd be just as bad as them quitting their jobs!"

"Woo-hoo!" They all cheered.

"Now, how do we explain that to 'em?" Apple Bloom wondered.

"Oh, you don't have to explain it." Holiday said.

"They will." Lofty said showing them the quilt.

* * *

The next morning, Scootaloo went home as Snap and Mane were finishing packing.

"Feeling better, Scootaloo?" Mane asked.

"A little." Scootaloo said. "I just want to show you something before we go."

"All right, but let's make it swift." Snap said. "That train won't wait."

And the 3 rushed off.

* * *

And Scootaloo leads to the town's center.

"Sweet Celestia slippers!" Snap exclaimed.

"What is all this?" Mane asked.

The entire town's center had banners, balloons and more showing the Cutie Mark Crusaders. And all of their friends were there.

And then Rainbow flew up to them.

"It's Cutie Mark Crusader Appreciation Day!" Rainbow said. "But we couldn't start without all of them here."

Snap and Mane confusedingly glanced each other, and Scootaloo hopped onto Rainbow's back as she flies off.

"CMCs! CMCs! CMCs! CMCs! CMCs! CMCs!" The crowd cheered.

And Rainbow lands near Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle as Scootaloo joins them.

"These 3 ponies share a rare ability to help others find their true propose." Mayor Mare said. "It's a job only they can do, and only together."

"That sounds familiar." Mane said.

"In honor of all they have done and continue to do for the ponies of this town, I would like to present the Cutie Mark Crusaders with a 3-handled Key to the City!" Mayor Mare holds a large key with 3 handles.

And the crowd cheers as she hands them the key.

And then the Wonderbolts flew by over them, performing an air show. And even made a cloud shape of the CMC symbol.

"A full Wonderbolt salute!" Snap said amazed.

"Oh, I'm not sure you know just how important Scootaloo and her friends are, little brother." Holiday said.

"But you're about to find out." Lofty said.

And then Mayor Mare stepped aside as Skeedaddle appeared.

"The CMCs used their free time to set up a camp to help us blank flanks find our cutie marks." Skeedaddle said. "The Cutie Mark Crusaders see the best in everypony, even when that pony can't see it in themselves."

"Well, I'll be a 3-tail bandicoot." Snap said. "I had no idea how important Scoot's club was."

"Oh, it's way more than just a club." Rainbow said. "The CMCs have made a difference for everypony here."

"And not just ponies." Terramar said. "They help everycreature." He fist bumps Gabby.

"Whether it's encouraging others to discover their special talent..." Holiday said.

Tender Taps does a tap dance.

"...or inspiring them to do what's in their heart..." Lofty said.

And Diamond Tiara waves to the CMC.

"...these 3 offer the town something no other pony can." Holiday said.

And then the train whistle was heard to Shire Lanka.

And Snap and Mane uneasily turn to each other.

And Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle got nervous.

And then Mane made a gesture with her hoof.

"No way!" Rainbow exclaimed. "After all that, you're still gonna make her leave?!"

"We just want what's best for Scootaloo." Mane said. "And until now, we thought we knew what that was."

And she and Snap went up to her.

"Turns out you're just like us, Scoot." Snap sighed. "You have an important job that only you can do. You love it, and it helps all of Equestria."

"Sometimes that means missing out on other things you love, like watching our daughter grow into a pony we're very proud of." Mane said.

"Which is a long way to say... Scoot, if you want to stay, we understand." Snap said.

"Really?!" Scootaloo gasped happily and tears up.

And then she lunges towards into a hug.

"Thanks, Dad!" Scootaloo beamed. "Thanks, Mom!"

And Holiday and Lofty were touched by that.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm just sorry we didn't realize it sooner." Mane apologized.

"Our work is our life's propose." Snap said. "We could never quit. So there's no way we can ask you to do the same."

And Scootaloo smiled.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you sold the house." Lofty said.

Snap and Mane felt uneasy now was selling it.

"Lofty, don't tease my brother." Holiday said. "We already have a solution worked out."

"Since the CMCs make Ponyville such a nice place, we've decided to move here." Lofty said.

"You can live with us, Scootaloo." Holiday said. "If you'd like."

"That would be amazing!" Scootaloo beamed and turns to her parents. "Will you... still come and visit?"

"Of course!" Mane said happily.

"Rabid bugbears couldn't keep us away." Snap said and place his hat on her. "Not even a feral Tyrannosaurus."

And they 3 hugged each other.

"You get to stay here!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle cheered. "You get to stay here! You get to stay here!" And they laughed as they hugged her.

"Uh... you are stayin' here, right?" Apple Bloom asked wanting to be sure.

"Are you kidding?" Scootaloo said. "CMCs forever!"

And the 3 of them cheered.

As well as everyone else.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A big give-out of Walking with Dinosaurs 20th Anniversary.**


	13. Between Dark and Dawn

In Sweet Apple Acres, the ground shook as some apples fell down.

And the Twilight the others appeared as they ran.

"Remind me again how this happened again!" Twilight said.

And then a long blue tongue wraps around a tree, and pulls back as a giant turtle as big as a Sauropod dinosaur eats the tree like a it was a pretzel.

"And why there's a giant turtle eatin' my family's entire summer crop!" Applejack said.

"Oh, dear. Mr. Tortoise-Snap said he was hungry." Fluttershy said. "But he promised me he would only take a few small bites."

"I don't think that thing knows what "small" is." Rainbow said.

And the giant turtle swallows the tree, and then took a few steps and wrapped his long tongue around another tree. And catching Spike as well.

"Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity cried.

"Whoa!" Spike yelled.

And the turtle pulls the tree into his mouth and started chomping it.

"Applejack and Pinkie, you distract him!" Twilight said. "Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy, let's save Spike!"

And then Pinkie and Applejack rushed to a tree in the left side of the turtle, and then Applejack started bucking apples. And Pinkie quickly throws them at the turtle's face which were having no effect on him.

Though the turtle turns to them with his mouth open as the apples flew into his mouth.

And then Rainbow flew in with Rarity as she ties a long ribbon around the turtle's mouth. And Rarity ties it.

"Mr. Tortoise-Snap, I'm only asking nicely once!" Fluttershy said. "Let my friend go!"

Mr. Tortoise-Snap then sees the Spike, and quickly pulls his tongue back into his mouth. And Spike started falling.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Spike tries to shake the spit off him.

But then Twilight quickly appeared and catches him.

And she over to the others.

And then Twilight flies back over to Fluttershy as she comforts Mr. Tortoise-Snap.

"And now, a simple teleportation spell should-"

"HALT, INTERLOPER!" Yelled a familiar voice as a shadow appeared.

And they all turned to the sky, and then saw Celestia and Luna.

"Stay back, friends!" Luna said. "My sister and I will take care of the beast!"

And then they flew down and started shooting near him.

"All the times we've actually needed their help, and they show up for this?" Rainbow said.

And then they flew around the turtle and then he was teleported away.

"That's just what I was about to do!" Twilight said.

"Goodness, sister!" Luna laughed. "That was fun!"

"No need to thank us." Celestia said to the Mane 6. "To be honest, we've recently realized we like being part of the action."

"Experiencing life instead of just dreaming about it." Luna said.

"And making a difference outside the throne room." Celestia said.

And then they both laughed, leaving the Mane 6 a bit confuse.

"Y'all think they're gonna be doin' this a lot?" Applejack asked.

And Twilight felt a little concern.

* * *

Sometime later, Fluttershy and Angel were out for a walk. And soon came up to a bridge.

And as Fluttershy a step, one of the bricks came lose and fell into the stream below.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy said. "We'd better ask somepony to fix that hole. It seems very dangerous."

"Which is why we're here!" Luna's voice called out.

And then Celestia and Luna dove down and Fluttershy grabs Angel and got off as Luna removes the whole bridge. And then Celestia replaced it with a new one.

And soon some ponies appeared and cheered.

And Luna flew up to Celestia and the both high-five each other.

And Fluttershy and Angel glanced each other as Angel shrugged, and they both went along.

* * *

Sometime later at night, Rainbow was looking through a map as the Crusaders were in their filly guide uniforms.

"I can't read this thing." Rainbow growled. "How am I supposed to lead a Filly Guides hike if the map make us more lost?"

"Did somepony say "lost"?" Said Celestia's voice.

And then Celestia and Luna appeared.

"Not for long!" Luna said and laughed.

And then they both fired a blast, and clears some trees showing a campsite nearby.

* * *

Sometime later the next day, Pinkie was stiring some batter, a then she licks it.

"Oh, now, this is terrible!" Mrs. Cake said appearing.

And Pinkie accidentally caught her tongue caught through the utensil and soon pulls it out.

"Miss Cheerilee ordered cupcakes for school today, and I forgot to make the order!" Mrs Cake said upsetly.

"Ah, no biggie." Pinkie assured. "We could-"

Then suddenly a crash appeared as the dust clears and Pinkie had the door around her neck. And they turned and saw Celestia and Luna.

"Students going hungry?" Celestia said. "Not on our watch!"

"Let us bake, sister!" Luna said.

And then they grab a few item and started baking.

* * *

The next day, they were all gathered at Twilight's castle explaining of what Celestia and Luna have been helping out.

"And then they carried Granny Smith across the street." Applejack said. "There wasn't even any traffic!"

"It's not that we don't appreciate their help." Fluttershy said.

"But suddenly, Celestia and Luna seem to think we can't do anything on our own." Rarity said.

"How are we supposed to learn to be rulers of Equestria with them fixing every teensy problem for us?" Rainbow asked.

"Maybe the princesses changed their minds." Twilight said. "Maybe they don't think we're up to the responsibility of protecting Equestria after all!"

"Or maybe this week's just a 1-time thing that'll never happen again." Spike suggested.

And then the doors opened as they turned and saw Celestia and Luna.

"Ah! A strategy meeting!" Celestia beamed. "What is the danger this time? A rampaging beast? Evil spell? Friendship problem?"

"We're ready to do whatever we can." Luna said.

"Great." But is something wrong?" Twilight asked. "It's just... You've been helping us an awful lot, and we know you have way more important ruler-y things to do, so..."

Celestia and Luna glanced each other.

"We've spent more than enough time in the throne room.." Luna said. "Real life is happening out here."

"Wait. That's what this is about?" Twilight frowned. "You're sick of being princesses?"

"Not Exactly." Celestia said. "Battling the Everfree Forest alongside Star Swirl made us realize what we've missed out on. So, instead of spending the day ruling..."

"...and the night patrolling dreams..." Luna said.

"...we wanted a chance to do the things you do." Celestia said. "Save the day! Adventure with friends! Shampoo anteaters!"

"I'm pretty sure Fluttershy's the only pony that does that." Spike said.

And Fluttershy blushed a bit.

"Well, there are waaaay more fun things to do than follow us around." Rainbow said.

"Ooh! You should make a list of all the stuff you never tried but always wanted to!" Pinkie suggested. "There's a lotta little things out there to do!" She brought out a long roll of paper.

And Celestia took it.

"What an intriguing idea." Celestia beamed. "Only... it's much harder to justify a vacation from the castle when it's not an emergency we're responding to."

"Don't worry." Twilight assured. "We'll cover your palace duties." And the others felt a little unsure. "It'll be a good chance for us to practice for when you retire."

"Well, if you're sure you don't mind the extra effort." Luna said a bit unsure.

Twilight only scoffed.

"Thank you, Twilight!" Celestia beamed. "What a relief to know the Royal Swanifying Ceremony is in good hooves." She then laughed.

"The what now?" Applejack frowned.

* * *

Later at their castle, Celestia and Luna were getting ready for their vacation.

"Fun Not Yet Had"." Celestia said making a list and squealed. "I can't wait to start planning our time off!"

"The chance to do whatever we want!" Luna beamed. And you know what that means!"

"Adventure!/Relaxation!" Celestia and Luna said in unison.

And then they turn to each other, and Celestia made her list vanished.

"Well, it's just that I... I spend each night in everypony's intense dreams." Luna explained. "So I could use some real-world downtime."

"I understand." Celestia sighed. "But for me, every day is real-world. Meetings and decrees and meetings about decrees about the meetings... I crave excitement!"

"Uh, I'm not sure how we can both be happy." Luna said and then thought of something. "Unless..."

"We take turns doing what we like!" Celestia gasped getting the idea.

"Sister trip!" They both said in unison.

"And I have the perfect accessories for us to wear!" Luna said. "Wait right here!"

And then she teleports off as Celestia excitedly waits.

And then Luna came back with a red and light blue vacation shirt.

"Oh." Celestia smiled and laughed nervously. "We'll be... twin-sies."

"Just like regular pony tourists." Luna giggled. "I knew you'd love it."

"I have a few things for us, too." Celestia said.

And then she went to get something as Luna slips on the blue shirt.

And then suddenly a travel-pack was tossed to her.

"Sunglasses, bug spray, ice boots, hoof sanitizer, and travel snacks!" Celestia said brought out a bag of food bits.

Celestia pours some on her hoof, and Luna licks some and then coughs from the taste.

"You have to add water." Celestia said. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect, sister." Luna wrapped a hoof around her.

And Celestia hugs her back.

* * *

Later, they were leaving the castle as the Mane 6 were with them as well as Tyrant and Toothless to help them out.

"And here are instructions of how to prepare for the Royal Swanifying." Celestia said and hands Spike a list.

"If it's written down, I'm sure we can handle it." Twilight said. "Have fun!"

"1 more thing." Luna said. "We're leaving you in charge of raising the sun and moon while we're gone."

Twilight and Spike then gasped, and Twilight laughed nervously.

"We have put a small part of our power in this amulet." Celestia said bringing out an amulet. "You can activate it with your magic at any time. Preferably dawn and dusk."

"Ooh! That's not a terrifying level of responsibility or anything!" Pinkie said.

"Famous last words." Toothless whispered to Tyrant who nodded in agreement.

"We won't let you down, princesses." Twilight said.

And Celestia and Luna turn to each other, and then headed off.

"Please tell me that scroll says what the Royal Swanifying is." Twilight turns to Spike.

Spike looks through the list.

"Apparently it's a celebration of all the swans in the royal lake." Spike said. "We round them up, parade them through the streets, and finish with a party in the castle."

And some swans near them squawked as Spike backed away from them.

"1 question." Rainbow said. "WHY?!"

"It doesn't matter." Twilight said. "This is our chance to show Celestia and Luna we'll do whatever the job requires. If they can take care all of this themselves, then I know we can. Together."

"Um... hmm." Fluttershy smiled.

"Ah. Jolly good." Rarity said.

And they headed into the castle.

"You're definitely not reading the scroll I am." Spike said looking through the scroll.

"I'm sure we can handle this." Tyrant said. "I think."

* * *

Meanwhile, Celestia and Luna were still heading away from Canterlot as they walked by a few ponies.

"Remember, sister." Celestia said. "From now on, we are regular. carefree ponies!"

"We're leaving the princess life behind, and we're not even going to fly!" Luna said looking at a list.

Celestia was flying just a few feet off the ground, and then lands.

"Of course." Celestia said and laughed. "How new and different. It's just like Pinkie Pie said."

_There's a lotta little things you gotta do in this world_

_There's a lotta little things you gotta try_

_Just pack of punchy plunges other ponies all take_

_That have princess-pony-passed us right by_

They soon stopped by a wood-craving place.

_Nopony knows you like your little sister_

_Nopony is a better confidante_

_Nopony is truer than the 1 you are_

_Nopony else here I could want_

_You can't saunter on a sojourn hid behind castle walls_

_You can't throw a throne down on the beach_

_So we're gonna be absconding_

_To a little vagabonding_

_And this bucket list is gonna be a peach_

_Nopony knows like your older sister_

_Nopony is a better confidante_

_Nopony is truer than the 1 you are_

_Nopony else here I could want_

_There's a lotta little things you gotta try in this world_

_There's a lotta little things you gotta see_

_But just reading by the river and resting our hooves_

_Would practically be perfect for me_

_Nopony knows you like you sister_

_Nopony is a better confidante_

_Nopony is truer than the 1 you are_

_Nopony else here I could want_

And then the 2 fell into the ocean, and then they were surround by a trio of Great White Sharks. And then a Scauldron, Seashocker and Submaripper swam by them. And even a Mosasaur.

_You can't venture on adventures if you're taking a nap_

_You can't check things off your checklist while you sleep_

_So let's take another hill_

_Sometimes you can be a pill_

_And why's the way ahead always so steep?_

And then Luna drops flat on the ground.

* * *

Back at Canterlot, Fancy Pants and 2 of his friends enters the throne room.

"Princesses, we are here to... Oh." Fancy Pants said a bit surprised.

Fancy Pants was a bit surprised to find Twilight and her friends and Tyrant and Toothless instead of Celestia and Luna.

"Uh, we're fillin' in for Their Majesties." Applejack explained. "What can we help y'all with?"

"I say. How irregular." Fancy Pants said cleaning his monocle. "Well then. We offer our assistance as heads of the Royal Swanifying Committee."

"Ah, what a relief." Rarity said.

"Thank you, but we have it all covered." Twilight assured.

"What?" Tyrant frowned.

"Reeeeelly?" Fancy Pants said arching a brow. "Well, good luck with that."

And then he and his friends walked off.

And then they all turned to Twilight.

"What was that about?" Toohtless glared.

"If we ask for help, it's just like admitting we're not as good at the job as Luna and Celestia are." Twilight said. "Besides, how hard can throwing a swan party be?"

"Yeah!" Pinkie said and looks through the list. "All we have left to do is polish the armor, bubble the punch, glitter the carpet, puff the pastry, float the floats, and carpet every road in Canterlot! Should I keep reading?"

And then they turned to Twilight glaring at her.

"Twilight?" Tyrant said a bit annoyed.

Twilight nervously laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Celestia and Luna were on another activity, but Luna seems to have her doubts with it.

"Uh, Celestia?" Luna said nervously. "Since we're both tired, m-maybe the first thing we do shouldn't be too wild."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Celestia said.

Luna smiled feeling a bit better.

* * *

Then the next second later, they went down a zip line course.

"ZIIIIIP LIIIIIIIIIINE!" Celestia excitedly screamed as she zipped down.

And Luna fearfully holds on to her line.

* * *

Later, 2 ponies were by the gift shop.

And then they saw Luna on shaken legs.

And they moved away as Luna removes her helmet revealing her hair a bit messed up.

And then Celestia showed a mug to her, and then Luna saw it had a picture of her with a terrified look when going down the course.

"Now, every time we have tea, we can remember this magical day!" Celestia said and shows another mug of her.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Luna said. checking off the list. "But now, we're going to do something I've always wanted to do but never could because of my night shift."

"Is it another zip line?" Celestia asked excitedly.

"No." Luna answered.

* * *

And then, they were in a post office.

"It's the post office!" Luna beamed.

"It is indeed." Celestia said.

"Just think!" Luna said. "All the mall in Ponyville goes through here! Isn't that amazing?!"

Derpy placed a letter in a lost as Luna then placed a postcard of a city near a bay and forest and with a breaching Killer Whale. And Derpy turns to her, and then was surprised to see the princesses here.

"1 stamp, please!" Luna said.

And then Derpy looks through the drawers, and soon appeared with a stamp with a white dove. And Luna licks the stamp, and placed it on the back of the postcard, and gives it to Derpy.

And Derpy went off to put in a slot.

"Wait for it..." Luna said.

And Celestia waits a bit impatient as she checks her watch.

And then a delivery pony appeared and looks through a few letters, and then gives Celestia the same postcard.

"You didn't need a stamp if you were just going to give this to me." Celestia said.

"Yes, but I didn't give it to you." Luna said. "A mailpony took it from me, searched to find who it was meant for, and gave it to you! It's about the process!"

Celestia rolled her eyes unsure if that was a joke Luna was trying to do.

* * *

Later, they were being lowered down to a deep cavern.

"Did you know that nopony has ever explored the bottom of these caverns?" Celestia asked as her voiced echoed.

And then a loud roar was heard.

And then rock like teeth started closing the rest of the way down.

"I wonder why." Luna said flatly.

And then more teeth closed in.

* * *

After getting out of that situation, they went to a saloon.

"I have always wanted to try this!" Luna beamed as a pink ruby was painted on her right cheek.

She also had her mane and tail done and looked like someone from the 60's.

"Isn't this wonderful, sister?" Luna said.

But Celestia doesn't seem to be very keen with this activity. As she was given more of a wild look with her mane done in purple and black.

* * *

Later, they went skydiving.

_There's a lotta little things you gotta do in this world_

_There's a lotta little things you ought to view_

And they landed in the ocean.

_And our little lotta list may be a little bit long_

Later, Luna looks at a painting at an art museum, trying to work out what it was. And Celestia waits on a bench and fell asleep on a pony, as she couldn't help but get a picture.

(Luna sighed) _And might take a lotta bother to do_

And then they went mountain climbing.

_But I'm sure it gets better later on_

_And after the darkest night, a new dawn_

_It's my turn to do the choosing_

_After river cruising_

_This adventure isn't too fun to be on_

And then they argued over the list, and into a tug of war over it. And then it ripped as they fell into a pond.

* * *

Back at Canterlot, the Mane 6, Tyrant and Toothless were finishing decorating the party.

"I'm telling you, Twilight." Tyrant said. "I do not _party _this idea."

"Yeah, well if you would we'd be done by now." Twilight said using an air-pump to bubble the punch. "So keep decorating, we're almost done."

"Well, how do you know we're doing this right?" Tyrant asked.

And then the doors opened as Fancy Pants and his 2 friends entered the room.

"Princess Twilight!" Fancy Pants said. "Is has come to our attention that don't you intend to serve watercress at the Royal Swanifying Ceremony."

"There's not enough in the castle kitchens to-" Twilight tried to explain as Fancy Pants held his hoof up.

"Don't tell me." Fancy Pants said. "Tell him." He stepped aside revealing an angry swan.

And the swan angrily squawked at her.

And Twilight fearfully cringed.

"And you must do something about the garbage pilling outside." Fancy Pants said gesturing outside of a large trash pile. "The street sweepers are on strike, and the royal carpeters can't do their jobs."

"Did you even know there were royal street carpeters?" Applejack asked Pinkie.

"Oh, dear." Fancy Pant said looking at a table cover. "I do hope those aren't the final decorations to the gala?"

"How rude." Rarity said.

"Thank you for your constructive criticism." Twilight said. "But we really don't have time to chat, so..." She used her magic and brought them outside the room and closed the doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, Celestia and Luna were having a picnic but had their backs turned to each other.

"Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself on your super-relaxing picnic, sister." Celestia said and took a bite of her sandwich.

And then Luna turns to her.

"I would be if you hadn't made us hike through a million prickle bushes!" Luna said and groans as she removes some off her.

And then Celestia turns to her.

"Well, they hurt less than that horrible howling you dragged us to." Celestia remarked.

"That was Ponygliacci, and it's an opera!" Luna said. "And you made us leave early, even though it was still my turn."

"Oh, just face it, Luna." Celestia said nearly having enough. "You are never happy!"

"Because you don't want me to be happy." Luna turns back to her. "I always have to do things your way. I bet you wish I'd never come back so you could still rule day and night!"

"You think I like that kind of pressure?!" Celestia snapped. "Being responsible for every little thing in Equestria and you?! What I'd like is a SISTER I CAN DEPEND ON!"

"YOU MEAN BOSS AROUND!" Luna yelled.

"CALM DOWN, LUNA!" Celestia yelled.

"No! And don't you dare use your Canterlot Voice on me!" Luna said. "I think this adventure would be better if I did it by myself!"

"FINE!" Celestia yelled. "I just remembered something I forgot I always wanted to do. Be alone!" She gathered her things and flies off.

And Luna walks off.

"Guess we have the same thing on both of our lists then." Luna said tearing up.

* * *

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Rainbow quickly hangs a purple banner as the others were setting everything else up.

"Pinkie! You got those appetizers yet?!" Applejack called.

Pinkie hops on a bogo stick with a large smasher as she smashed avocados in a large bowl.

"STILL MASHING THE GUACAMOLE!" Pinkie yelled.

Spike quickly placed some silver-wear on a table as Rarity removes the clothe under him as he spins. And she placed a different clothe on the table over him.

"So we're just going to have to do with sequins!" Rarity said.

"Um, sorry for the bad news, but the courtyard is full of swans waiting to get in!" Fluttershy said looking out through the window.

And then a swarm of swans appeared squawking angrily.

"And we're nowhere near ready!" Rainbow said.

"Hows does Celestia and Luna rule a kingdom and get all this done by themselves every year?!" Twilight asked.

And then they turned to Fancy Pants as he laughed.

"Oh, how droll." Fancy Pants said dismissively lowering his paper.

"Uh, what's the funny part exactly?" Spike asked.

"The princesses never do all the ceremony planning by themselves." Fancy Pants stated.

"They don't?" Twilight frowned.

"Oh, goodness, no." Fancy Pants said. "That's what the gala planning committees are for. Nopony could handle all this." He took a sip of his tea. "Are those... sequins?"

"Still rude." Rarity said.

And then Tyrant and Toothless turned to Twilight.

"What did we say?!" Toothless whacked her on the head with his tail. "How many times?!"

"Ooh! New plan, everypony!" Twilight said rubbing her head. "We're going to delegate!"

* * *

And then they rushed outside.

"You! You're on food duty!" Rainbow said to Upper Crust.

And Upper Crust went off to gather some food.

"I need gemstones!" Rarity said to Jet Set. "And purple satin!"

And Jet Set heads off.

"Tell the ponies at the gate's there's a slight delay on the gala!" Fluttershy said to Fleur. "Oh, um, if it's not too much trouble, I mean."

And Fluer heads off.

"Uh... Now, who can we get to clean up all this garbage?" Applejack asked about the trash pile.

And then the ground shook as they then saw something shocking.

"I'm delegating!" Pinkie said on top of Mr. Tortoise-Snap's shell.

And the giant turtle started eating the trash pile like ice cream.

And Twilight looks as everything is finally being sorted out.

"So this is how you rule Equestria!" Twilight said.

And Fancy Pants nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna was sitting on a lounge chair at a beach, and a pony serves her a drink.

And she takes a sip of it and sighs.

"Things are so much more relaxing without my bossy sister." Luna said and placed her sunglasses on.

And then pony with her younger sister appeared and as well as another sister pair pass by. And seeing them made Luna felt guilty of what happened earlier with Celestia.

And she turns to her side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Celestia was skydiving again as a pony was with her.

"Who needs gloomy sister moping around all the time anyway?" Celestia said.

And the pony only shrugged, and then Celestia pulls the cord of her chute and it deploys. And the pony continues falling a bit more before deploying her, and her chute had a picture of Celestia and Luna.

And Celestia only whinnied.

* * *

At a hospital, Luna groans in pain as she was badly sunburned.

"Honestly, princess, didn't you wear any sunblock?" Nurse Sweetheart asked applying cream over her burns.

"That's a thing?" Luna asked and sighed. "Celestia would've warned me. If she were here."

And then Luna turns shows a bad burn on her back, and Nurse Sweetheart pours the whole bowl on it.

* * *

Late at night, Celestia was in the forest looking over a map after getting lost.

"Now, wait 2 left turns and a right, or 2 right turns and a left?" Celestia looked through the map.

Nearby, a silhouette rushed by.

"Luna always handled directions." Celestia said.

And then a twig was heard snapping, and she looked as some bushes shook. And then a chicken calmly came out clucking and picks at the ground.

But suddenly Celestia panicked and quickly backs away to a tree, and flew up to branch and clings to it.

"And scared away the chickens!" Celestia said shakily.

* * *

A few hours later, Luna looks through a map as she hikes down a trail.

And then she saw Celestia looking through her map.

"Oh!" Celestia said surprised. "Heh. I thought climbing Mt Filly-mane-jaro was on my list."

"I'm not copying you!" Luna said. "I just wanted to watch the sunrise."

"Ah. I'm, uh, here for the moonset." Celestia said.

And they uneasily glanced back.

"So, uh, how did the rest of your day go?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, amazing!" Luna said quickly. "Uh, f-fantastic. Best ever, really."

"Yeah. Me... too. Mmm." Celestia said uneasily.

"You... You can walk with me." Luna offered. "You know, i-if you want, I mean."

"Oh, well..." Celestia scoffed. "Since we're going the same way." She laughed a bit.

And they uneasily walked off.

* * *

Sometime later, they hiked to a ledge where they'll get a view of the raising sun.

"This is so beautiful." Luna said astonished. "It must be amazing in the sunlight."

"The night's pretty special, too." Celestia said.

And then Celestia sets their packs aside, and then a bright shooting star flew through the night sky.

"Lucky star!" Celestia and Luna said in unison.

"You taught me to look for those when I was a filly." Luna said.

"Hope I wasn't too bossy doing it." Celestia laughed and playfully nudged her.

"You know, being with your sister all the time is hard, but being without her?" Luna said removing her hairband. "It's even harder."

"I do know." Celestia sighed and removes her hairband. "And I wouldn't trade you for any of the adventures on my list." She brought her wing over Luna.

"Not even your zip line?" Luna asked.

Celestia balls her list and made it vanish.

"Not even my zip line." Celestia said.

"I'm sorry I said those things before." Luna apologized. "Sometime's it's just tough being the little sister."

"It's not always easy being the big sister either." Celestia said. "I'm sorry, too."

And they both hug each other, and then watched as the sun started raising.

"The sun and the moon together?" Luna gasped. "At the same time?"

"Now where have I seen that before?" Celestia asked teasingly.

And they showed their cutie marks.

And then they both laughed.

and then suddenly they watched as the sun and the moon started flashing around in the sky like crazy.

"You think maybe Twilight's having trouble with the amulet?" Celestia asked breaking the silence.

"We should probably go help her." Luna suggested.

And they quickly flew off to Canterlot.

* * *

At Canterlot on the castle's balcony, Twilight, Tyrant and Toothless were fighting over the amulet as the sun and moon were flashing around like crazy.

"I told you you were using it too fast!/ I was not, you distracted me!/ Twilight, let go!" Toothless, Twilight and Tyrant argued and fought over the amulet.

"Okay, okay!" Spike said appearing with a screw. "I think I got it! Sunburst says we just need to reset the amulet with this!" He held the screw out.

And then Twilight took the screw and had a big crazy grin on her face.

"Turn the screw on the back-" Spike instructed.

And Twilight begins turning it.

"Twilight, not so hard or you might-"

And then the amulet broke.

"...brake it." Tyrant finished.

"...and no more than 1 half turn." Spike finished.

"Now look what you did!" Toothless snapped. "How are we gonna fix this?!"

Twilight uneasily whimpered.

"Does anypony have some tape?!" Twilight called out.

And Celestia and Luna flew closer to Canterlot to help them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Happy 2nd Anniversary of MLP: The Movie!**


	14. The Last Laugh

A calm day in Ponyville, Rainbow quickly flew to Twilight's castle and into the throne room as the others were there as well.

"I thought Pinkie Pie said to get here right away." Rainbow said.

"She sure had a burr in her britches about somethin'." Applejack said.

"So where is she?" Spike wondered.

"Yeah." Pinkie scoffed. "What is taking her so long." She was on the table and then giggled. "Just kidding. You guys really need to look behind you once in a while."

"Uh, Pinkie? You said you had something important to tell us." Twilight reminded.

"Not telling so much as showing." Pinkie said. "In fact, what you're about to see may shake the very foundations of your perception for all time!"

And then brought out a cupcake with a cherry on top.

"Um... a cupcake?" Fluttershy frowned.

"Yes!" Pinkie beamed. "But wait, there's more!"

She then pushed the cherry, revealing it was a model. And then the icing popped open as a stamp of Cheese Sandwich pops out.

"It's an invitation to visit the Cheese Sandwich Amusement Factory!" Pinkie said.

"Cheese Sandwich opened a factory?" Spike said.

"Heh. What do they make there? Rubber chickens?" Applejack joked.

"That's ridiculous!" Pinkie said. "They make way more there than just rubber chickens!" She then giggled.

"Gosh, Cheese hardly seems the factory type." Rarity said. "I just assumed he'd continued to wander Equestria throwing parties. Still, you must be excited to see him."

"I am!" Pinkie beamed. "I can't wait to tour his factory, catch up, have him tell me my life's purpose, swap gag tips-"

"Whoa-whoa-whoa." Applejack said stopping her. "What did you say?"

"Uh, catch up?" Pinkie said. "I mean, it's been a while."

"I think Applejack's asking about the part about Cheese Sandwich and your life's purpose." Twilight said.

"Oh, that." Pinkie said realizing. "Yeah. It's just... All of you have found your thing. You're gonna rule all of Equestria, Rainbow Dash is a Wonderbolt, Fluttershy has her animal sanctuary, Rarity has her boutiques, Applejack has the hat... And the farm! So that's like... 2 things! I don't even have 1." She then sighed and took a bite of the fake cupcake. " When I first got Cheese's invite, I was a little jealous. It felt like even he was moving on to bigger and better things. And everypony was leaving me behind. But then I realized Cheese Sandwich is a party pony just like me. If he figured out his purpose, he can help me figure out mine."

"I think talking to Cheese Sandwich is a great idea." Twilight said. "But the only pony who can really find your life's purpose is you."

"I know, silly." Pinkie said. "That's why I'm going to Cheese Sandwich's factory so I can ask him to help me."

And then she took another bite of the cupcake.

"Uh, Pinkie? Are you sure this is edible?" Spike asked.

"I am not!" Pinkie said.

And then she took another bite into it.

And the others turn to each other.

* * *

After a train ride, Pinkie hops along a trail of the outer wall of Cheese's factory as their were posters of him.

"Yup!" Pinkie smiled. "Anypony with a smile like that is exactly the kind of pony I want helping me!"

And then she hops on over to the front entrance, and then 2 security guards stood by the gates.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Pinkie greeted. "Pardon me? Just gonna... squeeze by?" She then tries to squeeze by the bars of the gate.

"Can we help you?" the first guard pony asked as they pushed her back.

"You sure can!" Pinkie beamed. "I'm here to see Cheese Sandwich!"

"Cheese Sandwich doesn't "see" anypony." The 2nd guard said.

"This factory's shut tight." The 1st guard said. "Nopony ever comes out, and nopony ever goes in. Including you. So move along."

"Aw, that's a shame." Pinkie sadly said. "To think I came all this way because of this personal invitation from Cheese Sandwich himself." She brought out the cupcake.

"You... You have an invitation?" The 2nd guard asked.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" The 1st guard said.

And he pushed a red button, and an alarm went off as Pinkie smiled as the gates opened. And she heads towards the factory.

"Next time, I get to push the button." The 2nd pony said.

Pinkie continues heading to the factory.

"Ooh!" Pinkie looked around. "Desolate-y! Hello? Anypony there?"

And then the doors swung opened, and then a red carpet came out unrolling and towards Pinkie. And Pinkie ran to came out of the way, but then tripped and the carpet stopped rolling, and she looked up and saw Cheese.

"Cheese!" Pinkie beamed. "I'm so happy to see you!" She then hugs him.

And then suddenly, Cheese reaches his hoof over his face, and then reveals it wasn't Cheese but a gray blue Earth Pony with a black mane, green eyes and glasses, and cutie mark of a tissue with some drops. And wearing a business outfit as he removes the Cheese mask.

"Hmm. This should have gotten a big laugh." He said examining the mask. "I wonder if we need to add more carpet rolls." And 2 worker ponies appeared. "I suppose it could be the mask. Let's try taking the nostril flare down 10%. Thoughts?"

"I have a thought." Pinkie said. "Who are you?"

"So sorry. Sans Smirk, vice-president of amusement integration." He introduced himself. "Mr. Sandwich is very excited you're here. If you'll just follow me, it's a short trip through the factory to Cheese's office."

And Sans and the 2 workers headed inside.

"Wow! A whole factory dedicated to gags!" Pinkie smiled. "Ooh! I be this is the funniest place ever!"

And then she rushed to the factory's doors, and enters inside.

"Huh." Pinkie frowned.

The inside of the factory was actually just how any other factory looks like.

"Maybe the fun is behind all this boring-looking factory stuff." Pinkie said.

And she rode down a conveyor belt and into a box, and then a can hits her on the head.

"The fun is the factory stuff." Sans stated. "We take a fairly serious approach to comedy here. Observe."

And Pinkie follows him to a section of testing the flower spraying water trick.

"Oh, look." Sans said stilted. "A pretty flower."

And then he sniffs if, and then was squirted in the face.

"The squirting flower is a classic." Pinkie said. "Ohhh! What if the flower was part of a shirt, but the flower didn't squirt - the shirt did?!"

"That is literally the funniest thing I've ever heard." Sans said liking the idea.

"Oh, come on." Pinkie giggled. "That's just off the top of my head. You probably get, like, 17,000 ideas like that from Cheese every minute."

"We'd have to use a series of interconnected tubes in the fabric." Sans said to a work pony. "What do you think of this?" He held out a whoopee cushion.

And then squeezed it.

"I think it's a whoopee cushion." Pinkie said.

"Yes...?" Sans said.

"But what if you made the most embarrassing sound come from somepony else?!" Pinkie wondered.

"I sit on it, but the sound comes from you... We could call it the "ventriloquoopee cushion"." Sans said.

And a few work ponies agreed from that and wrote down on their clipboards.

"So... which way is Cheese's office again?" Pinkie asked.

"Right. Of course." Sans said back to the subject. "It's been a while since we've had the opportunity to work with the true comic inspiration like this."

"What about Cheese?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh! 1 more thing." Sans said.

And then he leaves, and then came back with a banana peel in a glass jar. "Our super-slip banana peel. Still in development, but we think it's pretty special."

And then Sans removes the jar, and the banana peel started moving, and then zooms across the factory and causing work ponies to slip and fall and even a Troodon. And then the peel slid up a board and hits the wall, and bounced back and Sans caught it back into the jar.

"So? Too slippery?" Sans inquired.

"Ohhh-ho-ho." Pinkie beamed. "What if, instead of slipping, you were sticking? 1 step on this banana peel, and you can't get it off!" She then giggled. "That's funny!"

"Wow. Just... wow." Sans said impressed. "You're exactly the pony Cheese Sandwich needs to see."

"Great!" Pinkie said and follows him to Cheese's office. "Because he's exactly the pony I need to see!"

* * *

Pinkie soon opens the door of Cheese's office, but found that the lights were off.

"Uh... hello?" Pinkie called.

"Pinkie, I'm... I'm glad you came." Cheese said strangely said in a grimly voice.

"Of course I did." Pinkie said. "Your factory's... big. It really seems like you found your purpose. Which is perfect, since I came here for help."

"That is perfect." Cheese said and then turns to her. "I knew I could count on you to help me."

"Well, that's triple-perfect, because... uh, wait." Pinkie said realizing at that last part. "Why do you need my help?"

"Because, Pinkie, I..." Cheese clapped his hooves. "...I completely lost my laugh!"

And then Pinkie gasped completely in shock.

"You lost your laugh?" Pinkie said. "Is that some kind a joke? Because it's not a funny one."

"It's not a joke." Cheese stated. "And even if it was, I... I wouldn't be able to laugh at it."

"Riiiiight... Why don't we continue this discussion over some delicious canned peanut brittle, hmm?" Pinkie said slyly.

And then she removes the can's lid, and then 2 spring snakes sprung out.

But it had no effect of triggering Cheese's sense of humor, not even a smirk.

"Wow. You did lose your laugh." Pinkie said now convinced. "That's horrible!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but it occurs to me that a 7% tighter wind on the snake springs would yield a 12% increase in giggle output." Sans said.

"This is why we're a team." Cheese said. "Sans here has always been able to eke every last laugh out of my gags. W-Which is a help, since I haven't come up with any good ones in a while."

"Wait." Pinkie said. "So you can tell if a gag is funny or not - you just can't laugh at it?"

Yes!" Cheese said tearing up. "And it's torture!"

"How did this happen?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know." Cheese said unsure. "Back when I was a party pony, I... I laughed at everything."

* * *

During his travel across Equestria, Cheese came across a party.

_"I spread my party cheer wherever it was needed. I even started making individual, one-of-a-kind novelty gags for each and every one of my parties."_

And Cheese noticed 3 foals looking bored, and then introduced them to a pinata hanging on a branch.

And the foal of his back whack the pinata, and it soon broke apart as they all laughed.

And a unicorn then gave him a few bits.

_"Soon, it seemed like everypony in Equestria wanted one."_

* * *

Later, Cheese was in a shed going over a list with some party materials.

And even tested a hoof buzzer.

_"It was more work than my hooves could handle, but I didn't want to disappoint all those smiling faces."_

And then a door opened as Cheese turns to Sans with a blueprint of a factory.

_"Luckily, Sans Smirk came to me with the idea for a factory. A gag factory. I could finally keep up with demand and make everypony happy. Soon we were sending gags all over Equestria."_

Soon, the factory was built and ponies got to work.

And during a trial test, Cheese simply tested some things. But then he suddenly felt different as if something was missing.

_"But then, 1 day, my laugh was just... gone."_

* * *

"I haven't left the factory since." Cheese said. "I-I don't want anypony to see me like this. I-I mean, look at me! Boneless 2 doesn't even recognize me anymore!"

In the shadows, Boneless 2 on a chair turns away from him.

"So, can you help me, Pinkie?" Cheese asked. "W-What do you think?"

"I think I've got 2 words for you." Pinkie said. "Knock... knock."

"Who's there?" Cheese asked.

"Boo."

"Boo who?"

"Don't cry, because I'm gonna get you your laugh back!"

* * *

Later, they were outside.

"Let's start with something small." Pinkie said. "Excuse me, Mr. Smirk. But there's something in my... eye?!" And then the eyes of her eye-goggles hangs down.

"Top notch eye-goggling, Ms. Pie." Sans said.

But sadly Cheese only groaned.

"Why, thanks, Sans, ol' pal." Pinkie tossed the goggles away. "Put her there!" She extended her hoof.

And Sans reaches to shake it, but then was suddenly tased. And Pinkie reveals a hoof buzzer.

But sadly that didn't work as well.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Pinkie said. "Let me make it up to you. How about some... pie?" She brought out a pie.

And then she trips herself and faceplanted in the pie.

"Googly eye to hoof buzzer to pie-face pratfall." Sans said writing some notes. "Mwah! Masterful."

"Meh." Cheese shrugged.

"Come on!" Pinkie yelled. "Those classic bits put Rainbow Dash's funny bone in a cast for a week!"

"Don't blame yourself, Pinkie." Cheese said. "Whatever I got, I got it bad."

"Hmmm... Maybe we need to start even smaller." Pinkie suggested.

* * *

They were back in the factory as Pinkie was in a coach jacket and headband.

"You can't run before you walk, and you can't laugh before you can smile." Pinkie said. "And your smiler's all out of whack. Now let's see what we're working with. Give me your biggest, bestest smile!"

And then Cheese gave it all he has with a smile, but it looked more like a creepy smile.

"Am I doing it?" Cheese asked strained. "Am I smiling? I feel like I'm smiling."

"Almost..." Pinkie said a bit creeped out and laughed nervously. "Maybe I just need to spot you for a rep of 2." And then she pulls on his face, and then into a smile. "Okay! You got this! It's all you! Ready?"

She then lets go as the smile lasted for a second, but then it drops as his face looked like a bulldog's.

"Anything?" Cheese asked.

"Awww..." Pinkie sadly said.

And then Cheese shook his head fixing himself.

"Guh." Cheese hung his down sadly.

"I'm not giving up on you yet, Cheese." Pinkie said. "I know there's something somewhere that'll make you laugh. I just have to figure out where to look."

"I would like to take this opportunity to point out that we are in a gag factory." Sans reminded.

* * *

And then Sans leads them to a room.

"This is where the magic happens - research and development. Sans said.

It was a test lab as ponies tested the party materials.

"It's where we figure out the science of funny." Sans said.

"How do you science funny?" Pinkie asked.

"Of course there's no one-size-fits-all joke." Sans explained. "No grand unified gag theory. But if we figure out the funny of 1 gag, we can combine it with the funny of another gag and make a 3rd funnier gag."

And then Pinkie opens a jar of peanut brittle, and then was suddenly hit in the face by a pie. And she clears the pie off her face.

"I... guess that makes sense." Pinkie said and then looks a chalkboard. "Rules of Threes". Hmmm. 1, 2, 3. Yup. That math checks out. Hmmm. At this point, I'm willing to give anything a try."

* * *

And then she puts on a worker's uniform on and looks through a blueprint.

And some other work ponies hovered over her as she works out a plan.

And then Pinkie brought Cheese to a doorway, and he saw the door slightly opened. And he closed it, and then a bucket fell over his head, and then waters was sprayed from the carpet.

But that didn't made Cheese even smiled.

* * *

Pinkie meets with a work pony showing her a pen that squirts ink.

And then Pinkie talks about a different trick of it.

* * *

And then Pinkie came back and squirts pen ink at Cheese, but it fades away.

And then multiple ink stains appeared on Sans shirt.

But sadly Cheese didn't laugh.

* * *

And Pinkie went back to the drawing board.

And then upsetly groans.

"I don't understand!" Pinkie said. "We've tried everything! Stand-up, classic gag, physical humor, prop comedy, vaudeville, surrealist alt-scene character pieces - nothing's worked!"

"It's seems we've exhausted every avenue that even the science of comedy can provide." Sans said.

"That's it then." Cheese said losing hope.

And he turns and leaves.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked.

Cheese sadly sighed. "I appreciate everything you've done, Pinkie, but if you can't make me laugh, nopony can."

"But, sir, you can't just surrender." Sans said.

"It doesn't look like I have a choice." Cheese sadly said. "I need to figure out how to live without a laugh. I know you tried your best, but it's time you went home."

And Cheese leaves the room.

And Pinkie gasped.

"I, too, am horrified." Sans said.

And soon, the lab ponies started gathering some things.

"So that's it?" Pinkie asked. "You're all just giving up?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Sandwich is right." Sans sadly confirmed. "You are the funniest pony in Equestria. And if you can't bring back his laugh, it is surely gone forever."

"But... Cheese was just as funny as me." Pinkie said. "I-I can't believe that's all gone."

And they both headed out.

"None of us can." Sans sadly said. "I shudder to think what'll become of the factory."

"You're gonna close down, are you?" Pinkie asked. "I thought this was Cheese's life's purpose!"

"It certainly was mine." Sans said. "But if Mr. Sandwich has finally given up, there only for so long we can retool his old ideas before we run out of gags to produce. I don't suppose... you'd consider working here? Your fresh take on our classic gags rivals Mr. Sandwich in his prime."

"I need to find my life's purpose, but I don't think that's it." Pinkie said. "I'm a party pony! I need to make ponies happy in real-time!"

"Ah, yes." Sans said. "In our early days, nothing brought Mr. Sandwich more pleasure than seeing the laughter his gags brought to ponies firsthoof." He opens the doors.

"Guess it's back to the drawing board." Pinkie said.

And then Pinkie sadly hops away.

"Well, there will always be a place for you here if you change your mind." Sans said.

And then Pinkie froze at mid-air.

"Hold on." Pinkie said. "What did you just say?"

"There'll always be a place for you here?" Sans frowned.

"No-no-no-no. Before that." Pinkie said.

"Back to the drawing board." Sans guessed.

"That was me!" Pinkie groaned.

"Nothing brought Mr. Sandwich more pleasure than seeing his laughter his gags brought to ponies firsthoof?" Sans wondered.

"Yes!" Pinkie beamed. "That! We've been going about this all wrong! We don't need to make Cheese laugh. He needs to make us laugh!"

And then she zips back inside like a race car.

* * *

Cheese sat in his office as then Pinkie enters inside.

"Cheese! I figured it out!" Pinkie beamed. "I know why you can't laugh!"

"What? Why?" Cheese asked.

"You started this factory because you didn't want to disappoint smiling faces." Pinkie said. "But in here, you can't see any."

And then Sans appeared panting.

"It does make a certain sense, sir." Sans said. "Spreading laughter has always brought you joy."

"But spreading laughter is what this factory does." Cheese said.

"Expect you don't see it." Pinkie said. "You're a party pony like me. You need to make ponies smile in-person! Here."

And then she zips over to Sans and pushed over to Cheese as a few work ponies appeared watching.

Here." Pinkie said. "Just try it."

"Okay... um..." Cheese then clears his throat. "Why did Boneless 2 cross the road?"

Sans shrugged.

"To prove to Boneless 1 he wasn't a chicken." Cheese finished.

"Very funny, sir." Sans said. "Excellent joke. Oh! I mean..." He then forcefully laughed.

"Really?" Pinkie glared at him.

"Sorry." Sans apologized. "Not much of a laughter."

"Here. Try me." Pinkie said. "I promise I'll laugh."

"Pinkie, you laugh at everything." Cheese said. "I appreciate what you're doing, but I think it's a "cost lause"." And then stuttered. "A lost cause."

And then a snicker was heard.

"What... was... that?!" Cheese asked.

And then the work ponies moved aside revealing a blue green pony.

"Um, I'm sorry." He apologized. "When you swapped the letters of those words, it was just a bit..."

"Funny?" Cheese leans towards him.

"Uh-huh." The pony nodded.

And then Cheese slightly smiled.

_So you're saying it's a mix-up_

_Of the sounds that I just made_

_That coaxed the snicker from your throat_

_In a delicate cascade?_

_If I did it 1 more time_

_If I reproduced that feat_

_Mixed up some letters here and there_

_You'd "lelly-baugh" tout suite?_

And then the work ponies started laughing.

_Then that's all I need to do_

_That's who I need to be_

_I thought I needed laughter_

_But it has to come from me_

And then Cheese was back to his old self, and was in a yellow outfit and hat.

_Squirting flowers and knobby knees_

_Rubber chickens my expertise_

_If you want laughter, then stick with Cheese_

And then the work ponies laughed as Cheese rolled the staircase.

"Yeah!" Pinkie cheered.

_I suppose now I should amp things up_

_To get the thing I'm after_

_Move whole syll-AB-les around_

_And change em-PHA-sis to get laughter_

_Can't stop now, I'm on a roll_

_I've almost got it back_

_Bright folks like you aren't subject to_

_My play-on-words attack!"_

Cheese walks the opposite way of a conveyor belt.

_With something else, I'll have to play_

_To get me where I'm going_

"Whatcha gonna do?" Pinkie asked.

_Some Commedia dell'arte_

_To get the laughter flowing_

_And it's what I need to do_

_It's who I need to be_

_I thought I need laughter_

_But it has to come from me_

_Follow right behind, if you please_

_Walk this way and I guarantee_

_If you want laughter, then stick with Cheese_

"Accordion solo!" Cheese cheered.

And Pinkie throws him an accordion.

"Shred it, Cheese!" Pinkie cheered.

And Cheese plays the accordion and flips a lever as pies were flipped towards him as he dodges them. And 1 hits him in the face and he licks them.

_And it's what I need to do_

_It's who I need to be_

_I thought I needed laughter_

_But it has to come from me_

_Whoopee cushions and Dungarees_

_I know jokes like my A-B-C's_

_If you want laughter, then stick with Cheese_

And the work ponies continued laughing.

_And now my biggest test_

_The hardest fish to fry_

And Pinkie joins in.

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

A light shines over Sans.

_A mind so analytical_

_A sense of humor dry_

_So dry!_

_To make you laugh would prove to me_

_That this experiment's done_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Something ridiculous and not too smart_

_Something like a pun_

"Hey, Sans!" Cheese said. "How did the laughing bird's eggs hatch? They cracked up!"

"Sir... that is so... ridiculous!" Sans said and started laughing.

_Then that's all I need to do_

_That's all I need to see_

_I thought I needed laughter_

_But it had to come form me_

And then they all joined in.

_Squirting flowers and knobby knees_

_Rubber chickens and Dungarees_

_If you want laughter, then stick with Cheese_

And the entire factory laughed.

"It's so good to have you back, sir." Sans smiled. "Finally we can get the factory back to how things used to be."

"Sans, my good pony, I don't think I could run this factory anymore." Cheese said. "But you can!"

"Without you?" Sans said. "I-I don't understand."

"Pinkie was right." Cheese said. "This is what I need."

And some work ponies laughed as one was squirted in the face by cream.

"I just can't have funny ideas." Cheese said. "I need to wander the land and see ponies laughing at them. You can the run the factory, but I need to liiiiiive!" He finished operatically and was back in his travel outfit. "And don't think I've forgotten about you, little buddy."

And a chair turns showing Boneless 2.

"I knew you'd be onboard." Cheese said placing him his back. "Don't worry. Out in Equestria, I'll have more great ideas for gags, and I'll send them all to you."

"Sir, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Sans asked.

"Of course." Cheese said. "It's my life's purpose!"

"Hey!" Pinkie beamed. "That's what I came here looking for!"

"You did?" Cheese asked. "Well, come on! Let's figure it out!"

And then Pinkie looks back at the laughing work ponies.

"Actually, I think I'm good." Pinkie said feeling like she finally did.

* * *

And Pinkie returns back to Ponyville as she told the others.

"...And then I said goodbye, and then I came here!" Pinkie said. "Oh! And then I gathered you all together and started telling you about it. First, I said-"

"Well, that sounds like quite a trip!" Twilight quickly stopping her.

"And Cheese Sandwich just left his own factory?" Fluttershy frowned.

"Yup." Pinkie said. "But I think Sans Smirk's hooves were the perfect ones to leave it in. As much as Cheese was born to wander Equestria and make ponies laugh in-person, Sans was born to run that factory."

"And you don't sound so worried about findin' your life's purpose anymore." Applejack said.

"Nope! I figured out Cheese and I are pretty much the same." Pinkie said. "We both need to see ponies laughing to feel fulfilled. And I already do that. My life is purposing itself all over the place!"

"I agree completely." Rarity giggled.

"Thanks." Pinkie smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot! I got you all a little something from my trip." She grabs a peanut brittle can. "Who like peanut brittle?"

* * *

A large amount of confetti shot out of the castle as the Mane 6 started laughing.


	15. 2, 4, 6, Greaaat

At the School of Friendship as a bird flew by, Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Snails trotted down a trail. And Jr was with them.

"I have to admit I was a little shocked when Princess Celestia told me she wanted to start a scholastic buckball league." Twilight said. "But I was even more surprised that she wanted the 1st game to be between her school and ours! Apparently, she's a huge sports fan."

"Wow. I actually thought she wasn't into that kind of stuff." Jr said.

"Always thought Celestia was kind of a jock, just with really wavy hair." Pinkie said.

"What's with the wavy hair, anyway?" Jr asked.

Pinkie shrugged.

"Anyway, we don't have much time." Twilight said. "The game is in 2 weeks, and I want all of you to coach the team!"

And they soon got the field as it was getting ready.

And on the field were a group of ponies.

Fluttershy glanced at Pinkie and Snails, and then she started hyperventilating.

"I know you feel." Twilight said. "Young athletes ready to take the field. Ooh, you could almost breathe the excitement!"

Fluttershy held her breath and then lets it out as she gasped and falls back. And Pinkie, Snails and Jr helped her.

"I don't think you should breathe it in so hard." Snails said.

"Is there water?" Jr asked.

Pinkie quickly grabs a glass of water, and then splashed it on Fluttershy's face.

And she finally wakes up.

"It's just... 2 weeks doesn't feel like a whole lot of time to train a whole team." Fluttershy said.

"Mmmmaybe the School of Magic could play a few other schools first." Pinkie said. "Like the Mane and Tail Styling College or the Scroll-Making Institute?"

"Relax." Twilight assured. "You're gonna do just fine."

"Um, what makes you so sure?" Fluttershy gasped.

"Because I have faith in my friends, who also happen to be the best buckball players in Equestria!" Twilight said.

"Oh, yeah!" Pinkie smiled.

And then she zipped over to a ball, and then she bounced it across her hooves. And tossed it in the air, and then kicks it in the air and towards Fluttershy. And she quickly flew up as the ball was caught in her tail. And she flips over and flung the ball over as Snails caught it in a basket.

"I guess that is sort of true." Fluttershy said feeling better.

"I asked Rainbow Dash to help, too." Twilight added. "But I'm not sure when she-"

And then a flash of rainbow flew as Rainbow appeared with a large bag and wearing a coach hat.

"Sorry I'm late!" Rainbow said. "But when Twilight said she needed my help with the buckball team, I figured I'd better grab every piece of coaching equipment I could find!" She dumps out everything from the bag. "So what should I focus on? Offense? Defense? Trick plays?" She balanced a cone and ball on her head.

"I was thinking of something even more important." Twilight informed.

"Awesome!" Rainbow beamed. "Lay it on me. Whatever it is, I'll give it a 120%!" She hauls a lot of things on her back.

"I knew I could count on your enthusiasm!" Twilight said. "That's why I want you to coach the cheer squad!"

And then Rainbow's expression drops, and then she drops to the ground and got buried.

And then Rainbow pokes her head out. "Cheerleading?!" She exclaimed.

And Pinkie, Fluttershy and Snails went over to the group of ponies practicing.

And Twilight heads back to the school.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful." Rainbow said pulling herself out from the pile. "It's just when you said you wanted my help with something important, I thought you meant something important."

"How important is it anyway?" Jr asked.

"The cheer squad is important." Twilight said.

And then Rainbow laughed hysterically as if it was a joke. Until she saw the look on Twilight's face realizing she wasn't kidding.

"Oh." Rainbow said realizing she wasn't kidding. "Well, sure, cheer squad is totally important to somepony who isn't me. But I'm more about ponies playing in the game, not cheering for it."

And they looked back at the practicing ponies as they laughed.

"I mean, it's great that ponies only want to cheer, though I don't know why they would." Rainbow said.

"Hmmm. Well, maybe this will be a good opportunity for you to find out." Twilight said.

"It can't be that bad for you, Dash." Jr said. "I mean, you've seen cheer squads before, right?"

"Of course I've seen cheer squads before - on the sidelines - but I'm not even 100% sure what they do." Rainbow said. "I'll probably just mess it up."

"I think you might be surprised." Twilight said. "In fact, I'm more sure than ever that you're the perfect choice."

And Twilight heads to the school.

"I'm actually 120% sure." Snips said in a hat and shirt. "And it's a good thing, too. The cheer squad really needs you."

"How so?" Jr asked.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I've been helping out, and let's put it this way." Snips explained. "We've got 2 weeks until the big game, and... we could use 2 years. But that's gonna change because you're here to save the day!"

"Okay... so why are you here?" Rainbow asked.

"What? A pony can't show school spirit?" Snips said.

"You don't even go to this school." Rainbow remarked.

"Just get to the point, Snips." Jr said.

"Uh, okay." Snips said. "When I went to the Buckball Hall of Fame, I found out buckball souvenirs are big bits." He got a chest of sovenirs from the Appleloosa. "If Twilight's team does well, I could start selling them full-time in Ponyville! So I have a vested interest, and you have an assistant coach!" He brought out his own whistle and blows it.

"Ugh." Rainbow groaned.

* * *

Later they went inside the school and into the gym and heard giggling inside.

And Snips opens the doors as they saw 2 silhouettes in the dark room.

"She's here!" Said a valley girl accent.

"Get the lights!" Said a 2nd valley girl accent.

"Were why expecting someone?" Jr asked.

And Snips turns on the light, and reveals 2 Earth Pony mares each in a brown cheerleading outfit. One was a sand color coat with a reddish brown mane and tail with a sand color streak, and reddish brown eyes. And the other a light bluish color with blue mane and tail with a lighter blue streak.

And the 2 nodded.

_Over and over and over again!_

_We wanna dance for each other and for all of our friends!_

"Dancing. Right." Rainbow bluntly said and rolled her eyes. "I've seen you 2 around the school, haven't I?"

"I'm Shimmy Shake, and this is Lighthoof." Shimmy introduced each other.

"And we are you lead dancers." Lighthoof said.

They remained silent as Rainbow only shrugged.

And then Smolder, Yona and Ocellus appeared.

"I didn't know you 3 would be here." Rainbow said.

"Yona want to cheer and make pony pyramid!" Yona laughed.

And then she stomped around as Ocellus and Smolder stumbled a bit.

"And I thought this could be my chance to make an impression on everypony." Ocellus said. "You know, for something other than changing shape."

And Rainbow went up to Smolder.

"I didn't realize you were into school spirit, Smolder." Rainbow said.

"Eh." Smolder shrugged. "I just came with these 2. Guess they think you can make cheer squad cool or something."

"Don't count on it." Rainbow said and walks off.

"Okay!" Snips said. "Now that we're all here, why don't you tell us the plan? How are you gonna make us into the most awesome cheer squad ever?"

"Eh... I'unno." Rainbow said unsure.

And then she flew off.

And the cheer squad groaned.

"I mean, if you guys were an actual buckball team, I'd have plenty of ideas. But I don't know anything about cheerleading." Rainbow said and through a window.

"Oh!" Snips laughed. "Yes! Good one, coach! But Headmare Twilight picked you for the job, so I'm pretty sure you know what you're doing."

"If you say so." Rainbow said.

"Right." Snips laughed. "Okay, gang, let's show Rainbow Dash what we've been working on, and she can take it from there."

"Cheer Squad can do that!" Yona said.

And then she stomps her hooves as Ocellus and Smolder flew off.

"Yup. All we need is a little music!" Lighthoof said.

And Snips starts up a recorder.

And they begin practicing.

"Over... and over... and over a... gain!" Shimmy cheered trying to stand from Yona's stomping.

And Yona continues stomping.

"We want to dance... for each other and for all of our friends!" Lighthooft cheered.

And then the stomping caused them to fall ball.

And Ocellus nudges Smolder holding a sheet.

"2, 4, 6, 8." Smolder said unenthusiastically.

"Uh... friendship school is really... great." Ocellus said quietly.

And Smolder only shrugged.

And then Smolder a stream of smoke as it spews as Yona continues stomping. And then she went through the cloud and then crashed into something.

"Well, that was a disaster." Smolder said.

"It's kind of hard to stick to our choreography when the floor is moving." Shimmy said.

"Yeah, Yona, your stomps are a little too powerful." Lighthoof scoffed.

"Can we make pony pyramid?" Yona asked laying on top of them.

"Maybe we should figure out what cheers should do first." Ocellus suggested.

"Yeah, because that'll fix everything." Smolder scoffed sarcastically.

"So, I mean, there's a few... uh, a lot of problems, but nothing you can't solve, right?" Snips said.

"And we still have 2 weeks before the game." Jr said.

"Huh?" Rainbow brought her senses back. "Oh, yeah. Listen, you guys don't have anything to worry about."

"We don't?" Smolder frowned.

"Nope." Rainbow said. " In fact, I think what you all just did is totally fine. You guys have got this. So, uh, I'm just gonna head down to the field. Uh, great practice, everypony!"

And then Rainbow flew out of the gym.

"Uh... I don't think she was even paying attention." Jr said.

And then the doors closed.

* * *

Rainbow peacefully went down the hall, and then suddenly felt a tug on her tail.

And she looked back and saw it was Snips and Jr pulling her back by her tail.

"What are you doing?" Rainbow asked and tries to pull free.

"What are you doing?!" Snips grunted as he pulled. "You've got to come back and coach the squad!"

"Did you even watch them?" Jr asked.

And then Rainbow pulls her tail free from their grips.

"I watched them cheer stuff." Rainbow said. "Looked fine to me."

And then Snips and Jr quickly got in front of her.

"Well, it's not!" Snips grunted. "Do you know what'll happen if they do what they just did at the big game?"

And then Rainbow flew up causing Snips to fall over.

"Uh, nothing?" Rainbow dismissively said and flew off.

"Uh, wrong!" Snips corrected getting up.

And then he used his magic and holds Rainbow back by her tail.

"A good cheer squad gets the fans excited, which gets the team excited." Snips said. "But if nopony's excited, then no... pony... buys... any... souvenirs!" He pulls as Rainbow tries to pull free.

And then Rainbow pulls free.

"I think you're blowing this a little out of proportion." Rainbow said.

"Point is, if I'm going to make any bits at these games, that squad has to get better." Snip said. "And to do that, they need a coach."

"Yeah, they can't do it by themselves." Jr said.

"You know what?" Rainbow gasped. "You're right!"

"Finally." Jr said relieved.

"Why don't you do it?" Rainbow suggested. "I mean, you're the one with a vested interest."

And then Rainbow flew away.

"Oi." Jr rolled her eyes.

And then Snips looked as if he has an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snails was meditating and floating in the air with his magic and blindfolded.

"The trick to being a good buckball is to do nothin'." Snails said. "Just empty your mind. Be the ball."

"Uh, balls don't have minds." Pizzelle said.

"Exactly." Snails said.

And Pizzelle and the other 2 ponies glanced each other.

And then Pinkie and Fluttershy each threw out some balls at them. And the 3 ducked as the balls landed in the basket as Snails caught them.

And the 3 were amazed by that.

"Uh, where's my blindfold?" November Rain asked.

"My turn!" Berry Bliss said.

"I want to do that!" Pizzelle said.

"Over here!" Berry said.

On a bleacher, Rainbow watches as she ate a bag of popcorn.

And then Smolder appeared and flew up to her.

"Why are you watching Snails' weird practice when you're supposed to be practicing with us?" Smolder asked.

"Snails' practice is definitely weird." Rainbow chuckled. "Uh, I thought Snips was practicing with you."

"He was." Smolder said.

She then gestured to Ocellus, Yona, Shimmy and Lighthoof wearing the same stuff Snips had on.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to dance in this stuff?" Shimmy sighed.

"Plus all these buttons jingle so much, you can't hear my cheers." Ocellus said softly.

"Speaking up might help a little." Smolder said.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're like Fluttershy in some ways." Jr said.

"So don't dance and cheer." Rainbow suggested.

"Uh, then what cheer squad do?" Yona asked.

"I dunno." Rainbow said.

"Maybe you should!" Smolder said angrily. "Or whatever." She calms down. "You're the coach! You're suppose to come up with stuff for us to do."

"Okay." Rainbow said. "I've got something for you to do."

* * *

Later, they were in the gym with Snails blindfolded meditating.

"Just do nothing." Snails said. "Empty your minds. Be the squad."

"We are the squad." Smolder said.

"Oh, yeah." Snails said his peaks from his blindfold.

"At least helping sell souvenirs was... something." Snips said and closed his chest.

And then Snips placed a blindfold on each member of the squad.

"Yona still not understand how this make us better." Yona said unsure of this.

And then she peaks through the blindfold, and saw Rainbow leaving the gym.

"Huh?" Yona then rushed in front of her. "Professor Dash needs to stay and coach!"

"You guys asked me to come up with something, and I did." Rainbow groaned.

"I don't think nothing counts." Smolder said as they all removed their blindfolds.

"Then I'm out of ideas." Rainbow said.

And she heads to leaves the gym.

"This is the School of Friendship." Snails said. "If you need ideas, you should ask your friends for help."

"Ugh, fine." Rainbow groaned.

And she leaves to get some help from her friends.

* * *

Later, she talked to Pinkie about the situation.

And Pinkie zipped off and came back with her party cannon and it fires some confetti.

* * *

Later she talked to Rarity, and she brought out some cheer squad outfits from the squad team.

* * *

And then she talked to Applejack and Big Mac brought a load of hay.

* * *

And then she talked to Zecora as she was making a potion.

* * *

And later, she went back to the gym.

"Okay." Rainbow said. "Since you guys have been nagging me nonstop about this cheer stuff for, like, ever..."

"It has literally been 1 day." Smolder said.

"And you've been gone for nearly 3 hours." Jr added.

"...I went around and got everything you need!" Rainbow said.

And then Rainbow pulls back a cover and reveals the outfits, hay and party cannon.

"Uh, what're we supposed to do with hay?" Smolder asked.

"Beats me, but Applejack seemed pretty sure about it." Rainbow said. "Oh, I almost forgot."

Rainbow then tossed a book to Ocellus.

"A rhyming dictionary?" Ocellus frowned.

"Yeah." Rainbow said. "Zecora's a lot less helpful then you'd think. That's from the library so you can come up with some cheers. Okay! Good practice!"

"So, you're just leaving again?" Smolder asked.

"Ugh! Look." Rainbow groaned. "I talked to my friends, and they said this is the stuff you need. Wouldn't a true cheer squad be able to figure out what do with it?"

"But Fluttershy and Pinkie wanted us to show 'em everything we come up with tomorrow!" Lighthoof said.

"They want us to get the team all excited before the big game!" Shimmy said.

"Well, then it's a good thing I got you all this stuff." Rainbow said. "You better get to work!"

And then she flew out of the gym.

And then they all turned to Snips.

"Don't look at me." Snips said.

"Great." Jr groaned. "Now what are we gonna do?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Fluttershy watched as the players did a practice run.

And soon made a score.

"Good work, everypony!" Fluttershy said. "Let's take a brake!"

And then whistling was heard as they turned to Rainbow.

"Yeah!" Rainbow cheered and whistled again. "Wow! This team is really shaping up! Nice job!"

"Thanks." Fluttershy said. "I'm excited to see what you've been up to."

"Yeah!" Pinkie said. "I can't wait to see the cheer squad!"

And then Rainbow laughed hysterically like it was a joke.

"Oh." Rainbow said realizing it wasn't a joke. "You're serious."

And then Lighthoof appeared along with the rest of the cheer squad.

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie cheered. "Go team! This is so exciting!"

"Well, I'm sure you've put in a lot of hard work." Fluttershy said.

"How much work does cheer squad need?" Rainbow asked.

"Gee, it was so easy." Jr said sarcastically.

"Anypony want to but an official School of Friendship cheer squad headband?" Snips offered. "Now I personally would buy them before the performance!" He advised Pinkie.

And he zipped off.

"Huh?" Pinkie and Fluttershy frowned.

And then the recorder started playing.

And Yona started stomping.

"Over... and over... and over again!" Shimmy cheered and rolled across Lighthoof's back.

And Yona continues stomping.

"We wanna dance for each other and for all of our friends!" Lighthoof cheered.

"School of Friendship, rah, rah, rah." Smolder cheered unenthusiastically.

"Let's win this game and hit the... oh, what rhymes with "rah"?" Ocellus looks through the book. "Spa?"

Yona continues stomping as Shimmy and Lighthoof did a back flip and landed on a stack of hay.

And Yona continues stomping as it unknowingly caused the record needle to be hosted up. And Pinkie's cannon tilted downward.

"Yona!" Shimmy and Lighthoof said.

And then Yona stops stomping and sheepishly smiled.

And then the party cannon shifted down more as they turned to it as it was aiming at them.

"Uh-oh." Jr said fearing what is next.

And then the cannon readies to fire as the squad cringed as the cannon fired and knocking them off their feet.

And they got up as Smolder spat some confetti out from her mouth.

"I know I said I couldn't wait to see the cheer squad, but maybe I could've waited just a teensy bit longer." Pinkie said.

"Well, why not ask Coach Dash." Jr said.

"Oh, yeah! Nice one!" Rainbow cheered.

They looked over and saw her with the other team members. And she tossed a ball up as November look concerned.

"Huh?" Rainbow frowned and looked back at the others. "What?"

And the cheer squad felt disappointed.

* * *

Later they were in the gym.

"I don't know what everypony's so upset about." Rainbow said. "So it wasn't great. Cheerleading's never great. That's why everypony gets up to get a snack during it."

And then Yona cries and bawls loudly and ran out of the gym.

"Way to go, Dash." Jr glared at her. "You just hurt Yona's feelings."

"What is the big deal?" Rainbow asked.

"If you don't know, there's no point in us trying to explain it to you!" Shimmy angrily said.

"Lead dancers, out!" Lighthoof said.

"Hmph!" Shimmy and Lighthoof turned away.

And then they walked out of the gym.

"It's not that we were bad." Smolder said. "It's that you didn't even want to try to help us get better!"

"I didn't try?" Rainbow said. "What are you about?! I got you a party cannon! It's not my fault you couldn't figure out how to use it right."

"Well, you could have shown us!" Ocellus said loudly and tearing up.

And then she runs off crying.

"Whoa." Rainbow said impressed by that. "Ponies might actually care about cheer squad if she cheered like that all the time."

"Why would you say ponies don't care about cheer squad?" Smolder asked.

"Because they don't." Rainbow bluntly said.

"Actually, let us correct the term." Jr said.

"No. You don't." Smolder corrected. "But they do! I bet Headmare Twilight does! And do you know what? I do, too! I actually got excited when I found out you were gonna be our coach! I figure if anypony can make can make cheer squad awesome, it's you!"

"Me?" Rainbow said surprised. "Why?"

"Because everything's always awesome with you!" Smolder said. "Or 20% cooler! Or whatever! You're the most enthusiastic pony in Equestria when it's something you care about. I just wish we were one of those things."

And then Smolder sadly leaves the gym.

"I hope you're happy." Jr said coldly.

And then she leaves the gym.

"And it looks like my assistant cheer coach/souvenir selling business is a bust." Snips said. "So I'm gonna take off, unless you can think of something else for me to do."

And then Rainbow had an idea.

"Maybe I can." Rainbow said.

And Snips placed his whistle back on.

* * *

Late at night, Ocellus and Yona were peacefully asleep as well as Jr.

And then Snips blew his whistle loudly as Yona woke up.

"LAVA BOMBS!" Jr yelled.

"Yaks hate loud noises." Yona cried.

And then Ocellus falls out of her bed as Snips caught her with his magic.

"Squad meeting!" Snips said. "Outside! ASAP!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Shimmy and Lighthoof were doing a yoga lesson as they stretched as their recorder played soft music.

And then the record needle scratched, and Lighthoof looks and saw Snips.

"Dance ponies, buckball field, pronto!" Snips said.

And then Shimmy lost balanced, and hits the floor.

* * *

Later, Snips headed onto the field and heard some snoring and soon found Smolder sleeping.

And Snips blew his whistle.

"Hey, dragon!" Snips said. "Get out here and join your squad!"

And Smolder got up and grabs her outfit, and joins with the others.

"So, what?" Smolder asked. "Is there new button you wanna sell?"

"Not a button." Snips said.

And then a flash of rainbow flashed by, and then Rainbow appeared.

"Ugh..." The squad groaned.

"Oh, here to gloat more." Jr complained.

"Not this again." Smolder said.

And they started walking off.

"Sorry. We're not buying." Lighthoof said.

"Wait!" Rainbow quickly said and flew in front of them. "Look, I know I haven't been a great coach because I don't care about cheerleading."

"That's the understatement of the week." Jr bluntly said.

"But all of you do, and I care about you." Rainbow said. "So I guess maybe I care about cheer squad. And a good friend reminded me that I can make anything I care about totally awesome."

And she wink to Smolder and the others glanced each other.

"So from now on, I'm gonna give this thing a 120%, and I expect the same from you." Rainbow said. "We are gonna dance! We are gonna cheer! We're gonna make the biggest pony pyramid Equestria's ever seen! And when we're done, we're gonna make sure everypony on that field is so pumped up, they'll forget they even came to see a game!"

"Ah! But not so pumped up that they forget to but a pennant or a button or a quality souvenir T-shirt." Snips said.

And the others stared at him.

"What?" Snips frowned.

* * *

Later, they were all practicing.

And Yona started stomping, and Shimmy and Lighthoof try to do their part as Yona continues stomping.

And Rainbow smacked herself.

* * *

Later, Rainbow blew her whistle as Yona stomped after each one.

And giving Shimmy and Lighthoof enough time to perform their part.

* * *

And Rainbow blew her whistle as Ocellus said a rhyme, which was too soft for the others to hear.

And then Rainbow noticed a cone, and hands it to her.

And Ocellus speaks through it, and heard her.

* * *

Later, Smolder flew around dropping bits of confetti.

And then she started spewing smoke over the field as they started coughing.

As the smoke clears, Rainbow noticed some flags.

And at another practice run, Rainbow waved the flags around as Smolder spews smoke around the field.

And Snips adjusts the cannon upward, and then it dropped downward towards him. And he went inside to fix it, and then it fired confetti at his face.

And soon the others laughed.

And Snips smiled.

* * *

2 weeks later, the day of the big game as finally arrived.

And a ball was pass to a Unicorn with butterfly with from a spell and passed it to another Unicorn, and then a Pegasus of Ponyville's team knocks the ball away and into the other basket as November caught it.

And Team Ponyville made their first score.

"Yahoo!" Twilight cheered.

"I realize the game of buckball traditionally requires an Earth Pony, a Pegasus, and a Unicorn, but I appreciate you allowing my students to compete." Celestia said.

"Of course, and the wings and magical-dampening ring you made seem to be working really well." Twilight said.

"Indeed, though not as well as your team." Celestia said. **"COME ON, SCHOOL OF MAGIC!" **She yelled loudly.

"Ohhhh!" Fluttershy said nervously. "The suspense is horrible! I'm the most nervous I've ever been, and that's saying something."

"I know how you feel!" Rainbow said feeling the same.

"Don't worry!" Pinkie assured. "Celestia's team might be tough, but we can still win this thing!"

"What?" Rainbow frowned. Oh, yeah, totally. But I wasn't talking about the game. Come on, come on, come on, come on!"

_"And that's the end of the first half!"_

"Aaah! Sorry!" Rainbow cried. "Can't talk right now!"

And then she rushed off.

"I sure hope Dash being nervous is a good sign." Fluttershy said.

And then some ponies chattered.

And then some up-tempo music was heard.

And then Yona started stomping.

"Over and over and over again!" Shimmy cheered.

"We'll cheer for our team 'til the ve-ry end!" Lighthoof cheered.

And Yona rhythmic stomped, and then Smolder appeared as she flew around leaving a trail of confetti. And Rainbow waved the flags around as Smolder spews smoke around the field.

And then Ocellus appeared from the smoke.

_Everypony in the crowd, if you're hip_

_When I say "friend-", you say "-ship"!_

_Friend!_

"Ship!" The crowd cheered.

"Friend!"

"Ship!"

_Welcome, everypony, to the halftime show_

_We're the friendship squad, and we're ready to go!_

_We're here to cheer and get you all excited_

_If you'd like to join in, then you're all invited!_

_It's a simpler cheer, so don't chime in late_

And then Ocellus joins the others.

_It goes 2, 4, 6, GREAT!_

And then the party cannon fires confetti and then Smolder fires a stream of fire as the crowd cheers.

And then Rainbow laughed.

And she zipped over to Fluttershy and Pinkie.

"Not bad, right?" Rainbow said.

"They... were... awesome! Fluttershy and Pinkie beamed.

And the cheer squad laughed.

"Well, they have a pretty decent coach." Rainbow said.

And the cheer squad laughed and nodded.

* * *

Sometime later, the ball lands into the basket of the School of Magic as they won.

_"And that's the game. Final score - School of Magic, 5; School of Friendship, 4."_

And Team Ponyville felt upset.

"Nice work, everyone." Fluttershy said. "You can't win them all."

"Sometimes, that's just how the cupcake crumbles." Pinkie said.

"You guys were amazing!" Rainbow beamed and trots by them.

And the School of Friendship team sadly groaned.

And Rainbow went up to the cheer squad.

"It was flawless." Rainbow said. "I can't think of any way that could've been better!"

"We could have won the game." Smolder said disappointed.

"The game was just a sideshow." Rainbow scoffed. "You guys were the main event!"

And that made the squad feel better.

"I guess not everyone wins every game." Jr said.

And then Twilight and Celestia appeared.

"I'm glad to see such good sportsponyship on display." Celestia said. "Your cheer squad was an inspiration, Rainbow Dash. I'll have to start 1 at my school as well."

"Wow, Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said impressed. "It's almost like you were the perfect pony to coach cheer squad after all!"

"Wait a second." Rainbow frowned. "Was this one of those things where you knew the lesson I needed to learn before I learnt it?"

"You mean like how you don't have to care about a thing other ponies like as long as you care about the ponies who like it?" Twilight smirked and thought for a second. "Nope. Don't know what you're talking about." She smiled innocently.

"Ugh!" Rainbow rolled her eyes.

And Jr winked towards Twilight, and winks back.

And Rainbow smiled and turns to the cheer squad as they smiled.

"Nicely done." Celestia said.

And Twilight high-fives her and they all laughed.


	16. A Trivial Pursuit

Late at night, Spike was in a sleeping shirt and hat and nervously paced around near the entrance of the library.

"Okay, Spike." Spike assuring himself. "You know you might get distracted by the stacks of books and copious charts, so remember what to say."

He then got to a mirror.

"Twilight, I know you're in full prep mode for Trivia Trot tomorrow, but you need to get some sleep!" Huh." Spike laughed. "Nice work. You got this."

And he fist-bumps his reflection.

And then Spike firmly headed into the library, but then gasped as strangely there was no sign of Twilight.

"This is weird." Spike said.

Spike then turns to leave the library, and then suddenly bumped into Twilight wearing a gray T-shirt with DJ PON-3 and with a grin on her face.

"Twilight!" Spike said a bit surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Great question, Spike!" Twilight brought out a bell. "And the answer is..." She rings the bell. "...going to bed! Brains need 8 hours of sleep to perform at optimum levels!"

"Oh. Cool." Spike said. "I thought I'd have to force you to go to bed since tomorrow is your chance to be the 1st pony to win Ponyville Trivia 3 times in a row. That is tomorrow, right?"

"The answer is..." Twilight rings the bell. "...yes!"

Spike felt a little freaked out, and tries to leave as Twilight quickly got in his way.

"Ask me another one." Twilight said.

"Another what?" Spike asked.

"Another question!" Twilight said. "I want to stay in the zone. That way, I can sleep in the zone! Wake up in the zone! And be totally in the zone tomorrow!"

And Twilight held her hoof over the bell.

And Spike tries to think of one as Twilight leans towards him ready to yes.

"Uh, this is a whole new level of "Twilight-ing", isn't it? Heh." Spike asked.

"The answer is..." Twilight rings the bell. "...yes!"

"Are you okay?" Spike asked thinking she's going slightly Twily-nanas.

"The answer is..." Twilight rings the bell again. "...YES!"

"Well, good night, Twilight." Spike backs away from the library. "Good luck with your brain sleep and getting that 3rd win." He chuckled nervously.

"The answer is..." Twilight rings the bell again. "...good night! And yes!"

And then she hops over to her bedroom.

"That wasn't a question." Spike said.

And then Spike heads to his bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Twilight and Spike headed down to where the Trivia Trot was.

"I'm glad you decided to come watch your Trivia Trot, Spike." Twilight said. "I hope the rules aren't too confusing."

"Rules?" Spike frowned. "Isn't trivia just asking questions and answering them?"

Twilight laughed from that.

"The Trot is a little more involved than that." Twilight said. "Let's start with the 1st category of rules." She brought out a trivia rulebook. "Categories. Rule 1: Each category must be categorically designated and thoroughly researched in all categorical..."

And Spike just kept walking.

* * *

Later, Twilight was still reading as Spike was getting tired.

"...participating in Trivia Trot." Twilight said. "And that wraps up rule 41.6. Of course, the exception to that - rule 41.6A - is interesting itself because-"

"Oh, look!" Spike quickly said. "We're here!"

And ahead of them was the Trivia Trot building.

"Ooh!" Twilight beamed excitedly. "I can't wait to see who my partner's gonna be!"

"You don't get to pick your own team?" Spike frowned.

"Rule 20.16B, Spike." Twilight brought the book out again. "To keep things fair, the teams are randomly selected."

"20.16B. How could I forget?" Spike said sarcastically.

"And based on the regular attendees, I've charted every potential teammate's strengths and weaknesses, plus my percentage of winning with each one!" Twilight said with a list.

"Ha! I'd knew there'd be a chart!" Spike said. "Glad I'm just watching. I don't think I could handle being your teammate. What if I let you down?"

Twilight laughed as she puts up the list.

"You could never let me down, Spike." Twilight said. "But I'm glad you're watching, too. I'm going to need all the support I can get for win number 3!"

And then they headed inside the building.

And they soon enter inside, and saw some ponies talking to each other.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't our reignin' champ." Applejack said with a challenging look. "Think you can win this week, Twilight?"

"Everypony here has a different area of expertise, so it really is anypony's game." Twilight said and drew her cutie mark on a piece of paper. "But yes!" She placed it in the bowl.

"Then you better hope you get paired with me, because I'm gonna rule this game!" Rainbow said.

And then the doors opened.

"We'll just see about that!" Sunburst said. "I didn't come all the way from the Crystal Empire to lose. And I hope you realize I have the highest percentage of correct answers, and I aim to keep it that way."

And Rainbow whickered dismissively.

"I hope you realize not every category is gonna be "Spells So Old, Not Even Star Swirl the Bearded Remembers them"." Rainbow said.

"I hope there's 1 for fur maintenance for adorable creatures, because I've been 'brushing up'." Fluttershy giggled.

And Angel in her hoof didn't seem please of being brushed countless time.

"Technically, that was a category last week." Mudbriar said.

"It won't be in the game tonight." Maud said.

"Rule 37.2C. No back-to-back categories." Twilight said. "But I think Fluttershy was joking."

And the doors opened.

"Sure sounded like a joke to me!" Said a familiar voice.

Twilight's eyes widen as she turns to entrance and saw Pinkie as she giggled and drew her cutie mark on a note.

"Pinkie Pie?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Present!" Pinkie beamed.

And she blew her note and hops off as the note floated down into the bowl.

And then Twilight panicky rushed to a corner, and panicked mutters as Spike got to her.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I hadn't anticipated Pinkie Pie as a potential player!" Twilight panicked. "She's never played before! My chart is completely off! I have no way to predict what'll happen, and unpredictable is not good for a Trivia Trot 3-peat!"

"Do I have to do that thing where I list all your successes as Princess of Friendship to put things into perspective and remind you this is just a game?" Spike asked.

And Twilight's eyes widen as if she was offended.

"Spike!" Twilight turns to him. "This has nothing to do with being the Princess of Friendship! And this is not just a game! This! Is! TRIVIA TROT!" She yelled at his face.

And then Granny taps her hoof on the counter as she and Alex were the judges.

"Okay, settle down, everypony." Granny said. "I'm fixin' to pick these here terms."

"Just go with the flow, and cool your jets." Alex said.

And the crowd cheers.

"It's starting!" Twilight gasped. "I have to reevaluate my chart! Spike, I need you to find the part on matchups! Can you look outside?"

And then she teleports him outside.

* * *

Outside, Spike lands on the ground and the lists drops on him.

And Spike annoyingly starts rolling up the list.

* * *

Sometime later, Spike finally enters the building after finishing and joins with Twilight.

"What'd I miss?" Spike asked.

"Granny's about to call out the 5th team." Twilight explained filling him in. "Sunburst gave me the highest chance of winning, but he's been paired with Cranky Doodle!"

Sunburst and Cranky were at a table, but Cranky then fell asleep of being tired. And then Sunburst taps his shoulder to wake him.

"What? Who's that?" Cranky woke up.

"At least Rainbow Dash and Applejack aren't together." Twilight said. "Team Apple-Dash is basically unstoppable."

Applejack was with Dr. Hooves as she growled at Rainbow. And Rainbow paired with Matilda growled back.

"And apart they'll spend all their energy trying to one-up each other, so that only helps my chances." Twilight said.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Bulk yelled. "YEAH!"

"Eh, not every team is a threat, but there aren't many ponies left." Twilight added.

"All righty, hold on to your horseshoes, 'cause the next pair of players is... Maud and Mudbrair!" Granny announced after grabbing 2 notes.

And then the crowd groans as this wasn't the first time this happened.

"Come on!" Apato complained and was paired with Jr.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"Maud and Mudbriar have been paired together every week." Twilight said. "It's statistical improbability! Which would be fine if they weren't so good."

And then she started writing through the list so fast it started sizzling. And Spike used his wings to keep it from catching fire.

And then Twilight let out a deep gasp in horror.

"Oh, no!" Twilight panicked. "According to my calculations, the only pony who could really threaten my winning streak is...!"

And then she looked over to Granny as she grabs the remaining 2 notes.

"And our final pair of contestants for this weeks Trivia Trot is... Twilight and Pinkie Pie!" Granny announced.

And then Twilight dropped her things with a horrified jaw dropped look.

"Twilight!" Pinkie beamed.

Twilight turns to her.

"It's you and me!" Pinkie smiled. "Isn't that great?" She knocks a table over.

"Yeah." Twilight said with a forceful smile. "Great."

And her right eye twitched.

"So, I'm guessing the 1 pony who could mess up your winning streak is Pinkie?" Spike inquired.

"Twilight!" Pinkie shot between them beaming. "I can't believe we're partners for a game! I love games! And I'm super duper excited for this game because it'll be my first time ever playing, and I get to play with you, which makes it even funner!"

And then she zipped off and came back with a Pinkie and Twilight balloon.

"Twilight and Pinkie Pie forever!" Pinkie smiled. "Ooh! We could be Team Twinkle! Or Team Pink-Light!" She then gasped. "Sparkle Pie! No-no-no-no!" She then gasped. "Twi-Pie!" She then squee happily.

"Pinkie, I'm glad you're excited, but tonight's game is special." Twilight said putting her list up. "I could be the 1st pony ever to win 3 consecutive Trot in a row. And I'm really hoping I do."

"You don't have anything to worry about." Pinkie assured. "I'll do everything I can to be the bestest and most funnest teammate ever."

And she then throws some glitter up and heads over to an empty table and rings the bell multiple times.

"So... still think you can win?" Spike asked.

Twilight then exhaled.

"I know I can." Twilight said. "Pinkie might not be the partner I expected, but I can coach her along. And besides, I'm pretty good at this game. If she misses a few, I'm sure I can pick up the slack."

And then an airblow was heard blowing as they saw Pinkie with it.

"Let's get this started!" Pinkie shouted.

And Twilight laughed nervously as she went over to Pinkie at the table.

* * *

Later, they were all set up and ready.

"Now, the first order of business is we need somepony to keep score." Granny said.

"I'll do it!" Spike volunteered.

"I'm not sure you wanna take that job, Spike." Applejack laughed. "The score-keepin' can get a mite intense."

"Yeah." Sunburst said. "Starlight used to do it, but now... Well, I can't even say the word "trivia" around her."

"Hey, last time I saw her, she gotten a bit loco crazy when she heard trivia." Alex said.

Apato and Jr silently snickered from that.

"Apple mash." Granny scoffed. "Don't let them scare ya. You'll be fine. Now, let the games begins!"

And the crowd cheers as Spike sets the score flip-books.

"Get ready to get squashed!" Applejack and Rainbow said in unison. "Hey, don't copy me!"

"Alright, alright, alright." Alex said. "Now, here's how this will work. "Granny shall do Equestrian Trivia. And while I, will do Sauro Trivia. So I hope you learn plenty enough! If you'll please start off, Granny."

And Granny grabs a trivia card.

"The 1st category is "Literary Figures"." Granny announced.

And the crowd groans from that.

"Ooh! A category about books!" Twilight beamed. "We're off to a great start!"

And Pinkie raised her hoof up waiting for a high-five as Twilight have her hoof over the bell ready. And she high-fives herself and giggled.

And Granny clears her throat.

"Who is the pony that despises the holiday season in the old classic A Hearth's Warmin' Tale?" Granny questioned.

Twilight was about to ring the bell, but Pinkie quickly beats her to it.

"The answer is nopony!" Pinkie said. "Because everypony ends up loving the holiday with singing, festive cakes, and thoughtful presents!"

Everyone started at her as if she never read the story herself.

"Uhhh... " Apato frowned confusingly. "Hey I think I missed the part how you know the answer."

"Well, as much as that ain't exactly wrong, it ain't exactly right neither." Granny said.

"The correct answer is Snowfall Frost." Alex announced.

Pinkie laughed nervously and got down and Spike placed a -1 point from them.

And Twilight sadly whines.

"Just doing my job, Twilight." Spike said apologetically.

Twilight sadly sighs.

"Sorry." Pinkie apologized. "I didn't know we could have negative points."

"It's fine, Pinkie." Twilight assured. "But maybe it'll help our chances if I coach you as we go. Tip 1 - try sitting still."

"Can do, Coach Twilight-" Pinkie saluted.

"And don't get distracted." Twilight advised. "Or be distracting. Oh, and remember to listen carefully. Also it's best to keep quiet between questions."

"Got it." Pinkie sadly replied.

And she placed her head sadly on the table as Twilight held her hoof up ready.

* * *

Sometime later, they were up to 3 points already.

"Sitting still, sitting still, sitting still...!" Pinkie whimpered trying to remain calm.

"Which topographical locale used to be a cavern, but after thousands of years of erosion, is now a gorge?" Granny questioned.

"Pinkie!" Twilight snapped from Pinkie's whimpers as they were distracted her.

"What?!" Pinkie exclaimed.

And then a bell was heard ringing, and it was Maud and Mudbriar.

"The answer is the Ghastly Gorge." Maud confirmed.

And Mudbriar nodded.

"That is 100% correct!" Granny announced.

And Spike adds a point as they were at 7.

And Twilight panicky dropped her head on the table, and Rainbow and Matilda had 11. Applejack and Dr. Hooves had 10, Fluttershy and Bulk had 9, and Apato and Jr had 8.

And Twilight panicked more.

"Okay, here is the next one." Alex said grabbing a card and clears his throat. "Stegosaurus is famously known for the number of plates on it's back. But, how many plates do they have?"

And then a bell as quickly rang.

"17!" Jr said.

"Correct!" Alex announced.

"The next category is "Apples"!" Granny announced and winked towards Applejack.

"Rigged!" Rainbow snapped at Applejack.

"I didn't hear you complain when the category was "Wonderbolt History"." Applejack remarked.

"But... that-that's totally different!" Rainbow stuttered.

Matilda pats her shoulder in comfort.

"Hey, watch you tone with each other." Alex warned. "I'm about an inch away from picking so one's eye out."

"Okay, Pinkie." Twilight said. "Remember, the category is "Apples". Keep your mind on apples."

"Apples, apples, apples, apples... " Pinkie getting into the zone. "Ooh, and oranges. And grapes! And strawberries." She then gasped. "Strawberry cupcakes! I'm hungry."

Twilight smacked herself as Pinkie licked her lips.

"Which variety of apple only blooms for 5 days?" Granny questioned.

Applejack readies to ring the bell.

"Don't choke." Rainbow coughed.

Applejack glared at her as she innocently whistled.

"Now, why would I choke on a question about apples?" Applejack questioned annoyed.

And then her eyes widen of being distracted and forgot the questioned.

"Uh... What was the question again?" Applejack awkwardly asked.

"You kiddin' me?" Granny scolded.

And Rainbow silently laughed and Alex, Apato and Jr silently snickered.

And Dr. Hooves got slightly annoyed.

"Come on, Pinkie, you know this one." Twilight said trying to jog her memory. "Mysterious apples? Only around for 5 days?"

And then Pinkie gasped of knowing, and she was about to hit the bell when her stomach growled.

"Quiet down there." Pinkie lightly snapped. "Pretty sure there's a rule against tummies ringing in."

And then a bell rang as they turned to Fluttershy.

"Um, I'm just guessing, but is it Zap Apples?" Fluttershy guessed.

"Finally!" Granny said. " Yes, Fluttershy, it is. At least somepony here knows her apples." She scolded at her granddaughter.

And Applejack lowered her hat in shame.

And Spike adds another point.

"Yeah!" Bulk yelled.

And he high-fives Fluttershy, but ends up knocking her to the floor. And Rainbow and Matilda helped her up as Fluttershy let out a weak laugh as her eyes rolled dazed.

And Twilight now with a messed up mane slumps her head on the table.

And Pinkie patted her in comfort, and as her stomach growled.

* * *

Sometime later, everyone was having a break as they ate some snacks.

"1 minute left in the refreshment/bathroom break-!" Spike announced.

And then suddenly he was pulled over to Twilight by her magic as her mane and tail were messed up.

"Spike! I don't think I can coach Pinkie well enough for us to get my 3-peat!" Twilight said. "I don't want her to feel bad! She's trying so hard, but I might have to start answering everything myself!"

"Look, Twilight!" Pinkie said.

They turned to her with a platter of cookies and a big cupcake.

"No more belly growl interruptions for Team Twi-Pie!" Pinkie said.

And then she drops everything into her mouth and gulps it down.

"Maybe instead of focusing on Pinkie, you should just focus on how you're playing." Spike said.

"Or... I should look at how everypony else is playing." Twilight said smugly with an idea.

And then Twilight flew back to the table as everyone back as the game was back on.

"Hope you're all in your seats 'cause the break is over, and it is time for more questions." Granny said.

And she muttered as she grabs a card.

"Let me see, uh... How do you say "reward" in Olde Ponish?" Granny questioned.

Everyone thinks as they try to think, and then Pinkie gasped and then was about to hit the bell, but Twilight quickly stops her.

And then another bell was heard ringing as they turned to Sunburst and Cranky who suddenly fell asleep.

"Reward" in Olde Ponish is "hliet"." Sunburst confirmed.

"Correct!" Granny announced.

"Okay, next question." Alex reaches a card.

And Spike went to add another point to Sunburst's and Cranky's team. But Twilight saw Cranky sleeping still as he snored.

"SLEEPING!" Twilight yelled.

And then the crowd mutters in confusion.

Twilight cleared her throat.

"Sunburst's partner is sleeping." Twilight said. "And according to rule 57.6, sleeping on the table is subject to dis-qual-i-fi-ca-tion!"

"Twilight, I think you're overreacting." Alex said.

"See for yourself." Twilight said.

Granny brought out a rulebook and looks through it as Alex looks as well.

"Oh." Alex said.

"Oh, looky here." Granny said. "That's an actual rule. Cranky is disqualified. I'm sorry, Sunburst. Without your teammate, you can't play either."

"Aw, fine!" Sunburst complained. "But I'm counting that as a correct answer!"

And he got up and picks Cranky sleeping still and groans as he leaves.

"Can't even stay awake for 5 minutes..." Sunburst muttered.

"Don't worry, Pinkie." Twilight brought out hoof around her. "We're not out of this game yet."

And Pinkie smiled.

* * *

Later, Fluttershy tries to think of an answer.

And then Angel whispered in her ear and gasped, and Fluttershy rings the bell.

"Is the answer carrots?" Fluttershy said.

"Ah!" Twilight blurted pointed a hoof. "Rule 13.2! No help from pets!"

And Spike lowers their down 1 point to 13.

And Twilight smugly smirked.

* * *

Later, Applejack and Rainbow stuck their tongues at each other.

"Rule 72.8!" Twilight blurted. "No sticking tongues out at opponents!"

And they each lost a point.

* * *

Later, Twilight held her hoof over the ring as Mudbriar simply held his over his and Maud's bell.

And for a few moments, they looked as if they were in a staring contest.

"Motion to establish new rule!" Twilight blurted. "No expressionless contestants!"

"Nice try." Granny said rolling her eyes.

"Fine." Twilight groaned.

"Okay, next category Granny." Alex said.

Granny looks through the card.

"The next category is... "Cupcakes"!" Granny announced.

And then Pinkie gasped with stars in her eyes as they were her specialty.

"Twilight! I know all about those!" Pinkie beamed. "You have to let me help!"

And Twilight exhales heavily.

"Suuuure!" Twilight said. "Just when we're finally back in the game!" She then laughed crazily. "Why, that sounds perfect, Pinkie, but... Ooh! Isn't that a confetti appreciation parade I see?"

"Where?!" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly.

And then she zipped over to the window as Twilight held her hoof over the bell ready.

"What flavor cupcakes did Princess Celestia order for Princess Luna's surprise birthday party last year?" Granny questioned.

"Wait, what?!" Pinkie frowned as they were familiar.

And Twilight rings her bell.

"Double midnight chocolate fudge with chili pepper frosting!" Twilight answered.

"Correct!" Granny confirmed.

And Spike adds a point as she was up to 11.

"Hey! I knew that!" Pinkie said. "I made those cupcakes!"

"Sorry, Pinkie." Twilight apologized. "But you were looking at the parade, and I didn't want our team to miss out on the point."

"I guess that makes sense, but which way did that confetti parade go anyway?" Pinkie wondered.

* * *

Later, Granny pulls out a card.

And Twilight took the bell and rings before Pinkie did.

"1547 Pony B.E.!" Twilight confirmed.

* * *

Pinkie her hoof near the but Twilight smacked it away and rings it.

"Vanhoover!" Twilight said.

* * *

Pinkie brought her hoof to the bell, but heard a splat instead of a ring.

And she her hoof covered in a cupcake.

And Twilight rings the bell.

"Cutie Pox!" Twilight answered.

* * *

Twilight rings the bell as she held Pinkie back.

"BANANAAAAAS!" Twilight answered madly.

"Wow, Twilight is going bananas and berserk." Alex said. "I think she needs her head eggs-amined."

Apato and Jr were able to choke back a laugh.

* * *

Later, Twilight was now up to 15 points.

"Okay, okay, okay." Alex said grabbing a card. "Sauropods are the class of giant long-necked 4 legged dinosaurs. But which, is the smallest of them all?"

Twilight quickly rings the bell.

"Magyarosaurus." Twilight confirmed. "As small as a pony."

"Correct!" Alex announced.

And then Granny grabs another card as Twilight held the bell ready.

"The category is "Sticks and Stones"." Granny announced.

And then Twilight's expression dies and brays in horrifying shock. And Maud and Mudbriar glanced each other.

"I don't know anything about those!" Twilight said and never studied them. "That's not any kind of category!"

"Technically, it's a kind of category where we know the answers and you don't." Mudbriar said.

"Is that even a thing?" Jr asked.

And Twilight brought a bag and starts hyperventilating.

"Don't worry, fellow Twi-Pie." Pinkie assured. "I grew up on a rock farm. I'm sure I know some of these."

And then Twilight started hyperventilating like crazy and faster.

"What kind of stone can be used to start a fire?" Granny questioned.

And then Pinkie and Maud rang their bells at the same time.

"The black one!" Pinkie said.

"The answer is flint." Maud answered.

"Yeah, that 1!" Pinkie said. "We both get points, right?"

"Uh... Pinkie, you have to be more specific of which black rock." Jr said. "There's tons of black rocks."

"Sorry, Pinkie. I'm afraid Jr is right." Sunburst said. "Rule 4 - answers must be specific and exact. I'd help you if I could. I know this category pretty well."

"Gee, Pinkie!" Twilight smiled madly. "I forgot the name of that famous rock in Griffonstone. Could you ask Maud?"

"You got it?" Pinkie replied. "Hey, Maud! What's the name of the famous rock in Griffonstone?"

"Pinkie, you can't ask me that." Maud said.

"Sure I can." Pinkie said. "I just did."

And then the crowd muttered.

"Uh-oh." Jr said.

"What?" Pinkie frowned unsure what happened.

"You can't go and ask another player about rocks when that's the category." Granny said. "It's in the rulebook. Where's..." She looks through it. "Sorry, Pinkie, but you're disqualified."

"What?!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Oh, dear." Jr said.

"I-I can't believe I'm disqualified!" Pinkie said and whined.

Twilight then laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie." Twilight apologized. "Guess I forgot about that rule."

"Oh, no!" Pinkie said. "If I'm out, you don't have a partner! You won't be able to get your 3rd win!"

"Actually, since there's another player who has also had his teammate disqualified..." Twilight said.

"Rule 17.7B, whereby players whose teammates were disqualified may form a new team." Sunburst zipped over.

"Oh. Okay." Pinkie said. "Um, I'll just cheer you on from... over there." She starts tearing up.

And Pinkie got to a table and then her Twilight balloon deflated away and Pinkie sadly laid her head on the table as her Pinkie balloon deflated to the floor.

"Okay, the next question is on Kaiju." Alex said and looks through a card. "What was the very 1st Category 5 Kaiju?"

Twilight quickly rings her bell.

"Slattern!" Twilight confirmed.

"Correct!" Alex announced.

And Granny looks through a card.

"The next category is "Ancient Legends"." Granny announced.

"Oh, we're gonna crush this round!" Twilight beamed.

"I don't know, Twilight." Sunburst said. "You seem out of the zone today. But don't worry. I can pick up the slack."

"What?!" Twilight exclaimed sounding offended. "I am the reigning Trot champ! If there's any slack that needs picking, I'll be the up! I mean, wait..."

"I'm just saying you seem a little frazzled, and I do have a correct answer percentage to maintain." Sunburst said.

"Who traveled to Equestria from a distant land seeking to steal the magic from its pony inhabitants?" Granny questioned.

And then a bell was rang.

"That would be Lord Tirek!" Twilight confirmed.

And then another bell rang.

"Technically, that answer is incomplete." Mudbriar stated. "The answer is Lord Tirek and Scorpan."

"But Scorpan tried to convince Tirek not to do it, so technically he wasn't part of it, even if he started out-!" Twilight then groaned. "Never mind."

And Sunburst moved the bell over to him.

And Spike adds a point to Muad and Mudbriar.

* * *

Later, Granny looks through a card.

And Twilight to ring the bell, but Sunburst placed a magic shield and rings the bell himself.

* * *

Later, Granny reads another card as Twilight knew the answer and was about to ring the bell as Sunburst took it from her.

* * *

Granny looks across the players.

And Twilight held her hoof over the bell, and then a rulebook appeared. And then Sunburst rings the bell.

* * *

Later, Rainbow and Matilda had 50 points, Fluttershy and Bulk had 48, and Maud and Mudbrair had 59. And Apato and Jr have 58.

And Twilight looked at her score as it was 46.

"Look, Sunburst." Twilight said. "I realize I may have been a little off earlier, but I'm really good at this game."

"How many holes are there in Daring Do's hat?" Granny questioned.

Sunburst then held the bell, but then Twilight took the bell.

And then a ring was heard.

"20!" Rainbow said and held her hoof over her ear.

"Correct!" Granny announced.

"Ha!" Rainbow smirked at Applejack.

And Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Twilight, I knew that one!" Sunburst said. "You just cost us a point and the correct answer I need to boost my percentage!"

"Well, I knew it, too." Twilight said. "You're not the only one to ever read a book, you know?"

"You're right, Twilight." Sunburst said. "I'm sorry. But now that I think about it, I'm not sure about Dash's answer. Could you do a quick fact check?"

"Oh, I know it's 20." Twilight said. "But if you want proof..." She teleported brought out a Daring Do book and flips through the pages. "Wait!" She then realized something. "According to rule 18.3, I can't check outside reference material."

And she then sends the book away and then gasped.

"Are you trying to get me disqualified?!" Twilight demanded. "What kind of pony would do that to their own teammate?!"

Sunburst nervously clattered his teeth and then Twilight saw Pinkie sitting sadly at the table. And Twilight suddenly felt guilty of what she did.

"You're right, Twilight." Sunburst gave out. "I don't know what got into me. I was so focused on my correct answers, I wasn't thinking straight. Can you forgive me?"

"It's okay, Sunburst." Twilight said. "I understand. And I have a teammate of my own to apologize to. Lucky for you, Cranky's awake. And according to rule 57.B6..."

"Players previously disqualified for sleeping may rejoin the game." Sunburst said. "Provided they're well-rested."

And then Cranky finally wakes up, and then shakes his head confusingly.

"Where am I?" Cranky asked. "What time is it? Where are my morning haycakes?!"

And then Twilight went up to Pinkie.

"Pinkie, you were the best teammate I could ask for, but I let wanting to win keep me from seeing that." Twilight said apologetically.

"I knew you wanted to win, but I probably could have helped a little." Pinkie scoffed. "And even if I couldn't..."

"...we still could've had fun." Twilight said. "I'm so sorry for not realizing it. I got so obsessed with 1 thing, I forgot what really mattered."

"No! That doesn't sound like you at all!" Pinkie said sarcastically.

"Well, win or lose, nothing is more important than my friend." Twilight said. "Or my team. Twi-Pie forever?"

"I-I don't know." Pinkie said.

"I understand." Twilight said with sorrow. "I guess even the Princess of Friendship can mess things up with her things."

"Oh, it's not that." Pinkie said and held a cake with Twilight and Sunburst. "It's just that I already changed it to Twi-Burst, and now I guess I should change it to Sun-Doodle?" And then took a hoof-ful of icing and licks it.

"Actually, I have a better idea." Twilight said.

* * *

And Twilight and Pinkie join back at the table.

"According to rule 13.2, players can join the game at any time, provided they start from 0." She resets their score.

"Wow. These rules are really convoluted." Pinkie said. "But doesn't starting from 0 mean we'll lose?"

"Well, our chances aren't good, but the odds of having fun on Team Twi-Pie are 100%!" Twilight said.

And Pinkie hugs her, and Twilight moves the bell to her as Pinkie held her hoof up ready to ring it.

Okay, next question." Alex said.

"What is the name of the Ponyville Day Spa's most popular candle?" Granny questioned.

And then a bell was heard as both Pinkie and Twilight rang the bell.

"Candlelicious Melty Wax!/Competitive Library Musk!" Pinkie and Twilight said in unison.

"Did you make that out?" Alex asked confused.

"Uh... no." Granny frowned.

And Twilight and Pinkie laughed.


	17. The Summer Sun Setback

In Grogar's lair, Grogar begins to leave.

And then a throat was heard clearing as Grogar turns and saw Cozy.

"Where you goin'?" Cozy innocently asked.

"Since you 3 were unable to retrieve my Bewitching Bell, we need another source of great magical power to defeat Twilight and her friends." Grogar said.

Cozy innocently smiled, and then Grogar turns and leaves the lair to find a another source of magic power.

And then D-Structs, D-Stroy, Hela and Skrap-It.

"Where are you 3 going?" Cozy asked.

"We have something to do." D-Structs said. "And it's all I'm going to say. Skrap-It!"

"Yes?" Skrap-It said.

"You're in charge till we get back." D-Structs ordered.

"Yes, D-Structs." Skrap-It saluted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cozy said waving her hooves. "How come he gets to be in charge?"

And then D-Structs growled nearing her with a warning look.

"Because I told him, and not you." D-Structs said strictly said. "And try choosing your words carefully around me."

And then D-Structs turns and leaves the lair.

"For a little pony, you have big mouth that leads to trouble." Hela said and leaves.

"And you really must work on what you say." D-Stroy advised. "Because D-Structs will use your body as a toothpick one day if not careful."

And D-Stroy turns and leaves the lair with his brother and Hela.

And then D-Structs glanced back momentarily with a suspicious look. And Cozy simply smiled, and he turns to Skrap-It as he approached him.

"Make sure you fill us in if you and they do something when we get back." D-Structs whispered.

"Gotcha." Skrap-It nodded.

And D-Structs leaves as Cozy and Skrap-It watched them leave.

"He's gone!" Cozy called out singsongly once they were out of earshot.

And then Tirek and Chrysalis came out of hiding.

"I don't trust him." Tirek said.

"None of us do." Cozy said.

"Which is why double-crossing him with his own bell will be so satisfying." Chrysalis said bringing out Grogar's Bell.

"If we can figure out how to use it." Tirek retorted.

Ever since they came back with the Bell, they've been pondering of how to get it working.

"Hmmm..." Chrysalis pondered.

Tirek took the Bell and shook wondering if it will trigger something. But nothing did as he shrugged.

"Shame we can't ask Grogar ourselves." Skrap-It said.

"Twilight Sparkle may be the worst, but she does know stuff." Cozy said. "She once said the Archives in Canterlot has a restricted area."

"Celestia and Luna love to hoard information for themselves." Tirek said. "If there's an answer, it's there."

"My triumphant return to Canterlot?" Chrysalis smirked. "I like the sound of that."

"Oh, my gosh! Road trip!" Cozy beamed.

And the 4 smugly smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, as sunset draws over Canterlot.

Twilight was in a room going over a chart for the Summer Sun Celebration tomorrow as Spike was on the bed reading a Power Pony Comic.

And then the door opened as if was Celestia and Luna.

"Sorry to interrupt." Celestia apologized and enters the room. "We know you're busy planning the Summer Sun Celebration as we requested. But..."

"Oh!" Luna realized the room wasn't a mess. "Things seem, uh, calmer than we would've expected."

"No complaints here." Spike said reading his Comic.

"With the exception of the odd night trivia night, I've made a lot of progress since the Royal Swanifying Ceremony." Twilight said looking through a list. "You may not know this about me, but I occasionally freak out."

Celestia and Luna turn to each other.

"That was a joke." Twilight said. "I wanted to show you with the Summer Sun Celebration how much I've improved. So I focused on delegating and trusting others. It's been great!"

"That's... actually what we came to talk to you about." Luna said uneasily. "This may be the last Summer Sun Celebration you'll need to plan."

"Did I do something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Of course not." Celestia assured. "It's just that the Celebration has always been about us. My defeat of Luna..."

"...and, thanks to you and your friends, my reunion with my sister." Luna added.

"Now that we're leaving, we don't see a need for the holiday any longer." Celestia said.

"Now that you're..." Twilight said realizing where this is going.

"My sister and I have decided." Celestia confirmed. "The time for us to retire is upon us. You and your friends have proven you are ready to lead Equestria. So let this be the last Summer Sun Celebration as Equestria leaves behind the old to embrace the new!"

And Luna brought the amulet as Twilight took it.

And Twilight nervously gulped of what happened last time she used it.

* * *

Later, she was in the throne room as she explained it to the others.

And with them was a T. Rex, Ankylosaurus, Triceratops and Brachiosaurus they've recently met name Ty, Ton-Ton, Dozer and Skya. And Revvit was with them as well with 3 other lizards named Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack. And Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Voltage, Windshear and Barf and Belch were with them as well.

"My goodness!" Rarity said astonished. "How are you feeling about all this?"

"Something like this could definitely send you into full freak-outy mode!" Pinkie said.

"Oh, come on. How bad could it be?" Ty asked.

"Ty, last time I saw her freaking out was during last Hearth's Warming Eve." Revvit said.

"So, you handing it okay, Twilight." Skya asked.

"I'm actually fine." Twilight admitted. "But if this is gonna be the last Summer Sun Celebration, I want to make sure it's the best Celebration ever!"

"Sad that it'll be the last one ever." Click-Clack said. "Not sure what we're gonna do next year."

"I'm sure we'll come up with something." Ace said.

"Please-don't-give-us-more-work..." Rainbow whispered and begged. "Please-don't-give-us-more-work... Please-don't-give-us-more-work..."

"So, even though everything else was done, I thought of a few last-minute changes I could use your help with." Twilight said.

Rainbow annoyingly groaned. "I knew it!"

"What's the matter?" Dozer joked. "Hate working?" He then chuckled.

_"Oh, the end of a beloved holiday?" _Echoed a familiar voice. _"Last-minute changes to a celebration?"_

And then Discord appeared.

"AH! Ghost!" Click-Clack hid under Fluttershy.

"That sounds positively chaotic!" Discord said.

"Come on out, Click-Clack." Waldo said. "It's only that crazy Discord fella they told us about."

"What are you doin' here?" Applejack asked.

"What is it this time, Discord?" Revvit asked. "The Celebration is several hours away."

"I've known Celestia and Luna longer than any of you." Discord said. "I terrorized them, they turned me into stone..." He then turns to stone and cracks and breaks apart.

"Probably deserves to be still a statue still in some cases with that attitude." Waldo muttered.

"If this is the last Summer Sun Situation, I simply can't miss it." Discord said and turns back to normal. "Well, I see I've arrived just in time for "Twilight gives her friends an impossibly long and overly detailed list" predicament."

And then Ton-Ton burst into laughing as they stared at him and he stopped.

"Wait, you're not kidding." Ton-Ton said.

"I guess some draconequus isn't the know-it-all he thinks he is." Twilight said.

And Twilight hands them each a note minus Discord as they looked through them.

"This is it?" Rainbow frowned.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"We were kinda with Discord on this one." Rainbow said.

"No more crazy lists." Twilight promised. "No more freaking out. With your help, I know we've got this."

"Wow, do surely do sound you're fine." Windshear said.

"Character growth is so boring." Discord groaned. "Do I at least get my own note card?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, and wrote on a note card and hands it to Discord.

"There." Twilight said. "Now, I need to go rewrite my speech. But if you all look at your cards, you'll see-"

"Can't talk now." Discord suddenly interrupted. "Have so much to get done before sunrise."

And then Discord snapped his fingers and all but Twilight disappeared.

And Twilight moved aside as their chart fell down.

* * *

Now night, ponies were getting the Summer Sun Celebration ready.

And in an alleyway, Chrysalis, Cozy, Tirek and Skrap-It hid behind some barrels and watched some ponies walked by.

"Why are so many ponies up in the middle of the night?" Tirek inquired.

"It's that silly sun celebration." Cozy said.

"Oh, yeah." Skrap-It said. "The Summer Sun Celebration. Forgot it was tonight."

"How many holidays do you ponies have?" Chrysalis asked Cozy. "No matter. Getting into the castle won't be a problem."

"Are you sure about that?" Tirek asked.

And then gestured and they turned to the giant fans on the castle's roof.

And a bird was knocked aside.

And Tirek caught him, and he soon recovered and flies offs.

"Oh. Those are new." Chrysalis said.

"Rats!" Skrap-It cursed. "They must've increase their security after Sombra."

"But even so..." Chrysalis said.

And then she changes into a guard pony.

* * *

And Chrysalis begins to near the castle's entrance as 2 guards were at their posts.

And Chrysalis simply went up to the door and tried to push it open. But because of Shining's new design, they didn't even budge.

"Transfer." Chrysalis said in an affected voice. "Have to head inside. Open up."

And then a guard pony appeared and used her badge to unlock the door and heads inside. And Chrysalis hurries inside, but the door closed before she got in.

"Right. Of course." Chrysalis laughed nervously.

And then she used her badge to unlock the door. But it didn't work since it was a fake.

"Uh, do yours get glitchy too?" Chrysalis asked. "More medallions, more problems, am I right?"

And she walks off as the 2 guard confusingly glanced each other.

* * *

Chrysalis soon rejoins with the others as they were playing chess.

"They've increased security into the castle." Chrysalis said. "This is going to be more challenging than I thought."

And she changes back.

"Great!" Skrap-It complained. "Because of Sombra, we are left now trying to think how to get in. How are we gonna get inside now?"

And then Discord and the others appeared nearby as they hid and looked.

"Could you not go popping us all over the place, please?!" Rainbow said annoyed.

"Oh, boy." Skrap-It whispered. "If they see us, we're good as dead."

"Time is of the essence." Discord said. "Let's go, team!"

"We need to know what we're doing before we go and do it." Fluttershy said.

"I'm with Fluttershy on this." Voltage said. "I don't even have 1 clue what to do."

"Pinkie, you and I are givin' Braeburn and the Appleloosan ponies some adjustments to the menu." Applejack said.

"Fluttershy and I are meeting the Pegasi from Cloudsdale to give them changes to the weather." Rainbow said.

"Spike, we're going to update the Flaming Sky Firework Unicorn Troupe with Twilight's new vision." Rarity said.

"And we have something finish setting on the stage." Ty said.

"And we have other things to check in on as well." Stormfly said.

"And I'm supposed to..." Discord looks at his note. "make sure Discord doesn't do anything 'Discord-y'"? Well, that's annoyingly specific!"

"Probably for the best, anyhow." Waldo muttered.

And then they all headed off.

"Increased security on a crowded holiday with Twilight and her friends bumbling around?" Tirek said. "This is impossible."

"Increased security because of Sombra, Twilight and her friends around." Skrap-It said. "We probably get outta here while we still can."

"Oh, no." Chrysalis said having an idea. "This is perfect."

"How so?" Skrap-It asked.

"We need a distraction, and those ridiculous ponies just gave it to us." Chrysalis said. "Now, do exactly as I tell you."

And Chrysalis whispers in their ears as they listened carefully.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ponies of Appleloosa were giving out some food.

And Tunip and his Vegimal group were wanting out as well.

And then suddenly Pinkie shot out from a wagon as they quickly turned to her.

"Step away from the wagons!" Pinkie said. "Official food-tasters here on official food-tasting business!"

And then she started eating the pies like mad.

Nearby, Applejack explained to Braeburn about the changes.

"Well, it ain't gonna be easy." Braeburn sighed. "But I think we can whip up these new cookies Twilight wants before sunrise."

"If anypony can handle some last-minute bakin', Braeburn, it's y'all." Applejack said.

Close by at a booth, Pinkie chomps down on some cupcakes.

"We brought plenty for the celebration." Braeburn said. "But if she keeps testin', we might be in trouble."

And then Applejack pulls Pinkie by the tail, and drags her away.

"But I see a suspicious-looking cookie!" Pinkie said.

And then Applejack turns to Tunip.

"Tunip, any chance you get whup up some other treats?" Applejack asked. "Like maybe those dinosaur biscuits and cupcakes you make."

And then Tunip brought out a platter of dinosaur biscuits already to go.

"Bree datta, AJ." Tunip replied.

"Wow, crafty fella." Applejack said.

And then she walks off dragging Pinkie.

And secretly Tirek peaked out from a bush, and then some Apple Honey waling by with a bag of flour.

And then suddenly he absorbed her strength and soon finished as Apple Honey collapsed weakly as Tirek slowly regains to his true form.

And soon, Braeburn noticed her and rushed to her.

"You okay?" Braeburn asked.

Tirek quickly ducks behind the bush.

"I feel weak all of a sudden." Apple Honey said as Braeburn and another pony helped her up.

And then another pony saw them, and then suddenly Tirek behind the bushes absorbs his strength. And a pony quickly rushed to him, and Braeburn thought he saw something.

"Is somepony back there?" Braeburn called out.

And he looks around, and then suddenly Tirek absorbs his strength as Braeburn soon collapsed weakly.

"What is it?" Apple Cobbler asked.

"Everypony... get away from the food... 'til we figure out what's goin' on...!" Braeburn said weakly.

And then the ponies fled thinking the food was contaminated by something.

And as soon as they were gone, Tirek in his true form came out of the bushes as Skrap-It was on his shoulder.

"That was easy." Skrap-It said. "They actually thought the food is making them sick."

And Tirek laughed and took a pie and disappeared in the bushes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow and Fluttershy were with the other Pegasus as Barf and Belch were with them.

"The princess wants WHAT?!" Feather Flatterfly exclaimed.

"Just what's on that little card." Rainbow said. "No big deal."

"No big d-d-?!" Feather stuttered. "I-I-It's a m-much more aggressive weather pattern than what was originally ordered! This... This is... very irregular! We'll need to... No, first we must... Wait! We ca-" He started wailing.

And then Belch slapped him.

"Get a grip!" Belch snapped.

"Get it together, man!" Barf snapped.

And then Fluttershy went up to him.

"Take a breath." Fluttershy instructed.

And Feather inhales.

"Let it out slowly." Fluttershy said.

And Feather lets it out, and feeling a little better.

"Tell the princess we will do our best." Feather informed.

"We're sure you're doing an excellent job." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, yeah, totally." Rainbow assured. "You're not gonna panic and screw it up at all!"

And then Rainbow and Fluttershy walked off as Feather felt still nervous of the new task.

"I... I... I'm not built for high-pressure situations!" Feather said.

"Is your name Feather Flatterfly or Feather Panicfly?" Belch questioned.

"Flatterfly." Feather answered.

"There. See. It's not much of a problem." Barf said.

And Barf and Belch walk off.

"Golly." Said a voice.

Feather then turns to Cozy, and lucky for her, he didn't seem to recognize her.

"Sounds like you need some help." Cozy smiled.

"Who are you?" Feather asked.

"Somepony who's organized enough to handle the small stuff so you can focus on the big picture!" Cozy said.

"The big... Yes!" Feather said. "That sounds right!"

And Cozy looks at the card.

"This kind of weather has to be handed delicately." Cozy chuckled. "Good thing I'm here. I'll take care of everything."

And she secretly smirked evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike and Rarity went to check on the fireworks as they went off.

"Whoa!" Spike said amazed.

"The Flaming Sky Firework Troupe is a marvel." Rarity said.

"We take pride in what we do." Fire Flare said.

"These last-minute changes aren't too challenging, are they?" Spike hand her the card.

"Ha! The more challenging, the better!" Fire said. "We aim to astound! Now, if you don't mind, we do have a new routine to prepare." She hands Spike the card back. "Horns at the ready!"

And Rarity and Spike went off elsewhere.

And Chrysalis secretly peaked behind the stage, and changes to the Unicorn she was during the Mean 6 event and went up to Fire and her group.

"Very impressive." Chrysalis said.

"Thank you." Fire said. "Unfortunately, we have no room for anypony else at this time..." She then clears her throat. "I'm sorry?"

"Crackle Cosette." Chrysalis introduced her fake ID. "And I don't want to join your silly little troupe."

"Pardon me?" Fire questioned sounding offended.

"Oh, I meant no offense." Chrysalis said. "It just seems a pity for Unicorns to waste their talents on something so... inconsequential."

And the other Unicorns of the troupe muttered in confused.

"Unicorns wield magic." Chrysalis said. "We are the most powerful ponies in the land. Don't you ever feel you're more destined for more than... performances?"

And Chrysalis walks off as Fire turns to her troupe.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others checked in with Twilight.

"It's all coming together." Twilight said. "I really think this is gonna be the best Summer Sun Celebration ever!"

"You've done an outstanding job." Rarity said.

"We've all done an outstanding job!" Twilight beamed and hugs them.

"And what about me?" Discord asked. "You'll be happy to know that I have been watching myself all night, and I have yet to do 1"Discord-y" thing."

"Better if we keep it that way." Ace said.

"Now, truly is amazing." Luna said.

And Discord turns and Celestia, Luna, Tyrant and Toothless.

"Twilight, we know you had, uh, difficulties using the amulet to raise the sun and moon." Celestia said.

"Because she was using it too fast." Toothless muttered.

"I heard that." Twilight said.

"We thought perhaps a practice session before the festivities might be in order." Celestia suggested.

"That's... a good idea." Twilight said.

And then Twilight turns to the others as Celestia and Luna leaves.

"Thank you all so much." Twilight said.

And she walks off to catch up with them.

"Better get the screw in case she overdoes it again." Toothless said.

And he and Tyrant follows them as the doors closed.

"I sure am proud o' her." Applejack smiled.

"Now this is more like it." Revvit said. "At this rate, we'll be done in time."

"Yeah!" Spike said. "She finally realizes things will turn out fine, even when she isn't micromanaging every little detail."

And then Braeburn suddenly appeared still very weak.

"Braeburn? W-What's wrong?" Applejack asked concernedly of her cousin's condition.

"Earth Ponies sick... Food missin'... Can't... bake... anythin'..." Braeburn said weakly.

And then Tunip appeared.

"AJ! AJ!" Tunip said. "Dada sheeba da-do!"

"What's he sayin' Rev?" Applejack asked.

"He said that something is wrong and ponies are getting sick." Revvit said.

And then a Pegasus guard appeared.

"Something is wrong with the weather!" He said. "Storms, hurricanes, fog - you name it! It's a disaster out there!"

And then Fire and her troupe appeared with an unpleased look.

"Rarity! Please inform her highness that we will not be performing!" Fire said. "A simple fireworks show is beneath us! We're better than that!"

And she turns and leaves.

"What the...?" Applejack exclaimed. "Everything was fine a minute ago!"

"Apparently, a lot can change in a minute." Fluttershy said.

"Uh... I think better check with Ty and the others!" Revvit quickly rushed off.

"Uh, guys." Hookfang said. "I think you should see this."

And then they all looked outside from a window, and saw some sick Earth Ponies. Rain poured down as Pegasus try to clear it.

"Oh, no." Waldo said. "Oh, no, Oh, no."

"It's total chaos out there!" Rainbow said.

And they turned to Discord with glares.

"Discord!" Stormfly growled.

"Don't look at me." Discord said.

"Oh, sure. I'm not falling for that trick." Waldo said.

"What are we gonna do?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Do about what?" Twilight asked.

They quickly turned to Twilight as she came, and they quickly blocked the window.

"Twilight, hi!" Meatlug laughed nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked and laugh nervously.

"I forgot these." Twilight said holding some note cards. "You guys okay?"

"Uh... Y-Yeah." Click-Clack laughed nervously.

"Twilight, w-we're sorry, but-"Applejack tried to explain.

And then Hookfang quickly placed his tail over her mouth before she finished.

"But, uh, we don't know what to do now that everything's all ready!" Rainbow quickly said and made a forced laugh.

"I guess I was too organized." Twilight joked.

"Yeah." Ace laughed nervously. "Too much organizing can be a handful."

"I'll try to come up with a few last-minute errands for you before sunrise." Twilight said.

And she turns and leaves.

"Well, that's a relief!" Rainbow said stilted.

And soon Twilight was gone as Applejack narrowed her eyes at the others.

"Explain to me why we didn't tell her the truth." Applejack glared.

"You know how the truth can hurt." Waldo said.

"Oh, Twilight is finally learning not to let her stress get the better of her." Rarity said. "If she finds out everything went wrong, it could be devastating!"

"T. Sparks will go beyond full freak-out mode if she sees this." Voltage said.

"Oh, she would be so upset." Fluttershy said.

"She'll totally freak out!" Rainbow said.

"Possibly even more than Voltage think she'll get!" Hookfang said.

"Well, I'm open for any kind of suggestions." Waldo said.

"Well, what do y'all suggest?" Applejack asked.

"If we're gonna do it, we gotta do it now." Ace said.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Pinkie raised her hoof. "Let's fix it all before she notices. No lying necessary."

"I guess." Applejack said agreeing.

"We'd need a miracle." Spike said.

"We have a miracle!" Rainbow remarked. "Don't we?"

And then a poof was heard they turned to Discord in an angel costume.

"I suppose I could fix everything." Discord said. "But isn't the real miracle here the miracle of teamwork and character growth?"

And then he vanished.

"Yeah, I don't think he's much help." Waldo said.

"OH, COME ON!" Rainbow complained.

"Discord is right." Fluttershy said. "Twilight needs us. Whatever happened, we can fix this."

And then lightning flashed outside.

"What did happened?" Spike wondered.

Below, ponies were still in panic as a lightning bolt flashed as Tirek, Cozy, Chrysalis and Skrap-It appeared and watched the madness.

"Best... road trip... ever!" Cozy beamed.

And she smirked evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Revvit was still looking for Ty and the others.

"Ty!" Revvit called out. "Ty?!"

"Rev, could use your help out here." Ty called.

"I think we have a bigger problem right now." Revvit said.

"This is more important." Ty said. "Trust me!"

And Revvit quickly hurries over to Ty.

"What is so important that-" Revvit then turns the next corner.

And then he came to a complete stop.

"How bad is it?" Ty asked.

"Well..." Revvit said.

Ty was now somehow neon green instead of his red color.

"I would not say it is the best color on you." Revvit said. "Hmm. I don't understand. How did this happened?"

And then a drop of neon green paint hits the ground revealing Ty was somehow spilled head to tow with paint.

"Okay, that answer's something." Revvit said. "Ty, you might want to get out of sight before someone-"

And then Skya and Ton-Ton were seen as laughed hysterically.

"Does that." Revvit finished.

And the 2 continue laughing.

"He's a Tree. Rex!" Skya laughed.

And Revvit and Ty turn to each other.

"A Tree. Rex!" Ton-Ton laughed. "That's hysterical!"

And he continues laughing and then froze.

"Wait." Ton-Ton frowned. "I don't get it."

"Are you guys done?" Ty asked.

"I have a feeling there is a lot more fun to be have with this." Revvit said. "But you hurry and wash that off, we got a problem."

And then a lightning bolt flashed.

"Uh-oh." Ty said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack and Pinkie were checking on the weak Earth Ponies.

And Pinkie in a doctor costume looks at a pony's tongue.

"Even if I was an actual doctor, I would have no idea what's wrong." Pinkie said.

"There's gotta be a reason." Applejack said. "Something got 'em all sick. Maybe the food?"

Tunip then gasped, and then faints.

Pinkie's eyes widen as she was snacking on a cupcake.

"I ate the food, too!" Pinkie cried. "Does that mean I'm sick?! Oh, nooo!" She then coughed.

And then she faints as Applejack and Tunip stared at her.

"Nope!" Pinkie smiled and got up. "I feel fine."

And she took another bite of the cupcake.

* * *

Meanwhile, a guard was heading into the castle.

And then Cozy and Skrap-It appeared as the guard then turns to them as Cozy innocently smiled.

"Hi, we got a little turned around." Skrap-It explained. "Any idea where the castle's entrance is?"

And then a shadow appeared as the guard turns as Tirek then absorbs his magic.

And then Skrap-It quickly ties him up and placed tape over his mouth. And Chrysalis took the guard's badge.

And once the guard was in a hidden place, Chrysalis placed the badge on the door and it unlocks.

And the 4 headed inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow and the Wonderbolts were trying to clear away the lightning storm.

And as Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, Windshear and Voltage helped out.

On the ground, Fluttershy was comforting Feather as Barf and Belch was with them.

I don't know how this happened!" Feather said rocking himself. "I'm gonna be fired for... so sure!"

"I think his real name is Feather Chickenfly." Bark whispered to Belch.

"Yep." Belch replied.

"Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts will have all the weather rounded up any minute." Fluttershy said.

And then Rainbow was heard yelling as lightning flashed, and then she flew into a bush like an arrow with some charred spots on her.

"Or not!" Rainbow said.

And then more yelling was heard as Rainbow looked up.

"Uh-oh." Rainbow said as her ears flopped down.

And then Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Windshear and Voltage crashed and landed on top of her.

Fluttershy, Feather and Barf and Belch cringed from the hit. And turn to them as they groaned in pain.

"Whoa. That was more lightning then I usually handle." Voltage said.

And then Rainbow sticks a hoof out from under Meatlug.

"Get... off." Rainbow said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrysalis, Cozy, Tirek and Skrap-It were stilling looking for the Archives as they went down a hall.

And Cozy peaks through a door as it was the throne room.

"Not here." Cozy said. "The Archives are in a different part of the castle."

And she leaves as one of the security geese woke up, and saw the door open.

And the 4 walked off as the goose peaks out and got suspicious of what was going on and followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity and Spike were still trying to reason with Fire.

"What about "aiming for perfection"?" Rarity asked.

"We've set our sights higher." Fire said.

"Higher than perfection?" Spike questioned.

"Higher than putting on a silly little show for the other ponies." Fire said putting the last fireworks up.

"But you were so excited before." Rarity said. "What change?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the goose was still wandering through the halls, and came to another turn saw another goose.

And he honked as the other honked as well.

And soon, the goose turns and heads back to his guard post.

As soon as he was gone, the goose then changes to Chrysalis.

And she joins up with the others as Cozy picks the lock with a paperclip.

"Will you hurry up?" Skrap-It said keeping watch. "Chances of getting caught are growing."

And Cozy finally picks the lock, and the 4 headed inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight, Celestia, Luna, Tyrant and Toothless headed outside as everything was nearly ready.

"For once, I'm glad you didn't used the amulet too quickly this time." Toothless said.

"You 2 just enjoy the festivities." Twilight said to Celestia and Luna. "I have a few surprises in store for-"

And then Discord appeared.

"Yes, Discord?" Twilight said.

"What is it this time, Discord?" Tyrant asked.

"Oh, well, don't mind me." Discord said and got in a Hawaiian shirt and sat by a table. "I'm just here for the chaos."

"What?" Tyrant frowned.

And then lightning flashed, and then bolt of yellow lightning flashed as well.

"What in the name of Zilla!" Tyrant exclaimed.

"And here we go!" Discord laughed.

And then Rainbow and Windshear flashed by them.

"What is Rainbow Dash doing?" Twilight wondered.

"What was Windshear?" Toothless frowned.

And then Twilight flew off to catch up with them, and then a large cauldron of soup appeared. And Pinkie nervously got in front of it as Dozer appeared.

"Pinkie, is this soup?" Twilight asked.

"Uh... yes." Dozer answered uneasily.

"Yes!" Pinkie quickly said. "I... was really hungry?"

And then they heard a crowd as they turned to Rarity, Spike and Stormfly reasoning with a crowd.

"Nopony understands wanting to take pride in your work more than I do!" Rarity said.

"You could do more with your magic than make frilly dresses!" One of Fire's troupe members snapped.

"Oh, pffft." Rarity scoffed. "Nopony makes frills anymore. This season's actually all about simplicity-"

"Not the point, Rarity!" Spike quickly said.

"Honestly, what's gotten into you all?!" Stormfly asked annoyed.

Twilight was about to head over to see what was going on. And then Feather appeared in front of her.

"Princess!" Feather cried. "I beg your forgiveness! It's entirely my fault!"

"What is?" Twilight asked.

And then more lightning appeared as it started raining as more yellow lightning appeared.

"THAT!" Feather yelled.

And then Fluttershy and Barf and Belch appeared.

"Oh, um, just a slight hiccup in the weather." Fluttershy laughed nervously.

"Yeah!" Barf and Belch said in unison. "We'll be right back!"

And then Rainbow quickly moves aside the storm clouds.

And then Twilight saw Ty, Skya and Ton-Ton moving some stuff which was the last adjustment to the stage. And Skya holds it up with a Jaeger tech gear of a crane tow cable and hook.

"Will you please hurry up?!" Ton-Ton asked nervously.

"Be my guest to do my job!" Skya snapped. "It's not light you know!"

And then Meatlug hurries by, and then accidentally bumps into them as they hit the ground.

"Okay. I'll take it back." Ton-Ton said and then he saw Twilight over them. "Uh-oh!"

"Ty, what's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Guh... slight hiccup." Ty nervously laughed.

And then Twilight saw Applejack rushing by with a wagon of food as Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack were on her back as Tunip was in the wagon.

"Applejack, what is going on?" Twilight asked.

"Uh-oh." Tunip said.

"I told y'all this was a bad idea!" Applejack snapped at Pinkie and Fluttershy. "But nopony ever listens to me!" She angrily threw her hat on the ground.

"You know how the truth can hurt!" Waldo said.

"Oh, sure! Things go better your way!" Hookfang glared at Applejack.

"We just have a little problem, right now!" Dozer said.

"You mean, the problem that we're dealing with." Skya angrily said.

"Wh... What's that suppose to mean?!" Dozer angrily snapped.

"Uh, I think it means this problem is bigger than we thought and it's not going so well." Ton-Ton said.

"I know what it means!" Dozer angrily said.

And then he angrily shoves him.

"Well, why did you ask?!" Ton-Ton angrily asked and shoves him. "I was only trying to-"

And Dozer angrily growls.

"Hey, hey, hey! Everybody just calm down!" Ty quickly said.

"You calm down!" Applejack snapped.

And then they started arguing back and forth.

"That's it!" Twilight angrily said.

And then she flew up and used her magic and gathers them all up and drops them in the courtyard.

"I thought everything was fine!" Twilight said. "What is going on?"

And then a yellow bolt of lightning flashed.

"We are so sorry, Twilight!" Click-Clack cried and clings her hoof. "We'd tried to fix it!"

"Everythin' was goin' fine." Applejack sadly explained.

"Until it totally wasn't." Pinkie said sadly.

"We tried to fix it ourselves." Fluttershy said.

"But things got way too crazy." Hookfang said.

"And out of control." Voltage said.

"Unicorns acting they should do much more." Stormfly said.

"Weather going crazy." Ace said.

"Food probably making ponies sick." Revvit said.

"We're sorry, dudette. "Ton-Ton said.

"Cheepa." Tunip said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Twilight asked.

"Oh! I hate getting all emotional!" Waldo said feeling guilty. "You know how the truth can hurt sometimes."

"We didn't want you to freak out." Rainbow said.

"And you thought not telling me everything was a total disaster would avoid a freak-out?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"When you say it like that, it sounds like a really bad plan." Spike admitted.

"It was my idea from the start!" Hookfang cried. "I stopped Applejack from telling you earlier!" He then sobbed.

And then Twilight inhales.

"Uh-oh." Voltage said.

And Discord watches through some binoculars as he was enjoying this.

"Here it comes!" Discord said excitedly.

"We'll take whatever punishment you give us!" Voltage cried. "We're really sorry!"

"I know how I used to react, but I really have changed." Twilight said and smiled.

"No! No! I deserve more- Wait, what?" Voltage frowned.

"Panicking won't solve anything." Twilight said.

And Discord annoyingly rolled his eyes as Celestia, Luna, Tyrant and Toothless approached them.

"But we can handle whatever problems come our way as long as we handle them together!" Twilight said.

"Spoken like a true leader." Celestia said.

And they turned to her.

"How can we help?" Celestia asked.

"I love a good to-do list." Twilight said and brought a list out. "So tell me exactly what happened so we can figure out exactly what "to do" to fix it."

"Uh... that's just it." Waldo said. "We don't know how all of this started.

"But we can fill you in of what was going on." Revvit said.

"Let's team it up!" Ty said.

* * *

And soon they started helping the weak ponies, as some helped Rainbow with the clouds.

And Twilight and Rarity have finally convinced Fire and her Troupe to stay and do the fireworks.

And then Spike air-lifting Pinkie as 2 ponies with her party cannon followed them as they pass by.

And then Skya appeared with the stage setup piece now fixed heads to the stage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrysalis, Cozy, Tirek and Skrap-It were still in the Archives looking for anything to help them.

And as Cozy looks through some books, she then flew through the gap of the shelf. And then went up to a book chained up with a marking of a bell.

And Cozy tries to pull it, but it was chained tight.

And then looked around and then grabs a book with a key and then simply just slams the chains loose. And then grabs the book.

And Cozy quickly found the others and they all smirked as they found what they were looking for.

* * *

Meanwhile, Feather nods to Rainbow who was with 2 other Pegasus and they flew up and start clearing the clouds.

And Skya finally placed the stage setup piece as Revvit, Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack quickly secure it.

And soon some ponies started gather.

And soon the last of the clouds were cleared as Fire and her troupe fire a beam of fireworks, and leaving a marking of Mare in the Moon.

And Fire whistled to Pinkie, and she singles the others as they fired the cannons. And the fireworks went off into the night sky.

And Celestia and Luna watched as she clears away a tear.

And then they join Twilight on the stage.

And Twilight used the amulet and turns it, and then the moon lowered as the sun rose high into the sky.

And the crowd cheers.

And Twilight went up to a microphone.

"This Celebration has always been a reminder not to fear the night, for there is always a new day to look forward to." Twilight said. "But as well look towards Equestria's future, I am sad to say today will be the last Summer Sun Celebration."

And the crowd gasped from that.

"Because there is something even more important to celebrate." Twilight said.

And Celestia and Luna were a little shocked by this.

"There are 2 ponies who have watched over us night and day for as long as we can remember." Twilight continued. "We will no longer commemorate their battle or their reunion. Instead, we will take this day to celebrate how much they mean to all of us. From this day forward, today will be known as the Festival of the 2 Sisters!"

And the crowd cheers as Celestia and Luna were touched.

"We don't know what to say." Celestia said happily.

And they hugged each other.

And soon Twilight went up to the others.

"A brand new holiday?" Pinkie giggled. "You're my kind of princess!"

"I'm just glad we pulled it off." Twilight said.

"About that... We just wanted to say we're real sorry." Applejack apologized.

"You did tell us you'd changed." Rarity said.

"As your friends, we should've trusted you." Fluttershy said.

"Next time you say you're not gonna freak out, we'll believe you." Rainbow said.

"Good." Twilight said. "Because I'm sure there's gonna be plenty of things I'll need my best friends' help with."

And they join in for a group hug.

"Whee-hee!" Pinkie beamed.

And then she pounced on them and they all laughed.

And Discord was on a cloud watching them.

"You know, it really does seem like you just might be ready for whatever comes next, Your Majesty." Discord said.

And then he tossed a cookie in his mouth and eats it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grogar has returned to his lair as Cozy suddenly appeared she, Tirek, Chrysalis and Skrap-It have got back before he did as well as D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela.

"Sooooo did you find what you're looking for?" Cozy asked.

And Grogar pushed her aside as Tirek was not in his true form as he was forced to give it up so Grogar won't get suspicious.

And then D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela returned.

"Once again, I've found success where you all find failure." Grogar said. "I have located what I sought, and tomorrow I will set out to retrieve it. When I return, Equestria will finally be ours for the taking."

"And once we do, Twilight will finally be defeated once and for all." D-Structs said.

And the 4 walked off.

"Hmph!" Tirek complained crossing his arms.

"oh, stop pouting!" Chrysalis said.

"You knew you couldn't stay that buff." Cozy said and floated into Tirek's arms. "You had to return all the life force to those Earth Ponies to Grogar doesn't suspect anything."

"I don't have to like it." Tirek said dropping her.

"Oh, don't worry, Tirek." Skrap-It assured. "It be too much longer before you'll be back to your true form. And when it does, it's for good this time."

"Well, I don't like that we worked so hard to destroy the party and they still pulled it off." Cozy said angrily. "But you don't see me complaining!"

"Our goal wasn't to destroy." Chrysalis reminded. "It was to distract."

"We just needed them distracted long enough." Skrap-It said.

"And now we have exactly what we need." Chrysalis said bringing the book out.

"And no time to waste." Tirek said. "We have to master the Bell before Grogar returns."

"We've managed to stay 1 step ahead for everypony so far." Chrysalis said.

"But I wonder how much we can do." Skrap-It said.

"You know, it really was super easy to get all those Earth Ponies and Pegasi and Unicorns to turn on each other." Cozy said.

"Ooh... I smell a plan coming." Skarp-It said.

"It was, wasn't it?" Chrysalis smirked. "Now that is something to think about..."

* * *

Later at night, Skrap-It fills in D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela of the distraction and everything else. And even the increased security on the castle.

"Are you sure?" D-Structs asked.

"Yes, I've seen it all." Skrap-It reported. "Giant fans, doors opening with only guard badges, guard geese, sealed tunnels everything."

"They must've added those things after Sombra." D-Stroy said.

And D-Structs angrily growled.

"I knew bringing Sombra back was a mistake." D-Structs said.

"Then again, it's not truly fool proof." Hela said.

"And they brought a book back of Grogar's Bell." Skrap-It added. "So, what do you think? Pretty impressive, huh?"

"Hmm." D-Structs pondered. "You're not smart enough to get pass all those ponies with them."

"No, but we are smart enough to get them distracted long enough." Skrap-It said. "And got them against each other."

"Hmm. Impressive, Skrap-It." D-Structs said. "I will give you that?"

"And you want to hear the best part?!" Skrap-It beamed. "I know those fools are putting together a new plan. And it involves of getting rid of Twilight for good this time."

"Really?" D-Structs said and evilly chuckled. "You've given me an idea. Maybe there is strength in numbers."

And he evilly laughed.


	18. She Talks to Angel

Fluttershy was at her animal sanctuary for a meeting as a python named Antoine hissed.

"Mm-hmm." Fluttershy nodded as Antoine hissed. "Mm-hmm."

And then Angel appeared tries to get her attention.

"Oh. Antoine believes what he eats is his business." Fluttershy said. "Do other predators feel that way, too?"

And a Gray Wolf, raccoon family and Harry nodded.

"Would anyprey like to respond?" Fluttershy asked.

The prey side had 3 Koalas, a giraffe in a neck brace, 3 mice, and a young elephant with a bandage.

Angel then tries to get Fluttershy's attention, but she singles him not now.

"Muriel, does it bother you when Antoine tries to eat you?" Fluttershy asked.

And Muriel nodded and placed her left front foot over a sore spot on her trunk.

"Just because you're on opposite ends of the food chain doesn't mean you can't work-" Fluttershy said.

And then Angel hops over to Muriel, and then he pulls on her tail causing her to trumpet.

"Huh?" Fluttershy frowned. "It doesn't mean you can't..."

And then she saw Angel pulling on Harry's ear and he angrily roars.

And Fluttershy clears her throat.

"It doesn't mean you can't work togeth-" Fluttershy said strained and losing her patience with Angel's behavior.

And then she saw Angel behind the wolf with his foot over it's tail. And then he stepped on it, and the wolf turns to him clearly not happy as she growled.

And then the wolf caught he in her mouth.

"Oh!" Fluttershy annoyingly sighed.

And the wolf placed the trouble-making rabbit on Fluttershy's hooves.

"I'm sorry, but the more you distract everyone, the longer this will take." Fluttershy sternly said.

And then Angel angrily chittered.

"I am listening to you." Fluttershy said. "But if you really want to be heard, you should join our predator/prey support group. Then you can talk to everyone here. You could teach all these hungry predators the delights of a carrot-base cuisine."

And then Angel smirked and hops off her hooves.

"Sorry, everyone." Fluttershy apologized. "I think somebunny just wants a little attention. Now, since we all need to get along, what if all predators promise to only eat vegetables while staying in the sanctuary?"

The prey animals seem to agree with the idea.

And Harry shrugged of giving it a try, and the raccoons and Antoine nodded in agreement.

But the wolf whines a bit unsure.

"Oh, Sandra, you can do it." Fluttershy said encouragingly.

And then Sandra's stomach growled and drops flat on her bed and whined.

And Fluttershy smiled.

But then Angel appeared with 2 carrots, and then rudely stuffs them into her mouth.

And Sandara spits the carrots out, and wipes her tongue. And then angrily growls at the trouble-making rabbit.

And then Angel zips off as Sandra chased him.

"Angel, Sandra, wait!" Fluttershy gasped trying to stop them.

And she went after them as Sandra angrily barked as she chased the rabbit. And Angel hops onto Harry as he angrily roars and then Angel started causing chaos as the other animals flee.

Nearby, Dr. Fauna and Zecora arrived as Zecora had a cage on her back. And saw the fight.

"It might look like chaos, but Fluttershy makes it work, even with Angel running around." Dr. Fauna said.

"Ohhh. Perhaps I can help those 2 get along before something here can go terribly wrong." Zecora said.

And she and Fauna went over to break up the fight.

* * *

Sometime later, after breaking the fight apart. Zecora and Fauna went over to Fluttershy after tending the Koalas.

"Zecora found this little guy and brought him to my office." Fauna said. "But I thought he might do better at the sanctuary."

And Angel went up to the cage, and appearing from the bits of plants came a reddish brown gecko with some yellow patching.

And the gecko peacefully chewed on a piece of lettuce, and then suddenly breathes out smoke.

And Angel coughs from the smoke.

"Bringing him here seemed the right thing to do." Zecora said. "I've never seen geckos breathe smoke though. Have you?"

"Ooh. I certainly haven't." Fluttershy said.

And Angel got up and clears his face.

"I thought we could take a look at his diet." Fauna said. "Plus, it's about time for me to give all the animals here a checkup."

"That's a wonderful idea." Fluttershy said and opens the gecko's cage.

And allows the gecko to crawl onto her hoof, and holds him up. And the gecko lightly chirped as he was hungry.

"If we really want to know what's going on, we need to make sure the problem isn't your food." Fluttershy said.

And the gecko's stomach growled as crawls onto Fauna's hoof.

And Zecora turns to Fluttershy and noticed Angel.

"I wouldn't too much." Fluttershy assured and Angel mimics her. "It's probably just something he's been eating. Oh." She then noticed what Angel was doing and he hangs from her mane. "Um, is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Ahhh. Seeing what you 2 do, the real question is - can I help you?" Zecora questioned.

And Angel hops off Fluttershy's mane and blew raspberries.

"You mean me and Angel?" Fluttershy frowned.

"Mm-hmm." Zecora nodded.

"Oh, he's fine!" Fluttershy assured. "We're fine! I... I just don't always have time to indulge him. But we're best friends!" She hugs him.

"Even the best of friends need help from time to time." Zecora said. "Come visit me in my hut, should you change your mind."

And Zecora grabs the cage, and heads back to her hut.

"Okay, thanks!" Fluttershy said. "But Angel and I are great!"

"Oh, goodness, Fluttershy." Fauna said looking at her list. "Is this the list of what you do every day?" And she chuckled. "How do you find time for anything else?"

"Between here and teaching at the school, I'm not sure I do." Fluttershy said.

And Angel crossed his arms annoyingly.

And Fluttershy took the list, and shows the gecko to a little made-shift house.

"You're gonna love it here, little gecko." Fluttershy said.

But the gecko lightly chirped.

"What is it?" Fluttershy asked. "Not fluffy enough?"

And then the gecko gestured to his stomach as he was still hungry.

"Oh, sorry." Fluttershy apologized. "We need to see if your food is causing your issue."

And she gently strokes his back as the gecko relaxes.

And Fluttershy turns to leave, and then saw Angel.

"Huh?" Fluttershy frowned.

And Angel made a gesture to his side likely for a massage.

"Hmm. Not now, Angel." Fluttershy said.

And she flew off.

* * *

And Antoine rests on a rock and hissed.

And Fluttershy offers him a chocolate chip cookie.

"There's snake treats made to look like chocolate chip cookies." Fluttershy said.

Antoine take a bite into it, and eats the rest of it as he liked it.

"They're vegan." Fluttershy said. "Pinkie Pie made a whole jar of them. They're all yours if you promise. No more trying to eat Muriel the baby elephant."

Antoine glanced back to Muriel as she was relaxing by the water, and glanced the cookies and her a few time before finally agreeing and nods.

And he takes the jar into his coil and slithers into his burrow.

And Fluttershy looks at her list, and then there was a pull on her tail and turns and saw Angel.

"No, Angel." Fluttershy said sternly. "I have too much to do."

And Angel crossed his arms.

* * *

Later, Fluttershy helps Fauna as they tend Clementine the giraffe.

And Fluttershy helps Fauna removes the neck brace off her and she coughed.

"Oh, careful, girl." Fauna advised. "That neck is till pretty sore."

And Fluttershy looked over to a flamingo.

"Don't forget to shift your weight, Scout!" Fluttershy said.

Scout was sleeping while resting on 1 leg.

"What does she want?" Fauna sighed.

And Clementine gestures to her neck.

"Her neck is feeling better, but a massage every day for the next week wouldn't hurt." Fluttershy said. "I'll add it to my list."

Fauna laughed as she strokes Clementine's neck.

"Fluttershy, I've said it before, but I'll say it again." Fauna said. "This place would be a... zoo without you!" And she laughed and snorted.

And then an acorn was thrown into Fluttershy's list. And she looked up and saw Angel.

"Angel!" Fluttershy scolded.

And Angel made a gesture.

"Listen to you for once?" Fluttershy questioned. "Just what exactly is that supposed to mean?!"

And then Angel angrily chittered as if he had enough. And then he angrily hops off.

"Come back!" Fluttershy said. "I-I meant tell me, not-!" She then groaned.

"Well, whatever it is, you're the only 1 he can tell about it." Fauna said. "Little fella just wants you all to himself."

"Unfortunately, that's not an option." Fluttershy said.

"Aw, he's not causing any real trouble." Fauna said.

And then a crash was heard they turned.

"Other than that, possibly." Fauna said.

And then another crash was heard Muriel trumpeted.

Or that." Fauna added. "I'll just stop talking."

And she zipped off as Muriel trumpeted in distress.

And Fluttershy groans and she looks at her list.

"I'll take care of it." Fluttershy said.

And Fluttershy flew over to Angel as he was by a door with a butterfly.

"I hope this is important, Angel." Fluttershy said losing her patience. "I barely made a dent in my to-do list for today."

And Fluttershy opens the door and she followed Angel as he gestured to a jar of carrot liquid.

"Concentrated carrot extract?" Fluttershy frowned. "That's for reviving energy-sapped herbivores. Are you feeling rundown?"

And Angel chittered.

"You just like the taste?!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

And Angel nodded.

"Ugh!" Fluttershy smacked herself. "Angel, that extract is in short supply! What's gotten into you? Every day this week, you've been causing trouble when I have work to do!"

And Angel chittered.

"Of course I know you can't talk to anypony else." Fluttershy said. "But that's not my fault. I have responsibilities!"

And Angel growled.

And then they were in a stand-off.

And then Angel finally gave out and felt guilty and shrugged.

"You're right." Fluttershy said. "We can't go on like this. I guess we do need see Zecora for help."

And Angel hops onto her hoof and onto her back and they headed off to Zecora's.

* * *

And they soon at Zecora's hut as she was making a potion.

"No need to sit and silently stew." Zecora said. "Tell each other what's bothering you."

"He's so impatient, even when he knows I have work to do." Fluttershy explained.

And Angel made a sign gesture.

"Well, that's not true." Fluttershy said. "We talk all the time."

And Angel made another gesture.

"Of course talking at the sanctuary counts." Fluttershy replied. "That's where I am when I don't have a class to teach."

Angel made another gesture.

"What do you mean that's the problem?" Fluttershy asked.

Angel then made another gesture.

"You feel like I'm the only pony you can talk to, and all I do is ignore you?" Fluttershy said slightly annoyed. "Well, I feel like you don't care about my responsibilities."

And Angel turns his back to her.

And Fluttershy laughed nervously.

"Um, as you can see, we're kind of an impasse." Fluttershy said.

"Ahhh, such luck, your coming here indeed." Zecora said. "Behold, the antidote you need." She lifted her spoon with a simple of the green potion.

"Is this what you meant by "help us"?" Fluttershy inquired.

"When trouble brews between you 2, turning sister against brother, true understanding is what's due." Zecora said and pours the potion in 2 bottles. "Each must come to know the other. There's not time to waste. Go directly home. But you both must taste when you're finally alone."

And Fluttershy and Angel nodded understandingly.

* * *

Fluttershy and Angel headed home as Angel pops out of her bag with the 2 bottles.

"Not yet, Angel." Fluttershy said. "Zecora told us to take it together when we got home."

And Angel sets the bottles down, and then got her attention and gestured to Lyra and Bon-Bon nearby having a picnic.

"Hmm." Fluttershy pondered. "I suppose we could dust off the old picnic basket. It'll be just like old times.

Angel then silently cheers.

"We'll drink the potion and settle in for a nice tea party." Fluttershy said. "I can barely remember the last time we did that. I've been so busy at the sanctuary. Though I really need to keep an eye on Zecora's gecko, and I haven't finished any of today's chores. If I don't, the animals won't get the care they need. Ohh. Maybe we should just save the potion until af-"

And then Angel starts hopping off with thew vials.

"Angel!" Fluttershy cried. "Zecora said to go home first!"

But Angel just opened 1 and gulps it down. And tossed the remaining one to Fluttershy.

"I know she said we have to take it together, so... I guess I have to." Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy removes the cork, and gulps the whole vial down.

"I wonder what's gonna doooo-" Fluttershy said.

And then they magically switched spots.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, hang on, hold up! Am I a pony?" Fluttershy strangely asked. "Why am I a pony?!"

Angel then looks at himself, and then lets out a high-pitched scream.

It appears the potion as actually had made them switch bodies.

And Fluttershy/Angel went over to the vials.

"Question. Did we switch bodies?" Angel/Fluttershy asked.

And Fluttershy/Angel tries hopping through the many legs of the ponies. And narrowly avoided becoming a rabbit pancake as a the foot of a Supersaurus.

And Angel/Fluttershy tries hopping as he/she can barely could as the ponies looked at her.

And they went over to a fountain and looked at their reflections.

"Seriously?" Angel/Fluttershy said. "I'm a pony? La-la-la-la! Talking is so cool. Do you think this is what Zecora meant to happen?"

Fluttershy/Angel shook her/his head and made a gesture.

"How are you gonna do your chores?!" Angel/Fluttershy exclaimed. "Really? That's what you're worried about?"

And Fluttershy/Angel made a kind of switching gesture.

"Well, maybe I don't want to switch back." Angel/Fluttershy scoffed. "I've only been able to talk to you since we met. And now I can talk to anypony I want!"

And then Angel/Fluttershy trots off, and Fluttershy/ Angel hopped after him/her.

Rose looked at some flowers as Angel/Fluttershy popped out from become the booth.

"Rose are red, violets are blue!" Angel/Fluttershy said. "You sell flowers... And so do you!" he/she said to Daisy.

And he/she zipped off.

And appeared over Cultivar. "Rubber baby buggy bumpers! Rubber baby buggy bumpers!"

And Cream Puff cried.

"Toy boat, toy boat, toy bo-AAH!" He/she was suddenly pulled down by Fluttershy/Angel.

"Aw, come on!" Angel/Fluttershy complained.

And Fluttershy/Angel made a gesture.

"I am so too listening!" Angel/Fluttershy said. "Quit so being bossy because-!" She gapsed and then sniffs the air. "Are there carrots around here?"

And he/she saw a pony carrying a basket of carrots and approaches as Fluttershy/Angel got in front of him/her and made a gesture.

"You think Zecora gave us the the wrong potion, so you're gonna go to her hut in the forest and get something to switch us get?" Angel/Fluttershy said.

And Fluttershy/Angel nodded.

"All by yourself?" Angel/Fluttershy inquired. "You really don't know what it's like being a bunny."

Fluttershy/Angel made a gesture.

"Good luck with that!" Angel/Fluttershy said. "I'm gonna find those carrots!"

But then Fluttershy/Angel thumped his/her foot on the ground as Angel/Fluttershy turns back to her/him.

"I need to finish your chores?" Angel/Fluttershy said and then laughed. "I don't work for you. And caring about other animals is a "you" thing."

And then Fluttershy/Angel gave the stare.

And Angel/Fluttershy gasped.

"The Stare?!" Angel/Fluttershy exclaimed. "You can still do that? Ugh! No fair making me do your bidding against my will!"

And Fluttershy/Angel stared harder and firmer as he/she sweated as they were in a standoff.

"All right!" Angel/Fluttershy gave out. "I'll go do your lame chores while you go see Zecora."

And Fluttershy/Angel hops off back to Zecora's ad Angel/Fluttershy headed to the sanctuary.

* * *

At the sanctuary, Clementine uses a straw to drink some water.

And soon Angel/Fluttershy appeared.

"Anypony know where that useless list of Fluttershy's chores is?" Angel/Fluttershy asked.

And the other animals glanced each other of unaware it's actually Angel.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" Fauna greeted. "I was starting to wonder if you'd make it back."

"Fluttershy!" Angel/Fluttershy said quickly. "Oh! Yeah! Uh, that's me! Definitely Fluttershy! 100%!"

Fauna glanced the raccoons as one shrugged.

"Uh, okay." Fauna frowned a bit confused.

"See how shy I am?" Angel/Fluttershy said. "Hmm? I talk to animals, I want to marry Discord-"

"Your list is over there." Fauna gestured to the list on the tree.

"Oh, yeah." Angel/Fluttershy said sarcastically. "There's my good old list of chores that I will absolutely not rush through because I definitely do not have better things to do." And he/she looks through the list.

And then Angel/Fluttershy turns to Sandra having a nap.

"Well, well, well. Remember me?" Angel/Fluttershy smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Twilight, Spike and Jr were walking down a trial.

"I hope the gem tart stall is still there again." Spike shuddered. "I could use a snack!"

"You nearly bought every tart they had last time, Spike." Twilight said. "I can't imagine they wouldn't show up when there's a great customer like you."

"Let's hope the tarts don't come to life and run for their lives." Jr teased.

Twilight laughed from that and then Fluttershy/Angel appeared.

"Oh, hi, Angel." Twilight greeted. "What's going on?"

And then Fluttershy/Angel made a gesture.

"Do you know what he's trying to say?" Twilight asked.

"Nope." Spike shook his head.

"Hmm. Fluttershy did told me that Angel make this sign gestures." Jr said. "But, I haven't truly understood them yet."

"Sorry, Angel." Twilight apologized. "You should probably find Fluttershy. If I see her, I'll let her know you're looking for her."

And Twilight, Spike and Jr walked off as Fluttershy/Angel climbs up to a log and glanced back at the Everfree Forest.

* * *

Back in the sanctuary, Sandra now on a leash to a tree still having her nap.

And then a carrot landed in her dish as Sandra woke with a stressed bark and whined.

"And we're gonna keep at it until you start to develop a taste for it!" Angel/Fluttershy teased.

And he/she tossed another carrot in her dish as Sandra whined.

And Angel/Fluttershy checks off the list.

"Uh... "Check Muriel's trunk." Fluttershy looked through the list.

And Angel/Fluttershy went over to Muriel, and removes the bandage. And Muriel exhales and inhales and accidentally sucked the keys up into her trunk.

"Eh, seems fine to me." Angel/Fluttershy said with no concern. "As long as we don't need those keys."

And Muriel sadly whined.

"Anyway, let's see." Angel/Fluttershy looks to see what's next. "Massage Clementine's neck."

Clementine coughed a bit and Angel/Fluttershy brought a ladder next to her and climbs up to her neck and only did 2 hard hoof-taps on her neck. And Clementine coughed hard.

"Get Scout to switch legs"?" Angel/Fluttershy read the list.

Scout was still sleeping.

"Eh, probably best not to wake him. " Angel/Fluttershy shrugged. "Did the thing with the thing, yadda-yadda-yadda, animals, animals, animals... All that's left is... "Monitor Zecora's gecko until bedtime"?"

And he/she turns to the gecko.

"All right, dude." Angel/Fluttershy said. "How about we do bedtime now?"

And the gecko chirped and gestured to his stomach.

"Yeah, eating makes me tired, too." Angel/Fluttershy said not getting the gesture. "Which reminds me. There's some carrot extract with my name on it. Okay! Let's get you fed and off to dreamland! What do you eat anyway?"

And the gecko gestured to the cookie jar that is in Antoine's coils.

"What do you say, Antoine?" Angel/Fluttershy said. "Can you find something else to eat if I borrow those cookies for my friend here?"

And Antoine nodded and spares some cookies for the gecko.

And the gecko happily eats them, and burps some smoke.

"Eh, I'm sure that's normal." Angel/Fluttershy said.

And the gecko happily sleeps on the remaining cookies.

"There you go." Angel/Fluttershy said. "Problem solved. I don't see what's so hard about this job."

And he/she balls up the list and tossed it away.

"Fluttershy is such a whiner." Angel/Fluttershy said.

And then Antoine slithers off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy/Angel was still in the forest heading to Zecora's place.

And she/he struggles up a log, but soon found a gap and went through it.

And then found another log and squealed.

And then her/his eyes widen with fear as in a tree in front of her was a Bald Eagle.

And eagles are one of the major predators of rabbits, along with wolves, foxes, snakes, other birds of prey, and even a new prey source to the feral dinosaurs.

And the eagle squawked and dove towards her/him with his talons ready to snatch. And Fluttershy/Angel quickly hops to the nearest bush.

And then the eagle flies off, And Fluttershy/Angel watched as the eagle flies away.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, Zecora was collecting some mushrooms.

And then Fluttershy/Angel appeared and drops to the ground.

"Quite a day, my fuzzy friend." Zecora greeted. "Did things work out for you in the end?"

Fluttershy/Angel soon got up and made a gesture.

"I'm... sorry, dear bunny, that things seem so grave." Zecora said. "But I don't understand when you sign and wave. A single link to all the world. Only one in all the land. How special she must be to you, the one who understands. Perhaps if you explain what you wanted to some pony who understood. If you truly felt heard and valued, all would return to good. And if you were to both apologize, having learned this little session, I imagine that might bring and end to the friendship therapy session."

And Fluttershy/Angel thinks for a moment and then beams.

And hops over to Zecora and hugs her hoof.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angel/Fluttershy was trying to open the door to the closest, but it was locked.

"Fluttershy?" Fauna said. "Do you mind helping me look for Muriel the baby elephant?"

"Oh, she's having dinner with Antoine." Angel/Fluttershy said.

"Antoine the python?!" Fauna exclaimed in concern.

"I was on the list." Angel/Fluttershy said. "Remember -Antoine wants to have Muriel over for dinner"."

"Not OVER for dinner!" Fauna cried. "He wants to have her FOR dinner!"

And Fauna rushed off to find Antoine.]

"Wait. What?!" Angel/Fluttershy exclaimed.

And he/she finally realized his/her mistake.

* * *

And Angel/Fluttershy quickly finds Fauna with Antoine with Muriel already swallowed whole inside the snake.

And Muriel trumpets through the snake's body.

"Bad snake!" Fauna angrily scolded. "Open your mouth this instant, mister!"

And Fauna struggles to pry the python's jaws open.

And then 3 mice stole one of Sandra's carrots, and Sandra went after them and then was yanked back by the leash and broke Harry's card house. And Harry angrily growls. And Scout runs and then froze from a pain in his leg.

And Clementine coughed hard, and the gecko coughs a small flame.

And then the flames lands on a bush and catches fire.

And then Fauna rushed to Angel/Fluttershy.

"What is going on?!" Fauna exclaimed. "You did all the chores on your list! Huh?! Didn't you?!"

"Well, technically I did 'em, kind of." Angel/Fluttershy said. "But more technically, it's not my list."

"You wrote it!" Fauna remarked.

"Did I though?" Angel/Fluttershy said coldly.

"What's gotten into you?!" Fauna exclaimed.

"You do not want to know." Angel/Fluttershy said.

And then Fluttershy/Angel tiredly dragged her/himself towards Angel/Fluttershy.

"Huh? Angel?" Fauna said concernedly.

"What's wrong with her-h-him?!" Angel/Fluttershy asked concernedly. "What happened?!"

"He's exhausted!" Fauna said.

And Angel/Fluttershy whimpered wishing he'd never acted like this.

"Fluttershy!" Fauna said. "I need a jar of concentrated carrot extract! Stat!"

"Ah! It's locked in the supply room!" Angel/Fluttershy said.

"Where are your keys?!" Fauna asked.

And Angel/Fluttershy remembered where they are.

"Uhhh..." Angel/Fluttershy smacked him/herself.

* * *

Angel/Fluttershy leans his/her ear on Antoine as Muriel trumpeted in distress.

"Any ideas how to get the keys out of the elephant that's inside the snake?" Angel/Fluttershy asked.

And the animals turned their back against him/her are how they were treated.

"Okay, point taken." Angel/Fluttershy said. "And I totally deserve it. I did not provide you with the care that Fluttershy would. But now you know what it's like not to get the level of attention to which you've become accustomed!"

And Sandra coldly turns to him/her.

"The point is... Fluttershy is trapped in my bunny body." Angel/Fluttershy confessed. "If we don't help her, maybe none of us will get her attention! I get that you don't want to help me. But don't you want to help her?"

And the animals got concern and turn to him/her.

And Sandra grunted in defeat.

* * *

Later, Angel/Fluttershy has worked out a plan.

And Clementine placed a rope over a branch of a tree. And the gecko brought the loop to Antoine's tail.

"Here goes nothin'." Angel/Fluttershy said.

And Scout singled Sandra to run and pulls the leash which then pulls Antoine up in the air. And caught got between the 2 trees, and soon Muriel shot out from the snake's throat as she trumpeted.

And Muriel hits the ground, And Angel/Fluttershy rushed to her.

"Now we just need to get those keys out of there." Angel/Fluttershy said looking through Muriel's trunk.

And then Antoine hissed loudly and it was enough for Muriel to forcefully pushed the keys through her trunk and they shot out and landed on the hook of the tree.

"Nice one, snake." Angel/Fluttershy laughed.

And Angel/Fluttershy went to get them as Muriel falls back.

"I guess Fluttershy was right." Angel/Fluttershy said grabbing them. "Predators and prey can work together."

And Angel/Fluttershy hurries to the supply room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy/Angel was still laying on a pillow as Fauna tended her/him.

And then Angel/Fluttershy brought the jar up to her.

"This place is so... much... work!" Angel/Fluttershy said tiredly.

"Oh, I know." Fauna unscrewing the jar's lid. "I have no clue how you do it all. But we are so grateful."

And Fauna tends Fluttershy/Angel.

"I can't believe she does this every day!" Angel/Fluttershy said. "I just wish I could tell her myself."

"What?" Fauna frowned.

And Fauna gave Fluttershy/Angel a simple of the liquid.

And they waited a few moments as Angel/Fluttershy whimpered.

And soon, Fluttershy/Angel woke up.

"You're awake!" Angel/Fluttershy beamed.

And Fluttershy/Angel made a gesture.

"It was so hard getting to Zecora's hut?" Angel/Fluttershy said. "And impossible to get back? You can't believe I survive like this?"

And Fluttershy/Angel nodded.

"Well, I can't believe you work here every day!" Angel/Fluttershy said. "These animals are crazy! No wonder you don't have time for me."

And Fluttershy/Angel made a gesture.

"My life is hard?" Angel/Fluttershy said. "No, your life is hard!"

Fluttershy/Angel made another gesture.

"You never appreciated me?" Angel/Fluttershy said. "No! I never appreciated you!"

And Fluttershy/Angel made a gesture as Fauna awkwardly backed away.

"You're sorry?" Angel/Fluttershy said. "I'm sorry, too!" He/she hugs Fluttershy/Angel." Come here, you little bunny who's a pony who's a bunny! Ooh!"

And Fauna screws the lids back on the lid as they both then magically spun around. And Fauna turns to them and rubs her eyes of what she saw.

And Fluttershy and Angel saw they were back into their normal bodies.

"Oh, my goodness!" Fluttershy said. "I'm back! I'm a pony again!"

And Angel hopped in the air and smacked his feet together happily.

"Oh, Angel." Fluttershy said. "I promise to always make time for you from now on."

And then Angel made a gesture.

"What do you mean maybe I won't have to?" Fluttershy asked.

And Angel made another gesture.

"You want to do what?!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

* * *

Later, Fluttershy and Angel gathered the animals for a meeting.

"And that's when I realized Fluttershy doesn't have to be the only one I talk to." Fluttershy translated for Angel. "I can come here and talk to all to you. And now that I know how much work goes into place, I suppose I can kinda sorta help out every now and then"."

And the animals turn to each other and nodded.

"Oh, Angel." Fluttershy said. "That is so sweet. But now that I know what you go through every day, I understand why your time with me is so important. I promise to always make time to you."

And Angel hops over to her and hugs her.

And the other animals applauded.

And Fauna gives Zecora the cage with the gecko to her.

"Turns out your friend here doesn't have a problem at all." Fauna said. "He isn't a gecko. He's a Fire Lizard."

And the Fire Lizard lets out a small flame.

"I forgot that before they get their flame, its hard to tell them apart." Fauna laughed.

"I'm glad to discover where the sources of it lies, or the fire that he breathes would be quite the surprise." Zecora said.

"Speaking of surprises, can you please never do that again?!" Fauna begged.

And she glanced back at Fluttershy and Angel.

And Zecora thinks for a moment, and winks.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Today's the series final of Friendship is Magic.**

**Though they'll be missed, but they'll be remembered.**


	19. Dragon Dropped

Early in the morning, the door of Spike's room opens as Rarity pokes her head in.

"Oh, Spiiiike?" Rarity said singsongly. "Are you in here? Hellooooo?"

As enters inside and Spike at his desk writing as he remained silent.

"Spike?" Rarity said trying to get his attention.

"Mm-hmm..." Spike replied.

"Oh, there you are!" Rarity said. "I was starting to think you weren't here. I realize this is last-minute, but I've decided on a quick trip to the gem cave! I am on an urgent mission to find some facteted iridescence for my new design, and I can't think of anypony I'd rather have along than my favorite basket holder/bodyguard Spike."

And she a pose as Spike kept writing.

"Spike?" Rarity said trying to get his attention.

But Spike didn't respond.

"Spiiiike?" Rarity said leaning closer to him.

But Spike still didn't respond as he was writing still.

"SPIKE!" Rarity yelled.

And Spike jumped in surprise as the lights of his room turns on.

"What?" Spike looked around and saw Rarity. "Oh. Hey, Rarity."

"Honestly, Spike." Rarity said. "It's almost as if you haven't been listening."

And Spike rolls up the letter and blows fire at it as it was being spent.

"Oh, uh... of course I was." Spike said casually. "But just to be sure, could you say it all again?" He smiled nervously.

Rarity sighed. "I was saying that I had planned on visiting the gem cave-"

"Oh, no!" Spike suddenly said looking at a clock. "Is that the time?!"

And then Spike quickly grabs some things and flew off.

And Spike hurriedly flew down the hall as Rarity quickly caught up with him.

"Of course, you're right." Rarity said. "This is a bit of a late start, and those gems won't pick themselves."

"Uh-huh." Spike replied.

And Spike hurries to the front doors and flies off, and Rarity quickly brought him back with her magic.

"But the real question is which basket do you want to hold?" Rarity asked bringing out a big and small basket. "The smaller one, right?" She then laughed.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Rarity." Spike said. "Can I take a rain check on... What was that again?" he smiled nervously.

Rarity's smile turns to an annoyed look.

"The... gem cave?" Rarity repeated.

"Right. Sounds great." Spike said. "But I need to get to the post office before noon."

"All right, very funny." Rarity laughed thinking it was a joke. "Obviously, you'll get the bigger basket, and I shall-"

And then she drops the baskets in surprise as Spike was already gone.

"Spike?" Rarity frowned. "Hello?"

* * *

Later, Rarity went over to the gem cave as she picks some gems.

"I don't understand." Rarity said confused by Spike's behavior. "For as long as we've known each other, Spike has never turned down an opportunity to join me here. It's his favorite place."

And she tossed the gem over and it hits the floor.

Rarity examines a gem as she glanced back.

"Ideally you catch the gems, dear." Rarity said. "And for a trip to the post office of all places?"

And she removes a big gem and tossed to the basket,but it missed and hits the floor.

"Maybe you should move closer?" Rarity advised. "And why would Spike need to go to the post office at all? He sends mail by breathing! Breathing, darling! Breath mail!" And she pulls out a large gem and broke it apart with her magic.

And she tossed the fragments over as Applejack who went with her tries to catch them.

"Honestly, Applejack, if you're going to fill in, you could make an attempt to hold the basket way Spike would." Rarity said.

And Applejack placed the basket down.

"And how's that?" Applejack asked.

"Well, for 1 thing, Spike knows how to keep things quiet so as not to waken the bats." Rarity gestured to the cave ceiling.

Applejack's eyes widen and glanced up to the sleeping bats.

"And he usually pulls me closely so no gem ever touches the ground!" Rarity added.

And Applejack gasped and caught the lamp hanging over her.

"Rarity, Spike's been followin' you since he got to Ponyville." Applejack said. "And in case you hadn't noticed... I AIN'T SPIKE!" She yelled.

And the shout was enough to wake the bats up.

And Applejack and Rarity yelped as they ran out of the cave as the bats chased them.

"Actually, Applejack, I have noticed!" Rarity yelled.

And the bats continue chasing them.

* * *

After escaping the bats, Rarity opens the doors to Twilight's library as she was looking through some books and holding 41 other books.

And then Twilight jumped a bit as drops the books.

"Um, hi, Rarity." Twilight greeted. "What's up?"

And she flew down and grabs a book.

And Rarity has a messed up mane and tail from the bats.

"Ugh! Besides my mane?" Rarity annoyingly said. "Well, that is a question for Spike."

"Oh. Well, Spike isn't here." Twilight said gathering the books. "I think he's at the post office."

And then Rarity pushed over a couch.

"Again?!" Rarity whined and hops on it and lays on her back. "What is it with Spike and the post office?!" And she buries her face in a pillow.

"Rarity, what's going on?" Twilight asked and sat by her on a table.

"Spike declined my invitation to the gem cave, and I intend to find out why." Rarity said.

"Hmm. That doesn't sound like Spike." Twilight admitted. "Did you 2 have some sort of fight?"

"A fight?" Rarity turns to her as if she's crazy. "Goodness, Twilight. What in Equestria would we fight about?"

"I've had arguments with friends before, and they can put a real strain on friendships." Twilight said referring to several previous events with arguments over some friends.

"Well, certainly." Rarity said. "But I think I'd remember if we had an argument."

"Maybe you didn't realize it?" Twilight suggested. "Do you think you could've done something that unintentionally hurt his feelings?"

"Well, if I didn't realize what I did, how would I know what I have done when I did?" Rarity pondered.

And then she suddenly brays.

"I wonder if that's it." Rarity said getting up and knocking the books away from Twilight's magic. "It certainly would explain his behavior. I must apologize!"

"For what?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, pfft." Rarity scoffed. "That's hardly the point. Poor Spikey-Wikey! This calls for a grand gesture!"

And then Rarity runs off.

"Okay." Twilight said. "Good talk."

And she groaned and rolled her eyes.

* * *

At the Ponyville Post Office, Derpy gives a letter to Gabby.

And she happily saluted, and then suddenly they saw large crate loaded with things being pushed in. And Derpy nervously lowers down a wall.

"Wow! That's a big crate of stuff you're mailing." Gabby said and crawls through the things and to the other side seeing Rarity pushing the crate.

"I'm not mailing it." Rarity said and flops to the floor.

"Then why are you pushing it into the post office?" Gabby asked.

"Oh. I didn't realize griffons worked at the Ponyville Post Office." Rarity said a but surprised.

"Oh!" Gabby giggled. "No, I don't work here exactly." She flew down and helped Rarity up. "I'm the official mail carrier of Griffonstone. Gabby Griffon. Nice to meet ya!" She extended her hand.

And Rarity extend her hoof, and Gabby shakes it quickly and had Rarity with a bit of a messed up mane.

"Yes, well, uh, these things aren't for sending." Rarity sighed and explained fixing her mane. "They're for apologizing to Spike."

"Oh! Spike was just here." Gabby said. "He went to go make us a-"

"That's perfect!" Rarity beamed. "It'll give me a chance to practice. Uh, you stand there and tell me if I hit the right apologetic notes."

And she climbs into the crate to get something.

"What are you apologizing for?" Gabby asked.

"Darling, I don't see why that matters." Rarity said.

And she digs through the things as Gabby got them, and then she got buried.

And Gabby pokes 2 gems away from her eyes.

And then the lights turned off as then a spotlight appeared over Rarity holding a record.

"And that is why I simply cannot bear the thought of having hurt you!" Rarity said overdramatically. "And even though I don't know what it is that I did, I want you to know that it doesn't matter! Because I am prepared to do anything to make it right!" She then sobbed. "And scene."

And then the lights went back on.

And then Gabby said something but was muffled from being buried.

"Oh, sorry, dear." Rarity said and removes some things off her. "Here."

"I said, that sure sounds genuine." Gabby said.

"Well, of course it sounds genuine!" Rarity said. "It is genuine!"

And she turns and drops the things again.

"Rarity?" Spike's voiced said.

Gabby glanced back as Spike was at the entrance with 2 ice cream cones.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Obviously, I'm working on my apology to you, Spike." Rarity said not realizing it's him. "I don't know how I could be more genuine. I mean-" She then gasped in realization. "Spike!"

And she zipped over Spike and Gabby glanced each other.

And then the lights turned off, and Rarity to her knees as the spotlight appeared as she held the record.

"Oh, Spike!" Rarity said overdramatically. "I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

And she tossed the record away and hits the ground and a cat yowl was heard.

"You have to forgive me!" Rarity said overdramatically. "I don't know what I did or why you're mad at me! Just please say you forgive me!" And she then wailed. "Pleeeeeeeease!" She clings his left.

"Of course I forgive you." Spike said a bit confused by her behavior. "But, uh, what are you apologizing for?"

And the lights turned back on.

"Who does everypony keep harping on that-?! Wait." Rarity frowned. "Don't you know?"

"No, I'm not mad at you about anything." Spike said.

"B-But... But I don't understand." Rarity said. "If you're not upset with me, why in Equestria would you refuse to go to the gem cave?"

"Uh, because I had other plans?" Spike said.

And then Gabby burst out from the pile.

"With me!" Gabby beamed.

And she landed next to land to Spike.

And Rarity gasped and bit her hoof.

"I don't understand." Rarity said confused. "You 2 know each other."

"Gabby and I are sort of pen pals." Spike explained.

"Yeah!" Gabby said. "There was this whole thing where I pretended to get a cutie mark because griffons don't get cutie marks, so Princess Twilight had Spike send a bunch of letters off to Griffonstone about the first griffon ever to get a cutie mark! Which I didn't really have."

"Gabby wrote back explaining things, and after that we just started writing back and forth." Spike said.

"Turns out we have a lot in common!" Gabby said and grabs the vanilla cone with chocolate chips. "We both came from cultures that don't have the friendliest of reputations."

And Spike licks his chocolate cone.

"And we're both in the message-sending business!" Spike said.

"Uh-huh!" Gabby nodded.

And they both chomped down on their cones.

"I sure wish I could send scrolls with my breath!" Gabby said.

And the 2 of them laughed.

And Rarity then felt a bit jealous, and let out a forced laugh.

"Yes... Now I understand why you didn't come to the gem cave." Rarity said. "Having a friend in town is a rare treat. Well, since you're busy today, maybe we can do something tomorrow. Fabric shopping? I know how you love to pick out the colors."

"Uh, actually, now that there's a griffon at Twilight's school, Gabby's here all the time." Spike said.

And Rarity had a shocked look on her face.

"Grampa Gruff asks for a lot of updates about how Gallus is doing." Gabby said and sighed. "Speaking of which, I better get going."

"I'll fly with you." Spike said.

"Well, all right." Rarity said. "You 2 fly along. I'm sure Spike and I can do something some other-"

And then she saw they were already gone, and went outside and saw them flying off.

"...time?" Rarity said.

And Rarity felt sad.

* * *

Later, Rarity was shopping alone, and tries to select 2 different fabric sheets in a different shade of purple.

"I cannot decide which shade of purple is the most royal!" Rarity said.

And she tossed the fabrics over to a pile.

"And there's the pink!" Rarity said. "How will I ever choose?!"

Rarity rushed off for other fabric as Rainbow holds the heavy stack on her back.

"Too bad Spike's not here." Rainbow grunted. "I bet he could help you narrow it down."

Outside, Rarity saw Gabby and Spike getting some mail to a pony.

"He is a good sounding, isn't he?" Rarity said.

And then Rainbow falls to the down.

And Rarity closed the curtains.

And then she peaks through them.

* * *

And then she thinks back to some of the moments where she and Spike hung out with each other.

Like taste testing for the right gem, and she saw Gabby and Spike meeting up with Gallus, Silversteam, Yona and Jr. And Gabby gives Gallus a letter.

And Gallus took a picture of the 2 of them, and gives them the photo.

And then she thinks back to when she leaves a shop as Spike usually carries most of the bags as she carries 1. But almost gives him a hand if he stumbles.

And she left the shop carrying all of the bags, and she soon fell over and saw Spike and Gabby having milkshakes. And Gabby gives him her cherry.

And one time at the spa, a tongue lands on one of Rarity's cucumber over her eyes and he eats it. And Rarity gives him the other one.

Later at the spa, Rarity offered a cucumber, but remembered Spike wasn't with her. And she eats the other.

* * *

Later, she was back in her boutique working on a dress.

And Rarity sighed as she brought some pins to the pincushion.

"Could you bring the pincushion a little closer, dear?" Rarity asked. "I suppose now that Spike's always so busy with Gabby, I'm just now realizing how much his presence has meant to me over the years."

And she place a few other pins to the cushion.

"Even closer, darling." Rarity said. "I don't want to prick you. I have to admit everything feels a bit "less than" without him."

And then a yellow hoof brought the pincushion in front of her.

"Too close!" Rarity said.

And then she fell back, and sat up as Fluttershy helped her up.

"Oh, darling, it's no use." Rarity gave out. "Thank you for trying. I'm just accustomed to the help of a small, highly attentive dragon."

"Maybe you should let Spike know how grateful you are for everything he's done for you." Fluttershy suggested.

And Rarity smirked as she thinks of an idea.

* * *

Late at night, Spike peacefully asleep as he snored.

And then he stir as a shadow appeared, and he wakes up and jumped as Rarity stood over him.

And she lit her horn.

"Oh, I am sorry, Spike." Rarity apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Rarity? What are you doing here?" Spike asked.

"Well, I realize it's late." Rarity said. "Or rather, early. But I have a surprise, and I just couldn't wait to share it." And she brought out a brochure. "The Great Gem Crevasse of the Crystal Mountains!"

And she smiled.

Spike took the brochure and went over to his desk and turns on a lamp to get a better look.

"Whoa!" Rarity said amazed.

"It is only accessible once a year, and I thought a little day trip would make a wonderful thank you for all the help you've given me over the years." Rarity said.

"Oh. But I'm supposed to meet Gabby today for her rounds." Spike said.

And Rarity's smile fell.

"I see." Rarity said and got up. "Well, there's always next year."

And she leaves the room.

And Spike a bit upset for Rarity, and thought that maybe 1 day won't hurt.

"You know what? I'll just write her a note." Spike said.

And then Rarity turns to him beaming.

"Are you are?" Rarity smiled.

"Absolutely." Spike said.

And Spike got to his desk to give Gabby a heads up where he'll be.

And Rarity happily clapped her hooves.

* * *

Later that day, the Friendship Express pulls up the Ponyville Train Station as Rarity and Spike in their winter gear exit the car after their trip.

And Spike placed the bag down heavily loaded with gems.

"Wow. Rarity, you weren't kidding." Spike said amazed. "The Gem Crevasse was amazing! I'll be snacking on these for a week."

"What did I tell you?" Rarity smiled.

"Hey, Spike!" Gabby greeted.

And they turned to Gabby as she hands some letters through a slot.

"Gabby! You won't believe where I went today!" Spike said.

"Actually, I think I will." Gabby said. "I got your scroll." She brought out the scroll Spike sent her. "The Great Gem Crevasse sounds a lot better than doing my rounds."

"Mm-hmm!" Spike nodded.

And Spike went over and grabs the bag and shows the gems to Gabby.

"Whoa!" Gabby said amazed. "It was definitely! I gotta get back to Griffonstone, but you have to tell me all about the Crevasse tomorrow!"

"Absolutely!" Spike said as she flies off and straps the backpack on. "Thanks again, Rarity. What a great day."

And Spike heads home.

And Rarity lowers her sunglasses looking worried.

* * *

The next day, Spike was with Gabby as they flew around town.

"Okay!" Gabby said. "Start from the beginning, because I want to hear everything!"

"Well, to get the Crevasse, you have to climb across a rope bridge because the air's too thin to fly!" Spike explained.

"That is amazing!" Gabby beamed. "Then what?"

And then Gabby bumps into Rarity.

"Sorry, Rarity!" Spike apologized as Gabby helped her up.

"Oh, no apology necessary, Spike." Rarity said brushing herself. "In fact, I was just looking for you."

"You were?" Spike frowned. "Why?"

"Because I just acquired... these?" Rarity beamed bringing out 2 passes with a Power Pony symbol.

And it took Spike a second to realize what they are.

"Passes to Power Ponypalooza!?" Spike beamed. "For today!?"

"Mm-hmm!" Rarity nodded. "I know we just went to the Crevasse, but I feel I've barely scratched the surface of expressing my gratitude for all of you do."

And Spike grabs the passes.

"Uh... of course I want to go, but that'll be 2 days in a row we haven't hung out." Spike said a bit concern of Gabby.

"Nah! Are you kidding?" Gabby said. "It's Power Ponypalooza! You have to go! And now you'll have 2 things to tell me about!"

"Okay!" Spike smiled. "Come on, Rarity! Let's go!"

And he and Rarity headed off to the Power Ponypalooza as Gabby waves.

And soon was sad and walks off.

* * *

Later, that day after the Ponypalooza, Spike hauls a wagon of souvenirs as he wore a cap and mask.

"Whew! My claws are sore!" Spike said rubbing his left foot.

And Rarity caught up to him with a Mane-iac mane on.

"Indeed." Rarity said. "I had no idea how much walking there is at a Power Pony convention!"

And Spike begins to push the wagon up the staircase.

"I know I told Gabby we'd hang out tomorrow, but I might need the whole day to rest." Spike said.

"Whoo. I know what you mean." Rarity agreeing with him. "Perhaps you could, uh, just send her another note."

And Rarity lifts the wagon up the staircase with her magic as Spike helped out.

"I think maybe you're right." Spike chuckled.

"Honestly, I might need to spend tomorrow putting my hooves up as well." Rarity laughed.

And Rarity hugs him, and heads off to home.

And Spike pushed the wagon inside the castle.

* * *

Early the next morning, there was a knock at the door as Spike flew over and opens it as it was Rarity.

"I hadn't count on Power Ponypalooza being quite so draining, but I thought we might spend the day recuperating together." Rarity said and brought out a game set.

"No way!" Spike beamed grabbing the box. "Ogres and Oubliettes?!"

"Well, I know how much you enjoy it." Rarity said. "And this seemed like the perfect opportunity for you to teach me the game."

And they went inside.

* * *

Later that day, Gabby flew by to the castle and went inside.

"Spike? I got your note!" Gabby called out. "I figured I'd come by before my rounds with a bowl of energizing turnip soup."

And she flew around the castle halls, and then heard some laughing.

And then she opens a door and saw Spike and Rarity playing Ogres and Oubliettes.

"Can Princess Shmarity use her shield of the Coiffure to defend herself from the purveyor of poor color coordination?" Rarity wondered.

"Oh, she can try..." Spike grabs a dice and shakes it.

And Gabby was then sadden.

And Spike rolls the dice.

"Success!" Spike said. "Shmarity's shield holds against the Green-Eyed Monster's attack! And then-!"

"Spike?" Gabby finally spoke.

And they turned to her.

"Oh, hi, Gabby." Spike said. "We were just-"

"Your scroll said you were too tired to do anything today." Gabby said. "But I guess you were just too tired to do anything with me."

"No-no-no-no! That's not true!" Spike quickly said. "I can come with you on your rounds right now!"

I don't think so, Spike." Gabby said. "Maybe I'll just handle the rounds on my own from now on."

And she dropped the thermos bottle and flies off.

"Oooh!" Rarity beamed looking through a list. "Princess Shmarity uses her Prismatic Beam to change that poor monster's color to a more pleasing shade of purple!"

And Spike was deeply sadden.

* * *

Later, Rarity was shopping for more fabric and holds out a blue and yellowish fabric piece to show to Spike now depress.

"What do you think, Spike?" Rarity asked. "Solid or print?"

"Prints, I guess." Spike sighed. "You already have a lot of solid colors."

"Oh, you are so right." Rarity said placing the blue fabric down. "Prints it is! So nice to have you back, Spike!"

And Rarity placed the box on the counter as it was paid, and Spike looks out a window and saw Gabby alone.

"Although I hope you're able to reconcile with Gabby." Rarity said.

And Gabby took a selfie of herself, and sadly walks off leaving the photo on the ground.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to." Spike sadly said.

* * *

And later on the day, they went jewel shopping, and more shopping as Spike sadly dragged the boxes.

And went to the spa, and Rarity offers Spike 1 of her cucumbers. And placed it on his face, but it slid down his face.

* * *

Later, they went back to the castle as Twilight was doing some cleaning.

"I quite enjoyed our day together today, Spike." Rarity said.

"Yeah..." Spike said depressed.

"Hi, Spike." Twilight greeted.

"Uh-huh..." Spike sadly replied.

and they watched as Spike sadly walks away.

"Hmmm. I've never seen Spike this sad before." Twilight said. "Do you know what happened?"

And Rarity cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, perhaps he's still just tired from Power Ponypalooza." Rarity said.

"I don't think that's it." Twilight said.

"I... suppose... it's possible it could have something to do with..." Rarity then coughed. "Gabby not wanting to spend time with him anymore."

Twilight was then shocked by that.

"What?" Twilight said. "I thought the 2 of them were hanging out all the time."

"They were!" Rarity said. "Honestly, it took everything I had to convince him to spend any time with me at all!" She brought over a couch and lies back on it. "But between crystal gem crevasses, Power Pony conventions, and a marathon game of O&O, I managed to get some time in."

"It sounds like you made sure he didn't have any time to spend with Gabby at all." Twilight said sensing where this is going.

"What?!" Rarity exclaimed. "Pfft! I most certainly did not!"

Twilight scolded as Rarity turns to her.

"Well, I... suppose I may have monopolized him a teeny bit." Rarity admitted and sighed. "I'd just grown so used to having Spikey-Wikey around, I wasn't prepared for how much I'd miss him when he wasn't."

And Twilight placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Friendships change, but just because Spike made a new friend doesn't mean he stops being yours." Twilight said.

"I know, but now I have to share him!" Rarity angrily complained. "Which I suppose I'll have to get used to." And then she gasped. "Right after I fix the mess I've made!"

And then Rarity rushed off.

"Good talk." Twilight said.

And then she glanced back at the couch and rolled her eyes and lays back on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabby was at the Post Office as Derpy hands her some letters.

And she sighs and heads out.

And he heads outside and saw Rarity holding a record playing with some of Spike's things.

"Rarity? Is all this stuff for Spike again?" Gabby said. "Wouldn't be easier to just give it to him? And why are are you even here?"

"I am here to apologize." Rarity said. "Actually, more to confess. And all of this stuff isn't for Spike. It's the evidence against me!"

"Evidence? For what?" Gabby asked.

"For my acts of utter selfishness!" Rarity said.

"I don't understand." Gabby frowned.

"These are items I used to lure Spike into spending as much time with me as possible!" Rarity said.

"They are? You did?" Gabby frowned.

"Rarity? What are you doing?" Spike asked arriving with a strawberry ice cream cone.

"Well, obviously I'm apologizing to Gabby so the 2 of you can renew your friendship, Spike." Rarity explained. "Now please, even if you can't forgive me, you simply must for give-" She then gasped of realization. "Spike?!" She exclaimed. "Oh. I actually owe you an apology, too."

"You apologize a lot." Gabby pointed.

"I wish I didn't need to, but the more time you 2 spent together, the more I missed my time with Spike, and the more I used every means at my disposal to get it back." Rarity said. "I am truly sorry."

"You really miss spending time with me?" Spike said.

"Oh, of course!" Rarity said.

"I have to say, after not hanging out with you, I understand why." Gabby said. "You're kinda awesome! I know what it's like to miss that now, too."

"So, do you think maybe we could start hanging out again?" Spike asked.

"Absolutely." Gabby said.

"I don't suppose you'd like some company on your rounds right now?" Spike said.

"I sure would!" Gabby beamed.

"Wonderful!" Rarity beamed. "I can't tell you how pleased I am that the 2 of you have-"

And she saw then flying off.

And she laughed.

"...reconciled." Rarity finished.

* * *

And later that day, Rarity was in the gem cave collecting some gems.

"I was suppose Twilight is right." Rarity whispered using a pickaxe to get a gem loose. "Friendships do change."

And she brought the gem over as it then hits the floor.

"Of course Spike and I will always be friends, and I get used to sharing him." Rarity whispered.

And she tossed a gem to Pinkie and she tries to catch it bounced off her hoof and finally caught it.

"Sorry!" Pinkie whispered. "I just didn't want to drop another one and wake the bats."

"Darling." Rarity whispered. "Catching the gems is what the basket is for."

"Wow." Spike whispered. "You 2 need to be a lot quieter."

And they turned to Spike as he climbs down a hole from the ceiling.

"Spike!" Rarity beamed. "How wonderful to see you!"

"Yeah." Spike said. "Gabby and I had a great day, but I'll always still want my Rarity time."

And Rarity used a pickaxe as a gem got loose, and she placed it in the big basket Spike has on.

"Ohhhh!" PInkie said hanging from the ceiling. "So that's how it works!"

And then the bats started flying around them as they all screamed.


	20. A Horse Shoe-In

A peaceful day at the School of Friendship, and Starlight was in her office.

"I think you really spruce up the office, Mr. Philodendron." Starlight said watering a plant and then gasped. "Oh! I'm gonna call you Phyllis! Don't you look good, Phyllis!" She baby talked.

And then there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" Starlight still in a baby talk.

And then she cleared her throat as the door opened.

"I mean, uh, come in!" Starlight said.

And Twilight and Spike enter the office.

"Uh, were you talking to someone?" Spike frowned.

"No! Why?" Starlight moved the plant aside and laughed nervously.

"Starlight, I have something very important to discuss with you." Twilight said.

"If this is about leaving early yesterday, I didn't have any students on my schedule, and Trixie was having a magical emergency, which actually turned out to be nothing-" Starlight tried to explained.

And then Twilight giggled.

"It's not anything like that." Twilight assured.

And then Spike brought out a scroll and clears his throat.

"Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, in light of her impending ascension to the throne of Equestria and in anticipation of her many duties and responsibilities forthwith, does hereby intend to make good on her previous offer to you, Starlight Glimmer, of replacing her as headmare of the School of Friendship!" Spike said reading the scroll.

And Starlight had a surprised look.

"I want you to take over the school when I move to Canterlot." Twilight said.

"I know!" Starlight said. "It's just so... amazing! I'm a little... Do you think I'm really up to it? Of course you do. I've covered for you every time you've had to run off and save Equestria, but... I mean... Yes. Of course! Thank you!"

And then she happily squealed and lunges at Twilight for a hug, and then pulls Spike in it as well. And squeeze them hard.

"You're welcome." Twilight said strained almost as if she was being squeeze by a python. "And I can't think of anypony who'd be better for the job."

And then Starlight loosen her grip.

"I'm a little nervous." Starlight said. "And excited. I'm mostly just nervous."

"I understand." Twilight said. "Of course I'll have a lot of responsibilities as ruler of Equestria, but I'll always be available to help whenever you need."

And then Spike breathes out a scroll and reads it.

"Are you supposed to be at a royal etiquette lesson with Celestia and Luna right now?" Spike asked.

"Right!" Twilight said remembering that and sighed. "Can't underestimate the important responsibility of royal napkin placement."

And then she teleports off to Canterlot, and Spike leaves the office.

And Starlight went over to her desk.

"Wow. I mean, no biggie." Starlight said and leans on the desk. "Right, Phyllis? I've totally got this."

And then she accidentally knocks the plant over and it hits the floor.

And Starlight nervously laughed.

* * *

Later, Starlight was with Trixie after hearing the news.

"You know I'm nothing but proud that you've been officially offered the position of headmare..." Trixie said.

"Thanks...?" Starlight said.

"...but I can't help wondering if it's gonna cut into our social schedule." Trixie said.

"What do you mean?" Starlight asked turning to her.

"Take now, for example." Trixie said. "Instead of heading to the delightful lunch I had planned, we're striding with determination toward what I can only assume is Twilight's office."

"Obviously our lunch is super important, but so is taking over the school." Starlight said. "And the only pony who's really run the School of Friendship is the Princess of Friendship. And I'm worried about doing it all alone, so I want to get as much advice from Twilight as I can while she's still here."

"But Twilight's never really done anything alone." Trixie pointed out. "She always has her friends."

And that gave Starlight an idea.

"But that just gave me an idea!" Starlight beamed turning to her. "Thanks, Trixie! You can give good advice when you don't mean to."

And she trots off.

"Uh, thanks?" Trixie frowned. "Are we still doing lunch?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was in her office and trying to fold a napkin into a certain shape.

And then the door opened as Starlight entered.

"Getting royal place settings just right is a lot harder than it looks." Twilight said.

"Okay... Uh, I know how busy you are, but i wanted to talk to you about running the school because, honestly, I was a bit worried about taking it over all on my own. But I realized you never did it alone."

"Having a friend help out is pretty great." Twilight said.

And Starlight fired a beam shaping the napkin into a swan.

"Exactly!" Starlight said. "So, what do you think about me hiring a vice headmare to help run things?"

"I trust you to run the school any way you want." Twilight said. "And if that means hiring a vice headmare, I think it's a great idea."

"Really?" Starlight smiled.

"Like you said, I've always had ponies around to help." Twilight said. "And don't worry. You can always call on me to-"

"Uh, Twilight?" Spike enters the office. "Rarity says you were supposed to be at the boutique 5 minutes ago for your 2nd fitting for the coronation gown."

"Ugh." Twilight groaned a bit. " How many fittings are there gonna be?"

"A lot?" Spike shrugged.

"Anyway, good luck finding your vice headmare." Twilight said. "I know you'll pick the right pony for the job."

And she teleports of to Rarity's boutique.

And Spike leaves as Trixie appeared.

"Wow. I heard the whole thing." Trixie said. "And all I can say is I am humbled."

"Uh, why?" Starlight asked.

"I hadn't ever considered it, but hearing you say it out loud made me realize what a great and powerful vice headmare I'll be!" Trixie said. "Plus, we get to work and socialize at the same time!"

"Uh, well, sure, that would be fun, but I can't just give you the job." Starlight said.

"Oh, oh, oh no, of course not." Trixie said. "I imagine there's a lengthy "process" to go through before you inevitably hire the "best pony" for the position. Wink." She winked.

"Exactly." Starlight said. "I'll probably interview several ponies."

"Of course. "Several"." Trixie said. "Wink." She winked again.

"Why do you keep saying "wink"?" Starlight asked.

"I'm not saying "wink". Wink." Trixie said and winked again.

And Starlight nervously laughed a bit.

* * *

Sometime later, Starlight has gathered Spoiled Rich, Dr. Hooves, Octavia, Big Mac and Trixie.

"I'm glad you all decided to be a part of the search for the School of Friendship's vice headmare." Starlight said.

"Honestly, if you're looking for somepony to fund-raise, I can bring in enough bits to have several buildings named after me." Spoiled Rich said.

"Well, that's not the primary responsibility of the vice headmare." Starlight said. "But anypony is welcome to apply. I think the selection process I've come up with is pretty special."

"Albeit unnecessary." Trixie whispered. "Wink!" She winked.

And Starlight clears her throat.

"Since you all have to prove you have what it takes to be vice headmare, I've designed the interview in 3 stages." Starlight explained and turns to a chart. "Each stage will test a different skill the vice headmare needs. Only those who do well will move through the stages until finally best candidate rises to the top! So, without further ado, it's time for stage 1 - substituting for the teachers!"

And they excitedly murmured.

"Once the students get a sample of my great and powerful instruction, they might not want to go back to the regular faculty."

And Starlight groaned.

* * *

Later, Starlight checks in with Rarity's class as Big Mac was doing some sewing.

"Wow, that seam is so straight!" Ocellus said amazed. "You really learned how to sew from mending apple sacks on the farm?"

"Eeyup!" Big Mac replied.

"You're actually quite good at this kind of thing." Blaze said.

And Starlight walks off writing a note.

* * *

Later, Starlight checks in with Spoiled Rich in Rainbow's class.

"Obviously, loyalty is the foundation of friendship and trust." Spoiled Rich. "But nothing gets more loyalty than a big stack of bits!" And she brought out a book. "This book on business will teach you all how to earn your own." And she opens it. "Chapter 1 - Equity..."

"Yeah, I think she missed the part of teaching loyalty." Scar whispered to Yona.

And Starlight wrote a note down and walks off.

* * *

Starlight walks down a hall going over the notes, and then music was heard playing and she rushed over to Pinkie's class and saw Octavia doing a music class with the students.

And the students were enjoying themselves, and then Pinkie appeared with her yovidaphone. And then plays it as it blares.

And they continue playing as Starlight walks off.

* * *

Later, Starlight checks in with Dr. Hooves in Fluttershy's class with a science project.

And the experiment went well as Fluttershy nods to Starlight as she wrote some notes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trixie was going over with a class.

"In the Pre-Equestria Era, year 1322, Abraxius the Bold did..." Trixie muttered as she looked through some pages. "...ooh, a bunch of boring stuff..." She mutters and looks through more pages. "...for a really long time. Okay, I know history is important, but I never learned any of it, and look how I turned out."

And the students groaned and some yawned not impress by her lesson.

And Gallus has fallen asleep.

* * *

Later, Starlight appeared to check on them.

But saw the entire class sleeping, and even Trixie sleeping on the desk.

And she woke up and saw Starlight.

"Wink!" Trixie whispered.

And then she fell back asleep.

And Starlight groaned and wrote in her clipboard.

* * *

Later, Starlight was in her office going over some things as Dr. Hooves, Big Mac and Octavia were in the middle row.

"Okay, Phyllis." Starlight said. "Obviously those 3 are moving on. But what about the rest?" She picks up Spoiled Rich's picture. "Mm-hmm. I think we're in agreement on this 1." And she slips the photo in a folder and turns to Trixie's photo and sighed. "I know what you're gonna say. But it would be so much fun to have my vice haedmare be a friend. She just needs a little more hoof-holding than some of the others, but it could still work out, right?"

And then the doors opened as Trixie came in.

"Starlight, I've given this a lot of thought." Trixie said. "And even though I still believe nap are a valid use of class time, you'll be the one running the school. So if you say no naps, then no naps! And I know I can be a little stubborn and not the best listener, but I just can't wait for us to tackle this job as a team. 2 great and powerful friends taking on the world! And I know you still have to go through all this "interview" stuff - wink! - but I just had to tell you how excited I am!"

And Trixie leaves the office and closed the doors.

"See?" Starlight said to Phyllis. "I told you it could work."

And Starlight placed Trixie's photo on the chart.

And a leaf drops of Phyllis and she groaned.

* * *

Later, everyone minus Spoiled Rich met up with Starlight.

"All right, remaining vice headmare candidates." Starlight said. "Welcome to stage 2! All of you are here because you performed well - or well enough - to face your next challenge - parent/teacher conferences! The vice headmare will need to be a master communicator, and I can't think of a better test of that than meeting with our students and their parents or guardians."

And they all followed Starlight.

"I eagerly look forward to sharing my love of science with both progeny and progenitors!" Dr. Hooves said.

"Indeed." Octavia agreed. "An orchestra is made up of different parts, and good communication is the key to harmony."

"Eeyup." Big mac replied.

"A lifetime on stage has taught me that good communication is essential to holding your audience's attention, which is why Trixie is also known as a great and powerful communication!" Trixie said.

And then Trixie saw that they were already gone, and heaves to catch up.

* * *

Later in the library, Starlight checks on the status as they were talking with the parents.

"Life at the School of Friendship is like a song, and although she started out singing her part pianissimo, Ocellus is now solo fortissimo!" Octavia said to Ocellus' parents.

"That's good, right?" Ocellus' dad asked.

"Indeed." Octavia nervously laughed.

And Starlight turns to Dr. Hooves with Yona as he discuss with Yona's parents.

"The science curriculum at this school is somewhat lacking, but Yona has taken to the subject like a yak to smashing!" Dr. Hooves said. "If fostered, I believe she could easily blaze a trail and expand our understanding of science itself!"

"Yaks best!" Yona's mom and dad cheered. "Yaks best! Yaks best!"

And Starlight turns to Trixie who was with Gallus and discussing to Grampa Gruff.

"Gallus is a fantastic student." Trixie said. "He's even taught me a thing or 2 about napping."

"Is that why you're putting me to sleep?" Grampa Gruff yawned and questioned.

"Um, excuse me?" Trixie said sounding offended.

"I don't know why I have to come to these things." Grampa Gruff said.

"Well, most parents of guardians want to be involved in our students' lives." Trixie said. "Maybe we should find a different representative from Griffonstone to be Gallus' guardian."

"Oh, that'd be great." Grampa Gruff said. "If you find one, LET ME KNOW!"

Starlight panicked and tries to head over.

"I'm so confused." Sky Beak said.

And Starlight turns as Big Mac with with Sky Beak and Silverstream.

"You're saying Silverstream is exuberant?" Sky Beak questioned.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

"And enthusiastic?" Sky Beak questioned.

"Uh, eeyup." Big Mac uneasily replied.

"But those aren't the same?" Sky Beak inquired.

Big Mac tries to think a friendly way of an answer.

"And are they good?" Sky Beak asked. "I mean, you could be trying to tell me she's unfocused, but then you might just be explaining that you appreciate her high energy."

And Silverstream smiled and waved.

"Eh, nope. Uh, eeyup. Uh... mmmaybe?" Big Mac said uneasily.

"There seems to be a lot of nuance here, and I just want to make sure I understand exactly what you're saying." Sky Beak said. "So what are you saying?"

"Uh..." Big Mac tries to think.

And then he gestured to Starlight for assistance.

And Starlight heads over.

"Gallus doesn't need to know I'm proud of him!" Grampa Gruff said.

And Starlight turns back to Trixie and Grampa Gruff.

"And he certainly doesn't need me trekking all the way to Ponyville!" Grampa Gruff said.

"Good!" Trixie said. "Because you're no longer welcome!"

"Ohhhh! Well, fine with me!" Grampa Gruff said.

And then Grampa Gruff flies off.

"Trixie, what happened?!" Starlight asked concernedly.

"I'm not sure." Trixie said. "But we'll have 1 less conference to worry about next semester."

And Starlight smacked herself.

* * *

Later, Starlight was in her office discussing with Big Mac.

"I really appreciate your honesty, Big Mac, and you're right." Starlight said. "Parents expect a lot of detailed communication when it comes to theirs kids. And if you aren't comfortable with that, vice headmare probably isn't the job for you."

"Yeah, nope." Big Mac agreed.

And they shook hooves, and Big Mac leaves the office as Starlight removes his photo from the chart.

And then Trixie entered the office.

"Starlight, I know why you wanted to see me, and you don't have to worry." Trixie said.

"Uh, good." Starlight said.

"It's thoughtful that you'd want to check in on me after my shocking confrontation with Grampa Gruff." Trixie said. "But never fear. I shall recover."

"Trixie, that's not exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Starlight said. "You can't get into a shouting match with parents or guardians. For the final stage of the interview process, you'll each have to put together a field trip. And if you really want the job, I need yours to be exceptional. Because if I had to pick a vice headmare right now. It wouldn't be you."

"Oh, I see what you're doing!" Trixie said. "Obviously you're not going to give the job to somepony else, but you want to see my best. Well, message received! Wink." She winked again.

Starlight groaned. "Trixie, I-"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is about to pull out all the stops!" Trixie said. "I hope you're ready for the most exceptional field trip to ever grace this school!"

And she drops a smoke bomb, and it clears as she got down and leaves.

"Is it wrong for me to think she might actually pull it off?" Starlight asked Phyllis.

Being a plant, Phyllis didn't respond.

"Don't answer that." Starlight groaned.

* * *

Later, the students were at an opera as Octavia readies her performance.

And Gallus yawns as Starlight appeared.

"Not looking forward to the performance?" Starlight said.

"I know Octavia loves music, but a field trip to a classical music performance isn't my idea of an exciting time." Gallus said.

And then the lights turned off, and the curtains pulled back revealing DJ Pon-3 with a stage setup. And she then turns on the speakers as a musical shock wave spreads across the entire room and sparking Gallus' interest.

"Okay!" Gallus beamed. "I take it back!"

"I'll never doubt you again!" Rex said.

* * *

Later, Starlight checks with the students with Dr. Hooves.

"When I heard we'd be arranging field trips, I knew right away I wanted to take you all to my lab." Dr. Hooves said. "I can think of no better trip than 1 through quantum field!"

And they all glanced each other confused and shrugged.

"Um... regular talk please." Apato frowned.

"I am referring to time travel!" Dr. Hooves said and holds a device.

And Starlight cringed a bit.

"I've been working on a temporal transportation device!" Dr. Hooves said.

And Dr. Hooves pulls a cover off and reveals a chair with some gadgets.

"A chair?" Smolder frowned.

And Dr. Hooves gestured for her to have a seat, and Smolder sat down on thew chair. And Dr. Hooves brought out a watch.

"And 3... 4... 5... Congratulations!" Dr. Hooves beamed. "You are now 5 seconds into the future! You see, we are all already time travelers! Hmm? Who's next?"

And the others glanced each other.

"Uhhh, now what?" Smolder asked.

"Oh. I actually hadn't thought that much beyond this." Dr. Hooves admitted.

"Ugh." Smolder groaned.

And Starlight wrote down some notes in her clipboard.

* * *

Later, Starlight checks in at Twilight's classroom as a smoke bomb went off and Trixie coughed as the smoke cleared.

"Ponies and other students!" Trixie greeted. "Welcome to the greatest and most powerful field trip of your lives!"

"Where Yona and her friends going?" Yona asked.

"I am thrilled you asked." Trixie said. "Because today we're not doing a normal, old, boring field trip where you go somewhere."

"So... not field trip." Yona frowned.

"Au contraire." Trixie said. "I could easily taken you to Froggy Bottom Bogg. But we don't need to leave the comfort of the classroom for our field trip. I can bring the field trip to us!"

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Jr asked.

And then Trixie's horn glowed, and then a section Froggy Bottom Bogg appeared and lands in the classroom.

And Trxie bows her head, but accidentally knocks a hive off a branch with her hat.

And the hive lands on a rock, and then cracked open. And then a yellow glow appeared as Trixie frowned in confusion and then her eyes widen as then a swarm of Flash Bees appeared and were not happy of their hive destroyed.

And then the swarm flew towards Trixie as she got out of the way.

"Uh-oh. Flash Bees!" Jr panicked.

"Trixie, what did you go?!" Starlight asked.

"Well, I found the perfect little of bog to teleport into the school." Trixie said poking her head from behind a tree. "I guess I just didn't consider the possibility that a hive of Flash Bees might have nested there."

And soon, the swarm started attacking the students.

And Trixie yelped as they flew by her.

"Who told you bees to nest in my patch of field trip bog?!" Trixie demanded.

And then Trixie started throwing some smoke bombs at the bees but the smoke only combined in their swarm as lightning appeared.

And then the students rushed out of the room.

"Trixie, go with the students!" Starlight said rushing to her side. "I'll handle this!"

"I was only trying to give them an exceptional field trip experience!" Trixie said trying to apologize. "Which you have to admit I did."

And then the swarm flew by them.

"We'll talk about it later!" Starlight said.

And Trixie quickly rushed away as the Flash Bees flew towards Starlight. And she quickly fires a beam as then a bright light appeared.

And soon the light fades away and reveals the whole room a mess.

And then Trixie came back.

"Um, Starlight?" Trixie said.

And then Starlight moves aside a desk and chair.

"Hey, there." Trixie said uneasily. "So, um, they're gone?"

"Yes." Starlight bitterly replied.

"Nice!" Trixie beamed. "Teamwork, am I right?"

"Are you kidding?" Starlight glared at her and having enough. "I don't know what team you're on, but it isn't mine. This was a disaster. It was dangerous."

"I think the words you're looking for are "great and powerful"." Trixie said.

"It wasn't even acceptable!" Starlight snapped. "You went from not taking it seriously to blowing things so out of proportion you put everycreature in danger! And I wanted to work with a friend so much, I ignored the fact that you would never be right for the job!"

"I'm confused." Trixie frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you'll never be vice headmare!" Starlight yelled.

"But... But I thought you created the position for me." Trixie said.

"Why you would think that?!" Starlight angrily exclaimed. "I created the position because I need help! But I can't think of any way that you would ever help me!"

"Twilight's friends always helped her." Trixie said.

"Oh-ho. That's because Twilight's friends are so competent!" Starlight said. "They care about what they are doing! And they know how to do it!"

"Well, I guess I won't take up any more of your time, Headmare Starlight." Trixie sadly said and leaves the room.

And she tears up and runs off as Twilight stood by the entrance and soon walks in.

And then some mud lands on Starlight's head.

"Starlight?" Twilight said. "I just thought I'd check in to see how the search for a vice headmare was going."

And she used her magic and clears the entire room.

"A lot better now." Starlight said.

"Okay..." Twilight said.

"I really wanted it to be a friend, so I ended up pushing aside some pretty big signs that it wasn't gonna work out." Starlight said.

"Not everypony is right for every job, but everypony has something in contribute." Twilight said. "The trick is figuring out what."

"What if you and your friend can't figure it out?" Starlight asked.

"If you have a job to do, you have to decide what's best and be upfront and honest, even if that means you can't work with a friend on it." Twilight advised.

"So, I guess that means talking to them at the beginning instead of stringing them along until you get so frustrated you totally lose it and say a bunch of really awful things?" Starlight said.

"Pretty much." Twilight answered.

And Starlight sighed.

* * *

Later, Starlight went over to Trixie's wagon and knocks on the door.

"Trixie? I know you're in there." Starlight said.

"Well, you're wrong!" Trixie closing a window curtain.

And then some smoke spewed out from the window as Trixie coughed.

"I'm sorry for all those things I said." Starlight apologized. "I just really wanted it to work out, even though I knew it probably wouldn't. I should have said something sooner."

"Obviously we can't have what we want, because I'm terrible at everything and could never help you with anything!" Trixie said sticking her hoof from the window.

"You aren't terrible." Starlight said. "And you have a lot of great qualities. Maybe not vice headmare qualities, but great and powerful friend qualities."

And Trixie opens the door and Starlight enters inside and saw her laying on her hammock.

"Well, you really stand by the ponies you care about." Starlight said. "Gallus even said nocreature's ever stuck up for him the way you did with Grampa Gruff."

And Trixie turns to her.

"It would have been nice to run the school together, but not everypony is right for the job." Starlight said.

"I know how you take your responsibilities seriously." Trixie said. "And maybe I should've known I wasn't exactly a perfect fit."

"If it makes you feel any better, nopony was." Starlight said.

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked.

"Well, Dr. Hooves has decided to go back to his experiments, and Octavia is worried the responsibilities of vice headmare will take too much time away from her music." Starlight said. "Maybe getting a vice headmare was a bad idea."

"Starlight, obviously you'd like some help, and hiring a vice headmare is a great idea." Trixie said.

"But who could it be?" Starlight wondered.

"well, you need sompony who's responsible like you and detail-oriented like Twilight." Trixie said gathering some smoke bombs and balancing them on her hoof. "And... smart, obviously. It is a school after all." And she juggles them.

"It would be nice if I got along with them, since having it be a friend can't work out." Starlight said.

"Maybe it can." Trixie beamed and accidentally throwing the smoke bombs in the air.

And then they hit the floor and cause a smoke cloud.

* * *

Later, they were both in Starlight's office as they interviewed with Sunburst.

"...And I knew as soon as I read Trixie's scroll that it was the exact right thing for me to do." Sunburst said.

"But what about being Flurry Heart's Crystaller?" Starlight asked.

"Well, honestly, now that Flurry Heart's a little older, there really isn't much for me to do outside of the occasional tradition or festival." Sunburst said. "And working at a school is what I always thought I'd do. I mean, if you'll have me."

"Are you kidding?!" Starlight beamed. "You're hired!"

"I had a feeling this would work out." Trixie said.

"Oh, Trixie, thank you so much." Starlight hugged her.

"Between being insight when I want to be and giving good advice when I don't mean to, I suppose I can be a pretty good friend." Trixie said.

And Starlight had an idea.

"More than that, actually." Starlight said. "You really did give good advice. And you helped me talk through the problem of finding the right pony for the job. And we know you care about the students."

"Trixe the Great and Powerful Advice Giver, Problem Talker-Through-er, and Student Care-About-er!" Trixie said. "Eh, I think I'll go with "friend"."

"Friend" is perfect." Starlight said. "But there's a position here at the school you might be right for, too. What would say to being the School of Friendship's new student counselor?"

And Trixie thinks through the idea.

"I'd say this office needs a bit of redecorating." Trixie said. "Potted plants scream desperation."

And she drops Phyllis into a trash can.

"Phyllis, no!" Starlight cried.


	21. Daring Doubt

A peaceful day over at Rainbow's place, Fluttershy flies while reading a book as Jr was her back as she was watching her.

And she soon got to the front door, and knocks as Rainbow soon opened it. And lowers her book down.

"Oh!" Fluttershy said and lowers her book. "I just stopped by to thank you for letting me borrow your Daring Do books. I love them!"

"Yeah, and once Twilight and you showed the series, I literally couldn't stop reading them." Jr beamed. "I can't even tell which is my favorite."

"Wait 'til you get to Daring Do and the Riddle of the Sphinx!" Rainbow said.

"This is actually my 2nd time through!" Fluttershy said. "I read them all! From Daring Do and the Sapphire Statue to Daring Do and the Fallen Idol!"

"Fallen Idol?" Rainbow frowned. "That's not in the series."

"Oh. It just came out last week." Fluttershy said. "Maybe that's why you haven't heard of it?"

"No way Daring Do's biggest fan - me - would miss a book coming out!" Rainbow said. "Besides A. K. Yearling always sends me a copy."

"Well, I'm happy to let you borrow mine until yours arrives." Fluttershy said and brought out the book.

And Rainbow grabs the book.

"The true story of the thieving fraud known as Daring Do"?! What?!" Rainbow read the title and exclaimed. "Why would A. K. Yearling write that about herself?!"

"That doesn't sound like her." Jr said.

"Oh. It looks like she didn't." Fluttershy said. "This book says it's by Groom Q. Q. Martingale."

"Who?" Rainbow frowned.

"Must be a new author." Jr said.

"I guess he's a new writer." Fluttershy said.

And a Rainbow looks through the book.

"A bad one." Rainbow said and looks at a section. "The only thing worse than Daring Do destruction of temples is her cruelty to the mild-mannered Dr. Caballeron"?!"

"It was written from his point of view." Fluttershy said. "I figured it was an artistic choice."

"More like a disaster!" Rainbow said. "Listen! "Daring Do isn't just fictional character from over-the-top adventure stories. I've met her, and she is a real, live pony!" That's supposed to be a secret!" She then grunted and angrily threw the book. "We're the only ones who know Daring Do is really A. K. Yearling in disguise. But if other ponies read this book, how long will it take them to figure that out?! We have to warn her!" And then she turns and saw Fluttershy reading the book. "Fluttershy!"

She then lowered the book down.

"Hm? Oh. Sorry." Fluttershy said.

And she tucks the book in her bag and sheepishly smiled.

"So, how exactly do we find Yearling?" Jr asked.

"A. K. Yearling is signing all her books at the bookstore today." Rainbow said showing a poster. "We can warn her about what's going on."

"Don't you think you should read Martingale's book first?" Fluttershy said. "Just to hear both sides of the story?"

"It does sound better." Jr said.

"Uh, why?" Rainbow questioned. "The only true thing in that pack of lies is that Daring Do is real."

"There's also a lot of insight into Dr. Caballeron's life choices." Fluttershy added. "Did you know he's actually a history professor and amateur bird watcher?"

"Are you serious right now?" Rainbow asked. "A random writer trashes our friends and exposes her secret, and you want to talk about birds?!"

"Also spider cruelty." Fluttershy whispered.

"What?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"You have to admit Daring Do wrecks a lot of spider webs in her adventures." Fluttershy said showing a page of Daring going through a web.

"In order to save precious artifacts from the bad guy, who you seem to have forgotten is Dr. Caballeron!" Rainbow reminded. "Are you sure read the same series I did?"

* * *

Later, they went to the bookstore and Jr had her own Daring Do book to be signed. And there was a line of ponies.

"Well, at least A. K. Yearlings true fans know Martingale's book is bogus." Rainbow said.

"I'm not sure those are all fans." Fluttershy said seeing the ponies' expressions.

And then a Pegasus slams his hoof on the table.

"Why didn't your books say Daring Do was real?" He demanded. "This changes everything!"

"And why do you only write about her good side?" a blue Earth Pony asked. "Is she bribing you?"

"On page 531, it says that Daring Do kicks puppies!" The Pegasus said.

"She does?!" Peach Fuzz sadly said.

"What?! No!" Yearling denied. "Look, are any of you here for my actual book signing?"

And then the ponies started muttered negatively.

"Uh-uh." The blue Earth Pony shook his head. "Frankly, I don't even know how you can call it fiction if it's all real." And he scoffed. "You're as much a fake as Daring Do!"

And the other ponies agreed and then leave.

"I... guess we're a little late to warn you about the new book, huh?" Rainbow asked.

"I always feared that someday everypony would learn Daring Do was real." Yearling sighed.

"But not like this?" Jr said.

"Not anything like this." Yearling said.

"But why?" Fluttershy asked. "Aren't you proud of your adventures?"

"Of course, but I'm not in it for the fame." Yearling said. "The stories just seemed too good to keep to myself. I wish I knew who this Martingale author was and why he's determined to ruin my character. And me."

"Maybe we can ask him." Fluttershy said and moves aside.

And across the street, were signs of the Fallen Idol cover.

"No way!" Rainbow said in disbelief. "He's doing a signing across the street?!"

"You'd better go without me." Yearling said. "I can't risk the chance Martingale might recognize me as Daring Do."

And Rainbow nodded and she and Fluttershy flew across the street.

"So... I guess they've told you about me?" Yearling asked Jr.

"Yes, and my lips are sealed." Jr assured. "Would it make things better if you sign my book?" She placed her book on the table.

"Well, at least someone appreciates me." Yearling said.

And Yearling signs Jr's book.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow and Fluttershy entered the building where Martingale was doing his signing and they squeezed through the line.

"Oops. Um, sorry. E-Excuse us." Fluttershy said squeezing through the line.

And Fluttershy joins Rainbow as they hid behind a table, and they looked at Martingale as Rainbow noticed something familiar.

And then she gasped of truly recognizing him.

"That's not Martingale!" Rainbow said. "It's Dr. Caballeron in disguise! Now it all makes sense! Daring Do's archnemesis created a fake author self so he can wrote books that make him sound like a hero! Who does that?!"

"Uh, A. K. Yearling?" Fluttershy frowned.

"This is totally different." Rainbow said.

And then she flew over to him.

"Well, well, well! Up to your old tricks again, huh?" Rainbow smugly smirked. "Just like in Somnambula! Spreading lies to make Daring Do look bad!"

"Would you sign our book?" Fluttershy asked placing her book down.

"I am just a simple author telling it like it is." Martingale said. "Who should I make it out to?"

"Fluttershy. With 2 "T"s." Fluttershy said.

And then Rainbow swatted the book away.

"We know who you really are!" Rainbow snapped. "And unless you want us to tell all of them, you'd better answer some questions!" She gestured to the line of ponies.

"I'm afraid that's all we have time for today." Martingale chuckled.

"Awwww..." The line complained.

"But please take a free copy of my book on your way out." Martingale said.

And the ponies cheered and gathered for a free copy, and Rainbow follows "Martingale" to a hall.

"We aren't gonna let you get away with this, Caballeron!" Rainbow scolded.

"Get away with what?" Martingale asked. "I am merely telling my side of the story.

"You mean lying!" Rainbow retorted as Fluttershy joins them.

"You think everything in A. K. Yearling's books are true?" Martingale inquired. "In Daring Do and the Quetzal's Quest, she states that the Fangthorn Flowers are red when in fact they are blue!"

"It's true. They are." Fluttershy informed.

"That sounds like more of and editor's mistake." Rainbow scoffed.

"Still, if that is wrong, is it possible that other, bigger things are, too?" Martingale questioned. "Take a look. It's in my book."

"But I don't have to take your word for it!" Rainbow angrily said. "C'mon, Fluttershy!"

And Fluttershy follows her as Martingale dramatically sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked.

"It is being terrible being misunderstood." Martingale said. "It is true in the past I have not been as nice to Daring Do as I should. But I have my reasons!" And he tears up.

"Want to talk about what happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"My team and I were only ever interested in researching artifacts and taking them to our museum where..." Martingale explained.

* * *

Sometime ago, Caballeron and his team were at a dig site.

_"...other ponies could study them."_

And Caballeron found an artifact buried in the sand.

_"But Daring Do always seemed to get there first with her own plans."_

And then Daring Do appeared and snatched it from his grip.

_"I offered to team up with her, but she refused._

* * *

Sometime later, Caballeron and his gang appeared by Daring's house.

_"She had her own ideas of where the treasures belonged."_

"Daring Do did have a lot of artifacts on her selves at home." Fluttershy said. "But didn't you try to sell them to the highest bidder?!"

"Only because I had to." Martingale said.

* * *

Caballeron takes the Ring as his hench ponies held Daring back.

_"Since Daring Do kept taking our artifacts, our museum closed. We were desperate for money to keep it open."_

And after the temple collapsed, Ahuizotl climbs out from the debris and roars out.

And Caballeron and his group watched as Daring flies off.

* * *

"She does destroy a lot of ancient sites." Fluttershy said. "Not to mention the homes of the animals that live there."

"And I felt it was my duty to tell the world." Martingale said. "Thank you for listening and understanding, Miss..."

"Fluttershy. 2 "T"s." Fluttershy introduced.

"And I am Dr. Caballeron." Caballeron said and tore off his disguise. "Martingale" is merely a nom de plume to build my brand. You know, my team could use an insightful Pegasus like you, Fluttershy. Have you ever thought of being... an adventurer?"

"Who, me?" Fluttershy smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow was still outside flying back and forth waiting for Fluttershy.

And then finally Fluttershy came out of the building.

"Finally!" Rainbow said. "What took you so long?"

"I decided to find out which author is really telling the truth, so I joined Dr. C's Tenochtitlan expedition!"

And then Caballeron and his team appeared, and they walked off.

"Say whaaaaaaat?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jr was still with Yearling as Peach Fuzz was talking to her.

"So Daring Do doesn't kick puppies?" Peach asked.

"That was 1 time! Accidentally!" Yearling said.

"Look. I'm sure it's just a big misunderstanding." Jr said.

"A. K.!" Rainbow panted coming in. "You have to help me! Groom Q. Q. Martingale is really Dr. Caballeron, and he has Fluttershy! The book thing was his new plan to ruin Daring Do's reputation, and he's trying to make my friend a criminal! They're off to Tenochtitlan right now!"

"He must be after the Truth Tailsman of Tonatiuh!" Yearling theorized. "It requires the wings of a Pegasus to retrieve it!"

"That's gotta be why Caballeron tricked Fluttershy into joining his gang!" Rainbow said.

"Then it's up to us to stop him!" Yearling said.

And then she pulls her cloak over, and pulls away as she was now Daring Do.

"Whooooaaaa!" Peach said amazed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caballeron and his team with Fluttershy trekked through a jungle as he looks through a map.

And he moves some plants aside as a temple was a few miles away.

And he singles the others to follow him as Fluttershy had a adventurer hat on. And he saw one of his hench ponies stepped on a flower.

"Watch where you put your hooves, everypony." Caballeron said. "We do not want to disturb the fragile jungle ecosystem."

"Oh, that's so thoughtful." Fluttershy said.

"Yes, unlike Daring Do, who slashes plants aside with her cruel machete." Caballeron said lifting a vine up as Fluttershy walks under it.

"Thank you." Fluttershy said.

And then one of his hench ponies picked a red fruit with yellow spot from a tree. And then was about to take a bite when a spear suddenly hits the tree with the fruit through it.

"Fool!" Caballeron angrily said. "Don't you know that's poison?!"

And then he turns to Fluttershy.

"I... don't want you to get hurt, my friend." Caballeron nervously chuckled.

"But I'm hungry." Rouge said.

"Oh! I can help with that!" Fluttershy said. "Here!" She brought out a blanket with apples and applejuice.

"You are... willing to share?" Caballeron said surprised by this.

"Of course!" Fluttershy said. "That's part of the fun of having an adventure with friends!"

And then Caballeron and his team started helping themselves.

But then some bushes were heard rustling.

And then suddenly a Black Jaguar lunges from the bushes and roars.

And then a Lynx came out and yowled, and then a Cheetah appeared and growled.

And then the 4 cats started to approach them, and then a small harmless white cat landed on the Jaguar's head. But then angrily yowled.

And then they started running away and behind some bushes, and then Fluttershy skids to a stop and turns to the cats.

"Fluttershy! Run!" Caballeron yelled. "These ferocious beasts want to eat us for dinner!"

"That's a common misconception." Fluttershy said. "Have you ever tried just talking to them?"

"That's crazy!" Caballeron said. "You are on your own!" He dove into the bush.

"She's a goner." Withers said.

"I can't watch!" Biff said.

And he closed his eyes, and a moment later he peaks open and then saw something surprisingly.

All 4 cats were purring and nuzzling Fluttershy.

"We're very sorry for coming into your territory." Fluttershy said. "We're just passing through."

"How did you do that?" Caballeron asked baffled by of what he was seeing.

"Everycreature likes to be listened to." Fluttershy said. "You just need to take the time to understand them."

"You are more talented than I realized. " Caballeron said stepping out from the bush.

"Thanks." Fluttershy said. "I'm having the best time with you all!"

And Caballeron and the others smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow, Jr and Daring were hiking through the jungle trying to catch up.

"Fluttershy must be having the worst time with Caballeron's goons!" Rainbow said.

"We need to catch up to them before they reach the Truth Tailsman!" Daring said.

"Why? What's so special about it?" Rainbow asked.

"Is there a rumor about it?" Jr asked.

"It has the power to make the pony holding it tell the truth." Daring said. "But Caballeron only wants it because it's made of solid gold. He'll melt it down and use it to get rich."

"So if this Tailsman is so important, why didn't you already save it?" Rainbow asked. "You said only a Pegasus can get it, right?"

"Yes, but the temple traps are far too dangerous to face without a map." Daring said. "And maybe even with one."

And Rainbow gulped as they continued through the jungle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caballeron looks through his map as they were at the base of the temple.

"Boss, how about we take the shortcut?" Biff suggested.

"How about you be quiet?!" Caballeron snapped.

And then they glanced at Fluttershy.

"I-I mean... no, thank you, Biff." Caballeron said calmly. "Let's just follow the map."

"Aww." Biff complained. "I'm supposed to be Dr. C's second-in-common. But he never listens to me."

"Well, keep trying." Fluttershy said. "I believe in you."

And Biff smiled and they all went up the staircase.

And eventually, they made it to the top.

"At last!" Caballeron said. "Now we simply have to wait for the sun to reach it's highest point, and our path will be revealed."

As Caballeron waits, Withers lays on his back under but unknowingly under a hive of Fly-ders as they flew around.

"Withers. Don't. Move." Fluttershy warned.

And then Biff and Rouge zipped off to a safe distance as Withers shook nervously.

And then Fluttershy grabs a piece of bamboo, and plays through it like a flute.

And she lures the Fly-Ders away as Withers quickly zipped behind a rock. And the Fly-ders flew back to their hive.

And Withers cheered.

And Caballeron smiled.

* * *

Below them, Rainbow, Jr and Daring finally got the base of the temple.

"There they are!" Daring said seeing them. "We can catch them before they enter the temple!"

And they hurried to the staircase, but then suddenly a vine quickly twirls around Daring. And then Rainbow and Jr went back and try to free her.

"Get back, Rainbow Dash!" Daring said. "It's Ahuizotl!"

And then a vine wraps around Rainbow and Jr as then Ahuizotl appeared and laughed evilly.

"Daring Do, my old nemesis." Ahuizotl said smugly. "You may have outsmarted my jungle cats, but you cannot escape me!"

"Jungle cats?" Jr frowned. "We haven't even ran into them yet."

"We didn't see any cats!" Rainbow said. "We're just her to rescue Fluttershy!"

And then Daring grabs a sharp rock, and starts cutting herself free. And Jr managed to slip a claw free and starts cutting.

"Hmmm... It must be a coincidence that only a Pegasus can retrieve the Tonatiuh's treasure, and there are 2 of you here." Ahuizotl said.

And then he slams his hand on the ground near Daring as she finally cuts herself free. And she flies off as Ahuizotl missed her and Jr cuts herself free and hops on her as Daring pulls Rainbow up with her.

And Ahuizotl roars out in anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caballeron and the others waited as then the sun finally reaches it's highest point.

And then Caballeron placed an artifact as a key on the pillar. And then a bright beam of light appeared as it unlocks a passage way and staircase.

"Quickly!" Caballeron said. "Before the sun moves and it closes!"

And they hurried down the staircase, and the beam disappeared and starts closing and Daring, Rainbow and Jr made it through just in time as Daring quickly grabs her hat back.

"Phew! That was cutting it close." Rainbow said.

"And without a map, we'll have to guess which way to go." Daring said.

And they went down a path.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caballeron and the others soon entered a chamber.

And then they saw the Tailsman floating in mid air.

"Oh, no!" Caballeron said overdramatically. "I knew the Truth Tailsman could not be moved by magic, but I never realized we'd have to fly to retrieve it! Our journey has been for nothing!"

"Don't be upset." Fluttershy said. "I can get it."

"Oh, Fluttershy, you are too kind." Caballeron said. "But I could ask that of you. It might be dangerous!"

"I want to do it!" Fluttershy said. "For all of you, my new friends. And to protect a historical treasure!"

And she flew up and grabs it, but then rumbling was heard as then suddenly lava jets upwards near her.

"Whoa!" Fluttershy flew around avoiding getting fried.

And then Biff quickly rushed to a pillar and started pushing it.

"Give me a hoof here!" Biff yelled.

And Withers and Rogue quickly helped him, and they climbed onto him and Withers was tossed up and then pushed part of a pillar off and lands on the floor as Caballeron quickly rushed over to Fluttershy.

And Fluttershy kept trying to avoid the lava jets, and then one spouted in front of her. And then she falls, but Caballeron quickly caught the strap of her bag and pulls her up.

And they quickly got off the pillar in time before it broke.

"We did it!" Withers beamed.

"You're safe!" Rogue said.

"Thanks, everypony." Fluttershy said gratefully.

And then Fluttershy hands the Tailsman to Caballeron as he puts it on.

"Give us the Tailsman, Caballeron!" Daring demanded.

And then they turned to Daring, Jr and Rainbow.

"We're not taking no for an answer!" Rainbow said.

"Wait! You don't understand!" Fluttershy said. "My friends are researchers! They only want to study the Tailsman and keep it safe in a museum! Right, Dr. C?"

"Uhhh... no." Caballeron said as his eyes strangely glowed.

Fluttershy then gasped.

"But... But you said-" Fluttershy said in disbelief.

"Now that he's holding Tonatiuh's Tailsman, he has to tell the truth!" Daring smirked.

"Ohhh, this should be good." Jr smirked.

"Admit it, Caballeron!" Rainbow said. "You're only pretending to like Fluttershy because she has wings you needed to steal the Truth Tailsman! Isn't that right?!"

"No!" Caballeron snapped. "I admit that was the original reason, but my henchponies and I have come to value your friendship and kindness."

And Biff, Rogue and Withers nodded.

"Didn't see that coming." Rainbow admitted.

"Yep." Jr nodded in agreement.

And then rumbling was heard with a familiar growl.

"Or that!" Rainbow looked back.

And they saw Ahuizotl.

"More intruders?" Ahuizotl growled. "And you dare to steal Tonatiuh's Tailsman?! Guardian-goyles, attack!"

And then the statues above them came to life as they confronted the group and Ahuizotl evilly laughed and backs into a hall and pulls a switch as a door closed.

And as the other doors as well.

And a guardian-goyle roared.

And the guardian-goyles growled.

"Fluttershy! Can't you ask them to stop like the jungle cats?" Caballeron asked.

"Um, excuse me?" Fluttershy said to a guardian-goyle near Daring. "Uh, guardian-goyles?"

And the guardian-goyle growled and swatted it's paw.

"It's no good!" Daring said. "They're only stone and magic, not alive! I encountered some like this in Marapore!"

"Ah, yes." Caballeron said. "I seem to recall similar creations in Flankladesh."

"So? How do you get rid of them?!" Rainbow asked.

And she flies around as one chased her and snaps.

"I know they don't like bright light!" Daring said.

"There's none of that in here." Fluttershy said.

"Not yet!" Daring said. "Caballeron! Do you still have the Diamond of Lapis Lux?"

"Yes!" Caballeron said. "I-I mean... " He strains as he tries to fight the Tailsman's power. "Yes! I-I mean-!" He then growled and brought out a diamond. "How did you know I stole it?"

"lucky guess." Daring smirked. "Hold it high!"

And Caballeron holds the Diamond high as Daring shines a flashlight at it and the bright beams made the guardian-goyles growl and turn back to stone.

"Wow!" Fluttershy said. "You 2 make a great team!"

"You 2 actually unexpectedly." Jr said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I feel about that." Rainbow said.

"Feel later!" Daring said. "Now it's time to escape!"

And then she started hitting the wall, but didn't even made it crack.

"If we want to get out of here, we're all gonna have to work together." Biff said.

"That's... actually a good idea." Caballeron agreed.

"See?" Fluttershy said. "Told you he'd listen."

"A truce until we escape?" Daring frowned. "How can we trust you?"

"I cannot lie." Caballeron gestured to the Tailsman. "Now, all together!"

And then they all pushed on the door, and soon it dropped in the floor.

And they went down the hall, and then came to a stop and saw Ahuizotl humming while filing his nails.

And then he saw the group.

"You again!" Ahuizotl growled.

And he grabs Caballeron with his tail and he quickly tossed the Tailsman to Daring as she caught it.

"If I wanted to play games, I would get out my pinochle deck!" Ahuizotl said.

And then he lunges at Daring as she dodged him, and then she noticed an opening in the wall.

"This way!" Daring yelled.

And then they quickly rushed for the opening as Ahuizotl quickly blocks it, and Daring quickly flew up and tossed the Tailsman.

"Rainbow Dash!" Daring yelled.

And Rainbow quickly caught the Tailsman, and quickly avoids Ahuizotl's hands.

"I'm gonna need the deluxe spa package after this adventure." Rainbow said as her eyes glowed from the Tailsman. "That doesn't leave this temple."

And she tossed the Tailsman to Jr.

"I honestly hope to become a Royal Guard at Canterlot 1 day." Jr said as the Tailsman made her said that. "Me and my big mouth."

And she tossed the Tailsman to Fluttershy.

And Fluttershy, and tossed it to Biff, and then Withers, and then Rogue as the others quickly got into the opening.

And Rogue quickly makes a run for the opening and got in.

"That's it!" Rogue said. "I'm quitting the henchpony business to finally follow my dreams of becoming an opera star!"

And the others glanced each other.

"That was awkward." Jr said.

"Uh... maybe you should hold this." Rogue awkwardly handed the Tailsman to Caballeron.

And then a heavy thud was heard.

"You can't hide in there forever!" Ahuizotl said. "It's a dead end!"

And he laughed evilly and slams against the wall.

"Ahuizotl won't give up until he catches us." Daring said.

And another thud was heard as Fluttershy gasped of having an idea.

"I think our problem is the solution." Fluttershy said.

"Uh, did you forget there's a monster out there that wants to crush us?" Rainbow asked.

"But why?" Fluttershy turns to them. "Nopony ever asked Ahuizotl what his side of the story is. He must have a reason for being so upset."

"Or maybe he's just the bad guy!" Rainbow said. "Do I need to remind you he's tried to squash Daring Do like a hundred times?!"

"And me as well." Caballeron said. "I was so scared, I had to change my ascot." And then he throws off the Tailsman. "Aah! Curse this truth teller!"

And Fluttershy caught it.

"Understanding begins with listening." Fluttershy said.

And then she flew out of the opening.

"Prepared to meet your doom?" Ahuizotl growled.

"Um, not really." Fluttershy said. "Just here to ask - why are you chasing us, Mr Ahuizotl?"

Ahuizotl was sudden by that, and then grabs the Tailsman.

"Well... the thing is, I'm in charge of protecting this jungle." Ahuizotl said. "If another artifact goes missing on my watch, I'm going to be in so much trouble with the other guardian creatures."

"Whoa." Jr said approaching next to Fluttershy. "You're a guardian creature?"

"Awww. That sounds like a lot of responsibility." Fluttershy said.

"It is!" Ahuizotl stammered. "And those 2 have taken so many relics from my land, my job is on the line! So... maybe I am a little violent and ferocious. Can you blame me?"

And Fluttershy hands him a tissue and he blows his nose.

And then Daring and Caballeron went up to them, and placed a hoof on the Tailsman.

"The only reason I've been taking artifacts is because I thought I was protecting them." Daring said.

"I was stealing them to get rich." Caballeron said.

And then Ahuizotl went up to him glaring.

"But I never realized you had a noble cause." Caballeron admitted. "I thought you were just being a monster."

"I get that a lot." Ahuizotl sighed.

"Maybe there is something to this whole listening-to-everypony thing." Rainbow said.

"It doesn't always mean they're telling the truth, but everycreature deserves kindness." Fluttershy said.

"True." Ahuizotl said. "And because you returned the Tailsman and took the time to understand me, I will let you go."

And he pulls a lever up, and the passageway opens.

"On 1 condition!" Ahuizotl informed and grabs the Tailsman. "You swear to never steal artifacts from the Tenochtitlan Basin again!"

And he holds the Tailsman to Daring and Caballeron, and they picked a hoof on it.

"I promise." They both said.

"I'll even write that in my new book." Daring said.

"Your next book?" Caballeron questioned. "You mean your A. K. Yearling?"

"Don't tell anypony!" Daring begged.

"That gives me an idea." Caballeron said.

* * *

Sometime later, Daring and Caballeron as Yearling and Martingale were sitting alone in a bookstore waiting for ponies to appearing for the signing.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rainbow asked as she and Jr with the new book appeared. "I thought your first co-written novel would bring out a ton of fans."

"We've been upstaged by a new author." Yearling said.

And she gestured outside as Rainbow turned to the other building were a line of ponies were seen as Yearling and Martingale signed Jr's new book.

* * *

And inside, Ahuizotl was reading his own book to some ponies.

"And so, the noble Ahuizotl bravely toiled day and night to protect the jungle's precious artifacts..." Ahuizotl reads a section.


	22. Growing Up is Hard to Do

On a clear sunny day, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were in their clubhouse and in a very excited mood.

"I can't believe we're goin' to the Appleloosa Country Fair!" Apple Bloom beamed looking at a poster of the fair.

"Animal shows, carnival rides..." Sweetie Belle said.

"And all kinds of food on a stick!" Scootaloo beamed and and licked her lips.

"Speaking of foods, did you pack snacks for the train?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"For there and back." Scootaloo said showing her bagful of snacks.

"And our train tickets are all set." Apple Bloom held up 3 tickets.

And Sweetie Belle checks off the items on the list.

"And I've got our whole itinerary planned!" Sweetie Belle flipping a page showing a chart.

"Are you sure you're not Twilight's sister?" Apple Bloom joked.

And she and Scootaloo laughed.

"Weeks of planning has all come down to this." Scootaloo said. "All we have to do now is wait for our chaperone to get here."

"Mm-hmm!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle nodded.

And they turned to the door and waited.

"So when's Rainbow Dash comin'?" Apple Bloom asked Scootaloo.

"I thought you were gonna ask Applejack." Scootaloo frowned.

And then they got concern.

"I don't suppose you asked Rarity?" Apple Bloom turned to Sweetie Belle.

"You mean we spent all this time planning a trip, and none of us asked somepony to take us?!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"In our defense, every other part of the trip was planned really well." Scootaloo said.

And Apple Bloom facepalm herself and Sweetie Belle bucks the chart.

* * *

Later, they went to ask Rarity to take them.

"We really did think of everything except finding somepony to take us, and the fair is only today!" Sweetie Belle said.

"I'm sorry, darlings, but I can't possibly go to Appleloosa." Rarity apologized and working on fancy suit. "I promised to deliver a new design to Fancy Pants for his Monocle and Top Hat Appreciation Society soiree."

And then Sweetie Belle clings to Rarity's back right leg.

"Can't you finish it tomorrow?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well, I could." Rarity said removing her off her leg. "But you'll learn as you get older how important it is to keep your promises, especially when running a business."

"Maybe we should just go by ourselves?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"What?!" Rarity exclaimed. "Oh, my dear, no! Appleloosa is far too long a train ride for young foals without accompaniment. You could end up in the wrong place entirely. Why don't you see if Rainbow Dash is free?"

* * *

And they went over to Rainbow, but unfortunately she was busy.

"Sorry, but I just heard from Spitfire that a whole bunch of storm clouds got loose from the cloud factory, and she needs every Wonderbolt to help bust 'em." Rainbow said in her Wonderbolt uniform and puts her mask on.

"Aw, come on, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo whined. "They won't miss 1 pony! And really want to go to the fair! Apparently we're too young to alone.

"Well, duh." Rainbow said and flew down to them. "Young ponies like you could get lost and never find your way back. But I still can't go. Being a Wonderbolt isn't just about showing off. It's also a responsibility. You'll understand when you get older. I'm sure you'll find somepony else to take you."

And she flies off to meet with Spitfire and the other Wonderbolts.

* * *

And then they tried Applejack.

"I wish I could, sugarcube." Applejack said apologetically filling a bowl of soup. "But Big Mac's not feelin' well today."

"Awww." Apple Bloom whined. "But Big Mac's old enough to take care of himself, and we'd all have so much fun together."

And they enter the living room where Big Mac was laying on the couch and sick.

"Sometimes takin' care of somepony is more important than havin' fun." Applejack said.

And she serves Big Mac a spoonful of soup as he leans up to take a bite.

"Speakin' of which, don't you even think about tryin' to go without a grown pony there to take care of you. You could end up in hot water or worse."

"We know." Apple Bloom sadly said.

* * *

And then they tried Fluttershy.

"The fair could be over before we find somepony to take us." Scootaloo said.

"But then we thought of you, since the fair will be full of sorts of animals and creatures." Apple Bloom said.

"I'm sorry, but Twilight has an important magical research project, and she's asked for my help." Fluttershy said.

"I guess that means Twilight's busy, too?" Sweetie Belle guested crestfallen.

* * *

"I'm afraid I am." Twilight said. "Star Swirl sent me this enchanted flower, and it isn't doing well.

And next to her was a flower with only 2 purple petals. And Jr, Apato and Rex were with them after volunteering to help out.

"If I figure out its magical properties, maybe we can save it." Twilight said.

"So that's a "no" on going with to the fair?" Scootaloo pouted.

"We've already asked Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, and none of them can come." Apple Bloom said.

"And everypony made it clear we're too young to go on our own." Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh, definitely." Twilight said. "You could take the wrong train or miss your stop..."

"Or get lost in a strange town and end up in a dangerous situation with nopony to help you." Fluttershy added.

"We know!" The CMC said in unison.

"My parents are away for a meeting with Tyrant." Jr said. "And Apato's and Rex's parents are busy with their own things as well."

"I know it's hard, but sometimes you just can't do what you want." Twilight said.

"I'm pretty sure if you wanted to go to the fair, you could." Scootaloo whined.

"Sure, grown-ups can do a lot of things that foals can't." Twilight said. "But there's plenty we can't do either. Like right now, I can't find a single reference to this flower!"

"None of the birds or insects I've talked to have heard of it either." Fluttershy said.

"I wonder if there's anything in Shadetail Evergreen's Tome of Flora and Fauna?" Twilight wondered.

"That book's out of date, but it might be worth a try." Fluttershy said.

"I think there's a copy in the library field under "Discontinued But Still Potentially Useful Ancient Texts"." Twilight said as she and Fluttershy leave the room. "Unless I put it under "Hokum With a Slight Chance of Practical Applications"."

"I guess this flower is the most interestin' thing we're gonna see today." Apple Bloom said turning to the flower.

"Unless you count watching Twilight struggle to remember how she organizes her books." Scootaloo said.

"I bet every pony in Equestria is in Appleloosa right now." Sweetie Belle complained.

"Every pony but us." Apple Bloom sadly said.

"Oh, come on Apple Bloom." Jr said. "I'm sure not everyone is going."

"Yeah, lots of ponies are busy with other things." Rex said.

"I wish we didn't have to wait to grow up." Scootaloo said.

Unknowingly, the flower glowed.

"I wish it would happen all at once." Apple Bloom said. "Then we'd know everything we need to get to the fair and back with no problem."

And the flower glow brighter.

"I just wish we were as old as our sisters." Sweetie Belle said. "Then nopony could tell us what to do, and we'd be able to take care of ourselves."

And the flower glow brighter.

"Come on, guys." Apato said. "Surely there's someone you hadn't asked yet. What about Pinkie?"

"Hey, Sweetie Belle, why's you're face all lit up?" Scootaloo asked.

And then a high pitch humming was heard as they turned to the flower. And then a bright flash appeared and then a large flower surrounded the 6 of them as they whimpered.

"What's happening?" Apato panicked.

And then the flower closed with them inside it.

And then the petals dropped as Apple Bloom groaned as they others got up. But as all 6 of them were adults.

"Hey... this room was bigger a minute ago." Apato said confused.

And then they saw each other and gasped as they were adults.

And a petal from the flower falls off and vanished.

And they all gasped.

"Uh-oh." Jr said.

"Do you know what this means?" Scootaloo asked.

"That we're in trouble when Twilight and Fluttershy come back?" Rex guested.

"We can go to the fair!" The CMC beamed in unison.

And then they high-hoofed each other but missed.

And they laughed as they high-hoof again.

* * *

Outside at Ponyville, ponies were going about their daily business as then Scootaloo rushed by on her scooter laughed.

And then Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle trailed behind her as well as Jr, Apato and Rex.

"Sorry!" Jr said.

"I hope you brought the tickets." Apple Bloom said. "We've gotta hurry if we're going to make the train."

"I think we'll be fine." Sweetie Belle said. "Check out how fast we're going!" She looks at how fast she was running. "Grown-up legs are strong!"

"You're not kidding!" Scootaloo said.

Scootaloo continues kicking as she rode her scooter, but the wheels were shaking as they might brake off any second.

"I don't know how much of this my scooter can take!" Scootaloo said.

And they hurried down the street as ponies got out of their way.

"And nopony yelled at us to slow down even once!" Apple Bloom said. "Being a grown-up is great!"

And they hurried to the train station.

* * *

And the station, the train conductor checks his pocketwatch as the bell tower's clock was the same time.

And he heads inside the train.

But then the Crusaders and Jr, Apato and Rex rushed into the train. And Sweetie Belle hands him their tickets.

And soon the train whistle blew as it starts heading off.

And the 3 sighed as they sat down.

"We made it!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Of course we did!" Apple Bloom said. "We're grown-up ponies now! We can do anything! And all those worries Twilight and the others had don't apply anymore. Because we're big! And bein' big is all it takes!"

_Woke up this morning feeling tired and small_

_But look at us now - we must be 90 feet tall_

_Don't have to worry 'bout making mistakes_

_Because being big is all it takes_

Scootaloo twirls around on her scooter.

_A tiny twist of fate brought on this big change_

_Give me room, gotta zoom, I've got plans to arrange_

_Can do what I want, be it run, trot, or traipse_

_'Cause being big is all it takes_

_Being big isn't just a size_

_At bedtime we don't even have to close our eyes_

_We're in control now, for goodness' sake_

_'Cause being big is all it takes_

And flew around the world on a bed.

_Leaving behind the little pony you've known_

_Stepping out, growing up, making moves of my own_

_You can't tell me no, there's no place I can't go_

_Mountains, cities, jungles, or lakes_

_'Cause being big is all it takes_

And Sweetie Belle hops over a mountain range, Manehattan, rolls across a jungle. And falls over a cliff and lands into the ocean, and then rides on the back of a Humpback Whale.

And then they got on a roller coaster.

_Being big isn't just a size_

_We'll tell you our opinion 'cause we're oh, so wise_

_We're in control now, for goodness' sake_

_'Cause being big is all it takes_

And the 3 of them filmed a scene of them earlier with the chart.

Scootaloo grabs a bag of candy from a high shelf.

_I can eat all the snacks 'cause that for me to decide_

Apple Bloom plays around in the engine room of the train.

_We know how it all works, even what we ain't tried_

And then they tossed their school things in a trash can.

_Facts don't matter now 'cause it's not what we know_

_We can win any argument with..._

_"Because I say so!"  
_

_Can't stop us now, don't try to stand in our way_

_We're awake, gonna take all we can from today_

_Once we had to listen, now you'll hear what we say_

_Everything is always okay_

_'Cause being big is all it taaaaaakes_

_All it takes!_

And soon, the train arrives at a station in a swamp.

And soon leaves as the CMC, Jr, Apato and Rex got off and looked around.

"Guys, I got a bad feeling about this." Rex said.

"I think I ate too many snacks." Scootaloo said.

"Your tickets were to Appleloosa, right?" Jr asked.

"Uh, doesn't look like Appleloosa." Sweetie Belle said.

"That's because it isn't..." Said an elderly voice.

"We all heard that, right?" Apato said.

"Who said that?" Jr looked around.

And the door of the ticket post creaked open as they huddled.

"You all heard that, right?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Uh, hello?" Sweetie Belle called and then turns to the others. "Do you think we got on the wrong train?"

"I thought trains just took you where you wanted to go." Scootaloo said.

"I think we got off too soon or late." Apato said.

And then laughing was heard as they jumped and screamed and then saw Loose Tracks.

"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh." Loose Tracks said. "But you 6 must not travel much. This is Hayseed Junction. The train to Appleloosa ins't for a few hours. Or you could set off on hoof. It's treacherous and confusing! Unfit for the young or timid! But you 6 are grown-ups. You'll be fine. I'll write down some directions."

And he went inside the ticket post.

"Uh... Thanks." Jr said.

And they got in a team huddle.

"Maybe we should wait for the train." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"And miss the fair?!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"We already ended up in the wrong place, which is exactly what we were warned about." Sweetie Belle said. "And what if we can't follow the directions?"

"Sweetie Belle does have a point." Rex said.

And they glanced over to Loose Tracks drawing a map for them.

"Come on. We didn't come all this way for nothin'." Apple Bloom said. "Besides, I've been through a swamp as a young pony. As a grown-up, it'll be a snap."

"Grown-ups always know the way!" Scootaloo said.

"Because being big is all it takes!" Sweetie Belle said.

And then suddenly Loose Tracks laughs manically, and then he hacks and then breathes in an inhaler.

"Sorry." Loose Tracks apologized. "I've got kind of a throat thing."

And then he hands them the map.

And they began the long hike to Appleloosa.

* * *

The 6 hiked down a trail, and soon came across a fork in the trail.

And Sweetie Belle looks through the map, and they took the right path.

* * *

Soon they moved across a pond, and Scootaloo slipped on a rock.

But then saw the rock was actually Bufogren.

And Scootaloo jumps off him and lands in the water.

* * *

Later, the others continued down the trail as then a vine lowers in front of Apple Bloom.

And she tries to move it aside, but then got entangled with other vines And then was flung up.

* * *

Later, Sweetie Belle continues looking through the maps and stops for a moment.

And then she felt as if she was sinking. And then saw she was standing a pool of mud and sinking, and she starts moving and dropped the maps.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scootaloo has managed to climb out of the pond.

"Sweetie Belle, are you sure this is the right way?" Scootaloo asked.

And then she looks around and saw there was no sign of the others.

"Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo called out.

And then suddenly Sweetie Belle poked out of a bush.

"Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle said.

"Aah!" Scootaloo jumped and fell back.

"Don't do that!" Scootaloo said.

And Sweetie Belle helps her up with her magic, and then Jr, Apato and Rex appeared.

"There you are." Jr said. "We've been looking everywhere."

"Where's Apple Bloom?" Rex asked.

"Girls?" Apple Bloom said.

And then they turned to her as she was still tangled in the vines.

And Sweetie Belle used her magic to free her.

"Maybe we should head back to the station." Apple Bloom said.

"I'm not sure we can." Sweetie Belle said. "I think we're lost."

"Just like Twilight and the others said!" Scootaloo said.

And the 2 started shaking.

"We have to try something." Apato said.

"You're the biggest of us." Rex said. "Can't you see the fair?"

"No, not with all these trees." Apato said.

"Hmm. I could've sworn I remembered hearing a migration route of Parasaurolophus that is near the fair would be." Jr said.

"I remember that too." Apato said "But where?"

And then a distant sound was heard, as they looked around. And then a distant bellow of a Parasaurolophus was heard.

"Parasaurs?" Apple Bloom said.

"I knew I was right!" Apato said and swung his head and knocks Scootaloo onto his neck. "I felt it in my gut! With any luck, the fair close by!"

And then Apato takes off running towards the direction of the sound and knocks aside 2 trees.

And then Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Jr and Rex rushed after them.

And Apato ran through the swamp as Scootalo held on.

"Whoa!" Scootaloo ducked avoiding a branch.

And soon, the others started to catch up as another bellow was heard closer, and then Apato quickly turns left as they quickly turned and followed.

"Come on!" Apato said.

And Scootaloo bounced as she holds on.

And soon, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Jr and Rex soon caught up and ran along side of him as Scootaloo then rides Apato like a jockey.

"And he's coming around the corner!" Scootaloo said. "And he's behind couple of fifth's. And he's ahead by a neck! Oh, this is amazing!"

And then they all ran through the bushes, and then came to a stop as Scootaloo was thrown off and hits the ground.

"Ow!" Scootaloo said and shook her head.

"What? It should be here." Apato said looking around as there was nothing.

"Now what do we do?" Rex asked.

"Well, where you when I was feeding and caring for him?!" Asked a voice.

And they went over to where they heard it, and Apple Bloom moves back some bushes and reveals a young red Earth Pony with yellow eyes, blue mane and tail, and cutie mark of a pie. And a brown Pegasus with aqua eyes, mane and tail cutie mark of a blue cowboy boot and greenish bandana.

And the 2 turned to them and then the red colt screamed.

"Wild swamp ponies!" The colt yelled.

And Spring Green and Savage Honeydew who were passing by, were offended and walked off.

"We're not wild swamp ponies." Sweetie Belle said. "We're grown-ups."

"And we are definitely not lost." Scootaloo said.

"Okay." Said the Pegasus. "But that swamp is pretty confusing if you're not from around here. I'm Spur, and this is Biscuit."

And then the box that Biscuit was holding rattled a bit.

"I'm Apple Bloom." Apple Bloom introduced. "Nice to meet you. But, uh, we're not confused. We're just... explorin' new ways to Appleloosa."

"Hey, that's where we're going!" Biscuit said and walks down a trail.

"No, it isn't!" Spur protested.

"Uh, which is it?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Biscuit thinks he can just take Bloofy here to the fair." Spur said.

"Who's Bloofy?" Jr asked.

"Why not?" Biscuit asked. "It's just up the road. And Bloofy's my pet, too."

"Since when?!" Spur asked and took the box. "Bloofy's never seen a crowd! Which you'd know if you ever took care of him!"

"Did you ever think meeting all those ponies might be good for him?" Biscuit asked taking the box back.

And Apple Bloom and Jr went over and peaked through the lid only Bloofy a bit.

"He seems okay meetin' us." Apple Bloom said.

"See? They're grown-ups, and they get it." Biscuit smirked. "Bloofy should totally come to the fair with me, right?"

"Y'all don't really think that, do ya?" Spur asked grabbing the box back.

"Um... hold on." Sweetie Belle said. "Us grown-ups need to confer."

And then they turned and got in a team huddle.

What do you girls think?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"If they go to the fair, we can tag along!" Scootaloo said.

"And Spur probably should share Bloofy." Apple Bloom said. "I mean, that's somethin' a grown-up would say, right?"

"I don't know, AB." Jr said. "Something about Bloofy is familiar, but I put my finger on it."

"What do you mean?" Apato asked.

"I've read a book showing a page of a creature similar to Bloofy." Jr said. "But I can't remember what it's called."

"Hmm? Okay, how 'bout this?" Rex suggested. "AB, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo agree with Biscuit, and me, Apato and Jr we'll keep an eye on Bloofy with Spur? Agreed?"

And Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nodded.

And then they all turned to Spur and Biscuit.

"As grown-up ponies, we think you should share Bloofy and let Biscuit take him to the fair." Sweetie Belle said.

"And also keep an eye on him." Jr said.

"That is some quality grown-up advice!" Biscuit beamed and grabs the box.

And Bloofy chitter as they headed off.

"But Bloofy's never been around anything that exciting." Spur said concerned."What if something goes wrong?"

"We're headed to the fair, too." Apple Bloom said. "Since we're such great advice givers, feel free to ask us for more."

And she trotted off to catch up, and Jr joins with Spur.

"Hey, I did we should also keep an eye on Bloofy with something happens, okay?" Jr said.

"Okay." Spur said still having doubts.

And they went off to catch up with the others.

* * *

And soon they all arrived at the Appleloosa County Fair, and saw ponies having a great time of winning prizes, looking at each other through silly mirrors and more.

"It's everything I thought it'd be!" Sweetie Belle laughed and beamed and wraps a hoof around Apple Bloom and Scootaloo.

And then suddenly Bloofy started squealing as Biscuit holds the lid from opening as it got the attention of an Earth Pony mare.

"Whoa! Jumpy fella!" Jr said.

"Well, my goodness, what an interesting critter!" Said the Passerby Pony. "You should enter him in the animal showcase. You'd be sure to win "Most Interesting Creature"!"

And she walks off.

"Animals showcase?" Biscuit said. "That's exactly what we should do!"

"That seems like a bad idea." Spur said unsure. "What do you grown-ups think?"

But then they saw that Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were gone as Rex, Jr and Apato were still with them.

"Where they go?" Apato frowned.

Elsewhere, the CMC laughed as they went to do something as Spur, Jr, Rex and Apato try to find them.

And soon, Apple Bloom slams a hammer at a bell and wins.

And the ponies cheered as they headed off.

And soon, the 3 rushed off to the Ferris Wheel as Spur was too short to follow them through.

* * *

An hour later, the 3 were enjoying themselves with snacks.

And then Spur, Jr, Rex, and Apato appeared with upset looks.

"Where have you 3 been?!" Rex asked annoyed. "We've been looking for you for nearly an hour."

"What happened to being able to ask your advice?!" Spur asked upset. "You ran off the second we got here!"

And Scootaloo a mouthful of food.

And Apple Bloom glanced around noticing Biscuit wasn't around.

"Where's Biscuit and Bloofy?" Apple Bloom asked.

"That's why I came to find you." Spur said.

* * *

And they lead the CMC to a stadium as Biscuit has just signed up for the showcase.

"It's 1 thing to bring Bloofy to the fair, but it's another to stick him in a showcase!" Spur said.

"What's the big deal?" Biscuit asked.

"You are supposed to be sharing him." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, I'm with Biscuit." Scootaloo said. "The showcase looks like fun."

"Sorry if I think taking care of Bloofy is more important than having fun!" Spur said.

And Bloofy started shrieking as Biscuit struggles to hold on to the box.

"Whoa, that little guy sure has a lot of energy." Rex said.

"Bloofy's just excited." Biscuit said. "He probably just wants to get out."

And Biscuit sets the box down and opens the lid, and soon Bloofy's head piers out. And then jumps out revealing to be some kind of dog like creature with light purple fur.

And Bloofy sniffs around and followed Biscuit.

"Are you you're not just upset you have to share him?" Apple Bloom asked. "What if you took a little break?"

"You mean, like, leave?" Spur said.

"If sharing him is too hard, that might be the best thing." Sweetie Belle said. "Take our word for it. We are grown-ups."

And she, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom walked off as Spur turns and leaves.

"I don't know what Spur's so worried about." Apple Bloom said. "Bloofy and Biscuit are havin' fun."

"Yeah." Scootaloo said. "What could go wrong?"

And Biscuit leads Bloofy through the course, and ponies started cheering.

And Bloofy chitter as his eyes got strangely got bigger and started sweating.

And then suddenly Bloofy started twirling around like a top and grew bigger into a purple tornado.

"Tell me this is the world's best "I told you so"?" Jr asked.

"Me and my big grown-up mouth." Scootaloo uttered.

Ponies quickly flee as Bloofy's tornado grew bigger, and soon started sucking things in and even a pony with her dog.

"Do think this qualifies as gettin' into a dangerous situation with no grown-up to help us?" Apple Bloom asked.

And then a cow moos in distress in the tornado.

"I think we're the grown ponies that need to be helping today!" Sweetie Belle said.

And then Scootaloo quickly rushed to a booth and grabs a lollipop. And Sweetie Belle placed a bit down.

"Bloofy!" Scootaloo waved the lollipop. "Treats, treats, treats! Who wants a treat?"

And Bloofy turns to her, and went up to her. And then Scootaloo started getting pulled in, but Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom quickly caught her.

And Bloofy catches the lollipop, and then started moving towards Biscuit.

And then Sweetie Belle quickly rushed over to him, and then teleports them both behind a pile of hay with the others.

"What do we do now?!" Biscuit asked.

And then the hay stacks were sucked into Bloofy's tornado.

"RUN!" The CMC yelled.

And then they quickly ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the train whistle blew as it heads off from the station as Twilight and Fluttershy recently arrived.

"I hope you're right about the girls coming here." Fluttershy said.

"Well, once we read Shadetail Evergreen's warning that the flower grants wishes, it wasn't a stretch to think they wished themselves to the fair." Twilight said reading a book as some ponies rushed by. "It's all they were thinking about."

"Or maybe, since we told them they were too young to come, they wished to become grown-ups, then came here and caused some kind of trouble that led to a town-wide panic!" Fluttershy said.

Twilight lowered the book and frowned, and Fluttershy points ahead and turns to the fair below them and Bloofy's tornado.

"Yeah." Twilight said closing the book. "Or that."

"Twilight! Fluttershy!" Apple Bloom cried.

And then they rushed over to them.

"Thank goodness!" Apple Bloom said relieved. "I know you're not gonna believe it, but it's me, Apple Bloom!"

"And I'm Scootaloo!" Scootaloo said. "We kinda got turned into grown-ups!"

"And we thought we could take the train here, since we're old enough, but we ended up in the wrong place, just like you said we would!" Sweetie Belle said.

"And got lost!" Apple Bloom added.

"Just like you said we would!" Scootaloo said.

"Then we met these foals who led us to the fair, and we tried to give them some grown-up-style advice, but it turned their pet into a tornado that might destroy the whole town!"

Twilight and Fluttershy glanced each other, and Twilight looked a bit annoyed as Fluttershy rolled her eyes.

* * *

And soon, they all arrived in the stadium as Bloofy was still a tornado.

"Goodness! A Whirling Mungtooth!" Fluttershy said fascinated. "They are very rare and just the cutest little things when they're not excited."

And then a wagon hits the wall near them.

"This one's excited." Fluttershy said.

"We can see that." Rex said.

"How do we calm them down?" Scootaloo asked.

"When they're young, a Mungtooth forms a tight bond with its caretaker." Fluttershy explained. "They're the ones who can get them to stop spinning."

And they turned to Biscuit.

"Spur's the one who really took care of Bloofy." Biscuit said. "We have to find her!"

"You all go look for Spur." Twilight said. "Fluttershy and I will do our best to keep everypony here safe."

And they went to find Spur, and Twilight and Fluttershy help the other ponies and any animals in trouble.

And Soon, they came back with Spur.

And Spur was shocked of seeing Bloofy.

"That's Bloofy?!" Spur exclaimed.

And then Twilight appeared next to them.

"I'm so sorry, Spur." Biscuit apologized. "You knew what was best for him all along."

"And even though we seem like grown-ups, you were way more responsible than us." Apple Bloom said.

"Well, you 3 anyway." Apato corrected.

"What do you mean "seem" like grown-ups?" Spur questioned.

"Uh, we don't have time to explain." Sweetie Belle said. "Right now we have to stop this, and you're the only one who can do it."

"How?" Spur asked.

"I'll show you." Fluttershy said joining next to her. "He mostly just needs to see you." And she hands Spur the box.

"Hey there, Bloofy-boo." Spur said gently as she and Fluttershy flew up to him.

And Bloofy turns to her.

"It's okay." Spur assured.

And Spur opens the lid, and Fluttershy nods as Spur gently flew over and the tornado finally stops as Spur hugs Bloofy.

And Bloofy calmly got back in his box.

And they both landed.

"How did you know what to do?" Spur asked.

"After years of experience with animals, I've picked up a few times." Fluttershy said.

And Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo felt uneasy.

* * *

And soon, they headed back to the station, and despite the mess. Bloofy actually won 1st place.

"Well, 1 thing's for sure." Spur said. "Bloofy definitely earned the "Most Interesting Creature" prize."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Biscuit apologized.

"We all are." Apple Bloom said.

"I guess grown-ups aren't always perfect." Spur said.

"They sure aren't, but young foals pretending to be grown-ups are even less so." Twilight said.

"What do you mean?" Spur asked.

"Well... It's kinda of a funny story, actually." Jr nervously laughed.

"There's only 1 petal left." Twilight said bring the flower out of her bag. "But I think the 6 of you know what to wish for. And I'm pretty sure Star Swirl won't mind."

And she placed the flower in front of the CMC, Jr, Rex and Apato.

"We wish we were foals again." The 6 said in unison.

And a bright light appeared, and then a large flower engulfs them.

And soon, the petals lower as they 6 of them were back to normal.

And leaving Spur and Biscuit shocked of their true age.

"Hold on!" Biscuit said processing the shock. "You 6 are actually younger than us?!"

"Surprise!" Rex nervously laughed.

"The flower turned us into grown-ups, so we figured we could do whatever we wanted." Sweetie Belle explained. "But I guess that's not exactly true."

"We did everything real grown-ups told us not to and caused all kinds of trouble." Apple Bloom added.

And things could have been a lot worse." Scootaloo finished. "I guess we were pretty selfish."

"I'm glad you learned something." Twilight said. "That's what growing up is. Which is why you probably shouldn't skip any of it."

"Um, in fairness, Twilight." Jr said uneasily. "Me, Rex and Apato actually got caught among the spell when they made their wishes."

"I understand." Twilight said.

"I know we didn't make the best impression, but we sure would like to visit you and Bloofy some day." Sweetie Belle said.

And Spur and Biscuit glanced each other.

"I guess that'd be okay, on 1 condition." Spur said. "You get a real grown-up to bring you."

"Deal!" The CMC said.

And they all laughed.


	23. The Big Mac Question

"I just wanted everything to be perfect." Spike sighed. "I mean, this was a big deal. But when Discord insists on being involved..."

* * *

"Regardless of what Spike might say, that little dragon begged me to help." Discord said. "And let me tell you, he can cause plenty of chaos all of his lonesome."

* * *

"I pride myself on baking under pressure, but I just..." Mrs. Cake said. "Oh, dear..."

* * *

"You'd think we would be used to stuff like this in Ponyville." Apple Bloom said.

I still have nightmares." Sweetie Belle said.

* * *

"It seemed simple when it started..." Spike said.

* * *

Spike was with Big Mac and Skull on a hilltop near Sweet Apple Acres as they showed he something amazing.

"It's beautiful!" Spike gasped.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said.

And then Big Mac noticed the look on Spike's face as he drooled.

"Nope." Big Mac quickly pulls the box away.

"I'm not gonna eat it!" Spike said.

"Uh-huh, sure." Skull said skeptically.

"Eat what?" Discord asked suddenly appearing and made Spike jumped.

And his left eye stretched over to see what Big Mac was holding. But Big Mac keeps it out of sight, as well as Spike and Skull.

"What is it! I want to see!" Discord said.

"Nope!" Big Mac denied.

"No way." Skull shook his head.

"Why not?!" Discord inquired.

"Because you have a big mouth." Spike said.

"And usually, whenever you appear there's trouble behind you." Skull said.

"Me?!" Discord exclaimed. "I keep tons of secrets! Like Fluttershy's secret fear of clowns. Or that time I caught Twilight sleep-trotting through town. Oh! And did you know that Octavia went on a date with Bulk Biceps?" He chuckled. "Talk about an odd couple."

And Spike, Big Mac and Skull glanced each other.

"I heard that- Oh." Discord said getting the point now. "All right. Point taken. But we're pals, right? Comrades. Amigos." He hugs them as they were in Mexican outfits. "COME ON!"

Spike, Big Mac and Skull turn to each other and Spike shrugged.

And then Big Mac brought out a light blue box with a diamond ring. And Skull brought out blue box with a Razorwhip necklace with small emerald pieces as eyes.

And Discord drops them and lets out a deep gasp.

"BIG MAC AND SKULL ARE GOING TO PROPOSE TO ECHO AND SUGAR BELLE?!"? Discord yelled.

* * *

And his yell echoed as the Ponyville residents looked around in confusion.

And Shoeshine came out of hearing it well and looked around. And soon shrugged and went back inside.

* * *

"Of course Big Mac asked me to help with his proposal." Spike said. "Along with Skull. I'm the most romantic dragon I know."

* * *

"It really is a curse having infinite powers." Discord sighed. "Everypony is always asking you to move a couch or help with a proposal."

* * *

"Spill it!" Spike said excitedly. "Every detail! Don't leave anything out!"

"Ugh. Do we have to hear all the details?" Discord inquired. "Is that like a "friend" thing?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac sighed.

And Discord snapped his fingers bringing a chair and sat down.

"Okay, where to start?" Skull said. "Well, me and Echo have been together for a long time. And I feel we're finally ready for this."

"I don't talk much, so I want to show Sugar Belle how committed I am." Big Mac said. "First..."

Big Mac went behind a tree, and brought out some building supplies.

"You're making a picnic table that matches the shelf you made Sugar Belle for her shop when you had a crush on her, and you're setting up a romantic meal overlooking Sweet Apple Acres?" Spike gasped.

"Eeyup." Big Mac confirmed.

"Uh, how did you figure that out?" Discord asked.

"If you were a hopeless romantic, you'd know that was the only logical choice." Spike said.

"Then..." Big Mac said.

And he brought out a bucketful of apples and Spike looks at one and saw a note on the stem.

"You painted apples to leave around Ponyville with little riddles tied to the stem that will lead her up here to meet you?" Spike said.

"Eeyup." Big Mac answered.

"Seriously?!" Discord exclaimed.

"Now..." Big Mac added.

"Yuh-" Spike said but Discord placed a hand over his mouth, and it snapped off.

"I know!" Discord said. "You need a giant rhino named Dolores who can knit a romantic sweater for 2!" He brought out a green double sweater with Big Mac and Sugar Belle.

"Uhhh... nope." Big Mac said.

And Discord snapped his fingers as it vanished.

"Come on." Spike said. "Ne needs food for the picnic. That was a gimme."

And Discord took his hand back and screws it on.

"I do not get this game." Discord said.

"Okay." Spike said. "You finish your table, I'll pick up whatever you need to eat, and Discord will put all the apples in place."

"I will?" Discord frowned.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said.

And he hands Spike a map, and shows to Discord all the location where the apples should be.

And Discord looks at it, and snapped his fingers as they both disappeared.

* * *

In Ponyville, a goat eats a carrot as a chicken was on it's back.

And then Spike and Discord appeared as they rushed off.

And Discord brought some reading glasses and reads a riddle from an apple.

"From the Sugarcube Corner, look for your next clue." Discord said. "Red, delicious, sweet like you. Find it; you'll know what to do." He groans and drops the apple. "He should stick to bucking apples."

"Sugar Belle's gonna love it!" Spike beamed happily.

And they went over to Sugarcube Corner, and Discord placed the first apple by the door.

"I'll get the food." Spike said. "How long will it take you to place all the apples?"

And Discord snapped his fingers as the apples vanished.

"Are you sure you put them in the right spots?" Spike asked doubtful.

"Those terrible riddles on the apples were very clear on the location." Discord said. "I'm sure that they were placed properly."

Spike narrowed his eyes.

"I-I-I think. Maybe." Discord said a little unsure. "Does it matter?"

And Spike arched a brow.

"Oh, okay, fine!" Discord gave out. "I'll double-check."

And then suddenly the CMC rushed out and away with a pie. And as well as Sugar Belle and Echo.

And Spike grabs the apple.

"She didn't see the apple!" Spike said. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, we could just give it to her." Discord said.

"That's not romantic!" Spike said. "She needs to discover it!"

"Don't be such a drama dragon." Discord said. "I've precipitated liquid cocoa on Equestria and herded long-limbed Leporide. I can certainly make a pony see an apple."

And he snapped his fingers and disappeared along with the bucket.

And Spike sighed knowing it's not going to end well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mrs. Cake was inside and was baking a dozen treats.

And she went to the oven as Spike appeared.

"Hey, Mrs. Cake." Spike greeted. "I need to pick up a few things."

"Oh, I'm afraid you'll have to wait." Mrs. Cake said mixing a bowl. "I'm a bit busy at the moment." And she grabs a bowl Oh. Is this sour cream or sweet cream?"

She licks some, and then adds some in the bowl.

"Oh, it's kind of important." Spike said. "Maybe I could take some of these off your hooves?"

He reaches for a treat, but Mrs. Cake quickly smacked his hands back.

"No!" Mrs. Cake said. "Those are for... something important, too!"

"All of them?" Spike frowned. "There's... 1, 2, 3, 4-"

"21!" Mrs. Cake confirmed. "And yes, all of them!"

"Who needs 21 desserts?" Spike asked.

"I can't tell you!" Mrs. Cake said. "It's a secret! Come by later."

"Later won't work." Spike said.

"Why not?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"I can't tell you." Spike said. "It's a secret."

And Mrs. Cake went over to the oven as Spike tasted some icing on a dessert and gags.

"Ugh! Did somepony else bake these?" Spike asked.

"No. Why?" Mrs. Cake inquired.

"No reason." Spike said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sugar Belle went over to Rose's booth to grab some flowers.

And Rose went to get some at the back.

And then Discord appeared and his right paw came and secretly placed the apple down as Sugar Belle brought out some bits as Rose came back with some flowers in a bouquet.

"Thank you!" Sugar Belle smiled. "These are perfect!"

And Sugar Belle placed the bouquet in her bag and leaves without even noticing the apple.

And Discord appeared again as she leaves.

"You know, if she's too busy to read the horribly written clues, maybe you should just tell her." Discord said.

And he snapped his fingers, and the apple came to life with arms and legs. And Discord placed the bucket down and snaps the other apples into the bucket. And snapped again as they came to life.

And Discord was in a Sargent uniform.

"Listen up!" Discord said gruffly. "Each of you has a job to do! Take a look at your stems!"

And the apples looked at their stems.

"Tell me about it." Discord said. "But regardless, go to your designated location, deliver your messages, and make me proud! Dismissed!"

And the apples saluted and rushed off to their locations.

And Discord snapped his fingers and out of his uniform.

"I just have to say, Big Mac is really lucky to have me as a friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mrs. Cake was baking still as she grabs a note and rolls it up and stuffs it into a pie.

"Okay... 1 down, 20 to go." Mrs Cake said. "Then I can help you."

Spike rested his chin on the table, and was growing tiredly impatient.

"Maybe I can help you." Spike suggested and flew up and grabs the bowl of notes. "Delivering parchments is my thing. A little dragon breath and fwoosh! We deliver each scroll into each dessert. Then you can help me. Watch!"

And Mrs. Cake whimpered.

And Spike takes a breath, and breathes fire as the notes vanished.

"Ta-da!" Spike said.

But then small green flames appeared as they burnt the other desserts.

And Mrs. Cake glared at Spike as he smiled nervously.

Then suddenly ponies were heard screaming, and they headed outside to see what was going on.

* * *

Outside, 2 ponies ran as one of the apples followed them.

"Hurry, there's no need to sneak!" Said the apple.

And then another pop out from some hay.

"The next apple is at the boutique!" Said the apple.

And the pony near it ran away.

And all around Ponyville, ponies were terrorize by the talking apples.

And even Grand Pear got a surprise by 1 in a cake.

"At Twilight's castle, take a right!" Said the apple. "The next apple sits in plain sight!"

And Grand Pear rushed away from it.

And Spike and Mrs. Cake watch the whole thing.

"What in the blazes is going on?!" Mrs. Cake exclaimed.

"Discord." Spike said realizing the culprit.

And then Discord appeared on a chair reading and drinking tea.

"Oh! Are you finally finished?" Discord asked. "I've been done for a while."

And then Spike glanced at the apple chaos as Discord looked around watching it.

"You know, thinking back, I probably could have been clearer which pony to deliver the messages to." Discord said realizing his mistake.

"You think?" Spike inquired.

And Discord snapped the apples away.

"I sent them back to Sweet Apple Acres." Discord said. "Apples are terrible at taking directions. Couldn't even manage to stay in 1 location. Now, bananas..." He chuckled. "...are much better at listening."

"What's going on?" Sugar Belle wondered.

The 3 looked over and saw Sugar Belle and Echo.

"What happened here?" Echo wondered.

"Apples running everywhere, and she didn't see the poem to get to the hilltop?!" Spike said panicked.

"Getting her to the hilltop is easy, and not seeing the poems is actually a blessing when you think about it." Discord said.

And he snapped his fingers, and he and Sugar Belle and Echo vanished.

* * *

And they appeared on the hilltop.

But Big Mac wasn't seen, and then Discord snapped his fingers as a blindfold appeared over Sugar Belle and Echo.

* * *

"Why would you think sending flaming messages into my desserts would work?!" Mrs. Cake demanded. "You've ruined all of them!"

"To be honest, I tasted some, and burning them might have been an improvement." Spike said.

"What?!" Mrs. Cake exclaimed. "I never!"

"Spike?" Big Mac called.

"Aah!" Spike jumped.

And they turned to Big Mac and Skull.

"Uh, hey there, Big Mac and Skull." Spike said. "Heh. I bet you're wondering what-"

And then Discord appeared with Sugar Belle and Echo still blindfolded.

"Sugar Belle!" Big Mac exclaimed.

"Echo!" Skull exclaimed.

"Big Mac?" Sugar Belle frowned.

"Skull?" Echo frowned.

And Discord snaps away the blindfolds.

"Discord!" Big Mac and Skull growled.

"Mrs. Cake!" Discord suddenly said.

"What did I do?!" Mrs. Cake asked.

They all stared at him.

"Nothing." Discord said. "I thought we were just saying each other's name."

"I guess this can't get any worse." Spike said.

"As the Lord of Chaos, I'd advise against saying thins like that." Discord said.

And then the CMC and Granny were heard screaming as they ran towards town and away from something.

"IT'S COMIN'! SAVE YOURSELVES!" Granny screamed.

And then the ground shook as birds flew away.

**"SUGAR BELLE! SUGAR BELLE!"**

And a large shadow stood over them.

* * *

"We have a bit of a reputation for gettin' carried away." Apple Bloom said.

"Especially when romance is involved. Heh." Sweetie Belle said.

"But that wasn't the case with this." Scootaloo said. "We were just helping Sugar Belle with her plan."

* * *

In Sugarcube Corner as Mrs. Bake mixed a bowl, the CMC helped Sugar Belle by writing notes.

"And the last one should just say "Eeyup!" Sugar Belle said.

And Sweetie Belle wrote it down as Mrs. Cake quickly stirs the mixture.

"3 tablespoons..." Mrs. Cake adds another ingredient. "So, you're saying you want to put each 1 of those inside a dessert?"

"Well, since Big Mac's plan to send me a Heart's and Hooves Day pie with a message inside didn't go so well, I thought it'd be fun to do it right." Sugar Belle said.

"Awww! That's so romantic!" Sweetie Belle said.

"He's a pony of few words." Sugar Belle said. "I love that about him. So, I thought I'd use as many words as possible to propose to him! All he has to say is-"

"Eeyup!" Apple Bloom said imitating Big Mac. "And she giggled. "I can't wait for you to be a part of the family!"

"You 3 played such a big part in Big Mac and I getting together." Sugar Belle said.

And Scootaloo joins Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, and looks through the notes.

"I-love-you-Big-Mac-would-you-like-to-spend-the-rest-of-our-lives-together-I-hope-you-say-eeyup!" Scootaloo read each note. "And each word has to go into a dessert? That's... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... Whoa!"

"21! I know!" Mrs. Cake said.

"Actually, it's 22." Sugar Belle corrected and brought a pie out from the oven. "Mrs. Cake was kind enough to help me bake all the apple-flavored treats I made to get Big Mac to visit me in my old shop." And she placed the pie down on the table. "That one has the invitation for him to come here."

"Oh, it's... it's no bother!" Mrs. Cake said staying calm. "I do love a challenge! Did I add the sugar to this one or that one?"

She then shrugged and pours some sugar into the bowl.

"I think I've seen her add sugar to that bowl 6 times so far." Scootaloo said.

"Let's hope it's doesn't end up too sweet." Echo said.

"Now you 3 go deliver that pie." Sugar Belle said. "I have to get some flowers to spruce the place up."

And they headed to the front, and Sugar Belle opens the door and saw Spike and Discord arguing.

And Sugar Belle quickly closed the door.

"Uh-oh." Sugar Belle gasped. "Spike and Discord are outside. If they figure out what we're up to, they'll spill the beans! And I want this to be a surprise!"

"Oh, what if they're with Skull?" Echo said nervously.

And Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo glanced each other.

And then the 5 of them quickly rushed out of the shop.

And the CMC quickly hid behind a booth as Sugar Belle and Echo rushed off.

"I don't think they suspect anything." Sweetie Belle said.

"Why would they suspect that we're holding an invitation pie that Mrs. Cake is baking a 21 dessert proposal?" Scootaloo asked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GONNA HAVE A SISTER-IN-LAW! Apple Bloom suddenly yelled in excitement.

And the yell echoed through town as ponies frowned in confusion, and Shoeshine came out looking around baffled.

"Shhhhhh!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo covered her mouth.

"This is our shot to make up for all the trouble we caused when Big Mac first asked Sugar Belle out!" Sweetie Belle said.

"We can't give away the surprise!" Scootaloo said. "You need to play it cool!"

"Right, right." Apple Bloom said and leans on a bucket. "Uh, how's this?"

"Better?" Scootaloo said staring at her strangely.

"Come on!" Sweetie Belle said grabbing the pie. "Let's go find your brother!"

And they headed to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Meanwhile, Big Mac was putting together the pieces for the table.

"Screwdriver..." Big Mac looks through the bin. "Nope."

And he heads down to get a screwdriver.

And the CMC enter the barn.

"Big Mac!" Apple Bloom called out. "He ain't here. Let's go."

"Hold on..." Scootaloo said approaching a blueprint. "That looks like the shelf Big Mac made for Sugar Belle. Weird."

"Maybe we should wait here for him." Sweetie Belle suggested. "He's bound to show up soon."

"You know, when I'm lookin' for somethin', Granny says it's best to check the least likely place. Come on!"

And they rushed further into the barn, and Big Mac enters inside and looks around and saw a screwdriver by the blue print.

"Screwdriver!" Big Mac said.

And he grabs it and heads off.

* * *

In Ponyville's bowling ally, ponies were enjoying themselves.

And then Scootaloo entered inside.

"Big Mac!" Scootaloo called out.

And the sudden shout caused a pony to let go his ball too soon, and it hits a lamp on the ceiling and hits the ground.

And they all turned to her.

And Scootaloo smiled nervously and leaves.

* * *

In Fluttershy's sanctuary, a Spider Monkey peacefully sleeps on a tree.

And Fluttershy placed a bucket over a sleeping family of Raccoons.

And then Apple Bloom appeared above them on a ledge.

"Big Mac!" Apple Bloom called out.

And that made the Raccoons, Fluttershy and the monkey jump and they landed in the hammock and spun around.

And Fluttershy turns to Apple Bloom.

And Apple Bloom nervously smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle checks a steam room in the spa.

"Big Mac!" Sweetie Belle called out.

And then a pony screamed and threw a towel as it landed on her head. And Sweetie Belle closed the door.

And Sweetie Belle groaned.

And then Aloe escorted Sweetie Belle outside and closed the door.

And Apple Bloom sighed and the 3 headed off.

* * *

And the 3 were still looking for Big Mac through town.

"How is Sugar Belle supposed to propose to Big Mac if we can't even find him?!" Apple Bloom said.

And Scootaloo peaks through a window as Mrs. Cake was mixing a bowl as Spike was in there.

"Mrs. Cake isn't finished yet." Scootaloo said. "We still have time."

"You know, when I'm lookin' for somepony, Granny says it's best to just stay in 1 place." Apple Bloom said. "Let's head back to the farm and wait. Big Mac is sure to show up soon!"

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo glanced each other and narrowed their eyes at her as they should've did that earlier.

"Well, don't just stand there." Apple Bloom said. "Come on!"

And she rushed off as they followed her.

And then the live apples appeared as they chitter, and then the red one falls over and lands on the green one and they both combined and grew a little bigger.

"Love is in the air!" Said the apple.

And the apple rushed off.

* * *

Meanwhile on the hilltop, Big Mac has finally finished the table and sits and waits for Sugar Belle to arrive.

And Skull was close by waiting for Echo after leaving a note for her.

"Eeyup." Big Mac smiled.

And Big Mac waits as he taps his hooves on the table.

"Eeeeeeeeeyup." Big Mac said.

And then chittering was heard as they looked and saw a squirrel climbing up a tree.

"Hmm." Skull pondered.

And then the 2 walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the barnhouse, Granny was sleeping on a rocking chair as she snores peacefully.

"Granny!" The CMC suddenly appeared and yelled.

And Granny jumped wide awake.

"Who goes there?!" Granny exclaimed recovering from the jump.

"Granny, have you seen Big Mac?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Oh. Hey there, li'l dumpin'." Granny smiled. "I just had the most peculiar dream."

"That's nice, Granny, but we really need to find Big Mac, so-" Scootaloo said.

"It was about Grand Pear." Granny suddenly said. "Only it wasn't. We were in outer space on some kinda mission to explore a strange new world."

"If we get stuck listening to Granny, we'll never find Big Mac." Sweetie Belle said.

"And Mudbriar was there, bein' as logical as ever, but his ears was all pointy-like." Granny added. "And then Discord showed up and... well, you know, he was pretty much the same."

"Once she gets goin', there's nothin' in Equestria that can stop her." Apple Bloom said.

And then a boom sound was heard as the ground vibrated. And Apple Bloom looks at a bucket full of water as another thud appeared as the water rippled.

"You sure about that?" Scootaloo asked.

And the thuds continued as if they were footsteps.

And then a large shadow looms over them as a loud roar was heard.

* * *

At Sugarcube Corner, Big Mac and Skull found Spike with Mrs. Cake.

"Spike?" Big Mac said.

"Aah!" Spike jumped.

And they turn to them.

"Uh, hey there, Big Mac." Spike said. "Heh. I bet your'e wondering what-"

And then Discord appeared with Sugar Belle and Echo blindfolded.

"Sugar Belle!" Big Mac exclaimed.

"Echo!" Skull exclaimed.

"Big Mac?" Sugar Belle frowned.

"Skull?" Echo frowned.

And Discord snapped away the blindfolds off them.

"Discord!" Big Mac and Skull growled.

"Mrs. Cake!" Discord suddenly said.

"What did I do?!" Mrs. Cake asked.

They all stared at him.

"Nothing." Discord said breaking the silence. "I thought we were just saying each other's names."

"I guess this can't get any worse." Spike said.

"As the Lord of Chaos, I'd advise against saying things like that." Discord said.

And then the CMC and Granny were heard screaming as they were running from something.

"IT'S COMIN'!" Granny yelled. "SAVE YOURSELVES!"

And loud booming was heard as it felt like footsteps as birds flew away.

**"SUGAR BELLE!"**

And then a giant apple monster appeared, and it approaches them.

**"SUGAR BELLE!"** The apple monster yelled.

"Discord!" Big Mac growled.

"Why does everypony immediately assume that this has something to do with me?" Discord inquired.

"Uh, the giant apple monster standing in front of us." Echo glared at him.

**"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" **The apple monster yelled. **"OUR LOVE WILL GROW LIKE AN APPLE TREE! SO LET ME ASK - WILL YOU MARRY ME?"**

And Discord had bits of apples on him as they all glared at him.

"Okay, but to be fair, the message did get to Sugar Belle." Discord said.

And Big Mac smacked himself.

* * *

"This whole story is being twisted to make it seem like it was all my fault." Discord said. "Which it wasn't it!"

* * *

"Wait." Mrs. Cake frowned realizing something. "So you 2 were orchestrating a proposal? That's what I was doing?"

"Who are you proposing to?" Discord asked.

"Discord!" Apple Bloom said.

"Me?!" Discord exclaimed.

**"I LOVE YOU!" **The giant apple yelled. **"I LOVE YOU! I**** LOVE YOU!"**

And then Discord snapped his fingers, and the apple monsters turns back into the riddle apples.

"So the messages that were in the desserts..." Spike said.

"...were Sugar Belle's proposal to Big Mac before Spike set them on fire!" Mrs. Cake finished.

"Oh, so I'm not the only 1 who messes things up, am I, Mr. High-and-Mighty Dragon?" Discord smirked.

"Hey!" Spike said. "Those desserts were ruined way before I ruined them!"

"They were not!" Mrs. Cake protested. "Well, I... may have mixed up a... a few ingredients. It was such a rush."

"You should both be very disappointed in yourselves." Discord said.

"What about you and your apple monster?" Scootaloo glared.

"Yes, but you all expect that of me." Discord said.

"All we wanted to do was make up for messin' things up the last time." Apple Bloom said. "Sugar Belle, Big Mac, we're really-"

And then they noticed that Big Mac and Sugar Belle were gone, as well as Skull and Echo.

"Where'd they go?" Sweetie Belle frowned.

And then they all turn to Discord.

"Okay, this time, it really wasn't me!" Discord said.

* * *

"I shouldn't have taken all those desserts at once." Mrs. Cake said. "It's just, how can you say no to such a sweet idea? Oh! Ha! "Sweet"!" She then laughed. "I made a joke."

* * *

"In retrospect, dragon flame baked goods aren't the best combo." Spike admitted.

* * *

"We felt like it was all our fault." Apple Bloom said feeling guilty.

"Except the apple monster." Scootaloo said. "That was Discord. And Mrs. Cake messing up those recipes. And Spike burning the messed-up recipes. And-"

"The point is we all felt bad for ruining Big Mac and Sugar Belle's proposal." Sweetie Belle said. "And maybe with Skull and Echo."

* * *

"It was all green, and then Grand Pear looked at me all dramatical and says, "Where nopony has gone before!" And whoosh! Away we flew!"

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres towards sunset, Big Mac and Sugar Belle were walking down a trail. And Big Mac felt everything was ruined, and Skull and Echo were with them. And Skull felt utterly embarrassed thinking Echo knows everything as well.

"Today was... interesting." Sugar Belle said.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said crestfallen.

"Sure was a crazy day, huh?" Echo said.

"Yeah." Skull said sadly.

"You okay?" Sugar Belle asked.

"I..." Big Mac tried to speak.

And they turned to the apple and pear tree twisted together when Bright Mac and Buttercup planted them as seeds when they got married.

"I'm sorry, Sugar Belle." Big Mac apologized. "I wanted everything to go right today. I wanted our love to be as perfect as my parents' was when they planted these 2 trees together. Instead, it turned into a mess. Just like when I asked you out. Just like Heart's and Hooves Day. No matter how hard I try, I always seem to mess up when it comes to you."

"I'm sorry as well, Echo." Skull apologized. "Ever since I found out you were alive, I wanted nothing more than to be with you." He then sighed. "I still feel like the laughing stock I was when we were kids, and during our cadet years."

"I think you've got things backwards." Sugar Belle said.

"Yeah, same with you." Echo said to Skull.

"What do you mean?" Big Mac asked.

"From everything you told about parents, they had to deal with things a lot tougher than some burnt desserts and an apple monster." Sugar Belle said.

"I... guess that's true." Big Mac said.

"The apple tree and pear tree are stronger together." Sugar Belle said. "They'll survive whatever comes because they don't have to do it alone. They belong together. Like your parents. And like us." And she hugs him.

"Eeyup." Big Mac hugs her back.

And Echo nuzzled Skull.

"Today was a disaster." Sugar Belle said. "But today was also the last day we're never gonna have to do anything apart. From here on out, we'll be together. And we'll be together. And we'll make sure everything works out just right."

And the 2 couples press foreheads together as a breeze of wind pass by.

"Sugar Belle, will you-?/Big Mac, will you-?" Big Mac and Sugar Belle said in unison. "Sorry./No, I'm sorry."

"On 3?" Big Mac suggested.

"Sure." Sugar Belle said. "1..."

"2..." Big Mac counted.

"Will you marry me?" Big Mac, Sugar Belle, Skull and Echo asked in unison. "Eeyup!"

And then Big Mac brought out the box and shows the ring, and then Big Mac reveals it to be part of a necklace and placed around her neck.

And Skull brought the Razorwhip necklace and placed it around her neck.

And Big Mac and Sugar Belle kissed each other happily.

"We'll have to thank our friends for messing so bad that they made it all work out perfectly." Sugar Belle said.

"Crazy, I know." Echo said.

And then a life apple rushed by them, and then saw Discord, Mrs. Cake, the CMC, Granny sleeping a chair, and Spike with a table of desserts.

"Well, we've all made up, and we're here for a do-over." Discord said. "And this time, thanks to me, we've got it right. So, why don't you 4... you know?"

And Big Mac and Sugar happily turn to each other.

"Uh, I think they did okay without us." Spike said.

* * *

"And that's how we were responsible for the perfect proposal!" Apple Bloom laughed. "Or, should I say "pear-posal."

"If we hadn't messed up so bad..." Sweetie Belle said.

"...it would have worked out the way it did!" Scootaloo said.

"It's just like baking." Mrs Cake said who was with them. "Sometimes, it's the mistakes that help you discover something truly special."

"And when all the planning and grand gestures go wrong, it reminds you the most romantic things are usually the simplest." Spike said in a tuxedo.

"Which is what I knew all along." Discord said wearing a bow-tie. "You're welcome."

Applejack in tears and a dress clears herself, and they all headed down as Big Mac in a tuxedo and hat and Sugar Belle in a white dress. And Skull with a green leaf on his head, and Echo had a similar crown but with light pink flowers.

And Granny, Grand Pear, Burnt Oak, Goldie, Apple Rose and Applesauce smiled happily for Big Mac. And Double Diamond, Party Favor and Night Glider smiled happily for Sugar Belle.

And Blue, Jay, Jr, Jay's mother White Tip, Baily, Corey, Seth, Pachy and Patchnut, Claw and Maren, Ty, Skya, Dozer, Ton-Ton, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch and Voltage watched happily for Echo and Skull.

And soon, they went up to Mayor Mare.

And soon, Echo and Skull held each other hands as then an elderly sifaka placed a white sash over them, and wraps it around.

"It is my sincere pleasure to say, for my 2nd Apple family wedding, and my 1st dinosaur wedding, that I now pronounce you husband and wife." Mayor Mare announced. "You may kiss the bride!"

And Big Mac and Sugar Belle kissed each other as everyone cheered.

"That's your cue!" Discord suddenly said.

And then the life apples hung down from the trees and started singing.

_Happy marriage, happy Apples!_

_Happy marriage..._

"Discord!" Spike scolded.

"Oh, just let me have this one!" Discord said.

And the apples continue singing.

_Happy marriage, happy Apples!_

_Happy marriage, happy Apples!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**When it comes to references, I believe in Growing Up is Hard to Do with Bloofy as a tornado was for Wizard of Oz's 80th anniversary.**

**And the water ripple effect shown, definitely the first time MLP showed a reference of Jurassic Park.**

**Speaking of references, you'll notice several references in the next chapter. And here's a hint.**

**Most came from 2 certain Disney films.**


	24. The Ending of the End - Part 1

On a peaceful day outside Canterlot, a Unicorn baker was trotting down the trail to gate's entrance.

And then Chrysalis as Crackle Costette appeared from behind a tree.

"Hey there, my unicorn friend." Chrysalis greeted. "Have you heard?"

"About Princess Twilight Sparkle's coronation?" The baker smiled. "Who hasn't? I'm on my way there now. So much baking to do and-"

"No, no." Chrysalis said. "About the Earth Ponies." She whispered.

"I know their crops have been underperforming, but, uh..." The baker frowned.

"That's not it." Chrysalis said. "They're hoarding the food for themselves! I heard the Mayor of Appleloosa say that if Unicorns and Pegasi want to eat, they can use their own hooves to dig."

"How awful!" The baker scolded unaware of he's being tricked.

"We Unicorns have to stick together, right?" Chrysalis said.

And she winked as he nodded, and the baker went up to Canterlot's entrance as Mrs. Cake was waiting to greet him.

But he coldly turns away.

And Chrysalis laughed sinister and walks off as it was too easy.

And high above her unknowingly watching, was D-Stroy who saw the whole thing. And he watches as Chrysalis walks off knowing clearly it's her, and then turns to the Unicorn baker heading into Canterlot.

"Hmm." D-Stroy pondered.

And this was how he, his brother and Hela have been watching Twilight and her friends over the years. Hiding out of view, in plain sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Canterlot were 2 Iguanodon scouts patrolling a rocky gully not too far away from the city.

"Bruton, we've been walking in circles." Said a scout. "There's no trouble here, I think we should get back."

"Shh, keep it down." Bruton said quietly.

The 2 continued on their patrol route, and nearby by some rocks. D-Structs suddenly appeared and saw them, and then begins to stalk around them.

Bruton suddenly stops and sniffs the air, and then suspiciously glanced back as the scout sniffs the air. After an uneasy glance, he continues on as the scout followed.

A shadow slowly looms over a wall as a low growl has heard showing teeth.

And Bruton was the first to notice.

"Now let's get out of here." Bruton said.

The scout frowned for a moment and turns to the shadow.

And then suddenly the sound of clamping jaws was heard as the scout roars out in surprise and was quickly pulled into the air. And D-Structs pulls back as the Iguanodon hits the ground and roars out in distress as he was pulled back.

Bruton stood there in confusion as then another loud roar was heard and he turns and saw Hela roaring and charging towards him.

And Bruton quickly backs away and looks for any escape routes, and then quickly climbs up a ridge as Hela charges and missed. And D-Structs in the background has killed the Iguanodon.

Bruton quickly got to the top of the ridge, and quickly climbs out to leave and warn the others.

And then D-Stroy suddenly erupts from the shadows and roars as he lunges.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrysalis soon returns to Grogar's lair and changes back.

"Ah, Chrysalis." Tirek said reading the Bell book. "Another successful field trip, I presume?"

"Spreading distrust among the Unicorns and Earth Ponies is almost too easy." Chyrsalis said. "We could take down Twilight and her friends a hundred times, but as long as they have the "love" of Equestria behind them, they'd crawl back to defeat us. Not anymore."

"No friendship, no magic!" Cozy said. "It's so obvious when you think about it. I did my part freaking out the Pegasi."

"All of this is proving too easy." Skrap-It said. "And Twilight hasn't even noticed."

"And Grogar's long absence has given me time to prepare for the next part of our plan." Tirek said.

And he got up and blows out a flaming torch, and removes it as Grogar's Bell was hidden in it and he grabs it.

"Grogar's Bell." Tirek said. "This artifact can steal any creature's magic. It holds that magic until it is released by this spell." He gestured to a page of the Bell's magical power. "Which means all the power inside is ours for the taking!"

And then Tirek started kissing the Bell, and then Cozy took it from him.

"You're drooling on the Bell." Cozy said.

"Let's try the spell before Grogar gets back." Chrysalis said and took the Bell from Cozy's grip. "I'm sick of waiting for that old goat's master plan."

And she placed the Bell on the book.

"Take my hands." Tirek said.

They looked at him weirdly.

"So we can all be part of the spell." Tirek said. "Unless you'd prefer I take all the magic myself?"

And Cozy took Tirek's left hand.

"Our pact stands." Chrysalis said taking Tirek's right hand. "What we do, we do together. Once we defeat the protectors of Equestria, we can claim this land and rule our kingdoms alone once more."

"Uh, what about D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela?" Skrap-It asked. "Are they still in the double-cross?"

"Hmm. I haven't truly decided just yet." Chrysalis said. "Though, they could be extra help."

"Maybe those 3 could be with us." Cozy said.

"Let's just deal with Grogar first, and then see how it goes." Tirek said.

And then Skrap-It got up and heads off.

"Where are you going?" Cozy asked.

"I have an errand to run." Skrap-It said. "But... I could stay and watch this first."

And then Tirek fires a beam at the Bell as it glowed, and then floats up as a few pages in the book flipped. And then the Bell faced them, and then rings a reverberating gong as then a magically yellow glow appeared, and then swirled as Tirek, Cozy and Chrysalis smiled evilly.

And then the Bell fires a beam of black magic with yellow rings at them.

And then the Bell settles down on the book, and then Tirek's shadow showed as he grew.

And then Chrysalis and Cozy's shadow appeared, and they laughed evilly.

* * *

Later, Skrap-It was out at a field near the forest and approached a pile of rocks as something was hidden inside it as he works on it. And adds the finishing touches.

And then footsteps were heard as D-Structs approached him.

"Why did you want me to meet you here?" D-Structs asked.

"I know you've been waiting for this moment for years." Skrap-It said. "So, uh, I have a surprise for you. And a little something I've been tinkering with on the side."

And he leaps down as a claw like gadget was inside the rocks.

"So... What do you think?" Skrap-It asked.

"Hmm." D-Structs pondered interested. "Put it on."

And Skrap-It quickly begins to set the gadget on him, and also added a plating of Jaeger armor.

And soon he was done, nods to D-Structs.

And D-Structs lifts his tail as it was armed with a 4 fingered claw and chain as it opened. And then, he then turns quickly and the claw hits and brakes apart a rock and was pulled back. And then D-Structs twirled and sends the claw flying as it opens. And then grabs hold of a rock, and then pulls it back and slams it hard on the ground, and sending a tree in the air. And then D-Structs quickly caught it with his claw and slams it hard on the ground.

And D-Structs chuckled evilly.

"Ah, you seem to be enjoying it." Skrap-It said with accomplishment.

* * *

Back at Grogar's lair, Grogar soon returns along with D-Structs, D-Story and Hela. And Skrap-It returned earlier before they did, but informed D-Structs of the double-cross.

"I have returned." Grogar announced. "Twilight Sparkle's coronation is today, and we are going to ruin it with this artifact." He held out a gem like artifact with gold edges. "But to succeed, you must work together."

And then 2 green eyes flashed from the shadows above him.

"Oh, way ahead of you, Grogar." Chrysalis said.

Chrysalis hanging upside-down like a spider waiting for it's prey then turns her head, and then spits Changeling webbing at Grogar's front hooves.

And Grogar tries to pull free as then the lair shook as then Tirek brakes out of his hiding place and in his true form. And then Cozy appeared as an Alicorn, and then fires a beam at the artifact, and then Chrysalis drops down and reveals having a larger set of wings, her horn mostly green and brighter green eyes and new crown and necklace and shoes.

And Cozy then brought out the Bell.

"The Bell!" Grogar exclaimed. "You had it all this time?! Why didn't you tell me?!" He tries to pull free.

"We're villains. Duh." Cozy said.

And she, Chrysalis and Tirek fired beams at the Bell, and it aims at Grogar. And then it made a gong as the magic swirl appeared, and then started stealing Grogar's magic as he groans in pain.

But then that's where the twist occurs.

His shadow suddenly strangely changes into a familiar shape.

And then Discord slumps to the ground, and then turns to them and waves.

"What?!" D-Structs exclaimed.

Even Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy were shocked by their leader's true identity.

"That was unexpected." Tirek said.

"I did not see that coming." Skrap-It said completely stunned.

And then Discord snaps his fingers, but nothing happened as he tries again. And then realized all of his magic is gone and smiled nervously.

And then Discord quickly flees and rushed pass D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela as they all watched him quickly rushed out of the lair. And Cozy, Chrysalis and Tirek join up.

"Wait. Discord was Grogar?" Cozy exclaimed. "Like the whole time? Should we follow him?"

"Without magic, he's no threat." Chrysalis said. "Besides, we have plans."

And the 3 went over to the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of the threat growing, ponies in Canterlot were getting the castle ready for Twilight's coronation.

"Doesn't she look adorably regal up there?" Celestia said proudly.

"Our little Twilight, all grown up." Luna said wiping a tear away. "Should we tell her that we've cleared out our royal suites so she and Spike can move in?"

"Oh, maybe wait until after the coronation." Celestia said. "Twilight doesn't need anything else to worry about today."

And she and Luna headed off.

"So, you freakin' out yet?" Spike asked measuring Twilight's head for her new crown.

"About what?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Spike said. "It's not every day the princesses that have ruled Equestria for hundreds of moons retire and pass all their responsibilities on to you and your friends."

"Oh, that." Twilight said. "Actually, I'm feeling pretty good. We've all faced so much and come out okay. I know we're up to the challenge of keeping Equestria safe and happy. There's nothing we can't handle together. Which reminds me..."

And then she brought out a box to Spike, and he opens it and saw a medal with her cutie mark.

"Royal advisor?" Spike frowned. "What's that?"

And Twilight placed it on him.

"A new position I created for you." Twilight said. "You've been by my side for every step of this journey. Knowing I had you to count on gave me the strength I needed to grow and succeed. I wouldn't be here without you."

And Spike in happy tears hugs Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight." Spike smiled. "You know I'll always be your right-hoof dragon."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Twilight said. "Because now that my crown's been fitted, we have some royal errands to run!"

And then Revvit, Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack appeared as he holds a rolled up sheet of paper.

"We have a surprise for you." Ace said.

"It's nice that you gave him a new job, and your crown is fitted." Revvit said. "But we have been working on the design of your crown.

"Ooh, what is it?" Twilight asked.

And Click-Clack unrolls the sheet and reveals a golden crown design with a lavender 6 pointed star with a white star behind it as well.

"What do you think?" Click-Clack asked.

"I love it!" Twilight beamed. "Thank you, guys."

"We'll join you guys as soon as we show Celestia and Luna." Waldo said.

And Twilight and Spike flew off for their errands.

* * *

Meanwhile, the streets of Canterlot were strangely deserted as a tumbleweed rolls by.

Fluttershy and Rarity went over to a food booth, but found that all of the baskets were empty.

"And you're sure this is where Pinkie told us to get the blackberries for her special coronation dessert?" Rarity asked.

"Maybe they keep their produce in the back?" Fluttershy wondered.

And then the fruit seller popped out from behind the booth.

"Nope. This is all we got." He said. "But I got a special on these taters." He brought out a plate with a potato with a bad odor.

And Rarity gags in disgust.

"Um, no, thank you." Fluttershy said. "We'll keep looking."

And Fluttershy helps push Rarity away to a corner as she coughed.

And then Twilight and Spike appeared with Revvit, Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack riding her.

"Ooh! Twilight, darling!" Rarity beamed. " You're just in time. Only 1 more pre-coronation stop. We're picking up the final touch for your apres-hors d'oevres gown..."

"Is that before or after the royal marshmallow-eating-contest gown?" Twilight asked.

"What?!" Rarity exclaimed. "I haven't made 1 of those! You must tell me when they add these sorts of things!" She then started working on a design.

"It's okay, Rarity." Twilight laughed and assured. "I was just joking."

"Joking?" Spike smirked as Rarity faints and Fluttershy caught her. "Day of her coronation? You've come a long way, Twilight."

And Twilight flushed a bit.

"You sure had her." Ace said and laughed.

And they made their way to the sewing shop as Rarity tries to open the door, but strangely was locked.

"Well, that's odd." Rarity said. "They look open."

And Rarity knocks on the door, and then a slot above opens as Lemon Hearts peaked through.

"What do you want?" Lemon asked a bit coldly.

"Oh. Well, this being a thread shop, I thought I might buy some?" Rarity said a bit confused by her behavior.

"Put the bits in the mail slot." Lemon said.

And Rarity slips 3 bits through the slot, and Lemon brought some thread.

"What was that about?" Twilight frowned by her Canterlot friend's behavior.

"That was a bit odd with Lemon." Waldo said confused.

"You know designers." Rarity said. "Don't like being interrupted when they're on a creative roll. With thread this exquisite, can you blame them?" She placed the thread in her bag.

"Weather for the coronation is sunny skies!" Rainbow announced clearing the last cloud. "It was weird, though. Not many Pegasi wanted to help me clear the clouds. They were kinda on edge."

And then a Unicorn nervously and quickly got inside a building.

"They're not the only ones." Spike said.

"I thought Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Windshear and Voltage helped you." Revvit said.

"They did." Rainbow said. "They were some of the only ones truly helping."

"It's the 1st shift in royal power in over a millennium." Rarity said. "Of course everypony is a little jumpy. Change does that."

And Twilight felt a little worried.

"But I'm sure it's not because they're worried about you." Fluttershy assured.

"How could they be?" Rainbow said. "How many times have you saved their flanks by now?"

"And how many villains you've faced?" Ace said.

"Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis twice." Waldo said.

"Sombra, Tirek, Starlight, Pony of Shadows, Indom." Revvit added.

"And Indrago and Cozy, and Sombra again." Click-Clack finished. "I'm sure you can handle whoever's next."

"You're right." Twilight smiled. "I'll just have to let everypony know that even with Celestia and Luna gone, we'll make sure things stay the same."

* * *

And they soon got back the castle's courtyard as Applejack was unloading a wagon of apples. But one of the guards watched her suspiciously.

"Twilight! There you are!" Applejack said relieved. "You mind tellin' your friend that I don't need an official guard wherever I go? Especially if he ain't gonna help carry apples?"

"I appreciate you taking such good care of my friends, but we're fine now." Twilight assured him.

And the guard respectively bowed his head, and walks off watching Applejack.

"It was the strangest thing." Applejack said. "He kept callin' me "Earth Pony", like I didn't have a name. And watchin' like he thought I'd steal the silver!"

Then suddenly the doors opened as dozens of cupcakes came out.

And then Pinkie popped out from them and was covered in cupcakes.

"Do not go in that kitchen!" Pinkie advised.

"Pinkie, what happened to you?" Click-Clack asked.

"You look like you were in a sugar war." Rainbow said.

And Pinkie hops out of the cupcakes.

"For some reason, the bakers are super grouchy with each other." Pinkie said. "That Unicorn chef started throwing dessert at Mrs. Cake! I tried to help, but I got caught in the crossfire! Tasty, tasty crossfire." And she slurps a chocolate cupcake from her left hoof and eats it.

"You sure this is just pre-coronation nerves?" Twilight asked Rarity feeling something's off.

"Uh... Not to sound offensive, or anything." Waldo said. "But haven't ponies been acting strange towards each other?"

"Now that you mention it, they've been a little odd since after the Summer Sun Celebration." Revvit said. "Something is off here."

And then they heard groaning as they turn and saw Discord rubbing his sore foot.

"My aching metatarsals!" Discord said. "You know, you forget how convenient snap-travel is."

"Wait. Did you just walk here?" Spike asked as the others went up to him. "On foot?!"

"You look you walked through a whole swamp." Ace said.

"Yes, actually." Discord said. "And I have a confession to make. You see, I might have made the teeeeeniest boo-boo. All very well-intentioned and noble on my part, of course, but-"

"Get to the point, Discord." Applejack said.

"What are you talking about, Discord?" Waldo asked. "What'd you do?"

"You remember that whole thing with King Sombra?" Discord asked uneasy. "That was slightly my fault. And by "slightly", I mean... I brought him back."

"You did?!" Rarity exclaimed. "But why?!"

"That's extremely crazy even for you, Discord!" Waldo said. "Why in the crater would you do that kind of stunt?!"

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Discord admitted. "Which is why I also brought back 3 other villains and found 3 new ones who are now on the loose and not really big fans of yours. So... my bad."

And they gasped.

"WHAT?!" Revvit, Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack exclaimed.

* * *

Towards sunset, they were all in the throne room as Tyrant, Blue and Toothless were with them as they were all very crossed with Discord's stunt.

"Let me get this straight." Luna said crossly. "You wanted to boost Twilight's confidence, so you brought back Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek to attack her?!"

"Don't forget Sombra." Discord added.

"And while you united these 3 villains, you pretended to be Grogar?!" Celestia angrily said.

"Let me get this straight." Tyrant angrily said. "All this time, you just wanted bring up Twilight's confidence since Sombra."

"Now everything all makes sense of why you pretended to be injured." Blue glared. "You knew Twilight wasn't ready by then, and you went on with it."

"After everything Twilight and the others did for you, this is how you repay them?!" Toothless said.

And Discord felt guilty from that.

"Discord, how could you do this to Twilight?!" Fluttershy cried. "And us?!"

And Applejack went over to her to comfort her and glared at Discord.

"Look what a great job you did defeating Sombra." Discord said. "All the confidence you gained. Remember the cheering? The hoof-bumps?"

"Except it was all a lie." Twilight sadly remarked.

"So all this time you've fooled them that you were hurt and did that speech on purpose, huh?" Tyrant said.

"A well-intentioned lie." Discord corrected.

"For all the time you've spent with us, you really haven't picked up too much in the way of friendship lessons, huh?" Applejack said.

"You've been setting up challenges for us the whole time, haven't you?" Twilight asked. "None of our successes were actually real."

"Of course they were!" Discord said.

"So all those appearances you've made over the years since they freed you." Tyrant said. "You pretending to be sick, purposely made Twilight missed out with her friends, messing with Starlight at the school, everything was just on purpose wasn't it?"

"You just had an extremely good-looking safety net." Discord said.

"And how was that supposed to help again?" Spike asked angrily.

"I intended to prepare Twilight for anything by orchestrating an epic attack at her coronation." Discord explained.

And then Rarity angrily went up to him.

"You beastly beast!" Rarity angrily said. "Don't you know how much this day means to Twilight?! And me?! I made her dress! Why wait until now for such a horrible plan?!"

"You don't take a final exam on your 1st day of class." Discord said. "Just think - after defeating 6 baddies, Twilight would have to believe that she's the leader we all know she is!"

And then Celestia angrily flew up to Discord.

"You have made a grave misjudgment, Discord." Celestia glared. "Do you have anything else you'd like to tell us?!"

"Would you like the good news or the bad news?" Discord asked uneasily.

"That wasn't the bad news?!" Luna exclaimed.

"What is the bad news then?" Tyrant asked.

"All my chaos magic is... gone." Discord said. "Trapped in Grogar's Bell."

"So what's the good news?" Spike sighed and asked.

"Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow now have all of the real Grogar's magic." Discord said.

And they all stared at him as if he was crazy.

"IN WHAT WORLD IS THAT GOOD NEWS?!" Rainbow yelled as if he was crazy.

"Compared to me losing my powers, anything else is good news!" Discord said.

"So let me get this straight!" Blue said. "The only bad news you see is you not having you powers?!"

"Yes." Discord simply answered.

"Give me 1 good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Blue glared at him.

"And what of the real Grogar?" Tyrant asked approaching him. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know." Discord said.

"Suit yourself." Tyrant said and gaped her jaws open.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no!" Discord quickly stopping her. "I swear, I don't know! No one has seen him for centuries, no one has if he's even still alive. But I do know this. Some rumors say he might be still out there, watching and waiting. And has threatening to return once he has regain his full power."

"Twilight, Luna, we need to make a plan." Celestia said. "Maybe it's not too late to stop this disaster from happening!"

And she and Luna turned to Twilight.

"I... I need some time to think first." Twilight said still processing from what Discord has done.

"Well, there isn't any time!" Discord said. "Look what I overheard them saying!"

He then snaps his fingers, but nothing happened as he remembered he doesn't have his magic still.

"Ugh! Just listen to me voice and use your imagination!" Discord crossed his arms.

* * *

Earlier in Grogar's lair, Chrysalis, Cozy and Tirek were unaware that Discord hasn't truly left but hid behind a wall to hear them. And D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela were with them still.

"Let the fool go." Chrysalis said. "Without magic, he's no threat. Besides, we have plans."

And the 3 went over to the table.

"The "Lame 6" are so busy being perfect, they haven't even noticed what we've been up to." Cozy said as Tirek flicks the Orb off the table. "Have I mentioned how great revenge is?"

"I hope you got a name picked out for your future kingdom." Tirek said. "Because it's time to destroy Equestria!"

And the 3 of them laughed evilly as Discord watched in horror and realizing what he has done.

"Uh... what about us?" Skrap-It asked.

"Still playing around with ponies, fellas?" D-Stroy asked. "How... adorable."

Chrysalis, Cozy and Tirek glanced each other unsure of them.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Cozy asked. "Even if you aren't with Discord."

"If we knew Discord was Grogar the whole time, we've smashed him." Hela said. "He was pretending to be Grogar when he found us and before we brought you here."

"Well, I guess it's convincing enough." Tirek said.

"I guess." Chrysalis said. "Perhaps we could fill you in on the plan."

"Oh, we've already know you're little plan." D-Structs said. "Skrap-It has been watching you since you've retrieve the Bell."

And the 3 turned to Skrap-It.

"Hmm. Very clever and sneaky." Chrysalis said. "I will give you that."

"Yeah, and that's why I was put in charge during the Summer Sun Setback thing and-" Skrap-It said.

And D-Structs angrily growled.

"Or... Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Skrap-It said. "This is such a confusing moment after our leader is a fake."

"Aww. Don't blame the lizard." D-Stroy said. "We're here to help. We've heard all about Twilight and her "Friendship is Magic" bunch."

And then Skrap-It burst into laughing.

"Friendship is Magic bunch!" Skrap-It laughed hysterically. "That's perfect!"

And he drops to the floor.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Skrap-It laughed. "I have so gonna start using that!" He laughed.

"I'm still not 100% sure if we can trust you all." Chrysalis said. " We don't need your help, D-Stroy. Not with this, not with anything."

And Chrysalis turns away.

"You sure?" D-Stroy inquired. "Because I know how to get rid of these meddle some friendshippers once and for all. But it will take all of us to do it."

And then Chrysalis glanced back with some interest.

"Oh. Do I have your attention now?" D-Stroy questioned.

And Chrysalis, Cozy and Tirek glanced each other.

"We're listening." Chrysalis said.

* * *

And the flashback fades away.

"They're probably on their way to attack Canterlot right now!" Discord said.

"Then we'll stop 'em!" Pinkie said.

"How?!" Twilight exclaimed and flew over to them. "Stopping Sombra by himself was hard enough! And that was with lord-of-chaos training wheels!"

"Twilight, it doesn't matter if Discord set up your successes or not." Celestia said placing a hoof over her as well as Luna." We believe in you and always have."

"Lean on your strengths to counter your weaknesses." Luna said.

"My strengths?" Twilight frowned.

And she turns to her friends.

"Right!" Twilight said. "Spike! Send a letter to Star Swirl! Tell him we need the Pillars to-"

* * *

_"-guard the borders of Canterlot!"_

Star Swirl mediates in the air at a ruin, and then a letter appeared and reads it.

_"If the villains are coming for a fight, we'll have 1 waiting for them!"_

* * *

_"With Chrysalis on the loose, she'll go after Starlight!"_

Starlight and Trixie read the letter and grew concern, and then quickly rushed off to warn the students.

* * *

_"Warn Cadance and Shining Armor! They're our final line of defense if we fail!"_

At the Crystal Empire, Cadance reads the letter and Shining holding Flurry nods to the guards as they headed out.

* * *

And Twilight flew up.

"The ultimate battle for the fate of Equestria is coming!" Twilight said.

"Wait-wait-wait!" Tyrant quickly said. "Hold on. Didn't you say there were 3 new villains?"

"Uh... yes." Discord uneasily replied.

"And who exactly are they?" Blue inquired.

"Oh, nothing important." Discord said. "Just 3 banished fellas of Sauro."

And then Tyrant gasped in concern.

"Those 3 aren't 2 T. Rex brothers and a Red Death are they?" Tyrant questioned.

"You tell me, I mean you know them." Discord said.

"That's D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela!" Tyrant yelled. "Do you have any idea what you just done?!"

"Relax. I know the whole story." Discord said if it wasn't a big deal. "The D-Brothers attacked a Kaiju without armor which got them banished."

"Discord, that's only part of the story you got!" Tyrant said.

And Discord's eyes widen.

"Uh... What's the other half?" Discord asked.

"They've turned on their own Jaeger team and killed them!" Tyrant said. "And Hela joined them after being dismissed from the dragon leaders permanently and they joined up to kill everyone."

And everyone gasped in shock.

"Uh... that part I missed." Discord smiled nervously. "I actually thought about that part of D-Structs wanting to kill Twilight was oddly specific."

"What?!" Tyrant exclaimed.

"I thought it was a figure of speech!" Discord said. "And along with D-Stroy saying he wanted her smashed."

Everyone then gasped in shock.

And then suddenly Tyrant aggressively growled and charged towards Discord. And then she forcefully slams him to the floor causing everyone to grow concern as she stood over him.

"When this is over..." Tyrant growled. "I'll kill you."

And then Tyrant heads off to leave as Fluttershy went over to help him up. And then Tyrant glance back.

"Stay away from him!" Tyrant roared.

And then Tyrant quickly turns and roars at her causing her to back away from Discord.

And then a distant roar was heard as they turned to the direction of it.

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"That was a Red Death roar." Revvit said. "If D-Structs is leading them. They might be halfway to Canterlot right now!"

"Is now a good time to panic?" Click-Clack asked.

"Yes." Revvit nodded.

"Okay." Click-Clack said.

And then he panicked and runs around.

"You led them right to us?!" Tyrant growled at Discord and then stomped her foot. "MAYBE YOU CAN FEED THEM WITH YOUR HIDE!" She yelled bloody murder and then turns to Toothless. "Move the scouts out! Double time!"

And then she turns and leave the throne room and the doors slammed heavily loud.

* * *

And soon, Tyrant arrives to the Shatterdome.

"Direct all scouting teams out NOW!" Tyrant ordered.

* * *

And in the hanger, every dragon and dinosaur quickly headed out and began searching out for the villains.

And Tyrant heads outside and then swung her head at the branch of a tree as she headed off.

And then she walks onto a platform with Canterlot not far from view and then lets out a thunderous roar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrysalis, Cozy, Tirek, D-Structs, D-Stroy, Hela and Skrap-It were still in Grogar's Bell much of D-Structs' annoyance.

"We're not going anywhere until you 2 stop arguing!" Cozy said.

"You're beginning to test my patience, Cozy." D-Structs said.

"I promise, it won't be long." Cozy said. "Chrysalis, say something nice about Tirek."

Chrysalis groaned of her child's play.

"He's... red." Chrysalis said.

"Tirek?" Cozy turns to him.

"She's... not as annoying as I expected." Tirek shrugged.

"Good!" Cozy beamed. "Now we were talking about Grogar's Bell."

"Suggestions, anyone?" D-Stroy said.

"We should the magic inside it." Chrysalis said. "You know how powerful Discord was. That much chaos magic in our veins..."

"But taking it all would be madness!" Tirek said. "It's impossible for any other creature to control!"

"Tirek does have a point." D-Structs said. "Taking all of it is madness, even for us."

"Only a fool would be mad enough to do it." Hela said.

"I guess if you need a Guinea Pig to find out if anypony can use chaos magic, I'll volunteer." Cozy offered and had a big grin.

"Hold it." D-Structs said suspiciously. "How do I know you won't double-cross once you have it?" He questioned.

"D-Structs, I give you my word." Cozy promised.

"Hmm." D-Structs pondered skeptically. "Do it."

And then Tirek and Chrysalis activated the Bell and it aims at Cozy and let out a reverberating gong. And then the magically swirl appeared and hits Cozy giving her the chaos magic. And then a shadow grew and they all grew nervous and glanced each other.

And Cozy bellows an evil laugh as the magic has made her grow in a monstrous form.

"Fools!" Cozy yelled. "Now I have more power than all of you! Kneel before my might!"

And then she fires a beam, but instead a dozen rubber chickens appeared as they smirked.

Dumbstruck by that, Cozy fires several other beams as demon pineapples appeared. And then they started attacking her.

"Aah! Take it back!" Cozy quickly said. "Take it back!"

"Only if you promise not to double-cross us." D-Structs firmly said.

"Okay! Okay! I promise!" Cozy cried.

And D-Structs nodded, and Tirek and Chrysalis fired a beam at the Bell as it took back the chaos magic. And returns Cozy to normal as she panted.

"You better watch what you do you power obsessed fool." Hela warned.

"Still think chaos magic is a good idea?" Tirek inquired.

"Leave it in the Bell." Chrysalis stated. "We've got a kingdom to conquer."

And they all headed outside.

"So, where should we strike first?" Cozy asked.

And Chrysalis laughed. "Everywhere."

"Watch out, Twilight." D-Structs said. "We're coming."

And then they all headed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was gathered in Canterlot they were all in the throne room.

"We've faced enemies of Equestria before." Twilight said. "And we've always succeeded, no matter the odds. That wouldn't be possible without all of you."

"You're welcome!" Discord blurted.

And they all turned to him and Toothless growled.

"Dude, read the room." Spike said.

"So I ask for you help again today in what is our biggest battle yet." Twilight said and flew up. "All of Equestria is at stake, and I can't not do this alone. But I'm not afraid. Because with friendship as our armor and teamwork as our power, nopony can bring us down!"

And then the doors were heard opening.

"Knock, knock!" Hela said.

And they all turned to the doorway.

"Oh, come on!" Cozy complained.

And Cozy drops a group of guards she and Hela took down.

"Where'd you get that?" Cozy asked. "A daily affirmations? Yeesh."

"So, we finally meet, Princess." Hela said.

"Cozy Glow?! Twilight exclaimed of Cozy's form. "You're-"

"About to wipe the floor with you!" Cozy evilly smirked.

"Oh, Twilight." Hela smirked. "Since your coronation is today. I have a little present for you. Considered it, a gift from a queen!"

And then she and Cozy fired a blast at her as she was knocked back and hits her throne and hits the floor.

And everyone gasped.

"Relax, if I wanted her dead I've done it more powerful." Hela smugly assured. "It's only a stun shot. And I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Wow! It's true!" Cozy smugly beamed. "Alicorns really do have more fun!"

And she fires another beam.

* * *

Meanwhile, Star Swirl and the other Pillars gathered at Canterlot's southern border near a canyon.

"Spread out and stay ready, friends!" Star Swirl said. "Canterlot depends on us!"

And they all spread out and ready to fight.

Then suddenly one of the distant rock formations collapsed as then another broke as a figure jumps across them.

Star Swirl brought out his telescope and looks as it was Tirek.

And then Tirek jumps and then lands behind Star Swirl and turns to him.

And Star Swirl fires a beam at Tirek, but it have any effect on him. And Tirek laughed as he approached Star Swirl.

And then Rockhoof charges towards him, but then Tirek stomps his hoof causing a rock to rose up. And Rockhoof crashed into it.

And then Mistmane and Mage joins by Star Swirl as they attacked Tirek but have no effect on him as he cackled.

And then Tirek caught Flash and throws him into Star Swirl, Mistmane and Mage. And Tirek swatted Somnambula away as she hits the ground.

And Tirek approached the 4 down Pillars and then absorbed their magic, and soon finished as he smack his lips.

"Magic seasoned with age." Tirek said. "Delicious."

And then Rockhoof wakes up and saw the others down.

"No!" Rockhoof yelled.

And then he charges towards Tirek, and then swung his shovel at Tirek's back right leg. But only braking the shovel's foot.

And then Tirek lifts Rockhoof up, and absorbed his life-force as he was drained to his original form.

And Rockhoof soon hits the ground.

"Oh, run along." Tirek said mockingly. "The big stallions are playing."

Nearby, Somnambula weakly climbs to her feet.

"Somnambula...!" Rockhoof groaned weakly. "Warn... the princesses...!"

And soon Somnambula quickly flies off to Canterlot to warn the others. But Tirek quickly jumps across her, and lands in front of her and hits him and falls to the ground. And Tirek grabs her and absorbed her life-force.

"Ahhhh." Tirek said and tossed her away from the other fallen Pillars. "The perfect dessert to a legendary meal."

And Tirek begins heading to Canterlot.

And then suddenly a brother and sister T. Rex pair appeared in his way as they roared at him.

"This... will be fun." Tirek chuckled.

And Tirek faced them as they stood shoulder to shoulder standing their ground. And then, the younger brother is the first to charge with open jaws but Tirek quickly punches the Rex in the face as he was knocked off his feet and hits the ground.

And then Tirek grabs him behind the neck and shoulder, and then turns and throws like a ragdoll across the ground.

How he's only got 1 opponent left.

And Tirek turns to the remaining Rex.

And the T. Rex roared at him, and then charges but Tirek quickly avoids her attack and then grapples her around the neck as the T. Rex roars in distress and soon throws him off freeing herself. But then Tirek grips around her again and overpowering her. And she body slams him off as he backs away as she roars at him, and then Tirek swung a fist as she quickly twirls and dodging it and turns back to him and roars.

And then the T. Rex and bites down on Tirek by the shoulder and forces him to the ground. But Tirek manages to keep a footing and the Rex drags him as he them pulls free. And then the Rex backs up and then rams Tirek with the force of a freight train. And then Tirek quickly recovers, and grips around the Rex's neck as she growled and roar in distress trying to pull free.

And then Tirek turns and throws the Rex aside as she hits the ground and rolled several times.

And then the Rex shakily struggles to her feet.

And Tirek could see she won't go down without a fight.

And then the T. Rex roars as she charges towards him.

And they near each other as Rex bites Tirek and then threw her head over him. And then she bites down on his shoulder as Tirek tries to pull free. And then Tirek heavily swung his left arm over the Rex's neck. And she lets go in surprise and then they both lunged at each other as the Rex clamps down on Tirek's left shoulder and swung him and bites down hard.

And then she lunges again with a growl, but missed as Tirek pushed her head aside, and then again. And the Rex lets out a growl and then he overpowers her and throws her to the ground. And then Tirek grabs her and then throws her against a boulder as she hits the side and drops the ground.

With no more opponents in his way, Tirek begins the trek to Canterlot.

* * *

Meanwhile in the School of Friendship, the Young 13 minus Jr who was up in the Crystal Empire with her dad, aunt and uncle were helping the other students down into the cavern below.

"Stay with your buddy!" Starlight said. "No running! Just follow Counselor Trixie!"

"Starlight, star bright. Where's the pony I want to fight?!" Chrysalis chanted out.

And Starlight looks out a window and saw Chrysalis.

"She's here!" Apato exclaimed.

"I have to go." Starlight said. "You got this?"

"Nopony does a great and powerful escape like Trixie." Trixie said.

And Starlight hugs her and Apato quickly heads down the chute as Trixie closed it.

And Starlight then teleports outside on the roof behind Chrysalis as she turns to her.

"Ah. Just the headmare I want to see." Chrysalis beamed of waiting for this moment.

"You didn't make an appointment!" Starlight glared.

And then she lunges towards her yelling and teleports them both off somewhere.

* * *

And then they appeared in a mountain range.

"What is this place?" Chrysalis inquired.

"Somewhere you can't hurt anypony!" Starlight said as her horn glowed.

"Wrong." Chrysalis corrected. "I can hurt you!"

And then Starlight quickly teleports as Chrysalis fires a beam. And then Starlight appeared behind as she fired again as she teleported again.

And then Chrysalis flew up and fires as Starlight teleported in different spots.

"Stay still so I can blast you!" Chrysalis growled.

And then Starlight appeared behind her.

"Oh, yeah, real motivating!" Starlight said.

And then Chrysalis fires a beam and knocks Starlight off her feet and hits the ground.

And then Starlight noticed a ledge above her and she quickly teleported just under the ledge.

And then Chrysalis appeared as she snarled and charges.

And Starlight fires a beam at her.

"You'll pay for that!" Chrysalis glared.

"Put it on my tab." Starlight smirked.

And then she teleported behind her and falls and fires a beam at the snow. And then an avalanche was triggered as Chrysalis tries to get out of the way but was quickly buried.

And Starlight teleported to the ground and soon walks off.

But then a green glow appeared as Starlight turns to it. And then Chrysalis erupts out of the snow sending a shock wave and knocking Starlight off her feet and hits the ground hard.

And then Chrysalis then cocoons her in Changeling webbing.

"Now I'll have all eternity to take my revenge on you!" Chrysalis smugly said.

And then Chrysalis flies off carrying Starlight trapped in the cocoon.

* * *

Meanwhile in Canterlot, the 5 guards were firing at Cozy, Skrap-It and Hela as Cozy had a magic barrier around them.

And Cozy gave a mockingly pout on her face.

And then the 5 guards charged towards her as Cozy then smugly fires a beam opening a portal. And the 5 guards fell through and landed in the water of the river outside Canterlot.

And Cozy evilly laughs.

"Come on, you're making this easy." Skrap-It taunted. "5 down, 3 to go."

"Stand down, Cozy Glow!" Celestia demanded.

"Gee, I guess I could." Cozy said. "But... I"m having too much fun!" Her horn then charges up.

"Let's see you avoid this!" Hela yelled.

And then she and Cozy fires at them, but Twilight quickly blocks them with her magic shield.

"Ready, sister?" Celestia said.

And Luna nodded.

"Wait!" Twilight said confused and retracts her shield. "What are you...?"

And Celestia and Luna flew up and then fires beams as they combined and towards them. But Cozy merely just brought out Grogar's Bell and it let out a gong as it activates. And then started attracting Celestia and Luna's magic as they screamed and painfully groaned.

And soon they both fell to the floor.

"NO!" Twilight screamed.

And she quickly rushed over to them.

"Come on! You're making this way too easy!" Hela said.

"That's the problem with you magic-types." Cozy merely said. "You're so reliant on your special power, you forget to use your brains!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" Twilight glared. "Now!"

And then the rest of the Mane 6 came out of hiding from behind the throne.

And then Rainbow quickly flew around Cozy and leaving spinning around like a top and getting Hela and Skrap-It dizzy.

And they soon stopped spinning as saw Pinkie magically floating by Rarity's magic aiming her party cannon at them.

"Surprise attack!" Pinkie yelled.

And then she fires confetti in their faces as they coughed as Fluttershy flew behind them.

"Fly, my pretties!" Fluttershy said.

And then the guard geese flew towards knocking Cozy aside and then Spike flew and fires a blast at her as she avoids it. And she ducks another Pinkie attack, and the geese flew over them.

"You fool!" Hela yelled as the geese modded her face. "Don't let... them... get... the Bell!"

And Cozy fires a beam at them and quickly dodges a fire blast from Spike. And got caught by the geese flying by them.

And then a rope lassoed Cozy and was pulled to the ground as Hela's mouth was lassoed and was pulled to the ground.

And then Cozy grabs hold of the Bell as the Mane 6 surrounded them.

And Twilight's horn glowed.

But then suddenly a bright light appeared grew as they turned to it.

"I'd take cover, if I were you." Skrap-It advised.

And then Cozy smirked and flew up as well as Hela with Skrap-It on her head.

And then suddenly like the shock wave of a falling meteor, a blast front appeared and brakes the glass of the windows. And sends the group flying back back as well as Celestia and Luna.

And then Chrysalis flew through the window as Tirek climbs through and lands next to Twilight's throne and pushed it aside. And revealing Discord shaking like mad, and then falls back to hide.

And then D-Structs and D-Stroy burst through the wall and Cozy grabs Discord with her magic. And D-Stroy now has a similar claw weapon like D-Structs, only it was more of a grinding drill type.

"Get your traitorous tail over there!" D-Structs yelled.

And Cozy throws Discord with the group, and Twilight quickly brought her shield over them.

"It'll take more than a shield to save you now." D-Structs said.

"You think your pathetic shield can stop us?" Chrysalis laughed. "The Pillars have been defeated." She crawls on the top of the shield. "Your school is abandoned. Face it, Twilight. You've lost!"

"You can attack us and we may fall." Twilight firmly said. "But Equestria will still stand, united in friendship. And we won't stop until we defeat you, no matter how many ponies you take down!"

And then Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy laughed.

"Wow, Twilight." D-Structs chuckled. "You really are as careless as I thought."

"I don't like the sound of that." Click-Clack quivered behind Fluttershy's hoof.

"Didn't you all notice something was wrong in Equestria?" Tirek questioned. "We've been busy."

"Very busy since Discord selfishly brought us together." D-Stroy said.

"A whisper here, a rumor there..." Chrysalis said.

"Destroy some crops, cause some damage..." Tirek added.

"Turn pony against pony..." Cozy added circling them.

"Until your whole kingdom is on edge, waiting for just 1 tiny thing to push them over the brink!" Chrysalis finished.

"Wait a minute." Revvit said realizing something. "It was you 3 who caused the trouble at the Summer Sun Celebration."

"What did you do?" Waldo demanded.

"It's what we actually fixed." D-Structs corrected. "Restored the natural order."

"Oh, don't act you don't know Twilight." D-Stroy said. "Centuries before Celestia, ponies were actually against their own kind. Only ones they truly trusted was ponies of their own kind."

"There's no backup friends or rainbow magic to save you now!" Tirek said.

"And there's no way for you to win, this time." D-Structs added.

"Golly, I think it's time for some redecorating!" Cozy evilly beamed.

And then D-Structs and D-Stroy deployed their shoulder cannons and they all charged up and then they all fired a powerful blast as it destroy most of the castle.

And Twilight and the others watched as pieces of the ceiling fell around them.

"You know what's stronger than friendship, Twilight?" Chrysalis hovered upside-down near Twilight and flipped over. "Fear!" She slammed her hooves on the shield.

"Aah!" Twilight fearfully cringed.

And it was enough for Twilight to lose concentration and her shield shattered and disappeared.

"'Cause when you have to protect yourself, you don't have time for anypony else." Tirek said.

And then Tirek used his magic and brought her over to him and caught her by her wings.

"Too bad you never taught that in school." Cozy said as they gathered.

"This looks familiar." D-Structs suddenly said. "Where have I seen... this before? Oh, yes... I remember. This is the way Sombra looked before he died. I looked down. Saw the fear in his eyes."

And then D-Structs suddenly swung his claw and grabs hold of her completely immobilizing her.

"And here's my little secret." D-Structs said and lowered to her ear. "I will kill everyone you love."

And then all 6 of them ready to fire as the brightness reflects off Twilight's eyes and she fearfully cringed. And D-Structs laughed as he saw the fear in her eyes.

But then suddenly a large boulder was thrown into them knocking them aside. And Twilight hits the floor.

"Huh?" Twilight frowned.

As it turns out, it was Rarity who thrown the rock and smiled.

And Twilight smiled back as then the 6 soon recovered from the hit. And Twilight quickly got up and rushed to the others.

"Oh, I don't think so!" D-Structs growled.

And then D-Structs charged and then clamps his jaws on Twilight's tail. And then he pulls her back as he readies to kill her, but then D-Stroy shoves him aside as he pins her under his foot and turns to her. And then D-Structs snaps at his brother, and then again as D-Stroy snapped at him.

Then suddenly Tyrant charges from nowhere and slams against the 2 knocking them aside against the wall as Twilight quickly got to her feet.

"I'll hold them off!" Tyrant yelled. "You help the others!"

And Twilight quickly got up and rushed to the others as D-Structs and D-Stroy soon got up again and D-Stroy roars out.

And then Tyrant aggressively roars at them, and D-Stroy roars at her.

And then D-Structs charges towards her as she quickly twirls and swung her tail into his face. And D-Structs was knocked back as he stumbles and hits against the wall and roars.

And then Tyrant noticed a weak section of the ceiling that was being held by the wall D-Structs was leaning as he got to his feet. And then Tyrant charges and then slams against the weak section of the wall as the whole ceiling started coming down.

And the dust soon cleared as the villains quickly recovered.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" D-Stroy yelled.

And they all fired a blast that combined and shot towards them as they cringed. But at the last second, Twilight quickly blocks the blast with a large section of the ceiling with her magic.

And then Rarity quickly rushed to the wall and holds it back.

"Go, Twilight!" Rarity said. "Get help!"

"We'll hold 'em 'til you get back!" Applejack quickly joins by Rarity.

"No!" Twilight cried. "I can't leave you here!"

"Does it look like you have a choice?!" Waldo exclaimed as he and Revvit, Ace and Click-Clack joined them.

"It's our only chance!" Fluttershy joins them.

"You'll come up with something to save the day!" Rainbow flew up and joins them.

"You always do!" Pinkie said and joins them.

And Celestia and Luna joins them as they held the rock back.

"We believe in you!" Spike said and joins them.

And then Discord quickly grabs her and pushed her back.

"FLY, YOU FOAL!" Discord yelled and joins the others.

"You can't escape us!" D-Stroy yelled.

And D-Structs roared.

"Twilight, get out of here while you still have the chance!" Blue yelled.

"The land will perish if we all get captured!" Toothless yelled.

"Twilight, it's you that D-Structs wants!" Tyrant yelled. "Twilight, run! RUN!"

And the villains moved closer as the group held the rock back and finally Twilight reluctantly turns and tearfully teleports away.

And then D-Structs and D-Stroy both swung their claws at the rock as everyone was knocked off their feet.

And then Chrysalis, Cozy, Tirek, D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela approached them.

"Time to finish this once and for-" D-Structs said and then noticed one important pony was missing. "What the..?!"

"Where did she go?" Skrap-It looked around.

"Where is she?!" D-Structs shouted.

"Twilight is long gone now." Tyrant glared at him.

And then D-Stroy looked around trying to spot Twilight if she's nearby still.

"It doesn't matter." D-Stroy said. "She can't hide from us forever. Besides, now that she's gone..."

"We... rule Equestria." D-Structs said.

"Equestria? Oh, no." D-Stroy chuckled having better ideas. "Equestria, is just the beginning." And then he turns the distant land. "GO AHEAD AND RUN, TWILIGHT!" He yelled as if she could hear him. "RUN AS FAST AND AS FAR AS YOU WANT, BUT MAKE NO MISTAKE! MY BROTHER AND I WILL FIND YOU! WE WILL FIND... **ALL OF YOU!"**

And his shout echoed through the air.

And then D-Structs turns towards the doorway, and walks to them as Chrysalis, Cozy, Tirek and Hela started moving the group away.

And then D-Structs stopped by the doorway, and then looks back and growled and lets out a thunderous roar.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	25. The Ending of the End - Part 2

The skies were now gray from clouds as the castle was in ruins as smoke rose up. And the drugged Dreadnoughtus arrived as it started flattening the city. And D-Structs, D-Story, Hela, Chrysalis, Cozy and Tirek have brought the Mane 5, Discord, the Pillars, Celestia, Luna, Starlight, Revvit, Ace, Waldo, Click-Clack, Tyrant, Blue and Toothless to the catacombs beneath the castle, and has trapped them with Changeling webbing.

"And now for your complete destruction!" Cozy beamed. "Won't that be fun?" She grinned evilly.

"Patience, Cozy." Chrysalis said. "Destruction is so... permanent. We need to show the rest of Equestria that we've broken their heroes first. Besides, we should have fun with our guests."

"No!" Tirek protested as he, D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela enter the cavern. "We should hunt down Twilight Sparkle. As long as she's out there, she's dangerous."

And Chrysalis flew up to him.

"Is that big, strong minotaur that scared of 1 little pony?" Chrysalis teased.

"Tirek is right, Chrysalis." D-Structs said. "As long as Twilight is out there, she still poses a threat even alone."

"Relax. It's not like her friends are going anywhere." Chrysalis assured.

And Star Swirl tries to lit his horn, be only made a spark.

And then Chrysalis lunges onto Starlight's cage.

"The fools brought the remains of my throne to Canterlot to protect themselves." Chrysalis said climbling up. "Hah! Those shards block their magic."

And then Cozy smugly flew towards the Mane 5 with her horn lit.

"Careful." Chrysalis quickly pulls her back. "Too close and the shards cancel even our powers."

And she drew a line between her and the Mane 5.

"But on this side of the cavern, we're the most powerful beings in Equestria, thanks to Grogar's Bell." Chrysalis said as they join up at the Bell. "Isn't that right, "Grogar"?"

And Chrysalis then pulls on chain pulling Discord out.

"Or should we say... Traitor." D-Structs said and evilly chuckled.

"As fun as it is to play games with these fools." D-Stroy said. "We should hunt down Twilight, she could be coming up with a plan to defeat us. Unfortunately for her, I already know of 2 most likely places to look for her. Her castle in Ponyville, or the Crystal Empire."

And Chrysalis, Tirek, D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela approached Discord.

But then, Cozy greedily aims the Bell at her and nearly activates it.

And Skrap-It was the first to notice.

"What the...?" Skrap-It frowned. "Hey!"

"What are you doing?!" Tirek demanded. "You saw what happened when you tried to take Discord's chaos magic." He reminded.

"Didn't I remain to watch your power obsession?" Hela questioned.

"Yeah, but there's Alicorn princess magic in there now, too!" Cozy whined. "I could be so much more powerful if I just could have-"

"What do you mean you could be?" Chrysalis questioned.

"Oh, no!" D-Structs said glaring at her. "None of us are falling for that trick again. I warned you what would happen if you double-cross us again."

"Um, hello?" Cozy said. "I'm the best 1 out of all of us! Nobody sees..."

"What are you talking about?!" Tirek yelled.

"The best at what?!" Chrysalis demanded.

And the 6 villains started arguing.

"You know, those 6 are a dangerous team." Waldo said. "But I think there are certain trust issues they have."

"You're telling me." Ace said.

"This is really bad." Fluttershy said.

"We gotta find Twilight." Applejack said. "She's probably already figured out some way to defeat those monsters."

"Any idea how we get out of here to do that?" Rainbow asked.

And the 5 think as Spike flew up and placed his hand on the Changeling webbing and pulls it off.

"Too sticky." Spike said. "There's no way anypony could get through this."

"And I don't think we can sneak away without being notice." Revvit said. "I'm afraid ideas are limited here."

"We gotta find a way to get outta here and warn the others." Waldo said.

"I'm so sorry." Discord apologized and feeling completely guilty. "It made so much sense in my head. Twilight defeats her worst enemies and is filled confidence. I truly did have the best intentions. I swear I'll make it up to you."

But they all glared at him.

"That's because you didn't thought it through completely you stupid fool." Waldo said. "But I'm afraid Tyrant is your real concern right now. I think you're still the villain that Twilight and the others faced."

"That's gonna need to be a pretty epic make-up." Rainbow glared.

"And unless you come up with 1, we are not going to forgive you." Ace narrowed her eyes at him.

"Stay away from the Bell, you pest!" Tirek yelled.

And they turned as the 6 were arguing still, and then Tirek fires a beam at Cozy as she avoids it and Tirek took the Bell.

"None of us can use the Alicorns' magic until we figure out how to handle that fool's ridiculous chaos magic!" Tirek angrily said.

"Enough!" D-Structs yelled.

And then suddenly he swung his claw and snatches the Bell from Tirek's grip.

"That's it! I'm in charge of the Bell until further notice!" D-Structs said. "And no one is allow to use the Bell without my permission. If anyone has a problem with that, I'll just kill you right now. Now... Does anyone have a problem that?"

"No." Chrysalis and Tirek said in unison.

"Fine!" Cozy groaned.

"Watch your tone with me." D-Structs warned. "Now, Alicorn magic is off limits till there's a way to handle the chaos magic."

"I could always tell you how." Discord suddenly said.

And they turned to him as they ready to fire.

"It would give you power over all reality." Discord said tossing a rock and holding a metal plate. "But you have to ask nicely and spare my friends."

"No, Discord!" Spike cried. "This isn't the way to help!"

Cozy then glanced at the Bell.

"Discord, you could pweeeease-?" Cozy innocently begged.

"Threats are more my speed." Chrysalis said. "Speak!"

"He's lying." Tirek said. "He won't tell us."

"I certainly won't tell you after the way you lied to me last time we teamed up, you muscle-bound cretin." Discord said.

"This "cretin" could destroy you before you blink, so choose your words carefully." Tirek warned.

"You're right. "Cretin" is too polite." Discord said. "How about "pathetic centaur who uses magic to compensate for the fact that deep down he's afraid he'll never be enough to please dear old dad, King Vorak"?"

Angrily offended and outrage by that, Tirek fired a beam at Discord. But the quickly blocks the blast with the metal plate which was Vibranium and made a loud gong as it hits the plate, and knocks Discord back as the beam deflects off the plate and bounced off the walls. And the villains quickly dodge them as 1 grazes Cozy.

And soon the dust cleared.

"You missed!" Cozy laughed.

"Did he, though?!" Starlight suddenly said.

"Huh?" D-Structs turns to her.

The shard on Starlight's cage broke from the beams, and Starlight lit her horn and slices the cage freeing herself.

And the cage drops to the ground.

"She's free!" Skrap-It exclaimed.

"Get her!" Chrysalis yelled.

And then she and Cozy fired at Starlight, as well as Tirek, D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela. And Starlight quickly teleports away as the blasts hit the remaining part of the cage. And Starlight appeared waving, and disappeared as Chrysalis and Hela fired at her. And then reappeared again on the ground as Tirek and D-Stroy fired and she teleports again. And then she appeared on the wall blowing raspberries, and Cozy and D-Structs fired at her as she teleports again.

"Is it even possible to hit these things?!" Hela yelled.

"Where is she?!" D-Structs growled.

And Starlight teleports over to the Mane 5.

"Get Twilight!" Applejack said.

"No way!" Starlight shook her head. "She's always needed you guys!"

And then she lit her horn, and then unleashed a magical wave and clears the Changeling webbing of the other cages and freeing the others.

And then Chrysalis fired a beam hitting Starlight's back as she hits the ground.

"You should've left you had the chance!" D-Structs said as they approached her.

And then Celestia stood over her, and then Luna, Tyrant and Toothless joins them.

"Find Twilight!" Celestia firmly ordered. "We may not have our magic, but we aren't completely helpless! We'll hold them off as long as we can!"

And then they charged towards the villains.

"That... was a pretty epic make-up." Rainbow said to Discord as he nervously bites his claws.

"Just save Equestria!" Discord said.

And the Mane 5 rushed off along with Blue and Revvit, Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack.

"And keep Fluttershy safe!" Discord yelled.

And then he grabs some rocks and joins the fight as the Pillars rushed towards them.

* * *

Applejack bucks the sealed entrance and moves aside some bricks as they quickly moved out.

"Why are you out in the open?!" A Unicorn suddenly appeared with a bag. "Hide!"

"Where is everpony?" Rarity asked.

"The Unicorns have been gathering in Celestia's School of Magic ever since the attack." The Unicorn said. "That's where I was headed when I saw you."

"What about the Earth Ponies and Pegasi?" Rainbow asked.

"It's everypony for themselves." The Unicorn said.

"That ain't right." Applejack said skeptically.

"Well, you can all stand out here and debate." The Unicorn said. "I'm goin' where I'm safe."

And he turns and runs towards the School of Magic as it's windows were boarded up.

"Chrysalis was telling the truth." Spike said. "They really have turned ponies against each other."

And then a loud crash was heard as the drugged Dreadnoughthus was nearby and flattens a building and bellowed.

And Fluttershy nervously hid behind Pinkie.

"Everypony's scared, that's all." Applejack said. "We just need to get to Ponyville and find Twilight, pronto. She'll know how to set things right."

And they quickly rushed off to Ponyville as a snowflake gently floated down.

* * *

In Ponyville, Mayor Mare was trying to reassuring a large crowd of Earth Ponies.

"Please, stay calm!" Mayor Mare tried to reassure them. "I know it seems bad, but there's no need to panic!

"GIVE US 1 GOOD REASON NOT TO!" Winter Lotus yelled

And the crowd started yelled as Mayor Mare tries to think, and then noticed something.

"Because Ponyville's own heroes of Equestria are here to save us!" Mayor Mare sighed in relief.

And the crowd turns as the Mane 5, Blue, Revvit, Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack appeared.

"Where'd all these ponies come from?" Applejack asked.

"Earth Ponies been pourin' in lookin' for somewhere safe." Granny said.

And then Ty, Skya, Dozer, Ton-Ton, Owen and Claire appeared. Along with Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Windshear and Voltage.

"It's been this ever since the villains appeared." Skya said.

"And it's not good." Claire said.

"We don't have Unicorn magic to protect us or a city in the sky to hide in like those cowardly Pegasi!" Winter angrily said.

"Cowardly?!" Rainbow flew up to her angrily offended.

And then a large shadow looms over them as Cloudsdale was being blocked.

"They're blocking Cloudsdale!" Winter angrily said. "Said they didn't want any "grounded" ponies up in their business!

"Listenup, buddy-!" Rainbow glared.

"Don't!" Fluttershy quickly got between them. "That's exactly what Chrysalis and the others want. More fighting. We know you're scared. We're here to help."

"You better fix this!" A pink mare yelled.

And then the ponies yelled as Fluttershy rejoins with the others.

"Have you guys seen Twilight anywhere?" Blue asked.

"Twilight?" Hookfang frowned. "We thought she was with you."

"We hadn't seen Twilight at all." Ty said. "Sorry. But I've managed to contact Shatterdome, and they're sending teams to retrieve ponies and bring them there for shelter."

"Twilight's probably worried as everypony else and tryin' to find somewhere safe." Applejack said. "That's why I was sure she'd be waitin' for us in Ponyville. Where else could she be?"

And they all try to think of where Twilight might be, and then Spike remembered something what D-Stroy said and snapped his fingers.

"I know where Twilight is!" Spike gasped.

* * *

The group minus Revvit, Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack headed up to the Crystal Empire and opens the doors and entered the throne room as Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry, Jay, Jr, White Tip, Skull and Echo were there.

"Oh, thank Celestia you're all right." Cadance said relieved. "She's upstairs. It's... not good."

* * *

They quickly headed upstairs, and opened a door to a room and found Twilight looking over through some papers and saw them.

"You're here?!" Twilight exclaimed.

And they all hugged her.

"I was so worried!" Twilight said. "Where are the princesses?"

"They put up a crazy fight so we could escape and find you!" Pinkie said. "Mission accomplished! Now let's save Equestria!"

And then a banner appeared.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah!" Pinkie cheered.

"They made a terrible mistake." Twilight said backing away. "You all did. From the second I got away, I've been searching every book, scroll, and spell for a why to rescue you and stop D-Structs, D-Stroy, Hela, Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy, but I haven't found anything. I failed."

"You'll come up with something." Spike assured. "We can't save Equestria without you."

"You all escaped without my help." Twilight pointed out. "You didn't need me then. So why would anypony need me now?" She went up to a desk.

"We know things look bad, but we've been in tough spots before, and we always-" Rainbow said.

"Look around!" Twilight interrupted. "Nothing we've ever done has mattered!" And she went over to a desk with photos of Discord being connected to Sombra, Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy, D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela. "Sombra? Returned and destroy the Tree of Harmony! Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow? Returned and more powerful than ever! D-Structs, D-Stroy, Hela? Been watching us since the beginning and know everything about us! The School of Friendship? Shut down! Everypony in Equestria is so blinded by fear, they can't remember what friendship is! Nothing we do makes any difference!"

And drops her face on a book.

And the others glanced each other.

"But we're still free and together." Pinkie pointed out.

"And it's not like things can get any worse." Rainbow said.

Then suddenly a thunderous ear piercing roar fills the air with a loud neighing sound.

Twilight quickly opens the window as a thunderous eerie roar fills the air as streaks of yellow lightning appeared as the clouds grew heavily. And then the Windigos appeared for the first time in thousands of years as they begin to circle.

And then suddenly a powerful blue blast cuts through the air like a bullet.

"Haven't we learned never to say that by now?" Spike reminded.

And they watched the sky in concern.

* * *

And soon, the Windigos were seen in Ponyville.

"The Windigos!" A Earth Pony mare cried.

"That's just a Hearth's Warming Eve story." Winter scoffed dismissively.

"Uh... Now's not the time to get skeptical, dudette." Ton-Ton said.

"Creatures made of wind that spread cold and misery across the land to punish ponies?!" The mare said. "Seems pretty real to me! Let the Pegasi deal with this! There's nothing we can do except hide!"

"Everyone!" Ty called out. "I just got word that a team of airships are nearing town to take you to Shatterdome! You'll be safe there! Grab what you can and hurry!"

And then the Earth Ponies quickly to rush off to grab their things as Sandbar watched.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Pegasus in Cloudsdale were still trying to block the wind.

"That's enchanted wind!" Cotton Sky said. "We can't control it! And we can't rely on those snooty Unicorns for any help! Build up the cloudbank! We'll try to block it!"

And the other Pegasus flew off.

"What about everypony down below?" Hyper Sonic asked.

"They're on their own." Cotton said. "We all are."

And Cotton flies off to help the other Pegasus, and Hyper thinks of something.

* * *

Meanwhile in the School of Friendship in Canterlot, Neighsay looks through a telescope watching the Windigos. And looks over to the drugged Dreadnoughtus still flattening any building in it's way.

Neighsay then turns to the Unicorn the Mane 5 met earlier and nods.

"Fortify the shields around the School of Magic!" The Unicorn said. "We need to protect ourselves! It's all we can do."

And the Unicorn went off as Raspberry Dazzle looked worried.

* * *

The Mane 6 watched as the Windigos circled.

"We have to do something!" Rainbow said.

"I've already done enough." Twilight said turning away.

And Rarity closed the window.

"You want the truth, Twilight?" Applejack said. "Bad things happen. No matter what you do, there's never gonna be a time when everything's perfect. But that don't mean you quit tryin'!"

"What if I make things worse?!" Twilight exclaimed angrily. "Ever since Celestia told me I was taking over, I've been gaining confidence. Then I find out it's all a lie. Equestria's been falling apart around us, and I didn't even notice! What kind of princess does that make me?" And she tears up. "I'm scared."

And the others try to think of something as they turn to each other concernedly, and then Fluttershy went up to Twilight.

"I probably know more about being scared than anypony." Fluttershy said lifting her chin. "But thanks to all of you, I've learned I'm always less scared when I'm with my friends."

"If we're facing impossible odds, we're facing them together!" Rainbow said.

"It's what we always do, darling." Rarity said.

"But we're on our own, and we have no idea what to do!" Twilight said.

And then Pinkie slid in front of her on her back.

"That's true pretty much every time something terrible is about to happen." Pinkie smiled.

"We don't have the Elements of Harmony anymore." Twilight reminded. "How can you all be so calm about this?"

"Because, even if you don't believe you can do this, we do." Spike joins next to her. "We believe in you. In us."

"The truth is, all our lives wouldn't be the same if we hadn't met." Applejack said. "We're better off because of our friendship with you. So when you say you haven't made a difference, that's just not true. You've made a big difference to us."

And then Twilight happily tears up.

"Thank you." Twilight said. "Sometimes even the Princess of Friendship needs a reminder that there's more to the Magic of Friendship than rainbow lasers."

"Although that part is pretty cool." Spike said.

And Twilight hugs him, and the others quickly join in.

"We still need a plan." Twilight said.

And then the door opens as Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry, Blue, Jay, Jr, Echo and Skull were outside listening.

"That's sound the pony I used to foal-sit for." Cadance said. "Count us in."

"No." Twilight denied. "You need to stay and protect Flurry Heart. If we don't... If things don't work out, she's Equestria's last hope."

"We'll keep them safe, Twilight." Blue promised.

"Thank you." Twilight said and then turns to the others. "Okay. 3 of our worst villains have taken over, powered up by ancient magic. And had joined with 3 new villains. Everypony in Equestria is so scared and divided that the Windigos are circling. And it's up to us to fix it all."

"What are we gonna do, Twilight?!" Pinkie cried.

"The same thing we do every time, Pinkie." Twilight said. "Try to save the world!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Tirek soon meets with the other villains in the throne room ruins as the Windigos circled over them.

"Every prisoner is safely in their cells." Tirek informed.

"Good." D-Structs said.

"Now we can hunt down the rest of the- Windigos?" Tirek frowned seeing them.

"Hmm. Looks like those stories were stories long ago." D-Stroy said.

"I'm not hunting d-d-d-down in this weather!" Cozy shivered curled in a blanket.

"Awww. You have a large obsession in power, but can't handle the cold, little pony?" D-Stroy mocked. "We can always have Hela turn you into a marshmallow."

"Can't we magically get rid of them and w-w-w-warm things up?" Cozy asked.

"I don't think we should." Chrysalis denied. "This could work out quite well for me." She rubbed her hooves hatching an idea.

"You mean us." Tirek reminded.

"Oh. Don't mind, Tirek." D-Stroy said. "I'm sure whatever Chrysalis is thinking, is the final straw of our plan. We should at least hear her out."

"The harsh weather is the final blow to break the ponies' spirits." Chrysalis explained her plan. "Once Equestria is a frozen wasteland, we'll use our magic to destroy those windy beasts. Ponies will be so grateful, they'll do whatever I want!"

"And are there any cons to this idea?" Hela questioned.

"The Windigos are ancient magic." Tirek said. "It would be unwise to leave them unchecked. Best we deal with them now."

And Chrysalis snarled.

"We probably should deal with Twilight and her friends before anything else." Cozy said.

"I thought it was too cold for you to hunt anypony down." Tirek said.

"What do you mean, deal with Twilight and her friends before anything else?" D-Structs questioned.

"We don't need too." Cozy said. "They're right there!" She gestured to a hilltop.

"We got company!" Skrap-It said.

* * *

Twilight and the others walked on the field.

"You think they know we're here?" Spike asked.

And then a magically swirl appeared as the villains came walking out with the Bell. And the drugged Dreadnoughtus was with them.

"I'd say they have an idea." Applejack said.

The Windigos continue circling as the villains approached the Mane 6.

"That bell has Discord, Celestia, and Luna's magic inside." Twilight said seeing the Bell. "If they use it against us-"

"Discord's magic is so chaotic, he's the only 1 who can use it." Fluttershy said.

"So, you finally decided to come out of hiding and face us Twilight!" D-Structs said.

"You just can't accept that you were beaten before you even realized there was a fight, can you?" Chrysalis questioned.

"You've managed to defeat a lone villain easily." D-Stroy said. "But do you think you can actually defeat 6 of them?"

"You can't beat us if we never give up!" Twilight firmly said. "As long as I have my friends by my side, I'll put my faith in friendship-"

"Ugh, can we get on with this please?" Cozy groaned.

"So tell me, Princess." Hela said. "How do you choose to die?"

And then Cozy and Hela fired a blast towards them, and lands a direct hit leaving a large crater in the ground. And they approach the crater.

And then Twilight and the others appeared in the forest after Twilight quickly teleported them.

"We need to get that bell and get Discord and the princesses their magic back." Twilight said. "Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, you're with me."

"Sweet!" Rainbow beamed. "I'll grab that bell in 10 second-!"

"No. We're the distraction." Twilight corrected. "They're gonna get the bell." She gestured to Fluttershy, Applejack, Spike and Rarity.

And Fluttershy, Applejack, Spike and Rarity glanced each other.

Meanwhile, the villains were still looking for the Mane 6.

"You can't hide from us forever!" D-Structs said.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Chrysalis said.

"There!" Cozy yelled.

And then Twilight, Pinkie and Rainbow came charging out of the treeline as Pinkie and Rainbow yelled.

"GET THEM!" D-Structs yelled.

And the villains charged as Cozy and Hela fired blasts at them as they dodged them. And Rainbow flew around Cozy as she tries to hit her, and then she quickly flew by Cozy making her spin like a top. And Cozy flew after her as well as Hela.

And then Tirek and D-Structs charged after them as Twilight appeared in front of them and charges her horn.

"I've waited a long time for this." D-Structs smirked.

And Tirek cracked his neck, and then he lifted several rocks his magic and throws them as D-Structs quickly swung his claw towards Twilight. And Twilight quickly dodges them, and fires a powerful beam at them as they were knocked off their feet. And Tirek lost a tooth from that.

And the 2 got up and charged towards her as then Pinkie appeared in front of Chrysalis and D-Stroy as a carnival baker.

"Step right up, evil fillies and gentlevillains!" Pinkie said. "Try your luck!"

"Oh. This will be fun." D-Stroy smirked.

And then Chrysalis fired a beam at Pinkie as she jumps a wheel, and rolls off and Chrysalis fires another beam and lands a direct hit on the wheel as it was ash. But Pinkie appeared a tree as Chrysalis fires a beam as D-Stroy swung his claw at her but missed.

"Missed me!" Pinkie popped under a rock.

And they fired at her again.

"Close, but no cherrychimichanga!" Pinkie appeared from a bush.

And they fired again.

"Is it even possible to hit her?!" Skrap-It yelled.

"Thanks for playing!" Pinkie laughed appearing next to them with a Chrysalis stuffed toy.

And Chrysalis fires a beam at the toy turning it to ash, and D-Stroy snorted as the ash flew off her hoof.

And then Pinkie rushed off as Chrysalis, D-Stroy and Skrap-It went after her.

And soon, Twilight, Rainbow and Pinkie started luring them away from the Bell as the others quickly rushed to it.

And Cozy fires a beam towards Rainbow.

"Do they have to be so annoying?!" Cozy growled.

And then she fires another beam as Chrysalis suddenly noticed something.

"Not annoying!" Chrysalis said.

"Skrap-It!" D-Structs said.

"Yes?" Skrap-It turns to him.

"If you're here, then who's watching the Bell?" D-Structs questioned.

"Distracting!" Chrysalis yelled looking back.

And they turned as the 4 were about to loop a rope around the Bell.

"THE BELL!" Skrap-It yelled.

And then Chrysalis fires a beam towards them as they quickly flee as Chrysalis chased them.

Rarity and Spike flee as Chrysalis fires a beam at Spike. And then Rarity got in front of him and blocks Chrysalis' beam with her magic shield, but it soon broke. And then Hela joins Chrysalis as they both fired a blast at her, but Spike quickly fires a blast holding it back. And Rarity quickly joins him, and then and then Chrysalis and Hela fired a blast at them and knocks them off their feet.

Meanwhile, Twilight was busy fighting with D-Stroy.

"This is fun!" D-Stroy yelled avoiding a blast from her. "Do you and Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy always get dents like this?!"

And he swung his claw towards her, and Twilight quickly dodges it. And then D-Stroy quickly swung his head against her knocking her back.

"Well, unlike them. I don't just want you gone." D-Stroy approached her. "I WANT YOU SMASHED!"

And then D-Stroy twirls and swung his claw towards her, and Twilight quickly teleports out of the way as it hits the ground.

Meanwhile, Tirek chased Applejack as she had a rope in her mouth. And quickly loops the rope around the Bell, and tries to pull it away. But Tirek rips the rope and tossed her away.

And then Fluttershy quickly flew towards the Bell, but Cozy quickly got in front of her.

"Now, now, professor." Cozy smirked. "We all know you're not the fast one."

And then she fires a beam at her, knocking her away as Rainbow quickly caught her.

"Enough!" Chrysalis said. "Or the dragon's wings get plucked!"

And she holds out Spike with her magic threatening to pull Spike's wings off.

"No, better yet!" D-Structs said.

And then he threw Spike on the ground, and pins him under his foot.

"You 6 have 3 seconds to surrender now or he becomes a dragon pancake!" D-Structs yelled.

And Spike groans in pain from D-Structs' weight.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" Twilight pleaded.

"1." D-Structs growled.

"Don't worry about me!" Spike yelled. "Just save-!" He then groans in pain as D-Structs placed more weight over him.

"2!" D-Structs yelled.

"Oh! We all know the answer to this problem!" D-Stroy said.

And then given no choice, the Mane 6 were forced to surrender.

And then D-Structs laughed evilly.

"That's it?!" D-Structs retorted. "That's all you 6 have got?! You're making this way too easy for us!" He then laughed evilly. "Honestly, I've expected more of a fight from you, Twilight! But in the end, you're not the leader everyone deserves! A true leader keeps fighting till the end! But you... Are nothing but a coward." And he got off Spike and snatched him in his claw.

"Turns out that the Magic of Friendship is your biggest weakness." Tirek said.

And D-Structs threw Spike over to them as Twilight caught him.

"A fitting end to your pathetic story." Tirek said as he and the villains charged up to fire.

"Any last words?" D-Structs asked.

"No matter what, we face it together!" Rainbow said.

"Oh, really?" D-Structs said. "Then who's gonna stop us from killing everyone?!"

And the group joins together.

And the Windigos howled as they circled.

"GOODBYE, TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" D-Structs roared. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

And then they all fired at the 7 as they closed their eyes.

And everything turned white.

"What happened?" Spike asked realizing something was off. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Ya sure can!" Applejack said.

And then the brightness fades as a magical shield was over them as the beam continues hitting it as they saw it.

"Way to go, Twilight!" Applejack cheered.

And the villains ceased fire.

"What?!" D-Structs exclaimed.

"It's not me!" Twilight said.

And then they looked back as marching sounds were heard.

And then appearing on a hilltop was everyone and every kingdom.

"Dragons, attack!" Stormfly ordered.

And then ponies, Changelings, buffalo, Kirins, Hippogriffs, griffons, dragons and dinosaurs charged towards the villains. And some of the Pegasus quickly placed a fog layer around them as all the creatures rushed pass the Mane 6, and some Changelings changed into the Mane 6. And the magic shield lifts up with the Mane 6.

"Don't let them escape!" Tirek yelled.

"Which ones?!" Cozy got on his head and looked around.

And then the yaks started stomping the ground making them struggle to stand. And dragons, griffons and Hippogriffs flew around Cozy, and soon twirls around like a top.

And they started firing at every direction as the magic shield lands on the hilltop. And grew larger surrounding them all.

"The changelings won't fool them forever." Thorax said. "And I don't know how long the unicorns' shield will hold."

"I don't understand." Twilight said looking at the fight below. "How are you all here?"

"That's kinda our fault." Gallus said.

And they turned to the Young 13.

"You know those long lectures about friendship you gave at school?" Smolder asked.

* * *

The Windigos continue circling as the Earth ponies rushed off.

And then Sandbar got out a crate and stood on it.

"We all know the story of Hearth's Warming Eve!" Sandbar said. "We can defeat the windigos together!"

"You really think if we all sing a couple songs, everything will be fine?" Berryshine said.

"It's not just singing that saved the founders of Equestria!" Sandbar said. "It's what it represented!"

* * *

In the School of Magic, Raspberry was doing something similar.

"Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi becoming friends!" Raspberry said. "We learned at Twilight's school that friendship is the most powerful magic there is!"

And the other unicorns turn to each other.

* * *

Hyper speaks to the other Pegasus.

"Focusing on our differences keeps us divided!" Hyper said. "Villains and creatures like the windigos use that division against us!"

* * *

"Yaks strong." Yona said to the other yaks. "Ponies strong. But yaks and ponies stronger together! Yaks must be loyal to pony friends!"

* * *

"I know helping other creatures by being kind and generous sounds lame." Smolder said to the other dragons. "But I've seen how powerful it can be!"

* * *

"Playing together!" Gallus said to the other griffons. "Singing together! Even laughing together! That's what real heroes look like!"

* * *

"Were we really happy by ourselves at the bottom of the ocean?" Silverstream to the other Seaponies including Novo and Skystar. "Be honest! It's the ponies that showed us a better way!"

* * *

"They've taught us how powerful love and the Magic of Friendship truly is!" Ocellus said to the other Changelings. "We can't let them stand alone! We're their friends! They need us!"

* * *

"We've been isolated from the rest of the world for countless generations!" Rex said.

He was with Jr, Apato, Patchi, Scar, Buck and Blaze with the dinosaurs and Sauro's dragons watched.

"And it wasn't until Chrysalis came to attack us and Indom threaten to come for her." Rex said. "And we saw the ponies only being in our way until Twilight showed us we can coexist with each other."

"Stacker once said that at the edge of our hope, and at the end of out time, we have chosen not only to believe in ourselves, but in each other." Jr said. "And no one has to stand alone. Today we once again face the monsters that are at our door and bring the fight to them! Today we cancel the apocalypse!"

And then they all roared out.

"Might need to ask Skya, you don't need to ask me." Dozer said.

"Who says you need to ask?" Skya smirked.

"We got their backs, dudette." Ton-Ton said.

"Alright." Ty said. "Then I guess we-"

"TEAM! IT! UP!" Click-Clack yelled.

And they all turned to him surprised by his attitude.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment." Click-Clack said.

"You heard him, gang!" Ty said.

* * *

And the Young 13 beamed happily as Twilight was in tears.

"How 'bout that?" Applejack smiled. "It's just like you said the day we opened that school."

"The more creatures who know about friendship, the safer we'll be." Spike said.

"We told you we had it all figured out!" Pinkie said.

And Twilight smiled, but then a Changeling suddenly hits the shield as they turn and saw Soarin hitting the shield as well.

And then Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lyra lost concentration of her magic. And soon the shield disappeared.

Meanwhile, the villains were stilling fighting blind through the fog.

"ENOUGH!" D-Structs roared.

And then Tirek slams a fist into the ground and knocks everyone off their feet. And they all turned to everyone of the hilltop.

"KILL THEM ALL!" D-Structs roared.

And then they charged towards them, but then suddenly Twilight fired a beam at the ground causing them to stop.

"ENOUGH!" Twilight yelled. "Because of you, I almost lost my way! But everycreature here has reminded me of the true power of friendship!"

"You think friendship will win every time?!" D-Structs roared. "There will always be creatures like us to come to fight!"

"There will always be darkness in the world, but there will also always be those who find the light!" Twilight said.

And then she glowed.

* * *

In the cavern, Somnambula, Flash and Rockhoof glowed and disappeared.

_"The Pillars knew this!"_

And then Starlight, Celestia, Luna, Tyrant and Toothless glowed and disappeared as well.

_"That's why they created the Elements of Harmony!"_

And soon the other Pillars vanished as Discord waited but felt sad and then glowed and vanished.

* * *

And Celestia, Luna, Starlight, Tyrant and Toothless appeared with everyone else.

And the Pillars appeared in the air by Twilight as Rockhoof returns to his true form.

"The Elements showed me and my friends how strong our friendship could be!" Twilight continued. "Together we worked to bring harmony to Equestria!"

And then the rest of the Mane 6 and Spike glowed and floated up.

"But there will always be more to do!" Twilight said. "Which is why we teach others about the Magic of Friendship! Others who will continue our mission after we are gone!"

And then the Young 13 glowed and joins them.

"Now I truly understand!" Twilight said. "The Elements were just symbols! The real magic has always been right here! And the more who understand how powerful friendship is, the stronger we will all be! Together!" And he eyes glowed white.

And then the Pillars send rainbow magic as well as the Young 13 and the Mane 6 as they joined up to Twilight.

"Uh-oh!" Skrap-It panicked. "RUN!"

And he quickly runs off.

"I'm not running from anything!" D-Structs said standing his ground.

And then he roars out.

And then Twilight fires a white beam as a rainbow beam swirled around and shot up high in the sky and clears the clouds and the Windigos disappeared.

"This is bad, isn't bad?" Cozy asked fearfully.

And the rainbow beam shot higher as then it shot down straight towards them.

And then D-Structs growled and then flees as well as D-Stroy and Hela.

And the beam hits the ground over Chrysalis, Cozy and Tirek and knocks D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela off their feet.

And soon they lost all magic from the Bell as it drops to the ground.

And soon the rainbow beam disappeared as Cozy drops to the ground back to normal and rubs her head.

Tirek as well was back to his weak state as Chrysalis too was back to normal.

And even the Dreadnougthus was free from the collar and walks off.

And Twilight and the others landed on the ground.

"You think friendship will save you?!" Chrysalis yelled. "We will always return! Nothing will ever stop-!"

And then suddenly a giant cupcake landed on top of them.

And then it started raining chocolate milk.

And Spike licks it.

"Chocolate rain?" Spike frowned.

And then Celestia, Luna, Starlight, Tyrant and Toothless appeared as well as Discord as they turn to him.

"Don't look at me!" Discord said.

And then the real culprit appeared as Pinkie vibrated while holding the Bell.

"Pinkie! You took Discord's magic from the bell?!" Twilight said baffled. "How do you feel?"

"Hmmm... Tingly." Pinkie said. "Itchy. Also like..."

And then she grew as big as 6 story building.

"I COULD TRANSFORM THE COSMOS SO EVERYTHING IS MADE OF ICING!" Pinkie roared.

And they looked at her baffled.

"Wow. Now I know why it's impossible for any other creature to control Discord's magic." Toothless said.

"Perhaps maybe I should..." Discord said.

And Discord flew up and grabs the Bell and aims it at Pinkie and it took back the chaos magic. And Pinkie shrinks back to her normal size in mid-air.

And then she fell as Twilight caught her.

"Waiter!" Pinkie said dizzily as he eyes were swirls. "There's some chaos in my soup!"

And Discord aims the Bell at him, and got his chaos magic back and snaps his fingers as a demon pineapple appeared. And then got to Celestia and Luna and returns them their magic.

And then Tirek, Cozy and Chrysalis finally crawls out from the cupcake as Celsetia and Luna stood by them.

"There isn't a punishment worthy for all you've done!" Celestia glared at them.

And 2 Discords whispered into Celestia and Luna's ear.

"You know what I would do if I were..." Discord whispered and it grew indistinct.

And Celestia and Luna glanced each other.

"Oh. That does seem fitting." Luna said.

"May I help?" Discord asked.

"Please?" Discord 2 begged.

And then the 3 fired beams at them as the cupcake broke apart.

And electrical sparks appeared around them, and then Cozy stared turning to stone, as well as Tirek, and even Chrysalis and she snarled as she tries to lunge at them.

And then the 3 formed into a statue.

"Together forever." Discord said. "I can't think of anything that they would want less!" He flicks Chrysalis' horn.

And then D-Structs, D-Stroy, Hela and Skrap-It soon recovered from the blast and got up. And they soon saw Chrysalis, Cozy and Tirek a statue.

And then they turned to everyone.

"We don't need those fools to stop you!" D-Structs yelled.

"Give up, D-Structs!" Tyrant yelled. "It's over!"

And then Hela looked and noticed something.

"Oh, really?" Hela inquired. "Let's see you handle that guy!"

And then appearing from behind a ledge was a colossal 300 foot long alien worm like Leviathan appeared with bronze colored armor covering it making it look like a skeleton.

"What? Is? That?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"A Chitauri Leviathan?" Tyrant said stunned. "Where'd you get that?"

"We have our ways." Hela said.

And the Chitauri Leviathan flew lower to the ground towards them, and the a Giganotosaurus started walking up to it.

"Dr. Banner." Said a Utahraptor. "Now might be a really good for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain." Bruce said and turns to him. "I'm always angry."

And then Bruce quickly turns and growls Jaeger tech form over his arms them bigger and deploys the Elbow Rocket. And strikes a fist on the Leviathan's head plating, and it hits the ground as it skids on the ground as Bruce holds it back as it started to flip over as it's armor started breaking off.

And then Toothless fires a blast at the Leviathan as it then fell on it's side.

"It's over." Tyrant glared.

"This ends now!" D-Structs yelled.

And then D-Structs then lunges at Tyrant, and then they both fell off their feet and hit the ground. And they both quickly got back up as they both lunged at each other and D-Structs forcefully pushed her back and then Tyrant swung her head at him and caused him to fall over as he rolled got up again.

"You can't win, D-Structs!" Tyrant yelled.

"This is my land!" D-Structs roared. "My destiny!"

And then D-Structs lunges her snaps as Tyrant quickly avoids it. And they both lunged at each other as D-Structs quickly throws her off her feet. And Tyrant quickly got to feet as D-Structs turns to with his jaws opened. And then Tyrant swung her head at him hard, and D-Structs quickly turns and towards her again as they both lunged towards each other, D-Structs' momentum caused him to be thrown in the air and then hits the ground hard.

And then Tyrant stomps on his shoulder and side as D-Structs quickly up as D-Stroy and Hela joined.

And then D-Stroy glanced back and noticed a ledge, and then had an idea. And got Hela's attention as well, and D-Structs secretly saw it as well.

"It's all over now." Twilight said.

"Or is it?" D-Structs smirked.

And then suddenly D-Structs swung his claw and snatched Twilight before she even reacted. And then quickly throws towards the ledge, and then the 3 villains fired at the ledge as rocks started falling down.

"Oh, no!" Twilight cried.

And then suddenly Toothless rushed in as the rocks landed over both of them.

And soon the dust cleared.

"Twilight!" Spike cried.

And D-Structs laughed evilly in accomplishment.

"Was that the leader you all thought she was?!" D-Structs said. "She never even pays attention and knows never turn her back during a fight till it's truly over! Now, who's next?!"

And then the 3 approached them as then suddenly strangely a familiar whistle was heard as a bright glow appeared.

And soon got D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela's attention.

"Huh?" D-Structs turns to the pile.

And the whistling sound grew louder and the glow grew brighter as blue cracks appeared on the rocks.

And then suddenly the rocks exploded as the dust cleared, and reveals Toothless with his dorsal plates, head and wings glowing blue. And then he growls out aggressively and then turns to Twilight as she was unharmed and her horn was also lit blue instead it's usual purple color.

And then Toothless to Hela and flew up and lands on a rock and roars as the blue glow grew brighter.

And Hela roars at him.

"He's actually challenging her!" Twilight said in disbelief.

"To protect you!" Tyrant said.

And then Toothless fired a blast at her, and then fired repeatedly at her as she tries to fire back at him.

And soon Toothless leaps back and then roars out as then the other dragons to fly other to him.

"What?!" D-Structs exclaimed.

"What's happening?!" Skrap-It exclaimed.

And soon the other dragons gathered behind Toothless, and soon everyone else as well as they stood their ground.

And then Toothless leaps onto the rock as Twilight joins him.

"Now you get it?!" Twilight said. "This is what the true Magic of Friendship looks like!"

D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela stood there in disbelief.

"Let this end now!" Twilight said.

And D-Structs angrily growled.

"NEVER!" D-Structs yelled. "COME ON!"

And he, D-Stroy and Hela roared at them.

And then Toothless growls back at the dragons as their mouths lit up. And then Toothless fires a blast at them, as they turn to them. And then a Rumblehorn fires a blast, as well as a Hotburple, and Cloudjumper fires a stream of fire.

And soon all the dragons started firing at the 3, and even the Unicorns and Celestia, Luna, Starlight and Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry.

And D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela struggle to stay standing as the blasts hit the ground.

"FIGHT!" D-Structs yelled.

And they all continued firing, and a blast knocks D-Structs off his feet.

And the blast kept hitting them, and then Hela rears up high clearly having enough glaring at Toothless and Twilight. And then they both ready to fire, and then Hela lunges forward ready to fire. And then both Twilight and Toothless fired possibly their most powerful blast yet and hits Hela.

And Hela roars in pain as she hits the ground.

And Hela soon recovers and got up and turns to Twilight and Toothless with fear in her eyes.

And then Toothless lets out a loud terrifying roar at the 3, and then snorted heavily.

And then D-Structs, D-Stroy and Hela started to back away from them.

"The Alpha protects them all." Twilight said.

And then D-Structs narrowed his eyes and growled.

And then the 3 turned away and then rushed off.

And soon everyone cheered of their victory, and Twilight rejoins with the others.

"When I sent you to Ponyville, I had high hopes." Celestia said. "When you became Princess of Friendship, I knew I made the right choice. But nothing could prepare me for how proud I am right now. Equestria is definitely in the right hooves. You are ready."

And she and Luna bowed, and as well as Tyrant and even Discord.

"You know what?" Twilight smiled. "I think I am."

"Thank goodness." Applejack said relieved. "1st question, your Highness. What do we do with all these creatures?"

"We're gonna need a lot more chairs for the coronation!" Pinkie said.

And Twilight turns to the other creatures on the hilltop.

"Actually, as ruler of Equestria, I'd like to postpone the coronation for a while." Twilight declared. "At least until the castle's rebuilt. Besides, there's something we need to do first."

* * *

Later, the Mane 6 and Spike were at Donut Joe's shop that survived the Dreadnoughtus' wrath eating some donuts.

"Post-apocalyptic donuts." Rarity said. "Interesting choice." And took a bite of a chocolate donut.

"I know." Twilight said. "But there's gonna be plenty of time for all the challenges and struggles and adventures to come. For now, I just want to spend a quiet moment with the 6 best friends I've ever had." And she took a bite of a donut.

"Well, mostly quiet." Applejack pointed out.

And then Pinkie shoves a dozen donuts into her mouth as if she hasn't ate anything for a week. And Rainbow slips her wing through the donut grabbing it.

"It's like the end of an era." Fluttershy said feeling something was ending.

"Or the beginning of an even more awesome era!" Rainbow beamed.

And she stuffs the donut in her mouth.

"All I know is whatever comes next is going to be perfect." Twilight said.

"How do you know that?" Spike asked.

"With you guys by my side, how could it not?" Twilight smiled.

And then they all laughed.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, geared doors opened as a room was lit up from the light and revealing 4 fingered mobile arms.

And then a figure appeared from the brightness.

"Fine." said a deep voice.

And the figure slips them and the activated as the hands clutched into fists.

And the figure is revealed to be a purple scaled Abelisaur with gold plating on him. And has purple hinted eyes and faint scars on his face.

"I'll do myself." He said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Stay tuned for the final chapter.**

**And the Abelisaur for something big later on.**

**Here's hint of what kind of Abelisaur.**

**A recent discovered species, named after a famous Marvel villain.**


	26. The Last Problem

**MANY MOONS LATER...**

Nearly 20 years have pass, and even every creature now coexists in friendship from ponies, griffons, yaks, dragons, Changelings, Hippogriffs, Kirins, to dinosaurs. And Canterlot has grew as all creatures enjoyed themselves.

* * *

And in the Canterlot throne room, the door opens as Spike now all grown up walks in.

"I got here as soon as I could, but friendship ambassador is a full time job these days." Spike said. "Making peace between Abyssinians and the Diamond Dogs has not been easy."

"That's why I picked you for the job." Twilight said looking through a list.

Twilight as also grown up into Celestia's structure and flowing mane and tail. And has a new crown, necklace and golden shoes.

And she nods to the EEA member, and went up to Spike.

"But I'm glad you could come." Twilight said.

And they hugged each other.

"So what's the emergency?" Spike asked as they flew to their thrones.

"Ever since I took over Celestia's school, my focus has been on teaching magic." Twilight said. "But now it seems my top student has missed the most important lesson of all."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"Let's just say it'll be good to have my royal advisor and friendship ambassador by my side." Twilight said.

"Your Majesty, she's here."

And they turned as Gallus and Jr now members of the Royal Guard.

And just a year and a half after the villains' defeat, Jr finally became a sister with a little sister and brother name Aqua and Kane.

"Just you requested." Jr said.

"Send them in, Gallus and Jr." Twilight said.

And Gallus and Jr bowed, and opened the other door revealing a 2 Unicorn mares, a Pegasus colt, young T. Rex, Night Fury and Seismosaurus.

The 1st Unicorn has a light pinkish coat with a mane and tail mixed with rising sunlight colors, and has her mane tied into a ponytail. Golden yellow eyes, and a cutie mark of a rising sun and named Luster Dawn.

The 2nd Unicorn has a golden yellow coat with and blue mane and tail with 2 lighter streaks, purple eyes, cutie mark of a purple 6 pointed star with wings, and named Sunlight.

The Pegasus has a light lavender coat with and tan and darker mane and tail making it almost like that of a Lion's, blue eyes, and cutie mark of shield with a Lion on it. And named Sunray.

The young T. Rex has tanish scale color with a blue patch over her left eye and named Tyranno.

And the Night Fury has blue eyes, a white spot on her nose, white paws, white ear tips, and has a white underbelly similar to that of a Killer Whale and her tailfins were mostly white. And is named Dart.

And the Seismosaurus has sky blue scales with white markings down her back and yellow eyes and named Sally.

And the 6 enter the throne room.

"Your Majesty." Luster said as they bowed.

"Luster, I may be the ruler of Equestria, but I'm still just your teacher." Twilight said. "And I'm still your mother, Sunlight and Sunray."

"We know." Sunlight said.

"And you've been wonderful." Luster said. "I've enjoyed every moment at the School of Magic. But I'm not sure it's the right place for me."

"I see." Twilight said sensing something familiar.

"And it's not the work." Luster said. "I could spend weeks in the library doing research. It's just that there's a lot of focus on making friends."

"And the fact that we've been since kids." Sunray said slightly annoyed by something.

"If that's your problem, you've come to the right place." Spike said.

"Actually, there is a problem." Dart said. "But it's mainly with her."

"Completely, her." Sally said.

"But that's just it." Luster said. "I don't want to make friends."

"What?!" Spike exclaimed.

Twilight turns to him with a light glare raising a brow and he clears his throat.

"So you'd rather leave the School of Magic than make friends?" Twilight questioned.

"I was hoping to set up an independent course of study." Luster said. "I want to accomplish as much as you have someday."

"It'll be hard to do that without friends." Spike said.

"I'm not so sure." Luster said doubtful. "Friendship looks like more of a distraction than anything else and ultimately a waste of time."

And Sunlight, Sunray, Tyranno, Dart and Sally had upset looks.

"What?!" Spike exclaimed.

"You're telling me." Tyranno muttered.

"I know you and your friends accomplished a lot together, but that was so long ago, and as far as I can see, you rule by yourself now." Luster said.

"Uh, hello?" Spike said. "Royal advisor right here." He held his medal out.

"And I don't think there's anything wrong with that." Luster quickly said. "In fact, I think it's better. Plus, if friendships ultimately fade, why even make them in the first place?"

"You know what, Luster Dawn?" Twilight said. "You're right?"

"WHAT?!" Spike exclaimed in horror.

And he drops on his knees.

"Friendship is more trouble than it's worth?!" Spike said. "This is your top student?"

"Uh... Yeah, I think I missed the part with how that was supposed to help." Tyranno said.

And Twilight flew down to them.

"Friendships take work, and there's no guarantee they'll last." Twilight said.

And she walks off as Luster, Sunlight, Sunray, Tyranno, Dart and Sally follow her.

"They can be complicated." Twilight said. "They can be messy. And they never go the way you plan."

And they walked by several stained windows, one of was Flurry all grown up and taking her mother's place as Princess of the Crystal Empire. The Young 13 defeating a turtle like creature, and even the defeat of Chrysalis, Cozy and Tirek.

"Friendship is a hard thing to navigate." Twilight said as they got to the stained window of her when she became princess. "I remember the first time I realized it might not last forever."

"What happened?" Sunlight asked.

* * *

Nearly 20 years ago, Spike checks off an item of a list as today was Twilight's coronation of being the new Princess of Equestria and the castle has been long rebuilt.

And at the moment, Twilight runs through the hall panting and yelping as she ran making sure everything is packed when they move back to Canterlot.

"Twilight?" Spike frowned. "Uh, I'm pretty sure that's everything."

"I'm just doing a final check, Spike." Twilight said as she rushed by.

"But we did a final check." Spike reminded. "Of every room. Twice."

And she rushed by again into a room.

"Ah-ha!" Twilight beamed with a Power Pony comic. "See? An issue of Power Ponies. Now, aren't you glad we triple-checked?"

"Thanks, but I already read this one." Spike said. "I don't need to take it to Canterlot."

"No-no-no!" Twilight denied. "You love Power Ponies. We're taking it."

And then Twilight took the comic from him and rushed to the library and placed it the box.

"Really, Twilight, we don't have to bring the comic." Spike said. "I'm not even sure how much longer I'll collect them. A lot is changing, and I am getting older."

"Just because things change doesn't mean you leave everything you love behind!" Twilight said.

And she sighed and drops onto a box.

"You're not still worried about ruling, Equestria, are you?" Spike asked.

"No." Twilight answered. "I know it took some time, but I've never been more ready for anything in my life. Just because I'm ready to sit on the throne in Canterlot, doesn't mean I'm ready to leave Ponyville." And she brought out a newspaper and looks through it. "When we were all fighting to save Equestria from D-Structs, D-Stroy, Hela, Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow, I was too busy to think about it. But now it's all happening at once."

"What is?" Spike asked.

"The coronation." Twilight said. "Moving. Leaving our friends."

"I thought we'd all be ruling Equestria together." Spike said.

"Of course we will, but it won't be the same." Twilight said. "They all have lives here. We're moving away and they're not, and I can't help but feel like we're leaving them behind. What if we all just drift apart?"

"I guess I hadn't thought about it like that." Spike admitted. "Maybe you should talk to them. I bet they're feeling the same way."

And Twilight turns to him.

"You're right, Spike." Twilight smiled feeling better. "Thanks. Sometimes talking to a good friend is all it takes."

She ruffled his head spine and hugs him.

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack placed a lid on a crate of applejuice and placed a mark for it.

And place a lid on another crate with apples, and marked a different stamp.

And placed a lid over a crate of applesauce and stamped a different mark.

And Applejack checks off the list, and Big Mac loads the crates onto a wagon.

"So, you're not worried about how things might change with me living in Canterlot?" Twilight asked.

"Of course not." Applejack said. "Change is natural, like the season. That's just life on the farm."

"I guess so." Twilight said feeling crestfallen.

"Anyhoo, I really need to get all these boxes packed and sorted." Applejack said. "There's a lot more work now what the folks beyond Equestria are comin' to the coronation, too."

And Twilight felt sad.

* * *

Later, they met up with Pinkie in her party cave.

"Worried? Pfft!" Pinkie scoffed. "No way! After everything we've been through? No way. Unless you're talking about the coronation, because then yes. Obviously the cakes are handled, but there's the whole rest of the party to stay on top of." And she leans over to Twilight. "And honestly, I'm not convinced Gummy really took care of the fireworks." She whispered.

Close by, Gummy stood on a box with a lit sparkler in his mouth and blinked slowly.

"But what about after the coronation?" Twilight asked. "Don't you think things are gonna be different?"

"Well, since I'll be in charge of all the Canterlot galas from now on, I'll have to go there a lot more." Pinkie said digging through a drawer. "So I guess that's different, but I don't think I mind."

"No. Of course not." Twilight said sadly.

* * *

Later, Twilight met up with Fluttershy at her sanctuary as some hummingbirds and butterflies flew around her. And some white doves appeared as well, and 2 swans flew down and placing a crown made of twigs on her head.

"Wonderful work, everyone!" Fluttershy clapped her hooves. "We couldn't be more ready. Josephine, if you and the rest of the doves leave now, we should all arrive in Canterlot at the same time."

And Josephine and the other doves flew off to Canterlot.

"Eloise and Hubert, you should go, too." Fluttershy said to the swam pair. "I know it's a long way, but don't worry. I'll bring plenty of snacks to restore your energy before we perform."

And Eloise and Hubert flew off to Canterlot.

"Everyone else gets to ride since the trip's too much for your little wings." Fluttershy said. "We need everyone in tip-top shape for the coronation."

And the hummingbirds and butterflies went in their own cages.

"I'm glad we got the chance for 1 last rehearsal." Fluttershy said turning to Twilight. "Everyone's so excited. But I can't imagine anypony's more excited than you. Moving to Canterlot. Being crowded. I can't think of a single bad thing of it!"

"Yeah. Me, neither." Twilight nervously laughed.

And Twilight felt sad as Spike placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Later, they went over to the Wonderbolt HQ as Rainbow was helping the Wonderbolts with a move for when Twilight has her crown placed.

"In 3, 2, 1, and..." Rainbow said.

And 2 Wonderbolt rushed by them, and then 2 more leaving a trail of smoke in the same color of Twilight's mane.

And Surprise and and Silver Zoom flew to each other and did a back flip, and same with Lightning Streak and Misty. But Soarin and Spitfire crashed into each other, and started falling.

And Rainbow quickly rushed off and drags a large cloud and the 2 landed on it.

"Look, Rainbow Dash." Spitfire said lifting her goggles up. "I know this is important to you, and we want the routine to be special, but are you sure it needs to be this complicated?"

"Of course!" Rainbow said. "And I know we can pull it off!" And she turns to Twilight. "Sorry, Twilight. I don't have time to talk. We've got a lot more work to do before the coronation."

And Twilight sighed sadly.

* * *

And later, they met up with Rarity as she finishes up with Twilight's dress.

"Darling, change is an integral part of fashion." Rarity said. "I myself am considering opening boutiques for non-ponies. Things must evolve, or they become stale. For example..."

And Rarity went over and pulls off a cover revealing a cage with 2 Star Spiders spinning their silk for a new material Rarity came for an idea of.

"I was just struck with a sudden inspiration to change my design for your gown by including the webs of these Star Spiders." Rarity said. "They glow for a short while after they're spun. They won't have much time to weave the sash, but the effect will be dazzling. You see, darling? Change can be fabulous if you embrace it!"

And Twilight and Spike leave as Rarity continues working on the gown.

* * *

Later, Twilight was in the library as it was all cleared out and she sat alone.

And then the doors opened as Spike entered.

"Starlight is supposed to come over soon." Spike said. "There's a little something we wanted to give you before we leave."

And Spike noticed Twilight was still sad, and saw she had the Power Pony comic in front of her.

"You know, what?" Spike said grabbing it. "I think you're right, Twilight. I should take my comics to Canterlot. We can't leave the Power Ponies behind."

"I don't think the Power Ponies care, Spike." Twilight said sadly. "Just like all of our friends."

And Spike hugs Twilight to comfort her, and then Applejack's shadow appeared.

"All right, Twilight." Applejack said. "Are you ready?"

And Twilight turns to her.

"We all wanted to see you off, but there's still a lot to do." Applejack said as the others appeared.

"Aren't you coming on the train?" Spike asked.

"I gotta go with Big Mac so we can go over our packin' list or we won't know who gets what deliveries." Applejack said.

"And I'm gonna meet the Wonderbolts so we can go over the routine 1 last time." Rainbow said.

"I'm going with Gummy." Pinkie said. "He said he knows when the fireworks display should start, but does anypony really believe that?!"

"And I still need to pick up food for the swans and doves who flew ahead to Canterlot." Fluttershy said. "If I don't get them fed, they'll be too beat to perform."

"Well, I'll be living in Canterlot alone." Twilight said. "Might as well take the train alone, too." And she begins to leave. "Bye, I guess."

And she walks off.

"Oh, you won't be traveling alone, darling." Rarity rushed up to her. "I'll have just enough time on the train to weave the Star Spider sash for your gown. But we should leave now."

And she starts escorted Twilight down the hall.

"There's no time to dawdle if you want the coronation to be perfect." Rarity said.

"That's the problem!" Twilight snapped and finally giving out. "You're all so worried about my coronation perfect, but I'm leaving Ponyville and none of you even care!"

And the Mane 6 gasped in shock.

* * *

"Exactly." Luster said. "You moved away, your friends didn't care, and that was that."

"Actually, not exactly." Twilight said and sat down on her throne.

"How so?" Dart asked.

"Define not exactly." Sally said.

* * *

"Of course we care that your movin', Twilight." Applejack said.

"I can't believe you'd think we don't." Fluttershy said.

"What could possibly make you think that?" Pinkie asked concernedly.

"I tried to talk to you all about how I was feeling, but you seemed more worried about what you had to do for the coronation." Twilight said.

"It's true." Spike said squeezing by them. "I was here."

And the others glanced each other now feeling guilty for not noticing sooner.

"I guess it gave us something else to focus on." Rarity said.

"I knew you were worried about everything changin'." Applejack said. "I guess I thought if I made it seem like everything was okay, it would be."

"I was just trying to make you feel better." Fluttershy said. "That way I wouldn't feel so terrible."

"Before I moved to Ponyville, I didn't really know what friendship was." Twilight said. "You've all taught me so much. I can't believe it all might be ending." She started tearing up, and the others went to her side. "But when I imagine the future, all I can think about is that we won't be together! I'm literally moving away from you, and it's terrifying!"

"I'm scared, too." Fluttershy said.

"Me, too." Pinkie said and starts tearing up.

"Rattled to the core." Rarity said.

"Eeyup." Applejack tears up.

"I wouldn't say scared." Rainbow said bluntly.

And then they all turned to her as Spike, Applejack and Rartiy glared at her as it was not helping.

"Buuuut just because I won't say it doesn't mean I don't feel it." Rainbow said starting to tear up.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Pinkie cried.

And she drops to the floor as Twilight held her hoof.

"I just can't stop thinking about how much things are going the change!" Rarity cried.

"W... What if we don't see each other?" Rainbow asked and crying.

"What if we don't talk as much?" Fluttershy asked crying.

"What if we don't stay friends?!" Applejack cried.

And then they all burst into tears and started crying as Twilight looks at them with tearful eyes.

"I know it's weird, but knowing you're all are as upset as I am actually make less worried." Twilight said feeling better.

And they join together with each other.

"That's nice, but should be more worried about missing the train to Canterlot!" Spike said bringing out his pocketwatch.

And they all saw the time.

And they quickly rushed out as Starlight finally arrives with a wrapped present.

"Sorry, I'm so late." Starlight said. "I actually thought I'd missed you-"

"There's no time!" Spike yelled.

And they rushed pass her as she spun like a top and fell on her back and lifts her head.

* * *

The Mane 6 quickly got to the station, but the train as already left.

"Oh, no! We missed it!" Twilight cried and then thought of something. "But maybe..."

And then she teleports them all into the train car.

"Okay. We're on the train." Twilight smiled. "Everything should be fine, right?"

But Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow and Rarity felt uneasy.

"I'd worked out exactly how much time I needed to weave my Star Spider sash, and now I'm behind!" Rarity said.

"I hope Big Mac can figure out who gets what deliveries on his own." Applejack said a bit concern for the delivery.

* * *

In Canterlot, Big Mac met up with Savoir Fare with a crate his assume is applejack.

"I assume these contain the finest sparkling apple juice?" Savoir presumed.

The stamp mark was bit messed up, and Big Mac checks the list and saw the drop.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said.

* * *

Later, Big Mac pushed a crate to a kitchen as Rumble helps out with cooking. And even Tunip and the Vegimals were helping out.

And a baker turns to him.

"Ah, the Sweet Apple Acres applesauce for my coronation parfait!" The baker beamed and went up to him. "This is, uh, the applesauce?"

Big Mac looks at the stamp mark, but it looked similarly to when he delivered the applejuice crate. And checks the list to be sure.

"Uhhhh... eeyup?" Big Mac smiled nervously.

* * *

Back on the train, Fluttershy sighed of remembering something.

"I don't have the snacks for the doves and swans will need to perform after their long flight." Fluttershy said. "I'd better find the food car."

And she gave the hummingbird cage to Rarity as she flies off to the food car to find some bird food.

And Rarity placed the cage down as the Star Spider screeched at the hummingbirds making them nervous.

"And I need to meet the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow said opening a window.

And she quickly flew off to the Wonderbolts HQ.

* * *

Rainbow soon got to the HQ, but there was no sign of the team.

And there was only a janitor pony cleaning the runway.

"Where's the coronation team?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, they waited, but when you didn't show, they thought you must've meant to meet outside of Canterlot." The janitor said.

And Rainbow pulled her eyelids down and angrily growled.

* * *

"The only thing I'm worried about is Gummy handling the fireworks display." Pinkie said. "But I'm sure it's fine." And she nervously laughed.

"Well, it could always be worse." Twilight said.

Then suddenly the train halts to a stop.

And they all looked outside as a herd of sheep were in the train's way.

* * *

Towards sunset, everyone has gather for the coronation.

And near a balcony was Celestia, Luna, Tyrant and Toothless waiting for Twilight.

And then the doors were heard opening as they turned to Twilight with a messed up mane and tail as she pants.

"Goodness, Twilight." Luna said. "Are you alright?"

"You almost look as if you ran from Ponyville to here." Tyrant said.

"My friends and I had a few hiccups on the way." Twilight said. "But everything's fine now."

And a sheep pass by the hall as it baas.

"We really are both just so proud of you." Celestia said. "If you need a moment, that's all right. It is your coronation."

And then trumpets were heard.

"Although it would be nice to get started." Luna said. "Are you ready?"

"NO!" Rarity cried.

And she rushed to Twilight with her gown and nearly finished sash as Revvit, Ace, Waldo and Click-Clack appeared.

"She can't possibly be crowned without her coronation gown!" Rarity said.

"You think you give us a few minutes?" Waldo asked.

"Very well." Celestia said.

And Celestia and Luna headed out on the balcony.

"Citizens of Equestria and beyond!" Celestia announced.

And the crowd below cheers as Rutherford and the other yaks stomped the ground. And the dragons fired short blasts and the dinosaurs and Sauro dragons roared out.

"My sister and I have ruled this land for quite some time, but even we know that change eventually comes to us all." Celestia said. "And though we know it can be unsettling, it's as natural as the rising and setting of the sun and the moon. Both of which my sister and I feel confident leaving in the hooves of the pony who will come after us."

And Rarity quickly finishes placing Twilight's gown on her.

"You look amazing." Rarity smiled.

"Okay, final piece." Waldo said. "Click-Clack."

"On it." Click-Clack said.

And Click-Clack crawls up Twilight's back and on her head and placed a 6 point star with a lavender color and gold edge.

"Perfect." Revvit said.

And Click-Clack crawls off Twilight.

"Ooh! I almost forgot!" Rarity said.

And Rarity lifts up the sash with her magic and placed it on Twilight. But unaware that the Star Spiders were still on it.

"My father once told me that a king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun." Tyrant said. "Today, the sun will set on Celestia and Luna's time here, and will rise with Twilight as the new Princess."

And Twilight begins to head out to the balcony, and Rarity leaves with the cage.

But Click-Clack then noticed the Star Spiders were missing, and glanced over to Twilight's sash.

"Uh-oh." Click-Clack said.

And so without further ado, I give you the new ruler of Equestria - Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia declared.

And then Twilight accidentally stepped on her dress, and then trips and falls on her back.

And Celestia gasped, and as well as the crowd.

And then Twilight quickly got up and fixed her sash.

"Sorry." Twilight sheepishly smiled.

"Uh..." Toothless cleared his throat. "Continue on."

And Celestia and Luna elevated their crowns off and using their magic, fused them together into Twilight's new crown as it had a lavender 6 pointed star with a white one behind it.

And then, Luna noticed 1 of the Star Spiders crawling on Twilight's back.

"Um, Twilight?" Luna said concernedly.

And then the hummingbirds and butterflies appeared to do their part. But the spiders screeched at them.

"Hey, shoo!" Click-Clack confronting the spiders. "Get outta here!"

And the butterflies and hummingbirds start to panic.

Nearby on a bridge, Fluttershy saw them.

"Oh, dear." Fluttershy said and then turns to the swans and doves. "I know these aren't the snacks I promised, but it's all I could find."

In front of them was a carrot, and they turned to her with disapproval looks.

And then Alex appeared with a bag of bird feed.

"Try this." Alex said.

* * *

Outside the castle on a hilltop, Spitfire looks through binoculars as Twilight was being crowned.

"Well, Dash or no Dash, Twilight's about to get crown." Spitfire said. "Wonderbolts, roll out!"

And she and the Wonderbolt team took off just as Rainbow suddenly appeared.

"No! Wait!" Rainbow yelled.

And she hurries after them hoping to catch up.

* * *

Close by, Hookfang, Voltage, Barf and Belch, and Windshear were finishing up with the last fireworks.

"Hurry! Twilight's crown is being placed on!" Belch said.

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" Voltage said.

As they wait for the right moment, Gummy was close by with the lit sparkler. But was dangerously close to the line, and then a firework that was set up wrong suddenly fell to it's side and cause several others as well.

A loud clang was heard as Hookfang cringed, and glanced back. And then saw them aiming at them.

"Huh?" Hookfang's eyes widen.

"Okay, show time." Voltage said.

And Hookfang turns to Voltage as he lit the line, and then Hookfang turns to the fireworks, and then back to the others with a panicked look.

And the fireworks shook as Hookfang panicked glanced them and then covered his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Click-Clack finally shoos the Star Spiders away as the doves flew around Twilight.

And Eloise and Hubert grab the crown and flew down to place it on Twilight's head.

And then the Wonderbolts arrived as they began their routine. But then the fireworks went out as then suddenly a whole swarm of fireworks went off and flew around like rockets.

And the Wonderbolts flew around trying to avoid getting hit.

And Misty fly pass Eloise and Hubert as made the 2 honked with a fright and letting go the crown.

"I got it!" Click-Clack quickly made a jump.

And Click-Clack quickly got it, but then noticed he was over the balcony and nervously feels around as there was only air.

"Uh-oh." Click-Clack gulped.

And then he fell as Twilight quickly leaps to catch them both, but ends up falling over the balcony.

And the entire crowd gasped.

But Twilight flew up and was unharmed, and has the crown and Click-Clack on her head as he clings on.

"To Twilight!" Applejack announced a toast.

But she noticed the glasses with empty, and Savoir gestures for the waiters as they headed off and served them applejuice. And Tunip and the Vegimals started passing out their famous dinosaur cookies and biscuits.

And a waiter pours the juice into Applejack's glass. But soon found it was applesauce, and narrows her eyes at her brother as Big Mac covered his head in shame.

And the crowd murmured in confusion.

And then suddenly a swarm of fireworks flew off in the air in different directions.

And they turn as the smoke clears, and saw Hookfang, Voltage, Barf and Belch and Windshear in different shocked poses as they avoided the fireworks. And then a remaining firework flew off and then twirls around and hits Hookfang in the gut, and he drops to the ground.

"Hmm. Close enough." Luna shrugged.

And Twilight uneasily whimpered.

And Click-Clack fixed her crown right, and slid off her head.

* * *

"Yikes." Sally said.

"Whoa... I know you said your coronation was off course." Sunlight said. "But I didn't think it went that much downhill."

"I wish I saw the look on Hookfang, Voltage, Barf and Belch, and Windshear's face when those fireworks went off near them." Dart said and laughed a bit.

"Okay, I get it now." Luster said. "Your coronation was such a disaster that you and your friends really recovered, and that's why you all drifted apart."

"Well, you're half right." Spike said.

And Luster, Sunlight, Sunray, Tyranno, Dart and Sally frowned confusingly.

"So the coronation wasn't a disaster and your friendships just faded away over time?" Luster frowned.

"Not exactly." Twilight said.

And then the door opens as Pinkie came in with a new mane style and a rubber duck, lollipops in her mane. And a teddy bear in stuffed in her tail as well as 2 party streamers.

"Sorry I'm late." Pinkie sighed. "But it is so hard to find a sitter with a sense of humor for Li'l Cheese."

And then a little foal came in with a yellow coat, and light pink curly mane with green eyes and cutie mark of a cheese pie appeared.

With the near 20 years, Pinkie and Cheese eventually became a couple and got married. And later on had a child with their curly hair, Cheese's green eyes, and of course both their sense of humor.

And Li'l Cheese plays with a rubber chicken who was Boneless 6.

And then Rarity entered the room with a deep blue cloak and light gray streak on her mane and tail.

"Honestly, I would have been here sooner, but you would not believe how busy Yakyakistan is these days." Rarity said.

And she joins up with them.

"Maybe we could get to places on time if you let me do some of the chores instead of always doing everything yourself." Rainbow said.

And they turned to Rainbow and Applejack entering the room.

And Rainbow has a now mane style similar to Spitfire's and Wonderbolt jacket as she's a Wonderbolt veteran now.

And Applejack also has a new mane style into a bun, and her tail was in a braid. And now wears Granny's scarf.

"Maybe I would if you did them the right way." Applejack said.

And they saw the others.

"Oh. Sorry." Applejack said. "We're not the last ones, are we?"

And then a portal opened as Fluttershy leaps through and has also have a new mane style with a flower.

And Discord hands her a lunch-bag, and Discord waves and then the portal closed.

"Discord's heading to an O&O convention or he'd be joining us." Fluttershy said.

And Luster glanced at the Mane 6.

"I just assumed that since you all aren't together all the time now-" Luster said.

"That we aren't friends?" Twilight guessed.

And the Mane 6 laughed.

"Well, I actually know you guys see each other." Sunray said. "But I thought you don't see each other as much as you used too."

"That is not the point of my story." Twilight said. "It's true my coronation was a disaster."

* * *

After the coronation, everyone has already gone home.

And Pinkie gulps down a glass of applesauce.

"Well, at least the coronation is over." Pinkie said.

And Twilight appeared and let out an exhausted groan and lands her chin on the table.

And then Pinkie snickered, and then the Mane 6 burst into laughing.

"That was something." Twilight said.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Starlight said.

And they turned and saw Starlight and Spike approaching them. And Spike holds the present behind his back that was Starlight's gift she wanted to give earlier.

"I know maybe it wasn't the coronation you planned, but it's good to see all of you laughing." Starlight said.

"We wanted to give this to you before you left Ponyville, but things got a little hectic." Spike said.

And he reveals the present from his back.

"Since you're moving away, we thought if you missed any of us or Ponyville, this might help." Starlight said.

And Twilight unwraps the present and reveals it to be a book with the School of Friendship's symbol. And she opens it as the pages showed some of the moments they've been together since day 1.

"Awww." Twilight smiled.

"It's a book of memories." Pinkie said.

"And we all chipped in some." Applejack said.

"No matter how much things changes, you'll always have this to look back on." Fluttershy said as the others join her.

"I love it." Twilight said. "Thank you so much. But I don't want to only look back. Obviously the coronation wasn't perfect, but that doesn't matter. It's our relationships that really count, and we have to maintain them."

"But now we'll be living in different places, I'm not exactly sure how." Rarity said.

"I am." Twilight said. "I suggest we meet once a moon. In fact, my 1st royal decree as ruler of Equestria is to establish this Council of Friendship!" She declared.

And the Mane 6, Starlight and Spike cheered.

"And what a wonderful decree it is!" Celestia said.

And they turned to Celestia and Luna.

"We always knew that whatever adversity you faced, you and your friends would find your way through it together." Luna said.

"We know Equestria is in the perfect hooves with you and your friends looking out for it." Celestia said. "And while we'll always be here if you need us, it's time for us to be on our way."

"You're leaving?" Twilight frowned.

"We hope you'll come and visit us in Silver Shoals." Luna said.

"But now it's time for you to rule on your own." Celestia said. "You're all more than capable."

"Thank you." Twilight smiled tearfully. "For everything."

And she and happily hugs Celestia and chuckled.

And then all joined in for a group hug.

* * *

"So, even though everything changed and you moved away from your friends, you didn't grow apart?" Luster questioned. "And this is the Council of Friendship? That's what you're all doing here?"

"Duh! This time every moon." Rainbow smiled.

"What she means is this is how we've been rulin' together." Applejack chuckled.

"And how we've continued to face every problem and threat to Equestria over the years." Rarity said.

"But mostly, it's how we keep in touch." Pinkie said.

And Spike folds out his wing as Li'l Cheese clings to it.

"No matter how busy life gets." Pinkie said and grabs her.

"Sometimes friendships can be hard, and it takes work to maintain them." Twilight said. "But without friends, things can be a lot harder."

"Huh. I guess you've gone through similar things when you were our age, huh?" Sunlight said.

"Mm-hmm." Twilight nodded.

"I never thought about friendship being something to work at, and I don't mind work." Luster said. "I guess if they don't have to fade away, maybe making friends isn't the waste of time I thought. But I've been so focused on my studies, I wouldn't know where to start."

"That's all right, because I know exactly where to send you." Twilight said like how Celestia did for her long ago.

_When I started out, I was unsure_

_I thought I knew all that I needed, didn't know what to expect_

_But when my walls came down, I saw the truth_

And the rest of the Mane 6 and Spike join next to Twilight.

_All along something was missing_

_And I think you'll see it, too_

* * *

And Twilight teleports them all to Ponyville to where their story began.

_This is where the magic happens_

_This is where the magic lives_

All around them, their old friends and the new generation of ponies and dinosaurs live together.

_Our friendships weave together stronger_

_The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer_

And a couple ponies waved to Luster, Sunlight, Sunray, Tyranno, Dart and Sally as they waved back.

_And the greatest spell you'll know_

_Is how the Magic of Friendship grows_

And they followed Pinkie and Li'l Cheese to Sugarcube as Pound and Pumpkin appeared now adults and run the place.

_And no matter how much time goes by_

_The party will still be here with some fun new games to try_

And Li'l Cheese joins up with the Cake Twins, and Pinkie joins with Cheese on Gummy's back who is now as big as a Stegosaurus.

* * *

And later, they were at Wonderbolts HQ.

_Big adventure's waiting obviously_

And Rainbow flies with a group of new generation Wonderbolts.

_Long as we're still here together_

And then Rainbow flies high over the sun.

_We'll be flying happily_

* * *

And then they went over to the School of Friendship as Silverstream appeared now all grown up.

_This is where the magic happens (where the magic happens)_

_This is where the magic lives (where the magic lives)_

And Silverstream opens the door as Starlight was now in a headmare uniform, and Starburst now has a bigger beard. And they turn to Twilight and the others.

And they showed Luster, Sunlight, Sunray, Tyranno, Dart and Sally around.

And they saw Trixie in a uniform escorting a young griffon down a hall and waves hi to the group. And the griffon met up with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo now the new School of Friendship's teachers.

_Our friendships weave together stronger_

_The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer_

And Scootaloo went inside the classroom as students of different creatures raised her hand, paw, hoof or claw.

And they all headed outside to the courtyard.

_And the greatest spell there is_

_What the Magic of Friendship gives_

And then Ocellus appeared with a cup of tea and waves hi to them, and flew up to a treetop where Smolder was and took a sip and flew off.

* * *

Later, they went over to the Shatterdome were Rex, Scar and Apato have taking over.

And helping train future cadets.

* * *

Later, Applejack leads Luster, Sunlight, Sunray, Tyranno, Dart and Sally to Sweet Apple Acres.

_And it's somethin' true to pass on down_

_To generations yet to come_

And they met up with Big Mac and Sugar Belle, and near them was 3 dogs that were once Winona's pups.

And then appearing from the wagon full of apples popped a young colt with a purple coat, similar mane to his mother and father's curl and color, and green eyes and cutie mark of a cupcake with an apple slice.

And which is Sugar Belle's and Big Mac's son as he rushed over and hugs his aunt.

* * *

And Rarity leads them to her boutique as a pony leaves, and Yona appeared now with a green dress.

_And we'll never stop believing in_

_The generosity of the friendships we've won_

And Yona turns to them as Sandbar came out, and then Buck and Blaze appeared and with 3 children of their own. And Yona brought them in for a hug.

And Patchi appeared with another Pachyrhinosaurus named Juniper that he met, and with them their son who they named Bulldust for Patchi's father.

* * *

Later, they joined Fluttershy in her sanctuary.

_And because the love that I feel_

_For every single living creature is something that is real_

And some rabbits appeared over the 6 as they were Angel's children, and they join up with Fluttershy. And then Discord appeared and flew by.

_Friendship happens so naturally_

And then Twilight appeared.

_Oh, and how I used to wonder_

_(Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh...)_

And she flew up in the air.

_What friendship could be!_

And Twilight's horn lit and a rainbow appeared.

_There is where the magic happens (where the magic happens)_

And Pinkie Pie thinks back to Rutherford, Party Favor, Zecora, Maud and Mudbriar, Gummy, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Pound and Pumpkin, Pipsqueak, Gilda, Rose, Cheese, SkyBeak, Silverstream, Somnambula, Patchi, Alex, Cranky and Matilda, Limestone, Marble, and her parents Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz.

_This is where the magic lives (where the magic lives)_

Fluttershy thinks back to Bulk Biceps, Terramar, Big Daddy McColt, Iron Will, Dr. Hooves, Nurse Redheart, her parents Mr. and Mrs. Shy and her brother Zephyr Breeze, Lyra and Bon-Bon, Sandbar, Buck and Blaze, Angel, Gabby, Discord, Mage Meadowbrook, the Breezies, Dr. Horse, Dr. Fauna, Tree Hugger, Cattail, Mayor Mare and even Charlie.

_Our friendships weave together stronger_

Rainbow Dash thinks back to Flash Magus, Pharynx, Featherweight, Double Diamond, Night Glider, Octavia, DJ Pon-3, Lotus and Aloe, Thunderlane and Rumble, Daring Do, Quibble Pants, Clear Sky and Wind Spirit, Echo and Skull and Delta, Snips and Snails, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Meatlug, Windshear, Smolder, Rex, Owen and Claire, Ty, Skya, Dozer, Ton-Ton, Revvit, Ace, Waldo, Click-Clack, Derpy, Soarin, Spitfire, her parents Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles, Tank, and Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail.

_The bonds grow deeper, lasting longer_

Applejack thinks back to Flim and Flam, Braeburn, Trouble Shoes, Apple Rose, Coloratura, Auntie Applesauce, Autumn Blaze, Grand Pear, Cherry Jubilee, Babs, Yona, Apato, Big Mac and Sugar Belle, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle Scootaloo, Little Strongheart, Goldie Delicious, Burnt Oak, her parents Bright Mac and Buttercup, Granny Smith, Rockhoof and Winona.

_And the greatest spell you'll know (you'll know)_

Rarity thinks back to Tender Taps, Garble, Opalescence, Saffron Masala, Plaid Stripes, Berryshine, Cheerliee, Fancy Pants, Hoity Toity, Photo Finish, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoons, Sassy Saddles, Mistmane, Capper, Twist, Zippowhill, Coco Pommel, Ocellus, Scar, and Ember.

And finally Twilight Sparkle thinks back to Celestia and Luna, Sunset Shimmer, Star Swirl, Thorax, Tempest, Trixie and Starlight, Sunburst, Flash Sentry, Tyrant, Toothless, Blue and Jay, Gallus, Spike, Owlowiscious, Jr, her parents Twilight Velvet and Night Light, Stygian, Moon Dancer, Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart.

_Is how the Magic of Friendship grows_

And Luster, Sunlight, Sunray, Tyranno, Dart and Sally went up to Twilight.

_How the Magic of Friendship grows_

And they nuzzled each other as they went off, but Sunlight and Sunray stopped and turned to their mother.

"But, Mom." Sunlight said. "What would happen while you guys aren't here anymore?"

"Yeah. What do you think might happen?" Sunray asked.

"Well. I think that will be for the next generation to decide." Twilight said. "1 day the sun made set on our time here, but will rise with you for the next generation."

And Sunlight and Sunray smiled and hugged her, and then rushed off back to the others. And they all waved as the Mane 6 waved back, and a griffon, Kirin, Earth Pony, Yak, Ankylosaurus, and Speed Stinger with red markings appeared.

And the 6 friends followed them.

And the Mane 6 happily watched as the sun lowers down and a rainbow appeared over them.

And that's...

Where their story ended.

* * *

"A king's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun."

Mufasa, The Lion King, 1994

"None of us really know what changes big or small, lie ahead. 1 thing is certain, our journey's not over. We can only that, in some small way... our time here will be remember."

Pilo, DINOSAUR, 2000

"Part of the journey is the end."

Tony Stark/Iron Man, Avengers: Endgame, 2019

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**After 9 years and 9 seasons, 222 episodes, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic finally comes to a happy end.**

**And will always be remembered.**

**The sun have set on their time, but will rise with G5.**


End file.
